


Xin đừng tan biến

by windrelyn



Series: From the beginning until now [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Heartbreak, Multi, Mystery, Out of Character, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: "Lòng này vẫn hoài yêu emDẫu cho thế giới bao điềm bể dâuLòng này vẫn chẳng thay màuDẫu rằng người đã buông câu giã từMặc trời giông tố ưu sầuLòng này vĩnh viễn nguyện cầu cho emXin người đừng sớm lãng quênXin đừng tan biến vào đêm xa mù."Về mối tình của Thranduil, vua Tiên của vương quốc Mirkwood và Elrond, lãnh chúa Imladris (Rivendell) từ khi bắt đầu đến khi Kỉ Đệ Tam kết thúc. Vào khoảng thời gian diễn ra chiến sự ở Gondor, tình hình ở Mirkwood cũng ngày càng trở nên ác liệt hơn. Thranduil bị thương và bị bao vây trong rừng, không ngờ trước sự xuất hiện của Elrond - vị lãnh chúa mà ngài đã nhớ thương suốt bao năm đằng đẵng.





	1. Thranduil & Elrond – Người không thể gặp lại

Không gian hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng, yên ắng đến rợn người. Đến cơn gió đầu mùa nhẹ nhất cũng không lách qua nổi bóng tối đang ngập tràn khu rừng. Vạn vật như bị phủ một bức màn đen thẳm. Những tán cổ thụ một thời xanh tươi đã mất hết màu sắc vốn có, tất thảy đều đẫm sương xám xịt, cành khô trụi lá vươn lên trời như vô vàn lưỡi kiếm đen sắc nhọn, đan xen chằng chịt với nhau thành mái vòm nhà ngục chật khít. Kẻ nào xấu số lạc lối trong rừng, khi ngẩng đầu nhìn lên khó thể thấy được bầu trời.

_Bầu trời bên ngoài giờ cũng chẳng khác cái vòm đen chết chóc này là mấy,_ vị vua thầm nghĩ. Tro bụi từ Mordor đã che khuất hoàn toàn những ngôi sao sáng nhất. Những ngôi sao vẫn dẫn đường cho hi vọng của Tiên tộc.

Ngài không ý thức được lúc này đang là ngày hay đêm, và đã bao lâu kể từ khi trận chiến không cân sức ấy kết thúc. Hồ như cả khái niệm thời gian lẫn không gian đều đã rời bỏ ngài, trôi xa khỏi khu rừng tăm tối đang vây chặt ngài. Vị vua không nhìn thấy gì bởi màn sương đen vây kín, nhưng ngài vẫn có thể nghe, và cảm nhận xung quanh. Lớp vỏ cây thô ráp khẽ phát ra những âm thanh lạo xạo khi áo giáp của ngài cọ vào. Ngài nhớ nó là một cây dẻ rất lớn, toả tán xanh um dưới bầu trời mùa hạ thanh bình thuở nào. Ngài nhớ rõ từng tấc đất, từng thân cây, từng khóm hoa dại ướt sương, từng chồi non trổ nhánh trên vương quốc của mình. Ngài đã yêu quý chúng biết bao…

Nhưng bây giờ… hơn nửa khu rừng đã ngập ngụa trong bóng đêm ảm đạm. Những dặm rừng xanh năm xưa để lại cái vỏ khô trơ trụi trên mảnh đất hoang liêu như một chứng tích đau buồn – rằng chúng từng ở đó và ngài từng biết đến chúng, nhưng đành bất lực nhìn chúng bị nuốt chửng vào màn sương tối tăm.

Cũng như những người mà vị vua từng biết rõ, từng yêu thương hơn bất kì điều gì. Họ đều đã rời bỏ ngài mãi mãi, đến một nơi xa xôi vượt ngoài tầm với, để lại trong tim ngài những vết cứa sâu chẳng bao giờ khép miệng.

Gia đình. Bạn bè. Thần dân. Vương quốc.

_Chẳng còn gì cả_ , vị vua cay đắng nghĩ. Kể cả sự sống cũng đang rời khỏi khỏi cơ thể rã rời của ngài, từng chút một. Máu vẫn chảy rỉ rả từ vô số vết thương, đọng thành vũng trên thảm lá mục.  _Chẳng mấy chốc, mùi máu sẽ dễ dàng dẫn những kẻ truy đuổi thẳng đến đây._  Mặc dù đầu óc còn tỉnh táo – ngài ngạc nhiên vì điều đó – nhưng thân thể không còn nghe theo sự điều khiển. Khắp người đau nhức như bị cả ngàn mũi kiếm lửa bỏng rẫy xuyên vào, vị vua chỉ có thể dựa lưng vào thân cây già cỗi, chừng muốn buông xuôi số mệnh mình cho các Valar định đoạt.

_Xem ra thế giới đang đi đến hồi kết._

_Đủ rồi, ta đã quá mệt mỏi._

Những cành khô ẩn hiện giữa sương mù như đang nhảy múa trước mắt ngài – điệu vũ ma quỷ của cái chết chầm chậm vờn quanh. Vị vua vội nhắm mắt lại để không phải thấy những ảo giác kinh khủng do mất máu gây ra. Chập chờn trong đầu ngài chỉ còn bóng tối ken đặc. Những hình ảnh thảm khốc vẫn bám lấy ngài kể từ khi cuộc chiến chớp nhoáng trong rừng diễn ra. Trong một phút chủ quan, đội quân do ngài dẫn đầu đã sa vào vòng mai phục của bọn Orc. Cuối cùng, dường như tất cả binh sĩ đều đã hi sinh để bảo vệ vị vua của họ.

Về phần mình, ngài chẳng nhớ đã thoát khỏi vòng vây như thế nào. Và vì sao lại đến được đây. Kí ức mịt mờ như thể bóng tối cũng bắt đầu len lỏi móng vuốt của nó vào trong ngài.

Tuy nhiên vị vua vẫn biết được một điều: chốn này, đã là đường cùng dành cho ngài.

Nỗ lực xua đi hồi tưởng chết chóc, ngài nhận ra mình vẫn còn mong ngóng điều gì đó. Không phải được kéo dài sự sống, hay thoát khỏi khoảnh rừng xám xịt, mà là chờ đợi… vô thức chờ đợi sự xuất hiện của một người. Chẳng có nguyên do, ước vọng kì lạ ấy lướt chầm chậm qua tâm trí ngài. Giống như nó từng bị vùi chôn từ lâu, và bây giờ trong tình cảnh đối diện với cái chết, nó mới bắt đầu cựa mình sống dậy trong trái tim chai sạn, kéo theo hàng ngàn cảm xúc và kí ức khác. Hầu hết đều xưa cũ, hư ảo đến mức vị vua phải ngờ vực về mức độ chân thật của chúng. Song dù hỗn loạn thế nào, chúng vẫn hướng cả về một bóng hình mà ngài biết rõ là thực sự tồn tại, với gương mặt thân quen đến đau đớn.

_Ước gì tôi được gặp lại em._

_Một lần thôi…_

Ngài thì thầm gọi tên người ấy trong cơn sốt, trong bóng đêm mịt mùng tanh mùi máu, trong những hơi thở khó khăn mà ngài không rõ khi nào nó sẽ trở thành hơi thở cuối cùng của ngài.

Lẫn lộn giữa thực tại và quá khứ, vị vua nghĩ mình đã bắt đầu mê sảng.

Khu rừng vẫn im lìm tịch mịch.

Bóng đêm vẫn bủa vây chực chờ.

Nhưng ngài không hề biết, ở đâu đó giữa đại ngàn hoang liêu, cũng có người đang gọi tên ngài. Tiếng gọi khắc khoải vượt qua cả màn sương đen, vượt qua cả cái chết rình rập, cả bãi chiến trường thê lương đầy tro tàn.

***

Vị lãnh chúa bất chợt tỉnh giấc giữa khuya bởi một cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp, đen như bầu trời không ánh sao ngoài kia. Mồ hôi vã ra như tắm, ngài nhìn quanh căn phòng tối tăm. Nó lạnh lẽo, im lìm như thể băng giá đã kéo đến cùng giấc mơ kinh khủng, đóng băng vạn vật quanh ngài. Ngài cảm thấy cô độc. Hết sức cô độc.

Từng có một thời, vùng thung lũng không lúc nào ngớt tiếng cười và tiếng đàn hát ngân nga trong trẻo như sớm mai. Ngài vẫn chưa quên khúc hoà tấu của gió dịu dàng đùa qua tán lá, tiếng dòng suối lặng lẽ chảy xuôi dưới Cầu Đá, và những đêm trăng sáng như gương, lơ lửng giữa bầu trời trong vắt lấp lánh ánh sao.

Bây giờ, bên cạnh ngài chỉ còn có màn đêm dày đặc, linh cảm chết chóc, nỗi lo lắng không yên và nỗi đau buồn không thể đong đếm.

Bất chấp sự tĩnh lặng của thung lũng khép kín, tiếng gọi khe khẽ mà ngài nghe thấy trong mơ cứ như đang chuyển dần thành một tiếng thét thê lương lặp đi lặp lại, chực xé toang tâm khảm ngài. Đi với nó là mùi máu tanh bám riết không tha. Mùi của cái chết mỗi lúc một tiến gần.

Nỗi sợ hãi bất thần trào lên như thuỷ triều. Dẫu nghe lại cả trăm lần, vị lãnh chúa vẫn dám khẳng định tiếng gọi ấy đến từ một người ngài từng biết rõ. Rất rõ. Hơn thế nữa, người ấy đang trong tình thế hiểm nghèo. Ngài cảm nhận rõ ràng, đến mức như sờ vào được, nỗi tuyệt vọng thấm đẫm trong cơn ác mộng.

Vị lãnh chúa lập tức rời khỏi phòng, khoác áo choàng đi đường và sửa soạn những hành trang cần thiết của một y sư. Sau khi giắt thanh kiếm vào thắt lưng – thanh kiếm cùng ngài vào sinh ra tử suốt bao trận chiến – lãnh chúa bước ra khoảnh sân ngập đầy bóng tối ảm đạm. Những bước chân êm ru như lướt trên mặt hồ phẳng lặng, không gây một tiếng động dù nền gạch phủ đầy xác lá. Ngài nhẹ nhàng tháo vành vương miện bạc trên trán ra, đặt dưới gốc sồi cổ thụ có từ thời ngài mới bắt đầu lập nên Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng.

_Đã đến lúc._  Ngài biết mình sẽ phải làm gì, và cả cái giá phải trả cho quyết định đêm nay. Ngoài kia, các con của ngài, bạn bè của ngài, họ hàng của ngài, thần dân của ngài đang chiến đấu, và đang chết, để đẩy lùi màn đêm bủa vây Trung Địa.  _Mình không thể giương mắt nhìn nữa. Nhất là khi người quan trọng nhất đang cần sự giúp đỡ._

Tiếng người ấy gọi vẫn văng vẳng trong thinh không.

Vị lãnh chúa thầm cầu nguyện các Valar, trước khi leo lên lưng ngựa, hướng thẳng về nơi người ấy đang chờ đợi và chết dần chết mòn. Tuy con ngựa của ngài có thể phi trong bóng tối, nhưng nguy cơ bị sa chân vào rễ cây, khe nứt vẫn rất cao. Trên hết, lũ Orc có thể bất ngờ ngáng đường, chúng nhan nhản khắp vùng Eriador và ngày một tăng quân số. Ngài gần như đánh cược tính mạng của mình, nhưng ngài không cho phép mình chậm trễ thêm được nữa.

Lẽ ra ngài phải ở bên anh ấy từ lâu, rất lâu rồi.

_Đợi tôi, chỉ một chút nữa…_

Cơn gió thoáng qua mang theo mùi lá mục ẩm ướt, thổi tung tóc ngài. Mái tóc huyền gần như hoà lẫn vào màn đêm đặc quánh. Hít một hơi thật sâu, lãnh chúa vùng thung lũng thì thầm với con chiến mã:

“Đi nào. Đến Mirkwood nhanh hết sức có thể.”

Lập tức nó tung mình vào bóng tối hun hút phía trước.

Cỏ mềm xao xác dưới vó ngựa cô độc.


	2. Elrond – Quyết định không thể lay chuyển

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi người ta quyết định hi sinh cho những điều mình trân trọng, đó là một lựa chọn cao cả nhưng cũng đầy bất lực, chỉ vì họ không còn lựa chọn nào khác để vẹn cả đôi đường.
> 
> Cũng vì sự toàn vẹn chỉ có trong những giấc mơ xa vời nhất.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

_Nếu con không để ý bước chân mình giữa đại ngàn, con sẽ lập tức lạc lối._

Đức vua Gil-Galad từng căn dặn Elrond như vậy, trước khi đoàn Tiên Lindon bước vào địa phận Woodland Realm. Đây là chuyến công du đầu tiên của cậu với tư cách là sứ giả của đức vua. Đối với cậu Bán Tiên trẻ tuổi, đại ngàn Eryn Galen vẫn là nơi chốn bí hiểm, xa lạ, mang trong mình vô số tích truyện cổ xưa. Vốn quen với đại dương bao la và những đợt gió biển lồng lộng, dịu mát nơi bến cảng, khu rừng lập tức làm dấy trong cậu cảm giác ngột ngạt lẫn bất an. Bất chấp tán lá xanh trải ngút cùng hằng hà sa số trảng hoa dại khoe sắc lộng lẫy, bầu không khí lại quạnh quẽ, tịch mịch kì lạ. Như thể linh hồn của đại ngàn không chấp nhận cuộc viếng thăm đột xuất này.

Elrond bước thêm một bước, và khu trại của đồng tộc khuất biệt sau đám cây bụi ken đặc cùng những bờ đất phủ đầy những đoá hoa trắng muốt. Đã hai ngày từ khi họ tiến vào rừng. Dẫu có sứ giả của đức vua Oropher dẫn đường, cậu Bán Tiên vẫn có cảm tưởng họ đang đi lạc. Trong một giấc mộng mờ ảo, xa xôi nào đó có từ thời Cựu Niên, nơi bóng ma kí ức và nỗi buồn thương ngự trị.

Cậu đột nhiên khao khát được đón ánh nắng đầu ngày – tán rừng quá dày khiến nắng chỉ còn là vài đốm xanh ngọc nhạt nhoà vương trên nền lá, dù bên ngoài đang là giữa trưa. Thảm lá khô mục dễ chừng ngập đến cổ chân, không biết đã tích lại qua bao nhiêu năm tháng, tương phản khủng khiếp với màn lá rậm rạp xanh tươi trên đầu.  _Thế giới của sự sống và cái chết chỉ cách nhau một thân cây._  Elrond nghĩ bâng quơ, khẽ chạm tay lên lớp vỏ thô ráp của cây du cổ thụ.

Đúng lúc đó, cậu Bán Tiên bắt gặp một cặp mắt trong veo đăm đăm nhìn mình từ phía sau lùm mâm xôi. Cậu giật mình, hơi lùi lại, rồi nhận ra đó chỉ là một con hươu non, với bộ lông xám bạc như sương, gần như phát sáng trong không gian tối nhờ. Cặp gạc của nó mới nhú, cũng phủ lớp lông nhung bạc.

Sinh vật đẹp đẽ ấy bình thản quan sát cậu, không hề tỏ ra sợ hãi hay ngạc nhiên – điều mà đa phần thú rừng sẽ thể hiện. Elrond tò mò nhìn lại, không khỏi cảm thấy kì lạ. Đôi mắt nó như hai viên ngọc xanh bạc, sáng rực, không chút tì vết. Cậu dám thề trước Valar mình chưa từng đọc – hoặc nghe về loài hươu có màu mắt xanh.

“Đừng lo, nó không cắn cậu đâu.” Giọng bông đùa vẳng xuống từ chạc cây, kèm theo tiếng cười giòn tan như nắng hạ. Elrond chưa kịp phản ứng, chủ nhân của câu nói đã hạ cánh xuống nền lá khô, ngay sát bên cậu, êm ru không một tiếng động. Cậu hốt hoảng quay sang, bàn tay theo bản năng đặt lên chuôi kiếm.

Kẻ mới đến có mái tóc vàng rất dài, loà xoà và dính đầy lá mục sau cú hạ cánh bất ngờ kia. Màu áo choàng xanh sẫm, cây cung gỗ và bao tên trên lưng hắn cùng kiểu với sứ giả của đức vua Oropher. Elrond trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm, những ngón tay siết chuôi kiếm lỏng ra. Không phải kẻ thù, mà là một chiến binh của Eryn Galen. Hẳn hắn đã quan sát nhất cử nhất động của cậu nãy giờ. Cậu nghe kể Tiên rừng có khả năng ẩn mình và di chuyển trong rừng lặng lẽ như một cái bóng.

Tên Tiên rừng vội vàng đứng dậy, vuốt nếp áo khoác, cài ghim áo choàng, xốc bao tên trở lại đúng vị trí và giũ sạch lá bám trên người. Chuỗi hành động ấy được hắn tiến hành tự nhiên như thể Elrond chỉ là không khí, thậm chí hắn còn quăng vài cái lá mục trúng vạt áo cậu. Cậu Bán Tiên lập tức gỡ ra, hơi bực bội. Song nỗi bức xúc trẻ con trong cậu lập tức tan biến khi người bên cạnh vén tóc mái qua mang tai, để lộ gương mặt đẹp đẽ không in vết phiền muộn của năm tháng. Những lọn tóc vàng óng tựa nắng bình minh, đôi mắt xanh thẳm như sắc trời giữa hạ, vầng trán cao và đôi môi lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng cho một nụ cười, anh ta khiến cả trảng rừng âm u bừng sáng trong khoảnh khắc.

Elrond ngẩn ra mất một lúc. Mỗi Tiên đều toả ra thứ ánh sáng riêng, song cậu chưa từng thấy ai có ánh sáng rực rỡ như người trước mặt. Không dịu dàng, thanh thoát như ánh sao, mà lộng lẫy và mãnh liệt như một ngọn lửa. Trái tim cậu bắt đầu lỗi nhịp, như thể người kia vừa truyền sang cậu những đợt sóng rực sáng, khiến cậu chỉ muốn đắm mình vào hơi ấm của chúng mãi mãi.  _Đây chắc chắn là một giấc mơ._

“Cậu thuộc đoàn của đức vua Gil-Galad phải không?” Tên Tiên rừng cất lời hỏi, đánh thức Elrond khỏi giấc mơ chớp nhoáng. Cậu lúng túng chớp mắt, và thế giới thực lại hiện ra. Tuy nhiên, ánh sáng bừng toả từ hắn vẫn không hề biến mất hay giảm đi chút nào. Elrond mở miệng định đáp nhưng chẳng thể thốt ra lời nào, thành thử chỉ có thể gật đầu xác nhận. Tin tức về chuyến viếng thăm của đức vua tối cao đã lan truyền khắp đại ngàn từ nửa tháng trước. Đây là sự kiện hết sức đặc biệt đối với cư dân cả hai vương quốc, vì nó củng cố mối liên minh giữa hai dòng tộc Noldor và Sindar – sau hơn ngàn năm chia cắt, xung đột kể từ ngày tàn của Beleriand.

“Tốt nhất dân xứ khác như cậu không nên thơ thẩn một mình trong rừng. Đám cây này rất thích trêu đùa khách lạ, làm họ mất phương hướng chẳng hạn. Chưa kể đến nấm độc, cỏ độc và vài loài thú không được hiếu khách cho lắm.” Người đối diện vuốt nhẹ lớp vỏ cây tối sẫm, không để ý đến vẻ bối rối của Elrond. Quả đúng như lời đức vua Gil-Galad căn dặn, rõ ràng khu rừng này có linh hồn và ý thức. Nỗi bất an kì cục trong cậu lại dấy lên, như một tảng băng lạnh ngắt. Trong một nhịp tim đập, Elrond nửa muốn quay đầu chạy về khu trại an toàn của mình, nửa lại tò mò với những gốc cổ thụ già cỗi có khả năng đưa người ta lạc lối.

“Đừng lo.” Tên Tiên rừng phá lên cười, có vẻ như hắn không ngại việc độc thoại. “Vài ngày nữa cậu sẽ quen thôi, có khi còn thích nữa là đằng khác. Miễn đừng lang thang vào những góc khuất cổ xưa là được – nhiều thứ hắc ám vẫn còn tồn tại, dù Tiên tộc chúng ta đã sớm quên lãng chúng. Mà thôi, chừng nào tôi còn ở đây, cậu sẽ không bị lạc đâu. Chào mừng đến với đại ngàn Eryn Galen, ừm.. cậu tên gì ấy nhỉ…”

“Elrond.” Cậu Bán Tiên nối lời. “Còn anh?”

“Chào mừng đến với đại ngàn Eryn Galen, Elrond.” Chiến binh kia nhắc lại đầy đủ, đôi mắt xanh không giấu nổi sự phấn khích, đến độ anh ta quên cả câu hỏi phía sau của Elrond. “Tôi đã nghe nhiều giai thoại li kì về cậu, Bán Tiên ạ. Tôi không nghĩ cậu lại giản dị thế này. Đám ca sĩ lúc nào cũng thích phóng đại…”

Khi nói, tên Tiên rừng luôn nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu. Elrond xoắn một lọn tóc quanh ngón trỏ và bắt đầu nghiên cứu nó, cách cậu thường làm để tránh sự chú ý thái quá. “Có gì đâu.” Cậu ậm ừ cho có, dời mắt sang chỗ bụi mâm xôi. Con hươu kì lạ vẫn còn ở đó, nhưng nó đã thôi đăm đăm nhìn cậu. Nó đang bận rộn hít ngửi một búi cỏ xanh mướt.

“À.” Tên Tiên rừng đã sớm để ý hướng mắt cậu. “Quên không giới thiệu, lúc nãy nó làm cậu giật mình phải không? Nào, lại đây làm quen với khách quý của chúng ta.” Lời anh ta vừa dứt, con hươu bạc đã ngẩng lên khỏi búi cỏ, chậm rãi tiến tới chỗ họ, bước chân êm ru như đang lướt trên thảm lá khô. Càng tiến gần, Elrond càng bị hút vào vẻ đẹp của nó – tựa hồ cậu đang ngắm một dòng thác mùa xuân dát ánh trăng bạc, vừa huyền ảo vừa ma mị, thật gần mà cũng thật xa xôi.

“Chạm vào nó đi, Elr. Không sao đâu.” Người bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng nói, khẽ giật tay áo cậu. Sinh vật đẹp đẽ nọ chỉ còn cách cậu một cánh tay, đầu nghếch lên chờ đợi. Elrond ngại ngần vươn tay ra, chạm vào đỉnh đầu trắng bạc của con hươu. Khác với tưởng tượng của cậu, thay vì sờ trúng lớp lông dày mềm mại, những đầu ngón tay lại có cảm giác như chạm vào sương mù, hoặc nước suối mùa tuyết tan. Sinh vật ấy tựa hồ một ảo ảnh kết tinh từ sương và ánh sáng, với hơi lạnh đủ khiến cậu tê dại. Rụt tay lại, Elrond có cảm tưởng góc sâu thẳm nào đó trong trái tim mình vừa bị khuấy động, như thể một giao ước thầm lặng đã được thiết lập.

Đôi mắt xanh xám gắn chặt vào cậu trong vài giây, rồi con hươu quay đầu chạy thẳng vào rừng, nhanh chóng khuất biệt sau những thân cây trùng điệp chỉ với vài cú nhảy. Elrond nghe người bên cạnh lẩm bẩm gì đó, đầu gật gù tỏ vẻ hài lòng bất thường.

“Tất cả những chuyện này là sao?” Cậu quay sang tên Tiên rừng, nghe giọng mình gay gắt. Biểu cảm của anh ta khiến cậu không khỏi nghĩ mình vừa bị lừa. Con hươu ấy chỉ là một ảo ảnh do phép thuật, hoặc một trò chơi khăm ác ý nào đó của dân Eryn Galen. Cậu vẫn nghe về những phép thuật hắc ám cổ xưa, có phần kì dị và tàn nhẫn, vẫn còn chảy trong dòng máu Silvan.

“Tốt rồi, như vậy từ nay cậu có thể khám phá khắp rừng mà không sợ bị lạc.” Anh ta nói tỉnh bơ, chẳng tỏ ra phật lòng. “Vì cậu đã được xác nhận. Bất cứ lúc nào cậu cần, con hươu ấy sẽ hỗ trợ cậu, trong trường hợp tôi không thể đến được.”

“Hả?” Elrond bật thốt, vẫn không hiểu đầu đuôi thế nào.

“Đó là cách những người lãnh đạo Woodland Realm kiểm soát lãnh địa của mình. Kí thác một phần linh hồn và ý thức vào hình dạng thú rừng, đại loại thế. Đó cũng là cách chúng tôi thể hiện mối liên hệ không thể tách rời với đại ngàn. Là một giao ước cổ xưa giữa khu rừng và chúng tôi thì đúng hơn. Như cậu thấy đấy, con hươu non ấy là một phần của tôi, mang đôi mắt và tâm tưởng của tôi. Chẳng biết bao giờ nó mới lớn được như của phụ vương…” Anh ta kết câu bằng một tiếng thở dài, nhưng sự vui vẻ đã nhanh chóng quay lại cặp đồng tử xanh biếc ngay sau đó. “Cậu cứ hiểu là cậu vừa được trao giấy thông hành.”

“Khoan đã, anh nói ‘phụ vương’, vậy ra anh là….” Elrond lại thấy từ ngữ tắc nghẹn trong cổ, bất chấp việc cậu đã là sứ giả nhiều năm nay, đã trải qua bao nhiêu buổi thảo luận lẫn tranh luận – đương nhiên khó khăn hơn việc nói chuyện với một Tiên rừng. Cậu không phủ nhận thứ ánh sáng rực rỡ và nụ cười của anh ta khiến mình hoàn toàn mất tập trung.

“Tôi lại quên rồi. Thật không phải phép.” Tên Tiên rừng vỗ trán. Bất cứ động tác nào của anh ta, dẫu là nhỏ nhất, cũng đều duyên dáng kì lạ. “Lẽ ra tôi phải tự giới thiệu trước, tôi là Thranduil Oropherion, hoàng tử của Eryn Galen. Nhưng cậu cứ gọi tôi là Thran, như phụ vương thường gọi vậy.”

.

.

_***End Flashback*** _

.

.

“Ngài mất trí rồi sao, Elrond?” Tiếng thét của lãnh chúa vùng Lórien nổi hẳn lên giữa bầu không tịch mịch, u ám của trảng rừng vừa trải qua trận chiến đẫm máu. Xác tử sĩ, lẫn với xác Orc gớm ghiếc nằm rải rác khắp nơi, giữa những thanh kiếm gãy, khiên vỡ và lá chiến kì rách tươm, đôi chỗ máu còn lênh láng chưa khô. Tiếng than khóc bi ai của những người đang tìm xác đồng đội vẳng lại, bản thân họ cũng hệt như những bóng ma vật vờ trong màn sương trắng đục. Xa xa, từng cột khói xám mù mịt bốc lên rồi biến mất sau tán lá dày, song lửa sẽ còn âm ỉ cháy trong những thân cây già cỗi thêm nhiều ngày nữa.

Lửa cũng đang cháy trong đôi mắt xám đẹp đẽ – vốn luôn điềm tĩnh tuyệt đối của vị lãnh chúa đối diện với Celeborn. Ngài mới chỉ thấy ngọn lửa đó hai lần. Khi đức vua Gil-Galad hi sinh và khi Celebrían bị lũ Orc tra tấn.

Đây là lần thứ ba. Lại ngay giữa tình cảnh hết sức hỗn loạn thế này.

Lãnh chúa tóc bạch kim thầm nhủ mình đã gặp nhiều rắc rối hơn cả ngàn năm cộng lại, từ khi lên Mirkwood hội quân với Thranduil để đẩy lui lũ Orc từ Dol Guldur. Song người đang cãi nhau với ngài mới là rắc rối lớn nhất. Khó khăn hơn nữa, ngài không biết phải xử lí cậu ta thế nào. Bình thường, lãnh chúa Imladris vốn hết sức lịch thiệp, nhã nhặn, bình tĩnh, khuôn mặt lúc nào cũng như mặt nước hồ đầu xuân không gợn sóng…Nhưng chỉ Valar mới biết ẩn sâu dưới đáy hồ có thứ khủng khiếp gì.

_Giờ thì thứ đó đã thực sự thức tỉnh hoàn toàn, khiến cậu ta hành xử nông nổi và cứng đầu như một tiểu Tiên. Phải rồi, hệt như hai đứa sinh đôi nhà cậu ta._

“Elrond, nghe ta nói này…” Celeborn thử lại lần nữa, cố dằn nén cơn giận chực trào ra “Lẽ ra cậu không nên tới đây. Những người giữ nhẫn nên ở yên tại vương quốc.”

“Tôi có quyền đến bất cứ đâu tôi muốn đến, Celeborn. Thranduil đang chết dần. Tôi phải tìm cho ra anh ấy.” Elrond cắt ngang, đầy giận dữ. Ảnh hưởng từ bóng tối của Sauron, từ kí ức và những cơn ác mộng, cộng thêm hành trình đằng đẵng không nghỉ từ Imladris lên Mirkwood khiến vị lãnh chúa mệt mỏi chưa từng thấy, song ngài không muốn lãng phí thêm thời gian. Điều xúi quẩy nhất là vừa đặt chân tới bìa rừng, ngài đã đụng phải Celeborn đang hành quân trở về thành Woodland Realm, sau một cuộc truy kích lũ Orc tấn công vào cổng thành. Bây giờ, nếu không vượt qua được sự kìm giữ của ngài ta, Thranduil có thể chỉ còn là cái xác khi ngài tìm thấy.

_Và Celeborn có thể rất cực đoan nếu ngài ta muốn._ Elrond thầm nghĩ, trái tim ngài đau xé, khi hồi tưởng về cách Celeborn phản ứng gay gắt thế nào trước việc ngài không thể bảo vệ Celebrían.

“Ta không  _dám_  cấm ngài đến, nhưng phương án của ngài thật dại dột không thể chấp nhận. Đơn thương độc mã, đi lùng sục khắp một khu rừng hắc ám, giữa lúc bọn Orc đang kéo đến ngày một đông hơn? Ta gọi đó là chán sống theo đúng nghĩa của nó, Elrond à. Nên nhớ Thranduil cũng bị mai phục bất ngờ – ấy là cậu ta đi với cả đội quân. Huống gì ngài hoàn toàn đơn độc… Ta không biết ăn nói thế nào với mọi người nếu chúng băm ngài thành trăm mảnh đâu,  _lãnh chúa cao quý của Imladris._ ” Celeborn đáp trả, vén một lọn tóc bạch kim sũng máu khỏi vai. Bộ giáp của ngài ta nguyên thuỷ có màu trắng bạc, nhưng giờ nó bê bết máu đen và bùn đất, ám khói nặng nề đến nỗi khó thể nhận ra vị Tiên chúa tôn quý của Rừng Vàng. Suốt nửa tháng không lúc nào ngơi tay kiếm bảo vệ nửa còn lại của rừng Eryn Galen, dễ thấy sự kiệt quệ bắt đầu len lỏi vào cơ thể ngài, phủ quầng lên đôi mắt xanh thẳm.

Elrond chỉ ước gì mình đã quyết định sớm hơn, để có thể sát cánh chiến đấu cùng Thranduil giống như vị lãnh chúa tóc bạch kim. _Ngươi luôn chờ khi mọi chuyện không thể vãn hồi được nữa thì mới bắt đầu hành động, lúc nào cũng vậy._

“Vậy theo ngài còn biện pháp nào khả thi hơn chăng,  _lãnh chúa vĩ đại của Lothlórien_?” Elrond đáp trả, phớt lờ ngữ điệu đe doạ của Celeborn cũng như sự thay đổi đại từ xưng hô đầy mỉa mai.

“Ít ra phải cử một quân đoàn hộ tống ngài.” Celeborn chán nản trước sự ngang ngạnh bất thường của người đứng trước mặt, thầm nghĩ bấy lâu nay có lẽ ngài đã đánh giá sai cậu ta ” Cả ta cũng sẽ đi cùng. Trên hết, cần trinh sát con đường chúng ta định đi. Chúng ta không được phép sơ sẩy dù chỉ một bước chân.”

_Cả ta cũng sẽ đi cùng._  Elrond hơi bối rối trước quyết định quá vội vàng ấy, không giống Celeborn ngài từng biết. Celeborn ít khi nhân nhượng, nhất là trong những vấn đề liên quan đến an nguy của nhiều người. Rồi bất chợt, ngài nhận thấy ánh mắt của lãnh chúa tóc bạch kim cứ hướng vào nhẫn Vilya trên tay mình.

_Ngài ta biết._

“Không thể. Ngài không thể đánh đổi cả thành Woodland Realm – thậm chí là cả phương Bắc – với một Bán Tiên được. Thranduil và cư dân Mirkwood đã đổ bao xương máu để giữ nó từng ấy năm.” Elrond phản đối, nhưng không còn quyết liệt được như lúc ban đầu. Ngài đã nắm được những gì vị lãnh chúa Lórien đang nghĩ – và đang lo lắng. Chuyện đó khiến ngài cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi. “Mọi người ở đây cần ngài, từ lúc Thranduil biến mất, nhuệ khí của họ đã giảm đi rất nhiều. Hơn nữa bọn Orc có thể kéo đến tấn công trực diện ở cổng thành bất cứ lúc nào. Nếu không có một lãnh đạo giữ vững trận địa…”

“Còn ngài cũng có thể chết bất cứ lúc nào!” Celeborn gầm lên, nắm lấy vai Elrond. Khuôn mặt của ngài ta đưa sát đến nỗi vị bán tiên có thể thấy rõ từng đường nét đau khổ hằn sâu lên đó, xen lẫn với vô số vết thương, vết cắt nham nhở mà trận chiến để lại.

“Làm ơn đi, Elrond, làm ơn.” Cơn cuồng giận lướt vụt qua Celeborn, nhanh như mưa bụi chợt đến chợt đi trên thung lũng. Giọng ngài ta lạc đi, đong đầy đau buồn không sao chịu nổi. “Suốt cuộc đời dài đằng đẵng của mình, ta chưa bao giờ van nài ai. Nhưng giờ ta xin ngài, ta không muốn – ta không thể chịu nổi việc nhìn ai đó ra đi trước mặt mình nữa, hiểu không? Ngài đang nắm giữ một phần định mệnh của Tiên tộc, ta không cho phép ngài ném nó đi vì những cảm xúc cá nhân.”

Tay ngài vô thức lần lên mặt nhẫn xanh. Mặt kim loại lạnh ngắt khi chạm phải, không khác gì một mũi kiếm băng giá.

Elrond vội vàng rụt tay lại trước khi Celeborn phát hiện ra chuyện gì đang xảy đến với cái nhẫn. Nỗi thất vọng hoà cùng giận dữ đột ngột bùng lên, như quầng lửa trong tim ngài. Định mệnh diệt vong, những trận chiến và bóng tối từ Mordor đã khiến vị Tiên chúa kia thay đổi.  _Ngài ta thực chất không quan tâm đến tính mạng của Thranduil, của mình hay bất kì ai. Ngài ta chỉ muốn bảo vệ Bộ Ba Nhẫn mà thôi._

Lãnh chúa Imladris lùi lại vài bước, đăm đăm nhìn người đối diện, cảm thấy hơi ghê sợ. Celeborn không buồn gạt mái tóc bạch kim rối bù ảm đạm xoã quanh khuôn mặt, cũng không tỏ ra giận dữ trước thái độ của Elrond. Lãnh chúa vĩ đại đầy uy quyền đã biến mất, chỉ còn lại một Tiên kiệt quệ vì đau khổ và vì níu kéo những hi vọng hão huyền, trong thời khắc xứ sở họ yêu quý sắp sụp đổ. Hệt như ngày ngài ta đứng trên những bậc thang Cảng Xám, nhìn theo bóng thuyền khuất biệt trong ánh hoàng hôn.

Elrond đọc được nỗi giằng xé sâu thăm thẳm trong đôi mắt xanh biếc kia. Căn bản khó thể trách Celeborn, bởi Bộ Ba Nhẫn là tất cả sức mạnh còn lại của Tiên tộc. Nhưng ngài không còn lựa chọn nào khác để làm giảm đi nỗi đau đó, hay nói đúng hơn, không thể làm khác đi những gì trái tim mình mách bảo.

_Bộ Ba Nhẫn là tất cả với Celeborn lúc này._

_Còn Thran… là tất cả đối với mình._

” Thranduil đang đợi tôi.” Elrond lẳng lặng nói, tránh ánh nhìn đầy day dứt của lãnh chúa tóc bạch kim. “Tôi có thể cảm nhận được sự sống đang rời bỏ cậu ấy, và tôi không thể ngồi yên một chỗ thêm nữa. Tin tôi đi Celeborn. Tôi đi một mình thì dễ tránh khỏi lũ Orc hơn so với việc hành quân trong rừng. Và nếu có chuyện gì….”

Ngài nuốt nghẹn, rồi nói nốt điều mà chắc chắn Celeborn muốn nghe: “Nếu có chuyện gì… tôi thề sẽ lập tức huỷ mọi quyền năng phép thuật còn sót lại trong Vilya.”

_Đồng nghĩa với việc huỷ diệt luôn bản thân mình._  Lãnh chúa Imladris thầm nhủ thêm.

Sự yên ắng bất chợt ùa đến, phủ trùm lên không gian giữa hai người, khu rừng chỉ còn tiếng lá xao xác thở dài trên tán cây, hoà cùng tiếng khóc thê lương vẫn văng vẳng khắp chiến địa.

” Ta hiểu rồi”. Vị lãnh chúa Lórien ảo não cất lời, sau một quãng im lặng dài thật dài, nghe như tiếng băng nứt rạn ” Đó là lựa chọn của ngài, ta không có quyền can dự vào. Đi đi, đi ngay lập tức.” Ngài ta phẩy tay, tỏ ý hoàn toàn bất lực.

Cảm xúc lẫn lộn trong lòng, Elrond vội vã vòng qua ngựa của Celeborn, hướng thẳng vào khu rừng rậm rạp không có ánh mặt trời, không biết nên vui mừng vì thoát khỏi sự kìm giữ của lãnh chúa tóc bạch kim, hay nên hối hận vì đã đem một trong những hi vọng của Tiên tộc – Vilya – vào bóng tối đầy hung hiểm.

_Rồi mình sẽ tạ tội với ngài ta sau_ , Elrond nghĩ.  _Nếu mình còn sống._

“Lãnh chúa Elrond!” Celeborn gọi với theo.

Vị Bán Tiên cảnh giác quay đầu lại: ” Chuyện gì vậy thưa ngài?”

“Hứa với ta, ngài… không,  _hai người_  sẽ trở lại đấy”.

Elrond lần chần một thoáng. Trong những năm tháng ảm đạm này, bất cứ cuộc gặp nào cũng có thể trở thành lần gặp sau cùng. Rốt cuộc ngài đành đáp, cốt chỉ để không lãng phí thêm thời gian, và cũng để yên lòng Tiên chúa đang rối bời kia:

“Tôi hứa với ngài, Celeborn. Sẽ không có chuyện gì tồi tệ xảy ra đâu” .

_Nếu con không để ý bước chân mình giữa đại ngàn, con sẽ lập tức lạc lối._  Giọng đức vua Gil-Galad vẫn âm âm trong đầu ngài.


	3. Thranduil –  Kí ức không thể lãng quên

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nếu đó là một giấc mơ, thì nó sẽ không bao giờ trở thành hiện thực. Nếu đó là một kí ức, thì nó quá đẹp đẽ để có thể nhớ lại trong thời khắc thế giới sắp tiến đến điểm diệt vong…

“Con tính đi đâu nữa vậy, Thran? Ít phút nữa đoàn Tiên Lindon sẽ tới nơi. Là hoàng tử của Vương Quốc Rừng, con bắt buộc phải có mặt trong lễ nghênh đón họ.” Vị vua của đại ngàn Eryn Galen – Oropher – gọi giật theo đứa con trai đã bước một chân ra khỏi cánh cổng gỗ sồi vĩ đại. Cậu ta hẳn đã cố gắng di chuyển nhẹ nhàng êm thắm nhất có thể, không đánh động phụ vương trong cung điện. Và cậu ta hẳn cũng hết sức xúi quẩy. Vì thực sự đức vua Oropher đang đi dạo cùng viên quản gia Galion ngoài tiền sảnh.

Giả vờ xốc lại bao tên trên vai để che giấu sự bối rối, Thranduil tìm cách đánh trống lảng: “Trời hôm nay quá đẹp, nghe nói đồng hoa lan chuông gần góc rừng phía Bắc nở rộ rồi, đây là cơ hội tuyệt vời để ra thăm khu rừng, phụ vương à…”

Oropher lẳng lặng bước tới, đến khi mặt đối mặt với đứa con trai bất trị. Vạt áo choàng dài quét qua dải cây thấp được cắt tỉa đâu vào đó – một trong những niềm tự hào của Galion – làm phát ra chuỗi âm thanh lào xào. Người đăm đăm nhìn cậu, cặp mày nhíu lại dưới vành vương miện lá: “Đừng tưởng có thể qua nổi mắt ta. Con nghĩ phụ vương của con ngốc đến độ không nhận thấy đêm nào con cũng lén lút vào rừng, tới tận lúc trăng tà mới mò về à? Và ta nhắc cho con nhớ, con vừa đi tuần tra suốt một buổi sáng, chẳng lẽ con bận bịu đến nỗi không thăm viếng đám bạn cây quỷ quái của con, mà phải đợi ngay điểm nút này?”

Cậu Tiên trẻ lập tức đỏ bừng mặt, tương phản khủng khiếp với mái tóc vàng óng trên đầu đến nỗi trông cậu ta không khác gì một bông hoa mùa xuân loè loẹt. Cậu những tưởng mọi chuyện trót lọt, ngờ đâu lại tự biến mình thành một tên ngốc bị vạch trần, không sao chối cãi được.  _Nhưng làm sao phụ vương biết tất cả những chuyện ám muội đó? Người vốn bận trăm công ngàn việc cơ mà?_ Cậu không ngừng tự hỏi.  _Rõ ràng hàng đêm mình đã do thám rất cẩn thận trước khi rời khỏi cung điện, lại vô cùng cảnh giác không để ai bám đuôi._

Mải né ánh mắt nghiêm nghị của cha mình, hoàng tử Eryn Galen lại tình cờ bắt gặp vẻ lúng túng tội lỗi không lẫn vào đâu được của Galion, phía sau lưng nhà vua. Vị quản gia tận tuỵ (nhưng cũng không kém phần tọc mạch và mách lẻo) cúi gằm như thể không muốn chứng kiến cảnh hạch hỏi phía trước, và mặt mũi cũng đỏ dừ không hơn không kém hoàng tử của ông ta. Thranduil thở dài đánh thượt không giấu diếm, vỡ lẽ. Cậu thầm nhủ từ nay luôn phải chuốc rượu ông ta mỗi đêm, rồi mới có thể tự do vào rừng.

“Sao nào?” Giọng vị vua rừng thoáng chút đắc thắng pha lẫn bông đùa. “Con có định nói ta biết con đang âm mưu với cái gì kì quái ngoài rừng không? Ta thật không tưởng tượng nổi con trai ta lại có thể làm bảo mẫu cho lũ nhện chết tiệt…”

“Không phải nhện! Chẳng liên quan gì tới mấy con quái chết dẫm mình đầy lông lá đấy! Mà là Elr…” Thranduil bức xúc bật thốt, may mắn là cậu dừng được ngay trước ngưỡng lỡ lời không thể cứu chữa. Đưa tay bụm miệng, đầu cậu xoay mòng mòng với mớ suy nghĩ bùng nổ.  _Valar, sao lại có thể mất bình tĩnh như thế, Valar, sao lại có thể bất cẩn thốt lên như thế… Valar, sao lại ngốc nghếch trẻ con dễ sập bẫy thế, cầu xin phụ vương đừng, đừng, đừng đoán ra bằng mọi giá, mình chưa muốn chết._  Thranduil tưởng chừng cậu sắp bốc khói lên đến nơi. Cậu ước ao có một cái cây nào đó, tại đây và ngay lúc này để trèo ngay lên giấu mặt vào tán lá rậm rạp. Nếu để Oropher biết chuyện gì xảy ra giữa cậu mấy hôm nay và… ờ,  _Elr,_  thì cậu thà ra sông Rừng trầm mình quách đi cho rồi.

“Không, ý con là, ừm, không có gì đâu ạ. Con chỉ… Phụ vương biết đấy…” Cậu cố sống cố chết phân bua, vậy mà từ ngữ cộng với khuôn mặt cậu làm phản không thương tiếc.

“Elr?” Oropher nở một nụ cười mờ ám, trông có vẻ thích thú bất thường. Khi len lén nhìn lên, Thranduil không thể nào đoán được phụ vương mình đang nghĩ gì trong đầu. Chỉ biết là người sẽ ghim cái tên ấy thêm hàng trăm hàng ngàn năm nữa, đến khi nào cậu chịu khai ra mới thôi.

Vị vua ung dung sửa lại vòng lá sồi xanh mướt – biểu tượng của đại ngàn mùa hạ – trên mái đầu vàng óng cho nó khỏi tuột xuống, rồi quay trở vào lối dẫn đến tiền sảnh cung điện. Thranduil khát khao được trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm, nhưng Oropher ngoái lại nói qua vai ” Con nên về thay y phục. Ta nghĩ ta sắp nghe tiếng tù và của vương quốc Lindon rồi đấy.”

Nối gót người, viên quản gia Galion cũng vội vàng biến mất sau hàng cột, không quay đầu lại. Song trước đó cậu Tiên trẻ đã kịp liếc ông ta đầy cay cú, dữ dội đến mức tận vài ngày sau viên quản gia còn thấy lạnh sống lưng.

Vừa lúc đó, tiếng tù và rúc lên hai hồi lanh lảnh, vọng đến từ phía những tán cây xanh biếc óng ánh dưới nắng giữa hạ. Tín hiệu cho thấy đoàn của đức vua Gil-Galad đã đến trước cổng.

Thêm một đợt thở dài não nề nữa, vị hoàng tử ấm ức về lại phòng, đá tung thảm lá khô dưới chân. Chúng bay tán loạn như thể trêu ngươi cậu.

 _Không kịp gặp rồi_ , cậu chán nản.

***

Sau khi chạy ngược chạy xuôi thay lễ phục và chỉnh trang đầu tóc lần thứ ba, cuối cùng cậu hoàng tử trẻ mới nhận được cái gật đầu (đầy miễn cưỡng) của Oropher chấp thuận cho cậu vào đại sảnh. Tiên tộc vùng Lindon đã tề tựu đông đủ. Ánh sáng lung linh toả từ áo choàng và những viên ngọc trắng cài trên tóc họ làm bừng sáng căn sảnh vốn thường râm mát và hơi âm u. Thranduil chưa bao giờ thấy việc ăn diện chải chuốt hay lễ tiệc linh đình trong cung điện là thú vị. Hầu hết thời gian trong ngày, cậu luôn ở ngoài rừng. Với bộ đồ gọn gàng của một chiến binh, chứ không phải thứ áo cánh dài thượt đầy nguy cơ vấp ngã mà cậu đang bị bắt ép khoác lên.

Cố gắng không để sự bất bình hiển lộ lên mặt, Thranduil bước lên đứng phía bên phải ngai vua, đầu ngẩng cao, tỏ ra kiêu hãnh nhất có thể.

 _Cả ngàn năm đã trôi qua,_  Thranduil nghĩ vậy, và họ – tức là phụ vương Oropher và đức vua Gil-Galad – mới hoàn thành xong các lễ nghi xã giao cần thiết. Trong lúc mơ màng nghe họ nói, cậu hướng sự chú ý của mình vào chàng Bán Tiên trẻ tuổi đứng cạnh Gil-Galad. Cậu ta có mái tóc huyền buông xoã đến thắt lưng cùng đôi mắt xám như một màn sương loang trên biển lúc chiều muộn. Cậu ăn vận khá giản dị, chỉ khoác bộ lễ phục màu ghi sẫm không quá dài và cài trên tóc một viên ngọc xanh nhạt. Là Elrond Peredhel, sứ giả của ngài – đức vua tối cao giới thiệu với mọi người trong đại sảnh như thế.

 _Chuyện đó dĩ nhiên mình biết,_  Thranduil chán nản.  _Còn hơn thế, những gì mình biết về Elr nhiều hơn nửa cái vương quốc rừng này cộng lại._ Cậu nghĩ, ráng sức chế ngự cơn buồn ngủ nãy giờ cứ lờn vờn quanh mình.

Elrond không để ý đến việc bị hoàng tử Eryn Galen theo dõi nhất cử nhất động, cũng không buồn đưa mắt nhìn quanh. Cậu Bán Tiên như bị hút hồn về phía hai vị vua. Cậu ta đứng thẳng người như một mũi giáo thanh mảnh, đôi mắt xám màu chiều tà chăm chú hết sức vào cuộc trò chuyện xã giao nhàm chán, như thể nuốt từng lời họ nói.

Thranduil đang mong bản thân có được chút chú ý như Elrond, như thế đời cậu lúc này sẽ bớt buồn chán hơn, thì cậu thấy cặp đồng tử xám lạnh kia hơi liếc qua mình. Rồi nháy khẽ một cách kín đáo.

 _Tốt, ít ra Elr cũng giữ bình tĩnh tốt hơn, che giấu tốt hơn mình – cậu ta vốn cẩn trọng mà._  – Thranduil khoái chí chớp mắt đáp lại.  _Nếu là mình hẳn đã lại la lên ” Thran” với ngài Gil-Galad rồi ấy. Chỉ mong phụ vương làm ơn đừng để tâm đến câu chuyện ngu ngốc đó nữa. Và gã quản gia độc ác tàn nhẫn kia, sau khi mớ lễ nghi rắc rối này kết thúc, gã sẽ biết thế nào là tài năng bắn cung của hoàng tử vùng Eryn Galen…_

Đang suy nghĩ về cách tra tấn nào hiệu quả nhất cho Galion, Thranduil không mảy may biết – hay không ngờ – câu chuyện giữa Oropher và Gil-Galad được lái sang chủ đề khác. Cho tới lúc cậu giật mình, suýt lộn khỏi bậc thang đang đứng vì nghe tiếng phụ vương đột ngột cao lên bất thường:

“ _Thranduil_  sao? Lẽ nào…”?” Oropher bật thốt, vẻ hết sức ngạc nhiên.

Sau đó là một khoảng lặng kì quặc. Đủ để toàn thể Tiên tộc săm soi nhìn chàng hoàng tử – người đang ngẩn ra vì không biết chuyện gì xảy đến, trong khi cậu tính toán kế hoạch thả trôi Galion theo Sông Rừng (song dù chuyện gì đi chăng, cậu vẫn ngẩng cao đầu như cũ, tỏ vẻ bất cần không liên quan).

Tuy nhiên thấy Elrond trở nên bối rối kinh khủng, cậu cũng hơi đoán ra. Hồi kết mà cậu không dám nghĩ đến.  _Không ngờ đã chẳng qua mặt được phụ vương, lại còn bị đức vua Gil-Galad phát hiện. Rất có thể các vị thần đang muốn mình chết đi mới xong._

“Chính xác” Gil-Galad đã bỏ mặt nạ đức vua nghiêm nghị xuống để mỉm cười thích thú: “Từ khi chúng ta mới đặt chân đến gần rìa phía Bắc của khu rừng, tức là nửa tháng trước, hoàng tử đã đến chào hỏi rất tử tế. Ta vẫn thường thắc mắc không biết tại sao cậu ấy nắm được lộ trình của chúng ta. Sau đó, khuya nào cậu ấy cũng ghé thăm, chiêu đãi chúng ta những giai điệu du dương tuyệt vời của đại ngàn, còn trò chuyện rất lâu cùng sứ giả của ta…”

Phụ vương cậu lẩm nhẩm gì đó, rồi dời ánh mắt từ Elrond sang đứa con trai bất trị, mang vẻ đắc thắng kiểu  _À thì ra, chạy đâu cho thoát._

 _Thôi rồi_. Thranduil thở dài não nề lần thứ bao nhiêu trong một buổi sáng cậu cũng không nhớ, chẳng biết nên khóc hay cười trước tình huống oái oăm này. Lẽ ra cậu phải nhớ rằng Gil-Galad không bao giờ giấu Oropher bất kì điều gì – kể cả những điều nhỏ nhặt linh tinh như vừa rồi.

Ngay hôm đó, cùng với Galion xấu số, đức vua Gil-Galad vĩ đại của Tiên tộc chính thức bị liệt vào danh sách cần-phải-trả-thù của hoàng tử Thranduil vùng Eryn Galen…

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

Cơn đau bỏng rẫy dọc theo sườn phải một lần nữa đánh thức vị vua rừng khỏi giấc mộng, đưa ngài về lại hiện thực nghiệt ngã đang phủ lên khu rừng – và cả tính mạng ngài lúc bấy giờ. Mắt ngài cay xè, sưng lên đến độ dù cố hết sức quan sát, những gì hiện lên trước mắt ngài chỉ là một màn sương xám xịt nhoè nhoẹt. Tuy nhiên, Thranduil vẫn có thể nghe ngóng động tĩnh xung quanh. Đủ để biết tình trạng khu rừng giống hệt như lúc ngài sắp chìm vào cơn mê – im lìm, cô tịch không một tiếng động.

 _Cơn bão ẩn nấp sau lớp vỏ yên lặng đó biến đâu rồi? Việc gì phải chờ đợi lâu đến thế?_  Thranduil tự hỏi. Ngài thực sự khao khát nó ập đến ngay lập tức. Để giải thoát ngài khỏi sự hành hạ của cơn đau mỗi lúc một không chịu nổi.

Không giống sự tịch mịch đầy hiểm hoạ bây giờ, ngày xưa khu rừng luôn luôn yên tĩnh – một cách dịu dàng và trầm lặng. Ngài yêu sự quạnh vắng của những trảng rừng đẫm sương, khi nắng chưa kịp len lỏi qua vòm lá xanh dày. Chúng tạo cho ngài cảm giác thanh thản, tách biệt khỏi mọi âm thanh xô bồ, mọi lo nghĩ, mọi dằn vặt. Thả hồn mình vào không gian xanh mát của cây lá là sở thích khó bỏ của chàng hoàng tử Thranduil vô tư thời nào. Cậu ta có thể nằm trên chạc cây cao yêu thích của mình cả ngày, tới khi cảm nhận được cơn giận dữ từ phụ vương sắp bùng lên đến nơi.

Chàng hoàng tử trẻ tuổi nào biết thời gian gần gũi của hai cha con chẳng còn bao lâu. Những ngày tháng yên bình nhanh chóng kết thúc, lửa chiến tranh tràn khắp Trung Địa đã cướp đi tất cả. Để rồi lúc đội lên đầu vành vương miện lá, trở thành người bảo hộ của vương quốc rừng, cậu ta mới xót xa biết chừng nào, hối hận biết chừng nào vì chưa từng làm được gì cho phụ vương Oropher – ngoài những nỗi lo canh cánh thường trực, những muộn phiền không đáng.

Chạnh lòng, Thranduil quay quắt nhớ về phụ vương, và cả đứa con trai duy nhất của mình. Tuổi trẻ của Legolas không có tiếng đàn hát vui vẻ, không những buổi lễ náo nhiệt. Thậm chí không có được chút yên bình từ khu rừng để mà hưởng thụ như ngài đã từng. Thằng bé phải trưởng thành quá sớm, từ trong nỗi đau buồn mất mát. Theo nó cả quãng đời chẳng có gì ngoài những vết thương, những cuộc chiến khốc liệt để bảo vệ từng tấc đất vương quốc. Nó chỉ biết đến khu rừng với sự im lặng bất thường hứa hẹn một cuộc đột kích, và vô số hi sinh.

 _Legolas, giờ này con đang ở đâu? Có an toàn không, hay lại lâm vào tình trạng tương tự như ta?_  Vị vua khép mắt lại, cảm nhận được dòng lệ mặn chát đang vô thức chảy xuống gò má, nóng hổi như cơn sốt trong người. Ngài thầm mong quyết định của mình khi cố tình đẩy Legolas xa khỏi chiến địa trên Mirkwood là đúng đắn. Dẫu ngài biết mình sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại nó nữa. Kể cả việc nhìn nó lần cuối trước khi đến sảnh Mandos cũng là bất khả.

Thranduil khó nhọc nhích người dựa hẳn vào lớp vỏ cây sần sùi phía sau. Vết thương bị động lại tiếp tục buốt nhói vào tận xương. Nơi ngài đang lẩn trốn là dưới một gốc sồi cổ thụ chết khô. Vòm rễ đồ sộ còn sót lại của nó gồ lên khỏi mặt đất; phía dưới hơi dốc xuống tạo thành một cái hốc trũng tự nhiên phủ đầy lá khô mục, được rễ cây che chắn phần nào khỏi tầm nhìn bao quát mà kẻ thù sẽ có khi bước chân vào trảng rừng thưa này.

Không gian tối tăm đặc quánh mùi ẩm mốc và mùi máu tanh nồng, quyện với mùi của cơn sốt kinh khủng ám lấy cơ thể ngài. Dù rằng bên ngoài trời đang mưa lây phây, thứ mùi gớm ghiếc đó không tan đi được chút nào.Từ lúc tìm được nơi ẩn náu, Thranduil không khỏi nghĩ đến một cái chết lặng lẽ, chui lủi như chuột. Trong thoáng chốc, ngài ước gì mình chết từ khi bị phục kích ngoài bìa rừng. Chỉ cần một nhát kiếm nhanh gọn là mọi chuyện kết thúc. Ngài nửa căm ghét, nửa sợ hãi việc phải chờ đợi cái chết đến từ từ.

Thầm nguyền rủa số mệnh, Thranduil khao khát giá như cơn đau đừng đánh thức ngài giữa chừng, cứ để ngài chìm vào giấc mộng về những ngày xưa cũ – có phụ vương Oropher, có đức vua Gil-Galad, có Elrond, có những người ngài đã yêu quý biết bao – rồi cứ thế vĩnh viễn không bao giờ tỉnh lại nữa. T _a đã sống lay lắt và chiến đấu đơn độc suốt gần nửa cuộc đời, kể từ khi lên ngôi vua. Và bây giờ chết cũng trong cô độc nốt_ , vị vua chua chát nghĩ.

Thranduil thử nhấc bàn tay trái đau nhức cứng đờ lên, đặt trên ngực. Trong bóng tối, ngài vẫn cảm nhận được nhịp tim đập gấp gáp trong lồng ngực nóng bỏng. Chầm chậm, ngài cử động cánh tay còn lại – vẫn nắm chặt thanh kiếm không rời từ bấy đến giờ, như thể nó đã trở thành một bộ phận dính liền không thể thiếu. Cứ thế, ngài nhích dần tới khi cảm nhận được mũi kiếm sắc lạnh ấn vào ngực trái.

_Giờ chỉ cần không do dự đâm nó vào đúng vị trí, là tất cả sẽ chấm dứt. Ta sẽ không phải bận tâm đến bất cứ điều đau khổ nào nữa – vết thương nhức nhối, cơn sốt hành hạ, những trận chiến đẫm máu, kí ức dằn vặt, tất cả rồi sẽ nhanh chóng tan biến…_

_… Nhưng không chỉ có chúng tan biến._

Dòng suy nghĩ bất thần trôi qua tâm tưởng Thranduil như một dải ánh sáng chập chờn.  _Nếu ngươi chết, ngươi sẽ mất đi toàn bộ kí ức. Ngươi sẽ không thể nhớ về phụ vương, về Legolas, về Elr được nữa._

Ngài nhận ra mình không thể – và không muốn quên họ.

Bị thương thế này, Thranduil lại càng cảm nhận được sự hiện diện mãnh liệt của chàng Bán Tiên dịu dàng ấy. Trong những cuộc phiêu lưu liều lĩnh khắp Eryn Galen với cậu ta thời trẻ, ngài – đương nhiên – nhận thương tích không ít. Lần nào ngài cũng đành nhờ Elrond chăm sóc cho vô số vết chém vết gãy để còn có đường ăn nói với phụ vương. Ngài nhớ bàn tay mảnh dẻ khéo léo của cậu khi cậu nhẹ nhàng băng bó vết thương, nhớ mái tóc đen huyền xoã xuống che đi cái nhíu mày đầy lo lắng mỗi khi cậu cúi đầu xem xét, nhớ đôi mắt xám đong đầy lo lắng lẫn trách móc, nhớ cả mùi thảo dược hăng hăng thoang thoảng toả ra từ chiếc vạc bạc bất li thân của cậu.

Ngài nhớ tất cả về Elrond. Kể cả những chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nhất, như cậu có thói quen xoắn lọn tóc quanh ngón tay trỏ mỗi lần bối rối, hay cậu rất yêu mùi lá bạc hà phơi khô. Càng nhớ, ngài lại càng thắc mắc làm sao từ bấy đến giờ ngài lại có thể bỏ quên chúng ở một góc nào đó, để đến tận tình cảnh sắp chết mới khơi ra lại.

_Dường như trong tất cả mọi chuyện, ngươi luôn là người có lỗi._

Vì lẽ đó, suốt những năm qua, Elrond có thể không mảy may nhớ đến ngài như một lẽ hiển nhiên.

 _Nhưng tôi nhớ em, Elr à. Rất nhớ._  Thranduil nghiến răng đau khổ, cố ngăn không cho mình bật ra tiếng nức nở. Và rồi ngài buông tay thả thanh kiếm xuống thảm lá mục, không còn chĩa vào trái tim đang đập những nhịp yếu ớt.

Ngài sẽ không tìm cách tự sát nữa, mặc cho chuyện gì xảy đến kế tiếp. Đó là tất thảy những gì Thranduil còn làm được cho người mình yêu. Người mà ngài tưởng như đã lãng quên đi mãi mãi.

_Dẫu trái tim còn bao nhiêu nhịp, thì tôi cũng phải dành để nhớ về em, đến tận khi nào nó không thể – tôi không thể…_


	4. Elrond –  Điều không thể đổi thay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Những kỉ niệm đẹp đẽ luôn để lại ấn tượng sâu đậm nhất, và cũng khiến người ta đau đớn nhất. Bởi họ biết nó sẽ vĩnh viễn không thể tìm lại.

***Flashback***

.

.

Elrond ngó quanh lần thứ mười ba trong chừng năm phút, kể từ khi cậu rời cung điện của đức vua Oropher. Dù đã lựa thời điểm thích hợp nhất để lẻn khỏi thư phòng ngột ngạt – nơi hai vị vua đang đàm đạo với nhau, hứa hẹn câu chuyện sẽ còn kéo dài đến hết buổi chiều (có thể kèm thêm cãi nhau nữa.) Song với bản tính tỉ mỉ, cẩn trọng từng li từng tí của mình, cậu không thể không cảnh giác canh chừng. Chỉ cần một cặp mắt bất chợt bắt gặp, sau đó thêm một cái miệng bép xép nữa là nhất cử nhất động của cậu với Thranduil sẽ bị loan khắp vương quốc.

Chỉ tại tên Tiên rừng ngốc đó bất cẩn khiến mọi thứ cậu ra sức giữ bí mật đổ bể hết cả. Tệ hơn nữa, mọi người đều lấy đó làm tâm điểm chú ý hòng giết thời gian. Khi tìm đến gặp cậu thường xuyên, Thranduil thực sự không nghĩ gì hết – ngài Gil-Galad còn ngồi ngay đó mà anh ta vẫn điềm nhiên xông thẳng vào trại “xin gặp riêng sứ giả của ngài.” Giờ thì chuyện thỉnh thoảng nhận được những nụ cười nham nhở kèm câu hỏi muôn thuở ” hai người các cậu đến đâu rồi” không còn xa lạ với cậu. Trước giờ Elrond ghét nhất là gây sự chú ý, không ngờ lại có ngày rơi vào tình cảnh này.

Sau khi chắc chắn không có ai dòm ngó, cậu Bán Tiên tiếp tục bước tới, lòng không khỏi thắc mắc sao Thranduil lại chọn chỗ hẹn quá gần tuyến tuần tra, và quá lộ liễu như thế này. Hầu như chỉ toàn bụi cây thấp và trảng cỏ, chẳng có gì che chắn cho họ được cả.

_Xem chừng anh ta vẫn chưa ớn. Còn mình thì không thể chịu được cảm giác ngượng ngùng trước đồng tộc thêm lần nữa._

Vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu nào chứng tỏ Thran đã đến trước. Chuyện này khá bất thường, vì anh ta chưa bao giờ để cậu phải đợi. Bốn bề tĩnh lặng đến độ Elrond nghe thấy lá xào xạc rõ mồn một, dẫu gió lùa qua rất nhẹ.

Elrond chọn chỗ khuất nhất rồi ngồi xuống một cụm rễ cổ thụ nổi ngoằn ngoèo, chờ tên Tiên rừng bất cẩn kia xuất hiện. Bầu không mát dịu, yên tĩnh, phảng phất hương hoa dại và lá rừng khiến cậu thấy thoải mái vô cùng. Cảm giác bất an và ngột ngạt của những ngày đầu đặt chân tới Eryn Galen đã biến mất. Nắng mùa hạ oi bức không lọt qua nổi vòm lá ken dày của đại ngàn. Không gì tuyệt hơn khi thỉnh thoảng được giải phóng mình khỏi nếp sống khuôn phép thường nhật, đắm mình vào thiên nhiên dịu dàng êm ả, không mảy may buồn bã hay lo lắng.  _Và càng tuyệt hơn nữa khi có ai đó để chờ đợi…_

Tuy nhiên, đó chỉ là những suy nghĩ ban đầu mà thôi. Chừng mươi phút sau, cậu Bán Tiên bắt đầu bực mình vì tên kia mãi chẳng thấy ló mặt. Nắng bắt đầu gay gắt hơn, báo hiệu đã gần trưa. Cứ mỗi phút trôi qua lại khiến cậu thấp tha thấp thỏm, chẳng biết có ai để ý đến sự vắng mặt của mình không. Suy cho cùng, sứ giả phải luôn luôn ở cạnh đức vua, để có thể nhanh chóng truyền đạt những mệnh lệnh của ngài. Có khi giờ này ngài Gil-Galad đã phát hiện thấy cậu mất tích rồi cũng nên.

Càng bồn chồn lo lắng, Elrond càng muốn nguyền rủa thậm tệ tên Tiên rừng kia. Có thể Thranduil quen lén lút kiểu này nhiều rồi, và mặt anh ta cũng đủ dày để lờ tịt những câu đùa giỡn thiếu lịch sự. Nhưng cậu không phải là anh ta. Trước giờ cậu chỉ cần ngồi trong trại, tự khắc sẽ có người tìm tới. Chưa lần nào cậu phải chủ động lén lút đi tìm Thranduil cả.

Có tiếng loạt soạt trong bụi cây gần đó, mỗi lúc một lớn. Không có việc gì làm nên Elrond tò mò đứng dậy nhìn xem là thứ gì. Vừa đến bên bụi cây, lập tức cậu phải bật thốt vì bất ngờ. Không phải do thứ trong bụi, mà là một sinh vật khác vừa nhào lên vồ lấy cậu từ phía sau. Cậu định giằng khỏi nó, nhưng nó bám riết quá chặt. Cậu lập tức đổ người về sau, kéo theo cả thứ phá rối kia ngã đánh oạch xuống trảng rừng thưa.

“Đau quá đi, tên Bán Tiên Lindon hung tợn!” Thứ đó ai oán sau khi cậu và nó lăn lộn dưới thảm cỏ thành một đống bùng nhùng áo choàng và mũ trùm. “Bỏ ra coi, tôi chỉ đùa chút thôi. Cậu không nỡ giết luôn tôi đấy chứ?”

“Rồi, nhưng tôi thấy anh muốn vậy mà.” Elrond đáp lời, gạt một lọn tóc đen huyền xoã xuống mặt lúc cậu vật lộn với tên kia. Cậu ngồi dậy, hơi khó chịu vì thấy áo khoác của mình bám đầy cỏ và lá khô. Thranduil vẫn nằm nguyên đó, thở hổn hển như vừa chạy cả trăm quãng đường rừng. Mái tóc dài của anh ta xổ tung, rải lên nền rừng như những dải sóng vàng, trong khi cặp đồng tử xanh biếc sáng lên phấn khích.

“Tính ám sát tôi từ phía sau hả, còn khuya. Tiếng chân anh đủ đánh động cả Vương Quốc Rừng.” Elrond trêu.

Thranduil toét miệng cười. Hai gò má đỏ bừng tương phản với màu tóc. ” Xem ra tôi còn may mắn chán, đúng không? Tôi không muốn đổi chỗ với gã Orc xấu số nào đó đâu Elr. Nghe nói hồi ở Lindon, cậu còn chẳng cần liếc về sau, cứ thế vung kiếm chém bay đầu hai kẻ định đánh lén”.

“Hẳn anh lại đi nghe mấy người thích phóng đại”. Elrond nhăn nhó. Cái chiến tích vô tình ấy được nhắc đi nhắc lại sau trận chiến đến nỗi cậu phát ngán. ” Tôi chỉ đâm xuyên qua giáp cổ của hai tên đó thôi”.

“Chẳng khác nhau là mấy.” Thranduil lầm bầm. Anh ta lật người qua lại trên đám cỏ, không khác gì con mèo lười đang khoan khoái tận hưởng ánh nắng ấm áp. Lá cỏ giập toả ra thứ mùi hăng hăng dễ chịu. Elrond nhìn xuống anh ta một lúc, không thể nén nổi nụ cười.  _Thran thật là… chẳng có tác phong đàng hoàng của một hoàng tử gì hết._  Anh ta lúc nào cũng vội vội vàng vàng, làm đủ thứ càn quấy và có mặt ở đủ nơi. Điều đó giải thích vì sao đức vua Oropher luôn trong tình trạng bốc hoả mỗi lần nhắc đến đứa con trai duy nhất. Nhưng cậu yêu mến Thranduil cũng bởi lí do ấy. Anh ta như một cơn gió tự do tự tại, sống đúng với những gì mình thích, không bị bó buộc bởi bất kì quy tắc nào.

“Tôi không muốn chém giết, Thran. Nói đúng hơn, chẳng Elf nào muốn thấy máu đổ, dẫu có là máu của giống loài nào đi chăng. Tiên tộc vốn chỉ muốn sống một cuộc sống thanh bình, giản dị bên những gì họ yêu mến…”

“… nhưng chiến tranh vẫn tràn đến.” Thranduil nói nốt. “Chúng buộc ta phải vung kiếm và giết chóc, căm thù và khóc than. Chừng nào những thứ tà ác ấy còn tồn tại, chúng ta chẳng thể có được cuộc sống thanh bình mà không phải trả giá.” Vẻ bông đùa lúc đầu đã biến mất khỏi cặp đồng tử xanh biếc. Thay vào đó là sự điềm tĩnh phảng phất nỗi buồn xưa cũ. Elrond không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi vụt một cái, chàng hoàng tử vui vẻ tinh nghịch trước mắt mình đã trở thành một chiến binh dày dặn, thông thái và từng trải.

 _“Nên chúng ta phải luôn trân trọng từng phút từng giây, khi khói lửa chiến tranh chưa cuốn chúng ta đi. Chẳng ai biết liệu có điều gì mãi mãi giữ nguyên không thay đổi…”_   Elrond cắn môi. Câu đó là của ngài Gil-Galad. Cậu luôn băn khoăn đức vua đã nhìn thấy những gì sẽ xảy ra với họ trong tương lai, chỉ một câu nói của ngài đã làm dấy trong cậu biết bao linh cảm không lành.

“Không sai” Thranduil khẽ cười. Vẫn chưa chịu ngồi dậy đàng hoàng, anh ta lăn người đến sát bên cậu. Cỏ lao xao bên dưới vạt áo choàng xanh sẫm. Rồi hai bàn tay ấm áp, mạnh mẽ nắm lấy tay cậu. ” Bàn tay này quá dịu dàng, không phù hợp với chém giết và máu đổ. Nó chỉ dùng để chữa trị…”

“Anh không thôi được những lời có cánh đấy đi à?” Elrond bức xúc nói. Từ dưới thảm cỏ, Thranduil tròn mắt nhìn cậu lạ lẫm. Đoạn anh ta chống tay ngồi dậy, không buồn rũ lá cỏ bám đầy áo. Với một thái độ nghiêm túc(thậm chí nghiêm trọng) hiếm thấy ở vị hoàng tử Eryn Galen, anh ta nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu.

“Tôi không muốn em thay đổi, Elr à. Tôi không muốn em bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy của chiến tranh và thù hận. Tôi yêu em vì em là chính em.” Thran thì thào, sau một quãng im lặng như kéo dài hàng thế kỉ. Rồi anh ta kéo Elrond vào lòng mình, ôm chặt như thể sợ cậu có thể bốc hơi khỏi đó ngay lập tức. Cậu có thể nghe từng nhịp đập hối hả của trái tim mình – và cả Thranduil.

Thế giới ngoài kia, mặt trời gay gắt giữa trưa và đại ngàn bao la, thảm cỏ êm mượt và tiếng chim lảnh lót, đều nhanh chóng phai nhạt hết như những bóng ma mờ ảo. Chỉ còn hai người họ.

“Anh muốn tôi trốn tránh trong khi đồng tộc mình, đức vua của mình…và anh… chết dần trước mắt sao?” Cậu nói vất vả. Những ngón tay rắn rỏi của Thranduil siết nhẹ quanh vai cậu.

“Không. Tôi muốn bảo vệ em. Chỉ vậy thôi. Vậy nên, đừng thay đổi. Đừng trở thành một Tiên mà tôi không thể nhận ra. Hứa với tôi đi, Elrond”

“Tôi hứa.” Cậu nghe giọng mình nghẹn lại.

_Chẳng ai biết liệu có điều gì mãi mãi không thay đổi…_

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

Elrond cảm nhận được làn gió nhẹ đang mơn man trên mặt mình. Nó không đem lại sự xoa dịu mà ngài mong mỏi. Cảm giác duy nhất về cuộc viếng thăm thoáng chốc ấy là hơi nóng ngột ngạt của lá rừng mục nát, của lửa âm ỉ dai dẳng trong những thân cây sau trận chiến, và của cơn sốt vô hình đang quấn lấy người ngài yêu thương. Ngài không biết Thranduil ở đâu, nhưng ngài biết anh đang phải chịu đựng những gì.

Nỗi lo lắng mỗi lúc một tăng theo từng bước chân ngài. Elrond sợ sự chảy trôi của thời gian. Ngài sợ bất cứ giây phút nào cũng có thể trở thành giây phút cuối cùng của Thranduil, trước khi ngài đến kịp.

Tuy nhiên lúc bấy giờ vị lãnh chúa không nhận thức được mình đang ở đâu. Khi ngài chầm chậm mở mắt ra, xung quanh chỉ có những dải rừng chết khô xám xịt, trải dài bất tận, ẩn hiện trong màn sương đen nhập nhoạng. Bầu không khí tịch mịch, thấm đẫm mùi tử khí. Dường những cành cây sần sùi trên kia đã bị bàn tay tàn nhẫn nào đó xoắn vặn, đan lại với nhau thành một cái lồng chật hẹp, khép kín không gian ảm đạm bên trong nó mãi mãi.

Dẫu cố gắng đến đâu, khi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, Elrond cũng chỉ lờ mờ nhận ra một mảng mây của thế giới bên ngoài, giữa đám cành nhánh nhọn như móng vuốt. Nó cũng xám ngoét hệt như mảng rừng.

Bóng tối từ phương Nam đã tràn đến, phủ trùm lên tất cả. Từng góc rừng, từng con đường mòn, từng gốc cây, trảng trống đều tối tăm và nồng mùi chết chóc. Lớp lá mục nát, ẩm thấp dưới chân Elrond khẽ phát ra tiếng lạo xạo khi ngài chuyển động. Ngài phải ráng sức lờ đi những khúc xương tay, xương sọ ố vàng vùi đây đó trong đám lá. Ngài không muốn biết, cũng không muốn nghĩ chúng thuộc về loài nào. Orc, Tiên, hoặc cả hai. Chiến tranh và mất mát chưa bao giờ buông tha vùng đất này.

Song dẫu trải bao nhiêu năm, vật đổi sao dời, Elrond vẫn nhận ra nơi này – nhanh chóng đến độ chính ngài cũng phải ngạc nhiên. Như thể mới hôm qua ngài và Thranduil còn hóng mát ở đây. Thậm chí ngài còn nhớ gốc cổ thụ nơi chàng hoàng tử từng kéo ngài lên chơi. Bất chấp việc nó chỉ còn là một khối xù xì cháy đen, như chứng tích buồn bã của quá khứ.

Vị lãnh chúa Imladris không nhớ mình đã đến đây như thế nào, vì sao ngài lại quỳ dưới nền đất rừng đầy lá khô mục. Ngài chỉ biết khi đó ngài đã tranh luận với Celeborn, rồi ngài ta nhượng bộ cho ngài vào rừng tìm Thranduil. Đầu tiên, ngài hết sức di chuyển nhẹ nhàng, đề phòng lũ Orc có mai phục. Ít ra ngài đã đến được gần trung tâm khu rừng, trước khi mọi thứ trở nên nhoà nhạt… Giống như tất cả kí ức của ngài từ khoảnh khắc đó đã bị xoá trắng hoàn toàn, tựa hồ một màn sương lạnh lẽo đã kéo đến phủ lên tâm tưởng lúc ngài không để ý.

 _Kiếm của mình._  Suy nghĩ đầu tiên vụt hiện lên trong đầu óc hoang mang của Elrond. Ngài vội lần tay xuống thắt lưng. Sức nặng và cái lạnh lẽo từ thanh kiếm vẫn còn đó, khiến ngài thấy yên tâm hơn. Ngài để ý một điểm bất thường là nó không được tra vào bao hoàn toàn – gần một phần tư lưỡi kiếm vẫn lộ ra ngoài. Quyết định sẽ suy nghĩ về nó sau, ngài tiếp tục cẩn trọng kiểm tra hành trang mang theo, chủ yếu là thảo dược trị thương và băng gạc. Không thiếu thứ nào.

Thở phào nhẹ nhõm, vị lãnh chúa chống tay định đứng dậy tiếp tục cuộc tìm kiếm. Song ngài đột ngột phát hiện một thứ thừa ra trên người mình.

Một thứ lẽ ra không nên có.

Cả lưỡi kiếm, bao kiếm lẫn vạt áo choàng của ngài ướt đầm. Cả bàn tay phải cũng vậy. Không bởi nước mưa hay nước sông bình thường, mà là thứ chất lỏng tanh nồng mùi cái chết. Máu.

Ngạc nhiên xen lẫn kinh hoàng, Elrond rà soát khắp người xem mình bị thương ở đâu. Tuy nhiên chẳng có vết chém vết cắt nào. Cơ thể ngài vẫn bình thường, nguyên vẹn, không mảy may sây sát, ngài cũng chẳng thấy đau đớn hay nhói buốt ở bất kì đâu. Điều đó chứng tỏ máu dính trên kiếm và áo đến từ đối tượng khác. Chúng chưa khô cứng, rõ ràng chỉ vừa dây lên người ngài.

Vòm cây ken dày và bóng tối nhập nhoạng khiến Elrond không xét được máu màu đen hay đỏ. Tuy nhiên sau vài giây định thần, ngài nhận ra cái mùi đó. Vào ngày ngài cùng hai đứa con trai vung kiếm tàn sát để trả thù cho người vợ hiền dịu bị chúng tra tấn, thứ mùi này nhuốm suốt hai dặm rừng. Chúng ám ảnh ngài không tha dễ cả mấy năm sau. Xa hơn nữa là chiến trường Dagorlad, khi Liên Minh Cuối Cùng của Tiên tộc và con người đối mặt với đội quân của Sauron, nó bao trùm một không gian rộng lớn, tưởng như vĩnh viễn không thể gột rửa. Mùi máu Orc kinh tởm.

Elrond thấy lợm giọng. Mùi máu Orc khơi dậy trong ngài vô vàn hồi ức đau thương mất mát – những thứ ngài đã sớm bắt mình phải dằn nén xuống, không được nghĩ thêm về chúng – chí ít là trong lúc này. Dù ở quá khứ hay hiện tại, đối với ngài, Trung Địa đã có quá đủ máu chảy, quá đủ mùi tử khí, quá đủ căm hận, quá đủ đau buồn. Nếu nghĩ thêm, ngài sẽ lập tức lạc lối trong mê cung của nỗi buồn thương dai dẳng.

Dụi mắt đến khi con ngươi đau nhức, vị lãnh chúa dần quen với việc nhìn trong bóng tối nhờ nhờ của rừng Mirkwood. Ngài ngẩng lên quan sát xung quanh xem chuyện gì xảy ra, thầm mong không phải điều ngài lo sợ nhất.

Và những gì đập vào mắt ngài còn kinh khủng hơn.

_Mình vừa làm gì thế này?_

Rải rác quanh vị lãnh chúa là bảy, tám cái xác Orc gớm ghiếc. Những bộ giáp thô kệch chắp vá dính nhớp máu và lá mục, nằm la liệt trên đất cùng những thanh đao cong, những cây giáo và vô số mũi tên đen chưa kịp rút khỏi bao. Không cái xác nào còn nguyên vẹn. Đa số đều bị chém đầu chỉ với một nhát kiếm. Có hai cái xác nhầy nhụa máu đen bị găm lên nhánh cây nhọn chìa ra. Một dãy đầu nát bấy lăn lóc ngay bên dưới, hàm răng nhọn trắng ởn nhe ra trong khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, trước khi cái chết đóng băng nó vào tư thế ấy vĩnh viễn. Trảng rừng tăm tối đã biến thành một biển máu.

Khung cảnh trước mắt Elrond khiến người can đảm nhất cũng phải nhíu mày quay đi. Căn bản vì nó giống như một cơn ác mộng kinh hoàng nhất, tàn bạo nhất. Orc là thứ quái vật kinh tởm đáng chết, nhưng tình cảnh chúng phải chịu ở đây làm người ta không khỏi thấy ớn lạnh. Nếu không phải do một bàn tay tàn ác khủng khiếp gây ra, thì cũng là từ một trái tim chất chứa căm hận không gì sánh nổi.

 _Nhớ lấy, con trai. Một khi máu đã đổ, thế giới này lại bước thêm một bước vào bóng tối. Bất kể là máu của kẻ thù hay đồng đội._ Maglor quay lại nhìn ngài với một nụ cười buồn thảm. Gió biển thổi tung tóc cha nuôi thành từng vệt sóng tối, một nhịp tim đập trước khi cha buông tay, gieo mình vào bài hát thê lương của những ngọn sóng bạc đầu.

_Maglor, thực sự thì con… con đã…_

Mùi máu mỗi lúc một nồng hơn, quyện với mùi ẩm mốc của lá mục và những trận chiến cũ thành một hỗn hợp khó chịu. Mới đầu Elrond còn tưởng mình sẽ lập tức nôn thốc nôn tháo – không phải do thứ mùi đó, mà vì khung cảnh bày ra quanh mình. Tuy nhiên, khi lấy hết can đảm để ngẩng lên nhìn lần nữa, từ cái xác cắm trên cây đến những thủ cấp nhầy nhụa vung vãi, từ những thân thể thô kệch nát bươm, những vệt đen bắn tung toé trên thân gỗ chết khô đến trảng rừng đẫm máu tanh tưởi, đột nhiên ngài thấy bình thản lạ lùng. Thậm chí là dửng dưng, vô cảm và – một thoáng – thoả mãn.

 _Chiến tích của mình_. Lãnh chúa Imladris thầm nghĩ.  _Sau chừng ấy năm khoác vỏ bọc một lãnh chúa thâm trầm, một y sư uyên bác, đây là chiến tích của mình. Không hơn loài ác quỷ khát máu. Nhưng đáng kiếp cho lũ Orc, chúng đã tàn sát bao nhiêu đồng tộc? Đã vấy bẩn bao nhiêu trảng rừng yên bình đẹp đẽ? Đã huỷ diệt bao nhiêu sự sống và niềm vui của đại ngàn Eryn Galen xanh tươi? Lũ quái vật không đáng sống này, chúng đã cướp đi quá nhiều của Thran…_

Elrond tự hỏi liệu có phải ngài đang biện hộ không. Bằng những lí do nghe có vẻ cao cả, ngài không dám nhìn vào việc mình đã làm. Có nói gì thêm cũng vậy, ngài đã hạ mình xuống còn thấp hơn lũ Orc khi ra tay làm những việc tàn độc đó.  _Chúng ta không giống lũ Orc, chúng ta cầm kiếm và giương cung để bảo vệ những điều mình yêu quý. Không phải để chém giết như một thú vui._  Giọng đức vua Gil-Galad lại vẳng trong tai ngài.

Lãnh chúa thông thái của thung lũng, vị Bán Tiên cao quý được mọi dân tộc ở Trung Địa tin tưởng và ngưỡng mộ, luôn được ngợi ca trong các bài hát như một hình mẫu công bằng và lí tưởng, hôm nay đã chết. Chỉ còn lại một chiến binh hừng hực oán hận, lấy làm thoả mãn khi chém giết một cách vô thức.

Bàn tay y sư chuyên chữa trị, giờ đã vấy máu đầm đìa.

_Vậy nên, đừng thay đổi. Đừng trở thành một Tiên mà tôi không thể nhận ra. Hứa với tôi đi, Elrond._

Elrond siết tay quanh đốc kiếm, cảm thấy cái lạnh giá buốt của kim loại đâm vào da thịt mình. Ngài đăm đăm nhìn dải cây chết khô giăng đầy mạng nhện trải ngút về phía nam. Không phải khu rừng trong kí ức của ngài. Ngài luôn nhớ về đại ngàn Eryn Galen, nhớ rất rõ – xanh mướt sau những cơn mưa rào, lấp lánh biếc trong làn nắng giữa hạ, với những trảng rừng, những con dốc khoác lên mình tấm áo choàng rực rỡ dệt từ hoa dại. Ngài không biết những thân gỗ chết chóc mục nát này, trảng trống ngập ngụa máu đen này, và cả người đang quỳ giữa đám xác Orc hôi thối này.

Chỉ trong từng ấy năm, thế giới lại có thể đổi thay nhiều đến thế, trở nên tuyệt vọng đến thế.

_Tăm tối quá. Đây là thế giới của Thran, vương quốc của anh ấy, suốt từ khi anh ấy đội lên đầu vành miện lá. Vậy mà anh vẫn đứng vững, vẫn là chính mình. Còn mình thì đã như khu rừng đáng thương này…_

Ngài gập người nôn khan, gần như vùi mặt vào đống lá khô, cảm thấy ghê tởm bản thân mình hơn bất kì điều gì xấu xa hắc ám trên thế giới này. Mái tóc huyền bết lại vì máu Orc và mồ hôi, vẽ lên thảm lá mục từng vệt sẫm tối tanh mùi máu. Trong khoảnh khắc, quá khứ, hiện thực và tương lai dường đều hoà làm một, chực xé nát tâm trí ngài.

_Thran, liệu anh có còn nhận ra tôi không? Anh hẳn sẽ ghê tởm tôi, vì tôi không khác một con quỷ… anh sẽ thất vọng biết bao khi biết rằng “Elr” của ngày xưa, người anh từng yêu thương, đã chết theo những kỉ niệm tươi đẹp một thời._

_Tha thứ cho tôi, Thran._

Tuy nhiên, cuối cùng Elrond cũng có lời giải cho tất cả những chuyện diễn ra sau khi ngài mất đi ý thức ở trung tâm khu rừng.

Lúc đưa tay lên cố chặn cơn buồn nôn, ngài đã vô tình chạm vào cái nhẫn Vilya đeo trên tay phải. Mặt ngọc lạnh ngắt như băng, màu xanh dương sáng ban đầu đã dần chuyển màu xám xanh không lành, u ám, mờ mịt không khác gì khu rừng chết đang bủa vây ngài.

Từ lúc cảm nhận được sức ép từ Mordor ngày càng mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết, Elrond buộc mình tránh nhìn hoặc dùng đến nhẫn. Nhận ra những biến đổi không lành trên nó, ngài đã tìm đến Lothlórien gặp Galadriel, và biết được nhẫn Nenya của lệnh bà cũng có chuyển biến tương tự. Hầu như quyền năng tốt đẹp của chúng đang tiêu tán dần, trong khi tính tà ác thì tăng lên, cố gắng chiếm quyền kiểm soát những người đeo chúng. Bởi lẽ năm xưa khi Celerimbor rèn nên Bộ Ba, có một phần tà khí từ Sauron đã thấm vào. Dù rất nhỏ, nhưng vẫn là sự tà ác, có thể phát triển, lớn lên bất cứ lúc nào. Và lúc này Sauron đang vươn dài bóng tối hết cỡ để kêu gọi Nhẫn Chúa đến với mình, Bộ Ba Nhẫn cũng chịu không ít tác động.

Cách đây chừng một tháng, dẫu cố gắng thế nào, Elrond cũng không thể gỡ nhẫn ra được. Nó như đã bắt rễ vào cơ thể ngài. Nhưng nguy hiểm hơn là nó hút dần phép thuật và sức lực của ngài. Galadriel cũng gặp tình cảnh tương tự, nhưng nếu tránh những nơi tăm tối, ở nguyên tại Lothlórien được bảo vệ, lệnh bà không gặp chuyện gì nghiêm trọng. Thành thử Celeborn đã rất tức giận vì ngài lại liều mạng lên Mirkwood. Ngay dưới bóng đen Dol Guldur đầy tà niệm ác độc, nhẫn có thể xảy ra những biến chuyển không thể kiểm soát.

 _Giờ điều Celeborn lo sợ đã bắt đầu rồi._  Elrond cay đắng nghĩ. Cái nhẫn bị ám bởi bóng tối của Sauron, nó gần như chiếm hữu tâm trí ngài trong quãng thời gian trắng xoá vừa rồi. Ngài cố dằn nén suy nghĩ rằng quang cảnh tàn sát đẫm máu có thể xảy ra ở đâu đó, trong vòng hơn mấy trăm dặm từ trung tâm rừng đến đây – từ lúc ngài mất ý thức. Ngài sợ rằng mình sẽ thất bại trong việc kháng cự lại những tà niệm. Nó đang biến ngài thành một con quỷ khát máu thích tàn sát.

_Nếu mình gặp lại Thran lúc bị nó kiểm soát, làm sao đảm bảo mình sẽ nhận ra anh ấy, để không chém đầu anh ghim lên cây như lũ Orc?_

Một tia sét xanh bất ngờ rạch ngang trời với tiếng gầm chát chúa, như lời nhắc nhở gay gắt cho ngài.  _Không còn bao nhiêu thời gian nữa, cho ngươi, cho tên vua rừng, và cả thế giới này._

 _Không_. Elrond thầm nhủ, bấu chặt tay lên nền đất rừng.  _Phải tìm ra anh ấy càng nhanh càng tốt, trước khi cái nhẫn lại giở trò._

Mọi thứ đều có thể thay đổi, ngoại trừ tình yêu ngài dành cho vị vua rừng.

 _Thran, bằng mọi giá tôi phải tìm ra anh._  Ngài thề.  _Dẫu cái nhẫn biến tôi thành thứ gì đi chăng, tôi cũng quyết định rồi._

Tra lại thanh kiếm đầy máu khô vào bao, vị lãnh chúa dứt khoát đứng dậy. Không nhìn lại những cái xác gớm ghiếc mà mình đã phanh thây, ngài đi thẳng vào bóng tối sâu hun hút phía trước.  _Thran đang ở gần, rất gần đây._  vị lãnh chúa Imladris cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của anh rõ nét hơn bao giờ hết. Điều đó khiến trái tim lạnh lẽo của ngài le lói tia hi vọng ấm áp.

Trong khi mặt nhẫn trên tay tiếp tục ngả sang màu xám sẫm ảm đạm.


	5. Thranduil – Cảm xúc không thể lí giải

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Có những cảm xúc sẽ lập tức mất đi giá trị nếu định nghĩa bằng lời. Thay vì cố tìm ra bản chất của chúng, ta chỉ cần yên lặng nhìn chúng qua tâm tưởng và lắng nghe chúng trong những nhịp đập của trái tim mình.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

“Thran, trông con có vẻ sung sướng ghê nhỉ?” Giọng phụ vương bất ngờ vọng đến, khiến cậu hoàng tử trẻ giật mình suýt lộn cổ khỏi nơi cậu đang trèo. Một tay bám chắc chạc cây để giữ mình không rơi, tay kia vịn lên lan can tầng hai của cung điện, Thranduil đánh mắt qua dãy hành lang vắng tanh. Không một bóng người. Cậu lập tức kết luận là mình thần hồn nát thần tính, có tật giật mình nên ở đâu cũng cảnh giác Oropher. Nhanh chóng lấy lại sự hớn hở lộ liễu, cậu quăng mình vào hành lang, đáp đất không một tiếng động.

Thranduil ngẩng lên, vừa vặn thấy phụ vương nghiêm nghị đứng trước mặt.

Hẳn ban nãy cậu đã bỏ qua chỗ hàng cột cẩm thạch vĩ đại – chúng khuất tầm chiếu sáng của ánh đuốc trên tường.  _Ôi Valar_ , cậu nhăn nhó. Cậu đã chọn cách trèo vào cung điện từ phía vắng vẻ nhất, thay vì đi qua cổng chính, song dường như Oropher luôn có cách để đón đầu đứa con bất trị.

“Phụ vương.” Thranduil lầm bầm cho có lệ.

“Con có vẻ sung sướng ghê nhỉ?” Phụ vương nhắc lại, đôi mắt xanh quắc lên đầy giận dữ. ” Ta thừa biết con lại lẻn đi đâu. Dạo này ta được báo là con xao lãng cả việc rèn luyện lẫn tuần tra, không ngờ con còn dám đi đến tối mịt thế này. Nếu ta là một vị vua cứng rắn hơn, ta đã lệnh cho lính gác đóng cổng từ lúc mặt trời lặn, để hai đứa thoải mái ở ngoài đó.”

Oropher đang bực mình – dĩ nhiên – dù giọng người vẫn êm ru bình thản. Thỉnh thoảng Thranduil nghĩ giá như người quát tháo hay vung kiếm chém loạn xạ (giống như người thường làm với đa số quản gia, lính gác, thậm chí là đức vua Gil-Galad) còn đỡ hơn là ngấm ngầm tra tấn cậu bằng cơn giận ẩn sau những lời lẽ tưởng như nhẹ nhàng. Chúng làm cậu cảm thấy tội lỗi gấp đôi, một cảm giác chẳng thoải mái chút nào.

“Nếu vậy người sẽ phải báo trước với ngài Gil-Galad, bởi ngài ấy sẽ không vui khi biết sứ giả của mình bị nhốt ngoài rừng khuya với một tên Tiên rừng hung hăng nguy hiểm.” Cậu Tiên trẻ đứng dậy, vuốt lại nếp áo khoác. Sự mệt mỏi rã rời bắt đầu len vào cậu, vì đã chạy long nhong cả ngày khắp đại ngàn. Điều cuối cùng cậu muốn là một bài thuyết giảng của phụ vương.

Thuở đó cậu ta chỉ nghĩ được như vậy. Vị hoàng tử không bao giờ biết, cậu sẽ sớm tha thiết được nghe Oropher quở mắng hơn bất kì điều gì, nhưng đã quá muộn.

“Ta không đùa với con.” Oropher cau mày. Dưới ánh đuốc lờ mờ và vành miện lá sấp bóng, cơn giận của người trông thật đáng sợ. ” Khu rừng không còn là nơi an toàn như ngày xưa. Ta đã nghe nhiều báo cáo của đội trinh sát, về những thứ hắc ám đang cựa mình trong góc khuất Eryn Galen. Celeborn và Galadriel cũng cảnh báo ta về bóng tối tràn tới từ phương Nam.”

Oropher trong tâm trí Thranduil luôn là một vị vua mạnh mẽ, kiêu hãnh, hiếm khi để lộ nỗi lo của mình cho bất cứ ai, giống như một gốc cổ thụ vĩ đại âm thầm che chắn bao sương gió cho khu rừng. Nhưng lúc bấy giờ, giọng người đong đầy bất an lẫn ưu phiền. Trong thoáng chốc, Thranduil nghĩ phụ vương mình phải già thêm cả nghìn năm, với nỗi sầu muộn và gánh nặng trách nhiệm đè trên vai. Rõ ràng những tin tức đen tối như cánh quạ ấy tác động đến người không nhỏ. Giờ cậu mới nhận ra, gần nửa tháng nay tất thảy Elf trong cung điện đều lặng lẽ hơn, dường mỗi người đều đang mang trong mình mối lo lắng không yên. Chỉ trừ cậu vẫn điềm nhiên lang thang khắp chốn.

Thranduil sực nhớ sáng nay khi gặp cậu, Elrond kiệm lời và buồn bã hơn nhiều. Rõ ràng ai cũng biết bóng tối đang ngóc đầu nơi pháo đài phương Nam. Cậu chỉ muốn trừng phạt mình thật nặng vì sự vô tư đến vô tâm đó.  _Lẽ ra mình phải cùng gánh vác với phụ vương – và với cả Elr – nỗi lo này._

“Con xin lỗi, phụ vương.” Cậu Tiên trẻ cúi đầu nói nhỏ, trước sự ngạc nhiên(bộc lộ hơi thái quá) của Oropher. Hẳn người không bao giờ nghĩ thằng con lêu lổng, ương bướng lại xuống nước nhanh đến thế, dẫu chỉ là miễn cưỡng. _Đây là lần đầu tiên mình xin lỗi trong vòng tám trăm năm thì phải; mà mình cũng chẳng nhớ tám trăm năm trước mình xin lỗi phụ vương vì chuyện gì._

Cơn giận dịu dần trong đôi mắt xanh thẳm, cặp mày cũng không còn nhíu chặt dưới vành vương miện, Oropher khoát tay cho cậu ngẩng lên: “Ngày mai ta muốn con dẫn đầu đội tuần tra dọc biên giới Tây Nam, lúc bình minh.” Người ra lệnh. “Con nên về ngủ sớm, cũng đã khuya rồi đấy”.

“Vâng, Ada.” Thranduil nghiêng đầu. Cậu định lùi về phòng, song cậu để ý thấy phụ vương vẫn còn đứng đó, dưới bóng hàng cột cẩm thạch. Nhìn từ đây, trông người như đang tan vào màn tối, cô độc và buồn bã kì lạ.

“Ada, còn chuyện gì nữa không?” Cậu thắc mắc. Rõ ràng đêm nay phụ vương đang mang tâm trạng vô cùng bất thường – nói đúng hơn là rối ren, cậu thiết nghĩ nghĩ mình nên chịu khó lắng nghe người.  _Thỉnh thoảng cư xử đúng mực đâu có chết được, Thran, c_ ậu tự nhủ.

“Không, không có gì”. Oropher đáp vội, vén lọn tóc khỏi vòng vương miện lá sồi một cách bối rối, như thể người đang đấu tranh tư tưởng, không biết có nên nói ra hay không. Rồi người quyết định tiếp tục: “Chỉ là chuyện giữa hai đứa. Ta đã để ý cách Elrond cư xử. Đừng khiến nó phải thất vọng và đau buồn, nó thực lòng rất yêu mến con đấy. Hãy bớt mấy trò nghịch ngợm tai quái đi. Nó đang trông đợi từ con một điều gì đó đáp lại. Một điều… xứng đáng với tình yêu của nó.”

Thranduil giật mình, đăm đăm nhìn phụ vương, không tin được người có thể nói những câu vừa rồi. Bấy lâu nay, cậu cứ tưởng người coi mối quan hệ với Elr là một chuyện trẻ con đáng cười để châm chọc cậu. Hơn thế nữa, lời Oropher cũng đã chạm đúng nỗi lòng cậu – cậu vẫn không ngừng trăn trở vì thấy mình chưa làm được gì cho Elr cả.

Thranduil ngượng ngùng gật đầu. Giờ có giấu diếm thêm tình cảm với Elrond cũng vô ích, vì có lẽ cả phụ vương lẫn ngài Gil-Galad đều tường tận hết cả. “Con biết, Ada. Người yên tâm, con sẽ không bao giờ làm cậu ấy phải đau khổ. Con thề trên danh dự của hoàng tử Woodland Realm.” Rồi ngập ngừng một chút, cậu quyết định hỏi thêm: “Mà phụ vương… người nói như thể người từng trải qua cảm giác mong chờ đó vậy?”

Oropher khuất sau màn tối sâu hút của hành lang. Gió đêm thoảng qua, thổi tung mái tóc bạch kim đẫm ánh trăng và nhuộm áo choàng người một màu xanh bàng bạc, màu của tán cây trong sương sớm. Sự cô độc và buồn bã Thranduil để ý lúc nãy lại càng khắc sâu hơn nữa, đến mức không gian quanh cậu cũng trở nên ngột ngạt. Trong khoảnh khắc, cậu gần như không nhận ra phụ vương mình.

Một nụ cười buồn vương trên môi người. “Ừ, đã từng.”

Đoạn Oropher tiếp tục, giọng điềm tĩnh hơn: ” Về phòng đi, ngày mai cố gắng dậy sớm giùm ta”. Nói đoạn, người biến mất sau khúc ngoặt của hành lang, chỉ để lại bóng tối cùng nỗi sầu muộn vương vất như một làn hương xưa cũ. Có một điều cậu dám chắc chắn, đối tượng mà phụ vương đề cập không phải là mẫu hậu.  _Chẳng lẽ người đã từng yêu ai trong tuyệt vọng hay sao?_

Thranduil hít vào một hơi, hòng đánh tan sự ngột ngạt đang bủa vây mình. Không khí nơi rừng khuya trong trẻo và tinh sạch, giúp đầu óc cậu thông thoáng phần nào.  _Người không muốn nói._  Cậu hiểu mình không nên xoáy vào chủ đề đó nữa – tốt nhất nên gác nó lại. Suy cho cùng, cậu còn nhiều lời hứa cần thực hiện hơn là nhúng mũi vào chuyện riêng tư của Oropher.

***  
Thranduil trở mình, cảm thấy không thể ngủ được. Bất chấp sự mệt mỏi cùng cực, từng thớ thịt trên người đều như muốn rời ra – kết quả của những đợt tuần tra liên miên không nghỉ và những cuộc chạm trán lẻ tẻ gần Dol Guldur. Khi còn ở trong rừng, cậu chỉ khao khát được ngủ một giấc thật dài. Tuy nhiên đêm nay dường có gì đó thôi thúc trong cậu, bắt cậu phải tỉnh táo hoàn toàn, giống như biết rằng có người đang gọi mình nhưng lại chẳng thể nghe rõ lời.

Vị hoàng tử đã trằn trọc được gần một tiếng, với cảm giác kì lạ dấy lên mỗi lúc một mãnh liệt. Và không hiểu sao, trong một nhịp tim đập, hình ảnh phụ vương đứng khuất sau màn tối cô độc tối hôm trước lại hiện về trong tâm tưởng cậu.

 _Mình muốn biết._  Thranduil thừa nhận. Cậu đã ép mình không được nhúng mũi vào chuyện riêng của Oropher, song sâu thẳm trong tim, cậu vẫn luôn muốn hỏi phụ vương. Phần vì nỗi tò mò trẻ con, phần vì cậu ghét phải thấy phụ vương gánh những phiền muộn một mình.  _Dẫu sao mình cũng là người thừa kế vương vị, mình phải chia sẻ gánh nặng ấy cùng người._

Cậu hoàng tử trẻ quyết định ngồi dậy, khoác vội tấm áo choàng vào để tránh những đợt gió lạnh từ phương Bắc. Đoạn cậu nhẹ nhàng mở cửa, bước ra hành lang vắng ngắt. Lính gác cũng không hỏi cậu đi đâu, họ tiếp tục đứng im lìm trong góc tối như những pho tượng cổ xưa bị quên lãng. Thranduil hướng đến thư phòng của phụ vương – nơi thường sáng đèn suốt đêm. Thỉnh thoảng cậu vẫn tự hỏi Oropher nghỉ ngơi vào lúc nào, bởi khi chân trời phía Đông chưa kịp hửng lên, người đã chỉnh tề đâu vào đó và bắt đầu điều động đội tuần tra, kiểm tra các chốt gác bên ngoài cung điện, hoặc ra rừng đi dạo, viếng thăm những thân sồi người tự tay trồng từ cả ngàn năm trước.

Kí ức ùa đến khiến Thranduil bất giác mỉm cười, về một buổi sáng đầu thu giăng đầy sương, cậu tình cờ dậy sớm hơn bình thường và bắt gặp phụ vương đang ngồi chơi với đám hươu ngoài bìa rừng. Sương sớm lặng lẽ vương trên cỏ, trên vai áo người, trên mái tóc bạch kim tựa một vành miện ngọc. Vào khoảnh khắc đó, người đã cười tươi hệt như một tiểu tiên vô lo nghĩ, không vướng bận chút ưu phiền.

Tuy nhiên, khi lối dẫn lên thư phòng hiện ra trong tầm mắt, bao nhiêu kí ức êm đềm đều trôi tuột khỏi đầu cậu.

Thranduil thấy tim mình như vừa chìm ngập vào một vũng tuyết tan lạnh buốt. Khung cửa sổ tối hút, không có lấy một ánh đèn. Cậu gõ cửa vài lần, thấy không có hồi đáp bèn đẩy cửa vào. Chào đón cậu chỉ có những vệt ánh trăng mỏng mảnh, cơn gió đêm vừa len lỏi vào phòng, cùng chiếc bàn lạnh lẽo chất đầy công văn, giấy da, mực và bút lông. Giá nến đã cháy hết, sáp trắng rỏ trên mặt gỗ như nước mắt đông cứng.  _Có thể người đã về phòng nghỉ ngơi._  Cậu tự nhắc nhở, cố dằn nén linh cảm tăm tối đang từ từ xâm chiếm mình. Suốt từng ấy năm, Oropher sở hữu một thời gian biểu rạch ròi – nếu không nói là cứng nhắc, và nếu nó đột ngột thay đổi, chắc chắn đã có chuyện không hay xảy ra.

Cậu hoàng tử lần chần một thoáng, không biết có nên quay lại hành lang, đến phòng ngủ của Oropher để đảm bảo người vẫn ổn hay không. Việc gõ cửa đánh thức phụ vương lúc nửa đêm không được lịch sự cho lắm – bất kể mục đích tốt đẹp thế nào.

Đúng lúc đó, mắt cậu bắt được một dải bạc lướt qua những thân cây tối sẫm, nơi bìa rừng trước cổng cung điện. Thị lực của Tiên tộc hết sức tinh tường, hơn nữa đêm đó trăng rất sáng, thành thử không cần nhìn đến lần thứ hai Thranduil cũng nhận ra người.  _Phụ vương đi đâu vào giờ này nhỉ?_  Câu hỏi tự động bật ra trong đầu cậu, trong lúc cậu lao xuống cầu thang để hướng ra tiền sảnh, cố không để mất dấu Oropher. Vô vàn thắc mắc giăng trong tâm trí cậu như mạng nhện, song Thranduil tự nhủ đây cũng là cơ hội tốt để nói chuyện riêng với phụ vương.

Ánh trăng phủ tấm mạng mờ ảo lên con đường hẹp lát đá, biến những chiếc lá khô quắt thành những mảnh thạch anh lấp lánh, và khiến đại ngàn trở thành một giấc mộng xa xăm, nơi vạn vật đều được dát bạch ngọc và khảm ánh sao bạc huyền diệu. Thranduil cố gắng bắt kịp bóng hình nhoà nhạt phía trước. Dường như Oropher đang rất vội, không giống kiểu đi dạo thường nhật. Chẳng mấy chốc, người đã bỏ xa cậu. Vị hoàng tử trẻ bắt đầu quên dần mục đích nói chuyện với phụ vương, mà chuyển sang tò mò – bởi cậu thấy tình cảnh này rất quen. Mỗi lần hẹn với Elr ngoài rừng, cậu cũng phải chọn giờ vắng vẻ và đi gấp gáp như thế.

_Phụ vương định gặp gỡ đối tượng nào nhỉ?_

Thranduil cố gắng di chuyển lặng lẽ nhất có thể. Dẫu đi chân trần ít gây tiếng động, nhưng cậu vẫn phải cảnh giác đám lá khô giòn và những bụi gai ẩn dưới nền rừng. Cậu giữ khoảng cách xa vừa đủ để phụ vương không phát hiện có kẻ bám đuôi, mặc dù cậu nghĩ Oropher chẳng còn tâm trí nào để ý đến xung quanh – căn cứ vào việc người lao xuyên qua những lùm cây bụi.

Đến một ngã ba, phụ vương rẽ ngoặt sang trái, rời khỏi con đường đá của các Tiên rừng. Thranduil căn bản đã đoán được đích đến của người, vậy nên cậu giảm tốc độ lại và chọn một con đường vòng dẫn đến nơi đó, không ngừng cảnh giác nhân vật thứ hai có thể xuất hiện.

Chẳng mấy chốc, vị hoàng tử đã đến nơi, không gặp thêm bất cứ rắc rối nào. Cậu trèo qua hai thân cây đổ chắn ngang lối mòn, rồi ép mình trườn vào một bụi rậm. Nhẹ nhàng vạch đám lá loà xoà, trảng rừng phủ đầy hoa cỏ chân ngỗng trắng muốt đã hiện ra trước mắt cậu. Ở cuối trảng, nơi mặt đất hơi dốc xuống tạo thành một cái hõm nông, là một cây sồi cổ thụ vĩ đại, không biết đã trải bao năm tháng.

Dải tóc bạch kim của phụ vương thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện dưới bóng lá và ánh trăng bạc. Thranduil để ý còn có một người đang đứng dưới gốc cây – chắc chắn là đối tượng Oropher vội vàng đến gặp. Tay người đó đặt lên lớp vỏ cây sần sùi bám đầy rêu và địa y, mái tóc đen dài buông xuống thắt lưng – sẫm hơn cả bóng tối quanh ngài, và vạt áo xanh trải ra thảm cỏ, sáng lung linh như giữ lại ánh sao mờ của những tháng ngày quá vãng.

Đức vua tối cao của Noldor. Gil-Galad.

“Lúc nào ngài cũng là người đến trước. Cũng đã lâu quá rồi, phải không?” Giọng phụ vương giống như tiếng thứ gì đó vỡ vụn, bờ vai mảnh dẻ run lên dù đêm mùa hạ không hề lạnh lẽo. Không hiểu sao Thranduil thấy nỗi đau đớn mơ hồ len lỏi vào tim mình. Thứ cảm xúc chi phối phụ vương cậu dường không còn nằm ở giới hạn bạn bè đơn thuần. Theo những gì cậu biết, đức vua Gil-Galad và phụ vương chưa bao giờ thân thiết – cư dân cả hai vương quốc đều có thể xác nhận điều đó. Mối xung đột giữa Noldor và Sindar chưa từng phai nhạt trong trái tim họ, và hầu hết những lúc gặp mặt – từ lễ nghênh đón đến những buổi luận bàn trong thư phòng – họ đều khoác lên mình lớp vỏ bọc xã giao gượng gạo.

Tuy nhiên vào khoảnh khắc ấy, giữa trảng hoa dại và dưới bầu trời sao trải ngút, họ dường đã trút bỏ tất cả. Kể cả vương vị, kể cả những bất đồng, kể cả lòng thù hận.

“Cũng đã lâu quá rồi.” Gil-Galad nhắc lại. Giọng ngài trầm như tiếng sóng than van dưới ghềnh đá. “Cũng đã lâu quá rồi, kể từ khi chúng ta có thể bước dưới tán rừng với trái tim không vướng bận. Và có lẽ cơ hội đó không bao giờ trở lại nữa.”

Phụ vương cậu bật ra một tiếng cười chua chát. “Chính ngài cũng lựa chọn con đường ấy còn gì. Con đường dẫn đến điểm diệt vong. Không còn bao nhiêu thời gian đâu, Gil-Galad ạ. Lửa bắt đầu cháy đỏ phương Nam rồi.”

“Oropher.” Vị vua tối cao ngẩng lên nhìn tán sồi cổ thụ, hồ như không màng đến điềm gở từ phương Nam, thứ vẫn luôn ám ảnh phụ vương cậu. “Vương quốc của anh thực sự rất đẹp. Nếu còn có lần sau…”

Gil-Galad im lặng một lát, rồi nói nốt: “Nếu còn có lần sau, tôi sẽ đánh đổi tất cả để trở lại nơi trái tim mình thuộc về, vĩnh viễn không rời nó nữa. Nhưng bây giờ, điều duy nhất tôi có thể làm được là giữ cho sự hắc ám không chạm đến khu rừng, bất kể phải đi trên con đường diệt vong, đến trước Cổng Đen đối mặt với lửa và bóng tối.”

Mọi việc diễn ra chỉ trong nháy mắt. Dải tóc bạch kim vẽ một luồng sáng bạc ngang qua trảng trống tối nhờ. Gil-Galad dang tay ra, và phụ vương cậu nhào đến ôm lấy ngài, điều chưa từng có tiền lệ.

Nụ cười buồn vương vất trên khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị của đức vua tối cao, khi ngài nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc người đang vùi mặt vào vai mình. Nhìn từ đây, trông Oropher thật nhỏ bé, cô độc và buồn bã tột cùng.

 _Người đã giấu biệt những đau đớn và ưu phiền ấy bao lâu rồi, phụ vương?_  Thranduil cảm thấy nỗi đau ghim chặt vào tim mình như một thỏi sắt nung. Cậu chỉ biết đến vị vua kiêu hãnh, uy nghi của đại ngàn, một vị vua cứng rắn và vững vàng trước mọi sóng gió, mà không mảy may biết rằng người cũng có quyền thể hiện những cảm xúc bình thường như bao Tiên khác. Đau buồn. Ích kỉ. Ghen ghét. Thù hận. Và yêu thương, yêu thương một ai đó bằng cả trái tim mình.

“Vì sao vậy, đồ ngốc?” Oropher nghẹn giọng hỏi. “Đây là vương quốc của tôi. Người nói câu đó phải là tôi. Không lí gì ngài phải hi sinh cho một vương quốc khác.”

” Vì… tôi nghĩ mình đã lạc lối trong đại ngàn xanh tươi này mất rồi.” Gil-Galad thì thầm. “Tôi đã lạc trong ánh sáng của anh.”

“Tôi thực sự mệt mỏi, Gil-Galad ạ. Tôi không nghĩ mình có thể trụ được lâu thêm trước bóng tối, trái tim tôi dâng đầy tuyệt vọng mỗi lần vung kiếm, thay vì tràn đầy kiêu hãnh và hi vọng như lúc xưa. Cái ngày Rừng Xanh trở thành Rừng Đen không còn xa nữa. Gần đây tôi thường nghĩ giá như mình có thể buông xuôi – tôi đã hoàn toàn thất bại trong việc bảo vệ đại ngàn mình yêu quý, một cách thảm hại. Nhưng một mặt tôi vẫn không thể từ bỏ, gánh nặng này sẽ chỉ biến mất khi tôi chết đi, và nếu thời khắc ấy đến…” Oropher đột nhiên nói, giọng trĩu nặng ưu phiền. “Tôi cảm thấy không thể trao lại cho con trai mình gánh nặng quá lớn như vậy. Nó sẽ huỷ hoại thằng bé ngay lập tức.”

“Thranduil là con trai anh. Dòng máu kiêu hãnh bất diệt của đại ngàn chảy trong huyết quản nó.” Gil-Galad nhẹ nâng cằm vị vua rừng lên, cho đến khi hai người có thể nhìn vào mắt nhau. “Nó sẽ làm tốt như anh đã từng. Không ai buộc tội anh cả, Oropher. Đôi khi tình yêu cũng chính là một gánh nặng.”

“Ngươi chẳng hiểu gì cả!” Cơn cuồng nộ vụt chiếm hữu Oropher, và ngài đẩy mạnh vòng tay đang ôm mình ra, lùi về phía gốc sồi cổ thụ.

Thranduil không khỏi thở gấp vì bàng hoàng và sợ hãi. Cậu chưa từng thấy phụ vương giận dữ đến vậy. Giống như nỗi thù hận của cả đại ngàn đều tích tụ lại trong người. Đôi mắt phụ vương cháy bừng hai ngọn lửa xanh khi người nhìn xoáy vào đức vua tối cao trước mặt: “Ngươi thì biết gì về tình yêu? Ngươi thì biết gì về những năm tháng ta than khóc cho thứ vỡ nát giữa hai chúng ta? Ngươi thì biết gì về việc tình yêu ấy có thể huỷ hoại linh hồn người khác như thế nào? Đừng khuyến khích đám trẻ đi theo vết xe đổ của chúng ta nữa, Gil-Galad. Hai dòng tộc đến với nhau chỉ đem lại khổ đau và giằng xé mà thôi.”

Hình ảnh Elrond vụt thoáng qua tâm trí cậu, trong khi lời của phụ vương âm âm bên tai:  _Hai dòng tộc đến với nhau chỉ đem lại khổ đau và giằng xé mà thôi._

_Không, phụ vương, người sai rồi._

“Ta không thể biện minh cho những lỗi lầm của mình.” Đức vua tối cao cúi đầu, mái tóc đen xoã xuống hoà vào bóng tối. “Nhưng mối gắn kết của Elrond và Thranduil không có lỗi gì cả, chúng cũng không phải là chúng ta. Vẫn còn hi vọng, Oropher ạ, và chúng ta phải tin tưởng hai đứa.”

“Đi ngay!” Oropher thét lên, trở lại là vua của đại ngàn Eryn Galen. “Đi ngay, ta không muốn nghe thêm lời sáo rỗng nào, cũng không muốn thấy mặt ngươi nữa! Ngươi có thể là đức vua tối cao, nhưng đây là lãnh địa của ta, ta không cần ngươi lên mặt dạy dỗ ta về tình yêu và niềm tin!”

Thranduil không kịp thấy giọt lệ ứa ra, vương lên cánh hoa trắng như một đốm sao sa lặng lẽ.

Một vị vua thì không bao giờ khóc.

“Được rồi.” Gil-Galad nói nhẹ bẫng, như thể đã đoán trước được cơn giận dữ đột ngột của Oropher. “Nhưng hãy để tôi lau nước mắt cho anh, một lần cuối. Sẽ không ai biết cả.”

Ngài băng qua thảm hoa lấp lánh sương khuya, như đang bước qua một giấc mộng xa xôi nào đó. Tay áo xanh thấm những vệt nước mắt mặn chát. Dưới ánh trăng bàng bạc như sương, giữa trảng rừng đơm hoa trắng muốt, đức vua tối cao của Noldor nhẹ vén lọn tóc bạch kim ra sau tai Oropher, rồi cúi người hôn lên giọt lệ cuối cùng vừa chớm nơi khoé mi. Đoạn ngài quay đi, nhanh chóng khuất dạng sau rặng cây trùng điệp. Như thể ngài đã tan vào màn tối bủa vây họ.

Chỉ vài năm sau, Gil-Galad lại một lần nữa dùng tay áo xanh lau nước mắt – nhưng là nước mắt của chính mình hoà cùng máu đỏ và tro tàn, khi quỳ bên thân xác lạnh giá của vị vua rừng. Giữa chiến trường ngập ánh tà dương, khi những lời yêu thương không bao giờ thốt lên được nữa.

Thranduil bất giác rùng mình.

Cậu không thể lí giải được cảm xúc giữa hai người họ, và cậu không nghĩ mình có thể làm được như Gil-Galad, nếu có ngày mối liên hệ giữa cậu và Elrond vỡ vụn vì chiến tranh và thù hận.  _Ngài ấy thực sự rất yêu phụ vương._

 _Nhưng mình sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra. Như đức vua Gil-Galad nói, mình và Elr không giống họ._  Cậu thề.  _Mình sẽ trở thành tấm khiên chắn của Elr, kể cả khi hi vọng rời bỏ thế giới này vĩnh viễn._

.

.

**_*End Flashback*_ **

.

.

Thranduil không biết đây là lần thứ mấy ngài tỉnh lại. Suốt một thời gian dài, ngất đi rồi lại tỉnh, tỉnh rồi lại chìm vào cơn sốt mê man, cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại như một vòng tuần hoàn nghiệt ngã không hồi kết. Lần này, ngài thấy lạ vì cơn đau như bị xoá mờ. Không nhức nhối, không bỏng rát, chỉ còn sự tê dại kì quái. Cơ thể dường không còn thuộc về ngài nữa, mọi cảm giác, dù là nhỏ nhất, cũng đều bị triệt tiêu hoàn toàn. Ngài thử cử động cánh tay nhưng vô hiệu. Tựa hồ trong lúc ngài ngất đi, một đợt băng giá đen tối đã ập đến, phủ lên ngài những móng vuốt lạnh lẽo tàn nhẫn.

Vị vua thầm nguyền rủa.  _Lẽ nào số phận ích kỉ đến độ không cho ta được kết thúc nhanh gọn, sau khi đã vờn mồi chán chê hay sao?_  Không gì đáng sợ hơn việc nhìn sự chết lan dần khắp cơ thể mình, trong khi đầu óc lại hết sức tỉnh táo. Điều bất thường là sau mỗi lần tỉnh dậy, suy nghĩ trong ngài lại như được mài sắc hơn, không giống trạng thái mất dần ý thức của những kẻ đang kề cận cái chết. Ngài không rõ chuyện đó có lợi ích gì không, hay chỉ đơn thuần là một đòn trừng phạt cay nghiệt, bắt ngài phải tỉnh đến tận phút cuối cùng, ý thức rõ ràng về thứ mình sắp phải đối mặt nhưng lại không thể chống trả. _Ta từng bất lực nhìn bao nhiêu người yêu thương chết dần, giờ phải bất lực nhìn sự sống của bản thân bị tước đi từ từ, âu cũng là quả báo…_

Tuy nhiên, càng nghĩ được thấu suốt, Thranduil càng nhận ra mình rất muốn sống. Từng kỉ niệm thân thương, từng khuôn mặt yêu dấu, lướt chầm chậm qua đầu ngài như những dải sáng hiếm hoi giữa thời khắc đen tối.  _Mình muốn gặp lại họ, một lần nữa._  Còn bao nhiêu người đề yêu thương, bao nhiêu lỗi lầm cần sửa chữa, bao nhiêu lời cần phải nói.  _Mình sẽ chẳng làm gì được, nếu cứ thế chết chui chết lủi dưới đám rễ cây._ Chưa cần xét đến niềm kiêu hãnh vương giả – chỉ xét dưới góc độ một chiến binh bình thường, không ai muốn mình vùi xác nơi tăm tối một cách tủi nhục, khi còn chưa thực hiện được những trách nhiệm dang dở.

Chẳng thà chết trên chiến trường với kiếm trong tay, còn hơn sống lay lắt nhờ sự hi sinh của người khác, rồi sau đó chết trong cô đơn, lặng lẽ như một con chuột vô danh.

Ngài sợ những giọt nước mắt, cả của mình và người khác.

 _Không được._  Thranduil nghiến răng vùng dậy, cố kéo mình khỏi sự tê liệt.  _Ta phải sống. Ta phải gặp Elr. Vẫn còn một lời thề…_

Khi cơ thể ngài hơi cử động được, cơn đau khủng khiếp tưởng đã tan đi lại tràn đến, như hàng ngàn lưỡi đao cùng bổ xuống ngài một lúc. Vết thương sưng tấy và nhiễm trùng, bị động lại tiếp tục chảy máu, ướt đẫm một khoảng đất. Thranduil nhăn mặt sau mỗi phân di chuyển, cảm thấy mồ hôi lạnh túa ra đầm đìa trên trán, trên mặt, rồi nhỏ giọt xuống nền lá mục, lập tức bị bóng tối nuốt chửng. Ngài cố kìm nén một tiếng rên. _Tai vách mạch rừng. Không có nơi nào an toàn trong khu rừng đen này cả._  Dẫu rất đau đớn, ngài cũng chưa muốn tìm sự giải thoát bằng một mũi tên đen hoặc một nhát chém từ bọn Orc gớm ghiếc.

Ngoài trời dường như đang mưa. Nó dần chuyển từ từng giọt rả rích sang rào rạt xối xả, như khao khát gột rửa hết những đau thương, khói lửa và máu đổ trên vùng đất này, để hồi sinh lại khu rừng yêu dấu. Hoặc giả bầu trời đang than khóc cho những gì đã mất.  _Vô ích thôi,_  Thranduil lơ mơ nghĩ, lắng nghe tiếng nước gõ đều đều trên lớp vỏ cây khô đét.  _Dẫu ngươi có khóc bao nhiêu, khát khao bao nhiêu thì đại ngàn cũng đã chết, nó sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh dậy nữa, thật đáng thương…_

Nhưng cơn mưa không mảy may biết đến sự bất lực của mình qua suy nghĩ của vị vua Tiên. Nó vẫn ngoan cố tuôn rơi, tưới đẫm mảnh đất đầy lá mục nát. Thranduil thấy may mắn vì nước không trút xuống hốc trũng của ngài được. Bộ rễ sồi cổ thụ đã khum lên che chắn hết. Dẫu vậy, thỉnh thoảng lại có vài tia nước len qua, thấm vào áo choàng và tóc ngài, lạnh buốt. Trong thoáng chốc, ngài trở nên thông cảm với nỗ lực của cơn mưa. Cũng hệt như ngài bây giờ, giữ riết giấc mơ bất khả thi một cách ngoan cố, không để ý đến lời cảnh báo khắc nghiệt từ số mệnh tàn nhẫn.

 _Ta vẫn sẽ mơ, dẫu hơi thở kế tiếp có thể là hơi thở cuối cùng của ta._  Những cơn sốt mê sảng lại bất ngờ trở thành cầu nối cho vị vua băng qua biển kí ức để gặp lại người mình yêu, củng cố thêm trong ngài khát vọng được sống mãnh liệt. Thậm chí đôi khi ngài còn nghĩ mình nghe thấy tiếng Elrond gọi. Hệt như những ngày hai người lén hẹn nhau ngoài bìa rừng. Mặc nó là mộng hay thực, ngài cảm thấy hi vọng nhen nhóm trong tim, cùng với đó là niềm day dứt đeo đẳng suốt bao năm tháng.

Ngài luôn biết tình yêu của mình chỉ dành cho Elrond, luôn biết điều gì ở cậu khiến ngài say đắm, luôn biết vì sao họ lại không thể đến được với nhau. Nhưng ngài lại không thể lí giải những cảm xúc vương vất trong mình từng ấy năm, kể cả khi mối quan hệ giữa họ đã vỡ nát. Nửa yêu thương, nửa căm ghét. Nửa lãnh đạm, nửa khát khao. Nửa mãnh liệt, nửa tuyệt vọng. Nửa chỉ muốn chiếm hữu cho riêng mình, nửa lại muốn tự giải thoát cho cả hai. Cứ thế, hai nửa cảm xúc đối lập hành hạ ngài từng giây từng phút, mà bao trùm lên tất cả là vô vàn kỉ niệm, vừa ngọt ngào khôn tả vừa cay đắng khôn cùng.  _Phụ vương và đức vua Gil-Galad chắc cũng từng trải qua thứ cảm xúc khó lí giải tương tự. Bởi vậy, phụ vương sợ chúng ta đi vào vết xe đổ của họ._

 _Và ta đã không thể làm được như ngài Gil-Galad._  Thranduil chua chát nghĩ.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Thranduil cảm nhận được một bàn tay dịu dàng lùa qua tóc mình, như được kết lại từ sương mù và những giọt nước mưa lạnh lẽo. Bàn tay của y sư, bàn tay chữa trị luôn phảng phất mùi thảo dược, vừa gần gũi vừa xa cách lạ lùng.

_Thran, liệu anh có còn nhận ra tôi không?_

“Em đang nói gì vậy, Elr?” Thranduil bật thốt, không biết mình đang mơ hay tỉnh. Cảm giác về bàn tay kia vẫn vẹn nguyên, nhưng ngài không thể đưa tay lên giữ nó lại được.

_Tha thứ cho tôi, Thran._

Tiếng cậu tan vào bóng tối và màn mưa lạnh buốt, cả bàn tay trên tóc ngài cũng vụt biến thành những giọt nước li ti. Thranduil cuống cuồng bật dậy, song vết thương đau nhói khiến ngài phải tựa lưng lại vào vách đất, đến từng hơi thở cũng đều khó nhọc và bỏng rát. Lần đầu tiên ngài cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Elrond rõ ràng đến vậy, kể từ khi kí ức về cậu Bán Tiên quay lại trong ngài. Như thể tâm tưởng họ lại một lần nữa hoà quyện vào nhau, như thuở chiến tranh, trách nhiệm và bội phản chưa cách chia họ đôi ngả.

 _Một thân thể, một trái tim, một tâm hồn. Gắn kết mãi mãi._  Lời thề nguyện trong lễ đính hôn thiêng liêng của Tiên tộc sẽ không bao giờ mất đi, ngay cả khi họ đã xa cách đến nhường nào.

 _Cậu ấy đang ở đây. Elr đang ở đây._  Suy nghĩ đâm vào tâm trí ngài như một mũi dao nung đỏ. T _a có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của cậu, từng nhịp đập trái tim cậu, sự cô độc và cả nỗi tuyệt vọng tột cùng của cậu…_

Hơn ai hết, Thranduil hiểu rõ bóng tối bao phủ Mirkwood là mối nguy hiểm tột cùng cho những điều đẹp đẽ còn sót lại của Tiên tộc. Chỉ riêng bản thân đại ngàn cũng đủ đưa người khác lạc lối.  _Và lúc này ta không còn kiểm soát được nó nữa._

 _Tại sao em lại đến đây?_  Trái tim ngài thổn thức, gần như vỡ tung vì tuyệt vọng.


	6. Elrond –  Kỉ niệm không thể phai nhạt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vì tình yêu dành cho người, nguyện giữ những kỉ niệm vĩnh viễn. Khi thời gian chảy trôi, dù chúng đẹp đẽ hay đau đớn cũng chỉ còn là một nỗi buồn vô hạn.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Tán rừng xanh mượt xào xạc khúc ca trầm buồn – giai điệu ấy đã trở nên quá quen thuộc với Elrond, dẫu cậu mới chỉ đến Eryn Galen chưa đầy hai tháng. Có cảm giác như giữa cậu và khu rừng đã lặng lẽ hình thành một giao kết bền vững, kể từ khoảnh khắc chạm tay vào con hươu trắng của Thranduil. Cậu khó thể lí giải hay mô tả tường tận, chỉ biết đó là những cảm xúc hết sức kì lạ. Vừa nhẹ nhàng tựa sương mù vừa mãnh liệt như giông bão. Trên hết, nó đi kèm với nỗi sợ hãi mơ hồ. Cậu sợ một ngày nào đó mình sẽ đánh mất mối liên kết quý giá này; đánh mất những giây phút tươi đẹp hiếm hoi; đánh mất luôn con người trong hiện tại.

Ánh mặt trời cuối hạ không còn gay gắt. Thay vào đó, không khí mát rượi, dịu dàng của mùa thu bắt đầu len lỏi qua đại ngàn. Nếu nhìn kĩ, những chiếc lá xanh đã chớm ngả vàng – rất nhạt – ở mép lá. Sự tàn úa có thể xuất hiện ngay khi giai đoạn tươi đẹp nhất còn chưa kết thúc.

Elrond cố không nghĩ nhiều về những tin tức đen tối gần đây. Nội vài ngày nữa, cậu sẽ phải sống với chúng hết phần đời còn lại. Cậu không muốn lãng phí những giây phút bình yên, đẹp đẽ cuối cùng.

Thranduil đã rời đi tuần tra từ sớm. Suốt tuần nay hai người chỉ chạm mặt ở hành lang hoặc cổng vào. Những cuộc hẹn gặp lén lút, những chuyến phiêu lưu vui vẻ đã thực sự chấm dứt. Toàn thể cư dân Trung Địa đều đang căng mình hướng về thế lực hắc ám phương Nam. Thứ hỗn hợp làm từ oán hận, căm ghét và sợ hãi ngập tràn khắp nơi; những cơn gió không còn trong lành, mát dịu. Mùi chiến tranh nồng gắt trĩu nặng đôi cánh vô hình của chúng, đưa từ Mordor đến họ như lá tối hậu thư đe doạ.

Cậu Bán Tiên vẩn vơ bước dọc con đường mòn dẫn vào trung tâm rừng. Vài bông hoa dại nở muộn cuốn vào vạt áo cậu, thân cỏ mỏng mảnh dạt ra nhường đường. Thỉnh thoảng cậu dừng lại để ngước lên nhìn vòm lá tươi xanh, hoặc khẽ chạm tay vào đường vân gỗ sần sùi. Căn bản cậu muốn lưu giữ thật kĩ, thật nhiều – trong khả năng cho phép – về nơi cậu yêu mến như quê hương thứ hai. Chinh chiến lâu năm, không tấc đất nào trên Trung Địa không in dấu chân cậu, trừ những chốn quá xa xôi hẻo lánh. Nhưng nơi đem lại cảm giác ấm áp, yên lòng thực sự rất hiếm.

Elrond thấy hơi tội lỗi. Lẽ ra lúc này cậu đang cùng đồng tộc chuẩn bị rời khỏi Eryn Galen – giờ khởi hành được ấn định nội trong sáng mai. Tuy nhiên cậu không thể kìm nén khao khát được ở một mình với khu rừng lần cuối. Cậu linh cảm lần chia tay sắp tới sẽ là vĩnh viễn.

Cậu muốn ở đây, để mùi hương quen thuộc và kỉ niệm suốt những ngày qua dội lên người, thấm vào tận tâm khảm, mãi mãi không phai nhạt.

Quá khứ đau buồn, tương lai vô định, cậu chỉ biết tìm sự an ủi trong hiện tại.

Cậu cũng mong được gặp người đó lần cuối. Nhưng rồi cậu bắt mình phải kiềm chế lại. Cuộc gặp ấy chắc chắn chỉ làm khổ cả hai. Không gì đáng sợ bằng giây phút tống biệt với người mình yêu thương nhất, bởi đó sẽ là lời tuyên bố kết thúc tàn nhẫn.

Có những điều dù biết nhưng vẫn không chịu nổi phải thừa nhận. Đây là một ví dụ. Elrond sợ mình sẽ yếu lòng, nước mắt và tình yêu sẽ cầm chân cậu, níu tay kiếm của cậu. Chi bằng cứ lẳng lặng ra đi, tự coi như không vướng bận. Thời điểm này những cảm xúc riêng tư nên được nén lại thay vì khơi gợi ra.

Cậu Bán Tiên lặng lẽ tựa người vào thân cây. Lớp vỏ thô nhám dưới lần áo khoác. Cậu không nghi ngờ khả năng kiểm soát cảm xúc của mình, nhưng dường như lúc bấy giờ có vài thứ đã vượt qua lằn ranh để cuộn trào trong cậu. Chúng cứ chực lồng lên như một con quái vật.

_Những tưởng mình đã sẵn sàng…_ cậu Bán Tiên chua xót nghĩ. C _uối cùng sau mọi nỗ lực lảng tránh, mình vẫn muốn gặp Thran. Lần cuối. Không, mình muốn ở cạnh anh ấy, mình không thể rời đi. Mình đã lỡ gắn chặt linh hồn với nơi này. Mình đã lạc lối trong đại ngàn xanh tươi này mất rồi._

Cảm giác đau đớn bất thần xoắn lấy tim cậu, rút đi từng chập hơi thở. Sống mũi cậu bắt đầu cay và lệ từ từ dâng lên phủ ngập mắt. Lắc mạnh đầu, cậu đưa tay quệt mạnh, những mong dằn nén phần nào. Đến nỗi tay cậu đỏ rát, đau nhức.

Nhưng cơn thổn thức vẫn tiếp tục tràn ra.

_Tự bao giờ mình coi việc ở bên Thran, trong khu rừng này, như một lẽ hiển nhiên? Tự bao giờ mình không chịu nổi nếu phải xa Eryn Galen? Quãng thời gian này…Những quang cảnh này…Những con người trong hiện tại – bao gồm cả mình, sắp tan biến hết. Mọi chuyện về sau sẽ không bao giờ được như xưa. Không thể quay trở lại. Dẫu sống hay chết, chiến thắng hay bại trận cũng chẳng còn gì._

“Elr, đừng. Xin em đấy.”

Tiếng Thranduil vọng lại đâu đó rất gần. Elrond giật mình ngó quanh. Khu rừng vẫn im ắng như lúc cậu mới vào, không có thoáng chuyển động nào sau những thân cây đan xen, không có gì lạ kể cả một nhành cỏ lay động.

Tuy nhiên tai cậu chưa từng nghe nhầm, dẫu lòng đang rối bời vì cảm xúc. Cậu lại đưa tay lên lau nước mắt ứa ra, với suy nghĩ khó chịu rằng Thran đã quan sát hết từ đầu chí cuối. Ống tay áo rộng loang lổ ướt, từng mảng sẫm màu mặn chát.

“Elr, trên đây này” Thranduil gọi, vừa đủ nghe. Nãy giờ cậu đã không để ý. Nơi cậu dựa người vào là một cây sơn tra(*). Vị hoàng tử Eryn Galen đang vắt vẻo trên chạc cây, nửa người khuất sau màn lá li ti dày đặc. Mái tóc vàng dài buộc gọn lại sau cổ để khỏi vướng víu, bao tên và cây trường cung treo lủng lẳng ở một cành nhọn chĩa ra.

Elrond khó thể dò được cảm xúc của Thranduil. Phần vì thiếu ánh sáng, phần vì mắt cậu bắt đầu sưng nhẹ, ran rát khó chịu.

“Muốn lên không?” Anh ta lại hỏi. Giọng là lạ không giống ngày thường, như thể anh đang cố tỏ ra bình thản. Một nỗ lực vô ích.

“Thran, tôi không phải Tiên rừng.” Elrond nói với lên tán cây. Lúc này cậu không biết làm gì hơn ngoài việc cố gắng cư xử như thường lệ. Lòng cậu đã chuyển từ đau khổ sang trống rỗng – có lẽ do cảm xúc bị dằn nén đột ngột. Cậu nhăn nhó liếc bộ lễ phục dài đang khoác trên người. Nó sẽ không ủng hộ cậu trèo cây hoặc chuyền cành hoặc bất cứ việc gì thiếu-nghiêm-trang. “Tại sao không là anh xuống đây?” Cậu vặn lại.

Thranduil không đáp vội. Thay vào đó, một bàn tay chìa xuống trước mặt Elrond. Như một phản xạ không điều kiện, cậu bán tiên lập tức nắm lấy. Nó toả hơi ấm dễ chịu và hơi âm ẩm vì mồ hôi. Sự mạnh mẽ ẩn sau những ngón thanh mảnh truyền qua Elrond, tạo cho cậu một cảm giác tin tưởng vững chắc.

“Nào…yên tâm trèo đi, bắt đầu từ cái chạc bên phải ấy. Cẩn thận gai nhọn.” Thranduil siết nhẹ tay cậu, nói bằng giọng khích lệ như đang hướng dẫn một tiểu tiên. Bình thường hẳn Elrond sẽ đáp trả, nhưng giờ cậu không muốn gì hơn ngoài việc níu kéo lấy từng giây từng phút bên cạnh người yêu.

Thấy cậu cẩn trọng đặt chân lên cành cây, Thranduil khẽ bảo “Vỏ sơn tra khá ráp, gỗ lại cứng, không dễ trượt đâu. Trừ phi em cố tình. Nhưng ngay cả như vậy… tôi cũng không để em trượt”.

_Một lời hứa_ , cậu Bán Tiên nghĩ.

Elrond nhích từng chút một, giữ cho vạt áo không vướng vào đâu đó hoặc bị gai móc phải. Cậu không biết ngài Gil-Galad và toàn thể Tiên tộc ở Lindon sẽ nói gì khi thấy cảnh này. Suy cho cùng nó khá hài hước – nhưng Thranduil không lộ vẻ thích thú hay châm chọc. Anh ta nghiêm túc như thể các Valar giao cho anh nhiệm vụ kéo cậu lên đó bằng được. Mặt cậu hơi nóng và trán rịn mồ hôi. Cơn đau âm ỉ trong tâm hồn bị lãng quên mất một lúc.

Những tán lá li ti mà vị sứ giả nhìn thấy từ phía dưới hoá ra là hoa. Chúng hệt những đám sương mù màu hồng nhạt cọ vào áo cậu. Cậu hơi ngạc nhiên. Thời điểm cuối hạ đầu thu rất ít cây thân gỗ trổ hoa. Thranduil đã nhận ra sự chú ý của cậu. Anh mỉm cười lần đầu tiên trong ngày – rất nhanh, mơ hồ như làn gió vụt qua.

“Giờ thì…” Anh ta lẩm bẩm, vươn cánh tay còn lại ra nhấc bổng cậu khỏi chặng đường cuối cùng. Để làm được việc đó, anh phải nhoài người hết cỡ khỏi chạc cây đang ngồi. Trông nguy hiểm và chênh vênh đến nỗi cậu gần như nín thở.  _Nếu anh ta rơi xuống…_

Tuy nhiên chẳng có chuyện khủng khiếp nào xảy ra. Những cái cây giống như một phần của Tiên rừng, họ không bao giờ gặp rắc rối với chúng.

Elrond nhận ra cậu đang chìm ngập giữa một biển sương hồng nhạt. Dường tất cả mùa xuân dĩ vãng đều ngưng kết lại đây. Bốn bề chìm ngập những cánh hoa nhỏ li ti, trôi bồng bềnh giữa không gian, gần như trong suốt mỗi khi tia nắng yếu ớt rọi qua. Cậu còn không dám đưa tay ra chạm vào chúng, vì sợ đây là ảo ảnh. Thứ gì đẹp thường mong manh, sẵn sàng tan biến bất kì lúc nào.

Cậu thở gấp, cố ghi khắc quang cảnh này thật sâu vào trí nhớ. Một ngày nào đó trên chiến trường xám xịt tro bụi, ngập ngụa máu tươi, cậu hi vọng sắc hồng rợn ngợp ấy có thể xoa dịu mình.  _Nếu như mình còn nhớ_.

Vô thức, Elrond nép sát hơn vào cơ thể ấm áp của Thranduil. Vị hoàng tử rừng lặng lẽ choàng tay qua eo cậu. Gió xao xác qua thế giới thu nhỏ đẹp đẽ ấy, thổi tung những đám mây hồng tinh khôi. Họ giữ nguyên tư thế một lúc lâu. Thời gian ngưng chảy. Không gian hoàn toàn tách biệt khỏi khu rừng đang dần tàn úa, khỏi thế giới sắp chìm vào bóng tối. Hệt như một giấc mộng xa xôi. Một lời tạm biệt rực rỡ sau cùng dành cho Trung Địa yên bình.

“Không rơi nước mắt nữa à?” Thranduil lên tiếng sau quãng im lặng dài. Anh đã thả tóc ra, chúng buông xoã lên những cụm hoa mềm mại. Hai sắc màu tương phản. Elrond nghĩ mình đang nằm mơ.

_Ước gì nó không bao giờ kết thúc_ , cậu vô vọng cầu khẩn. Khi tình cờ ngước lên, cậu thấy lấp ló sau màn hoa phớt hồng những khoảng mây đen kịt, trĩu hơi nước và tro bụi. Điềm báo không lành ngoài thế giới thực vẫn còn đó, nó len lỏi dần vào không gian thanh bình của họ.

Nhưng một thứ khác đã lập tức choán lấy mắt cậu. Mãi về sau cậu cũng không thể nhớ tường tận chuyện xảy ra. Bởi nó đến quá nhanh, quá bất ngờ. Chỉ biết Thranduil đã tận dụng lúc cậu ngước lên để chồm người qua, một tay ghì chặt vai, kéo cậu sát vào lòng.

Nụ hôn đầu của hai kẻ đang yêu trước tiên chỉ dè dặt lướt qua, thăm dò. Rồi khoá chặt không rời, quyện vào nhau một cách tuyệt vọng như thể thế giới chỉ còn tồn tại trong vài giây nữa.

Hơi thở của họ hoà làm một, cả nhịp đập cuống cuồng từ hai trái tim cũng vậy. Elrond nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận cách mà lưỡi họ quấn lấy nhau, trong khoảnh khắc đắm say nhất trên đời. Chất rượu nho nồng cháy thấm vào vị giác cậu, phảng phất hương hạnh nhân ấm áp và mùi thơm ngai ngái tinh khiết của lá rừng trên cơ thể Thranduil. Một cảm giác tươi mới mãnh liệt vừa được truyền vào tim cậu, bừng bừng như nắng đầu hè, dịu mát như những vòm lá giữa xuân xanh biếc.

“Tôi không muốn nụ hôn đầu mang vị mặn chát của nước mắt. Và cả những nụ hôn sau này nữa… Elr, tôi yêu em. Tôi muốn em hạnh phúc mỗi khi ở bên tôi, chứ không phải khóc than sầu não. Tôi không thể chịu được ý nghĩ tôi khiến em đau khổ bởi tình yêu của mình.” Thranduil nói trong hơi thở, giữa quãng nghỉ ngắn.

Elrond không đáp. Mọi lời cậu chuẩn bị đều trở nên thừa thãi.

Cậu hít vào một luồng khí ẩm mùi lá, trước khi tiếp tục đón nhận những nụ hôn nồng nàn, phủ khắp. Cậu đã nhìn thấy hình ảnh mình phản chiếu trọn vẹn trong cặp đồng tử xanh biển kia. Cậu chỉ muốn thời gian quanh họ đông cứng lại vĩnh viễn, hoặc thế giới sụp đổ ngay lúc này, để không bàn tay tàn nhẫn nào của số phận có thể chạm đến tình yêu của họ.

Dĩ nhiên đó là một ảo mộng hão huyền. Rồi hoa sẽ úa tàn, khu rừng sẽ phủ đầy bóng tối. Chừng nào Sauron còn tồn tại, bi kịch vẫn tiếp tục chia cắt những tâm hồn tưởng đã gắn chặt mãi mãi.

Họ không phải ngoại lệ…

Nhưng ít ra họ vẫn còn ở đây. Sát bên nhau, những ngón tay đan chặt, đắm mình vào men say của tâm hồn. Bất chấp mọi lời đe doạ, mọi tương lai nghiệt ngã.

Đối với họ, chỉ cần được sống trong giây phút này đã là hạnh phúc. Ngoài ra không còn gì hơn.

“Tôi yêu anh, Thran.” Elrond thì thầm, vùi mặt vào bờ vai vững chãi của vị hoàng tử. Cậu cảm thấy lệ lại sắp ứa ra.

Thời gian đang cạn dần.

Thranduil ôm choàng lấy cậu, mái tóc vàng loà xoà xoã quanh. Elrond muốn chìm đắm trong sắc màu ấm áp đó, vĩnh viễn không đi đâu nữa. “Em có biết ý nghĩa của hoa sơn tra dại không? Tiên tộc vùng Eryn Galen chúng tôi xem nó là biểu tượng của hi vọng. Loài này thường trổ hoa vào tháng năm, nhưng ở đây chúng lại đơm bông vào tháng chín. Giống như mọi người hay trêu chúng tôi: bản tính Tiên rừng thường kì quái không thể kiểm soát. Có lẽ đám sơn tra cũng bị ảnh hưởng từ đấy”

Elrond, với một nỗ lực không tưởng, cố gượng cười trước cách nói của Thranduil.

Anh ta nhẹ nhàng lùa tay vào cụm hoa sát bên mình. Vài cánh già lả lả rời khỏi cuống hoa, chầm chậm chao nghiêng xuống nền rừng bên dưới. Như những giọt lệ phớt hồng dịu dàng.

Thranduil dõi mắt theo cánh hoa rụng tới khi chúng mất hút sau lớp lá khô. “Nhưng không tuyệt sao. Những cây khác đều úa tàn, trút lá cho một mùa thu ảm đạm, trong khi sơn tra vùng này trở nên rực rỡ. Đơn độc nhưng kiêu hãnh giữa một thế giới héo hon tàn tạ. Tự do bất chấp cái chết bủa vây. Hi vọng cũng thế. Chúng không bao giờ mất đi dẫu bóng tối giăng đầy và số mệnh cố làm tay ta nhuốm máu”.

Anh nói mà không nhìn cậu. Thay vào đó, anh dường đang thử quan sát vùng tương lai mờ mịt phía trước. Điểm nhìn mênh mang vô định, vượt khỏi mọi biên giới hiện thực. Mắt anh đong đầy nỗi sầu khổ, trái ngược với âm điệu cứng rắn trong giọng nói.

“Chúng ta vẫn phải tiếp tục chiến đấu để bảo vệ thứ gọi là hi vọng, nhưng điều đó còn ý nghĩa chăng, một khi người ta yêu thương nhất không còn bên ta?” Cậu khẽ nói, vẫn vùi mặt vào ngực anh.

Giữa họ lúc này không còn khoảng cách. Nhưng hết hôm nay họ có thể sẽ cách xa vĩnh viễn.

Elrond đau đớn trước ý nghĩ dù cậu vươn tay ra hết cỡ cũng không chạm được tới Thranduil; không thể tựa đầu vào bờ vai mạnh mẽ; không thể siết lấy bàn tay ấm áp hay cảm nhận cánh môi ngọt ngào của anh lướt qua.

“Nếu vậy… sao em lại quyết định rời đi?” Thranduil cuối cùng cũng chạm vào vấn đề.

“Bởi đó là trách nhiệm của tôi. Là con đường được định sẵn buộc tôi phải bước lên. Mặc dù… Valar, tôi đang bị xé tan giữa hai điều này…” Elrond cay đắng nói, không giấu được cơn thổn thức. Nỗi đau cố hữu đang dần trở lại. “Tôi phải làm sao?”

_Quá kiêu hãnh để có thể từ bỏ. Quá nặng lòng để có thể ra đi. Quá dịu dàng để có thể tàn nhẫn._

“Elr, đưa tay phải cho tôi”. Thranduil đột ngột ra lệnh.

Cậu Bán Tiên hơi khó hiểu nhưng vẫn từ từ bỏ tay khỏi lưng anh ta, đưa lên. Thran cũng làm tương tự. Anh lấy từ tay áo ra thứ gì đó lấp lánh ánh bạc. Nhẹ nhàng như sợ chúng tan biến, anh đưa một cái cho cậu. Elrond nhận thấy đó là cặp nhẫn bạc đính ngọc trắng, đơn giản, ít chạm trổ. Tuy nhiên ý nghĩa của chúng…

Nhẫn bạc dùng trong lễ đính hôn?(**)

“Nếu em cứ nhất quyết phải ra đi.” Thranduil hạ giọng, không hơn lời thì thầm sẽ sàng nhất. “Thì đây sẽ là một giao ước”.

“Một giao ước?” Cậu vô thức lặp lại, vẫn không tin vào mắt mình.

“Gắn bó vĩnh viễn. Chỉ cần chúng ta biết là đủ. Các vị thần và mọi tinh linh dưới tán rừng sẽ làm chứng cho chúng ta.” Anh vừa nói vừa nâng tay phải cậu lên, luồn vào ngón trỏ vật thiêng liêng ấy.

Chưa đầy một giây, nhưng nó làm thay đổi cuộc đời hai người họ mãi mãi về sau.

“Trước những cơn gió bạc của Manwe; dưới bầu trời sao rực sáng của Varda và đôi mắt thấu suốt oai nghiêm của Eru vĩ đại, tôi nguyện dâng hiến cuộc đời tôi, tâm hồn tôi, trái tim tôi. Mọi thứ của tôi thuộc về em. Tôi nguyện ở bên em đến hết quãng đời còn lại, dù ngắn ngủi hay dài lâu, dù hân hoan hay đau buồn. Tôi không bao giờ hối tiếc vì đã yêu em.”

Elrond đã nghe không ít lần lời thề quen thuộc trong lễ đính hôn của Tiên tộc, nhưng lần này nó trở thành một luồng ánh sáng rực rỡ xuyên thấu cậu. Từng từ từng câu lần lượt chạm vào tâm hồn nhẹ nhàng như cánh hoa chạm vào mặt nước tĩnh lặng, rồi những gợn sóng lấp lánh cứ loang ra loang ra mãi…

Không đắn đo, cậu cũng trao cho Thran chiếc nhẫn bạc đang cầm và nói lời thề tương tự. Mỗi lời nói ra là một khẳng định trường cửu. Như dao khắc lên đá.

Các vị thần đang nhìn xuống họ.

Tay trong tay, hai người từ từ ngẩng lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt nhau trong khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc và thiêng liêng nhất trên đời.

Như một sự đồng thuận thầm lặng, cả hai cùng hoà giọng thốt lên lời thệ ước sau cùng.

“Một thân thể, một trái tim, một tâm hồn.”

Dường như thế giới vừa được kiến tạo lại bằng bài ca thiêng liêng ngọt ngào từ thuở sơ khai. Tinh khiết, thanh tao không vẩn đục. Nó là của họ, chỉ riêng họ mà thôi.

Cảm giác bâng khuâng ấy sẽ không bao giờ pha phôi. Mặc cho năm tháng đổi dời và trần gian dâu bể.

“Cũng tại nơi này vào mùa hoa sơn tra, tôi sẽ trao em nhẫn vàng. Bất cứ khi nào em sẵn sàng. Hãy nhớ tôi luôn ở đây đợi em”. Thranduil thì thào, giọng gần như lạc đi vì hân hoan. Cặp đồng tử xanh biếc chất chứa yêu thương hướng vào cậu, chờ đợi.

“Vào mùa hoa sơn tra…” Elrond xác nhận.

Còn hơn cả một lời hứa. Nó là một hẹn ước vĩnh cửu, vượt qua mọi tương lai đen tối, mọi đau thương mất mát đang chực chờ họ.  
.  
.  
.

Nhưng rồi hoa sơn tra không nở nữa.

Thời gian lẳng lặng trôi, như những con sóng bạc cuốn họ xa ngút khỏi những hẹn ước hôm nào.

Người cũ đôi ngả đôi đường, thề xưa hoá ra lời tống biệt.

Mỗi người khi ra đi đều không quay đầu lại, nhưng trong lòng vẫn còn đó, quay quắt những kỉ niệm không thể phai nhạt.

.

.

**_*End flashback*_ **

.

.

_Em đang nói gì vậy, Elr?_

Elrond giật mình quay lại khi giọng nói thân thương ấy vẳng sát bên tai, rõ ràng đến đau đớn.

“Thran?” Ngài bật thốt, rồi lập tức ngưng bặt, thầm rủa mình quá mất bình tĩnh. Nơi này đã trở thành cứ địa của kẻ thù, điều cuối cùng ngài muốn là đánh động chúng.

Đáp lại vị lãnh chúa chỉ có sự tịch mịch u uất của đại ngàn chìm trong bóng tối và sương mờ.

Từ khi Elrond quyết định tiến sâu thêm vào Mirkwood, kí ức về trảng rừng ngập máu đen vẫn lẩn quất trong đầu không buông tha, và ngài không ngừng xin Thranduil tha thứ, như một cách xoa dịu cảm giác tội lỗi thiêu đốt mình. Rồi đột ngột ngài nhận được hồi đáp.  _Em đang nói gì vậy, Elr?_  Ngài nhẩm đi nhẩm lại câu hỏi ấy, hi vọng đó không phải là ảo giác, mà là Thranduil đã thực sự nghe thấy ngài.

Lãnh chúa Imladris dừng lại, để tâm lắng nghe thêm một lúc lâu, nhưng giọng Thranduil không vẳng đến thêm lần nào nữa. Trái tim ngài nhói lên, âm ỉ đau như thể có một mũi kiếm lửa kẹt trong đó. Mối gắn kết giữa họ vẫn chưa biến mất – bất chấp việc ngài đã khoá tâm tưởng mình lại sau ngày đội vành miện lãnh chúa, và buộc mình lãng quên lời thề thiêng liêng trong lễ đính hôn của Tiên tộc, suốt từng ấy năm cai quản Imladris.

Một thân thể, một trái tim, một tâm hồn.

Vào thời điểm này, mọi trách nhiệm đều không còn quan trong, chiếc mặt nạ lãnh chúa đã được gỡ xuống, ngài dễ dàng nhận ra sự hoà quyện của hai dòng tâm tưởng. Elrond cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của anh, mỗi lúc một gần.  _Anh ấy chắc chắn chỉ ở quanh đây._  Trung tâm của đại ngàn – cũng là nơi bị bóng tối xâm lấn nặng nề nhất – không còn bao xa.  _Chắc chắn mình sẽ phải tiến thẳng vào đó_.

Vị lãnh chúa hít vào một hơi đầy mùi lá mục, thầm cầu khẩn Valar cho mình sức mạnh để có thể đương đầu với những thứ hắc ám đang giăng bẫy phía trước. Đoạn ngài tuốt kiếm, gạt đi đám cành khô cản đường, tiếp tục len lỏi qua biển lá xám đen. Khu rừng yên ắng một cách bất thường – sự yên ắng chỉ có trước những trận cuồng phong khủng khiếp. Thỉnh thoảng lại có vài chấn động lan đến từ màn sương mờ mịt phía Nam, báo hiệu cơn thịnh nộ của Chúa Tể Bóng Tối sắp tràn khắp Trung Địa.

Elrond di chuyển thận trọng, không ngừng cảnh giác lũ Orc có thể mai phục bất cứ lúc nào. Bóng tối đã biến đại ngàn thành một nơi chốn chết chóc, vị lãnh chúa lại không đến Mirkwood suốt một thời gian dài – từ khi nó còn mang tên Eryn Galen, Rừng Xanh. Thành thử ngài hoàn toàn lạ lẫm với khung cảnh xung quanh, những lối mòn ẩn dưới biển xác lá đan vào nhau như mạng nhện và những khúc ngoặt kì cục khuất sau thân cổ thụ. Cảnh vật nơi nào cũng giống nhau đến nỗi vị lãnh chúa nghĩ nãy giờ mình đang đi lòng vòng, không tiến thêm được bước nào. Quãng đường ngài bỏ lại sau lưng không khác dải rừng trước mặt là bao, cũng tuyền một sắc xám chết chóc, đầy những mảnh xương vỡ nát, vũ khí rỉ sét và những thân cây chết khô.

_Nếu con không để ý bước chân mình giữa đại ngàn, con sẽ lập tức lạc lối._  Bóng ma kí ức của đức vua Gil-Galad thì thầm phía sau ngài.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Elrond khao khát được nghe lại khúc ca buồn bã của tán rừng xanh thuở ấy, dẫu chỉ một lần. Len lỏi dưới bóng đen của đại ngàn chết và bầu trời đen kịt tro bụi, với trái tim nặng trĩu bất an, vị lãnh chúa vẫn không ngừng nhớ đến màu sơn tra hồng rực năm nào. Và cả nụ cười của chàng hoàng tử bừng sáng sau màn hoa, đôi mắt xanh biếc đong đầy yêu thương xoáy vào ngài, nhịp đập hối hả của hai trái tim kề sát nhau, vào khoảnh khắc họ trao nhau nụ hôn đầu giữa biển hoa sơn tra tinh khôi cuối hạ.

_Mọi thứ của tôi thuộc về anh. Tôi nguyện ở bên anh đến hết quãng đời còn lại, dù ngắn ngủi hay dài lâu, dù hân hoan hay đau buồn._  Elrond như nghe được lời thề nguyện của mình năm đó, sâu như vết dao khắc lên đá.

Có tiếng sột soạt rất khẽ sau lùm cây trơ cành nhánh, ngay bên phải Elrond. Siết chặt chuôi kiếm, ngài hướng về phía đó và phát hiện một quầng sáng bạc lờ mờ, rất khó nhận ra trong màn sương ảm đạm. Ngài từ từ di chuyển đến gần bụi cây chết. Quầng sáng ấy mỗi lúc một nhoà nhạt hơn, giống như ánh trăng non len qua vòm lá quá dày. Không hiểu sao nó khiến ngài nửa buồn bã, nửa tiếc nhớ một thứ gì đó đã sớm vuột khỏi tầm với.

Vào khoảnh khắc Elrond dùng mũi kiếm gạt nhẹ những dải dây leo quắt queo bám trên cành cây ra, trái tim ngài nghẹn lại, gần như ngưng đập trong giây lát.

Dẫu cái ngày ngài thơ thẩn dưới bóng lá Eryn Galen dường cách đây cả trăm nghìn năm, ngài vẫn không thể quên cảm giác khi nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh bạc, khi chạm tay lên bộ lông kết từ sương và ánh sáng, khi giao ước giữa họ được thành lập. Bất chấp việc con hươu non mới nhú gạc thuở nào đã trở thành vị vua vĩ đại của khu rừng.

Elrond lách mình qua lùm cây, không màng đến vạt áo choàng bị móc rách toạc. Phía bên kia đám cành nhánh là một trảng trống rất hẹp, bao quanh bởi những bức tường bằng cây chết và rễ cổ thụ. giống như một nơi chốn biệt lập tuyệt đối. Sinh vật đẹp đẽ ấy nằm phủ phục giữa trảng trống, lạnh lẽo, cô độc, và yên lặng như thể nó cũng đã chết theo đại ngàn. Quầng sáng nhờ nhờ toả quanh nó giống như ánh sáng leo lét của những con đom đóm cuối hạ. Cặp gạc vĩ đại sừng sững trước mặt ngài, phủ lớp lông nhung mờ ảo như ánh trăng loang trên mặt nước.  _Con hươu ấy là một phần linh hồn và ý thức của Thranduil, là giao kết của anh ấy với khu rừng khi lên ngôi vua. Nếu nó lâm vào tình trạng này, không chỉ khu rừng đã chìm vào bóng tối, mà cả chủ nhân của nó cũng vậy…_

“Không.” Elrond khẽ gọi, chạm tay vào bộ lông trắng dày của con hươu. Cảm giác vẫn như xưa, tựa hồ ngài vừa nhúng tay vào một vũng tuyết tan lạnh buốt. Vị lãnh chúa không rụt tay lại, mà ngồi thụp xuống bên sinh vật đẹp đẽ ấy, tiếp tục gọi tên Thranduil. Nếu ngày xưa, ánh sáng toả rạng từ con hươu khiến ngài thấy yên lòng, thì bây giờ nó chỉ khơi thêm vô vàn linh cảm tăm tối trong ngài. Mảnh linh hồn trước mặt ngài đã hoàn toàn kiệt quệ trước bóng tối tà ác xâm lấn Mirkwood.

“Làm ơn.” Vị lãnh chúa cầu khẩn, ước gì mình có thể chữa trị cho sinh vật này. “Làm ơn, Thran, đừng bỏ cuộc.”

Tay ngài cảm thấy một thoáng xao động rất nhẹ, giống như gió làm gợn bộ lông của con hươu bạc, rồi cặp đồng tử xanh bạc từ từ hé ra, mờ mịt như mặt hồ một đêm không trăng sao. Quầng sáng quanh họ lại phai đi một chút.

_Người là…_  Giọng âm u truyền qua tâm tưởng ngài, không hề giống giọng Thranduil. Elrond hiểu đây là phần còn sót lại của linh hồn đại ngàn, thứ một thời kiêu hãnh và bất diệt.  _Người là… Bán Tiên đã lập giao ước… được công nhận…_

“Tôi có thể làm được gì đây?” Elrond nghẹn giọng hỏi, tay vẫn đặt trên bộ lông của con hươu. Hơi lạnh mỗi lúc một tăng, đâm vào da thịt ngài như kim châm nhức buốt. Ánh sáng lúc này chỉ còn là một vệt trắng nhờ như sương tan trong nắng đầu ngày.

_Ta…không thể đến khi người gọi… Giúp nhà vua… hãy giúp nhà vua…_

“Không sao. Tôi đến là để tìm nhà vua.” Vị lãnh chúa khẳng định. Chỉ vài giây trước khi sinh vật vĩ đại trước mặt ngài hoàn toàn tan biến, tựa như bị một trận cuồng phong thổi bạt chỉ trong nháy mắt.

Ánh sáng tắt lịm hoàn toàn, trả lại trảng rừng âm u đầy hung hiểm, với những bóng ma cổ xưa chập chờn sau màn tối. H _ọ đã kiệt sức hoàn toàn, cả khu rừng lẫn Thran. Họ khó thể đứng vững sau từng ấy năm chiến đấu không ngừng nghỉ. Vậy mà, mảnh linh hồn hấp hối ấy vẫn dùng hết sức tàn để nhớ đến giao ước xưa cũ, thứ mình đã sớm lãng quên._  Elrond đau đớn nghĩ. Giờ ngài đã hiểu vì sao một Tiên xa lạ, trong tình trạng tinh thần bất ổn như ngài, lại không bị lạc lối khi tiến sâu vào Rừng Đen.

Elrond vẫn chưa quên lời chàng hoàng tử trẻ năm ấy, lúc cậu ta bảo ngài chạm vào con hươu:  _Như vậy từ nay cậu có thể khám phá khắp rừng mà không sợ bị lạc. Vì cậu đã được xác nhận. Bất cứ lúc nào cậu cần, con hươu ấy sẽ hỗ trợ cậu, trong trường hợp tôi không thể đến được._

_Không cần nữa, Thran._  Vị lãnh chúa thầm nghĩ. Một chuỗi tiếng lạo xạo vẳng đến – như thể có sinh vật to lớn nào đó đang khuấy tung màn lá sau lưng ngài, tiếng động càng lúc càng lớn. Kẻ thù cuối cùng cũng đã ra mặt.

Nhện khổng lồ.

_Bây giờ, hãy để tôi hỗ trợ anh._  Elrond quay lại, lưỡi kiếm Tiên vung lên, sẵn sàng đối mặt với lũ quái vật hoành hành ở Mirkwood suốt cả ngàn năm. Nỗi buồn thương dành cho con hươu bạc vừa tan biến vẫn còn mới nguyên, hoà cùng tình yêu, sự hối hận và nỗi căm hờn sục sôi trong tim ngài, một lần nữa khiến Elrond khát khao được giết chóc, được tưới đẫm trảng rừng bằng máu của kẻ thù.

Một khi kỉ niệm và tình yêu không thể phai nhạt, nó sẽ biến thành một thứ sức mạnh vượt lên cả cái chết.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Sơn tra trong văn hoá Châu Âu, đặc biệt là Celtic, mang ý nghĩa “Hi vọng” và “Chữa lành những trái tim tan vỡ” ^^  
> (**) Tiên tộc trao cặp nhẫn bạc trong lễ đính hôn và nhẫn vàng lúc thành hôn. Hai lễ này cách nhau một thời gian, chừng 1 năm hoặc hơn. Trong khoảng thời gian đó họ có thể huỷ bỏ hôn ước bằng cách tháo nhẫn bạc ra và nó sẽ bị đem nung chảy. Tuy nhiên trường hợp này rất hiếm, nếu không nói là chưa từng xảy ra.


	7. Thranduil – Lời hứa không thể giữ được

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Những lời hứa hẹn dài lâu, lớn lao thật dễ nói trong một phút nhất thời, và cũng thật dễ mất đi.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Thranduil ngửa mặt đón đợt nước xối lạnh buốt, hi vọng có thể gột rửa phần nào mùi máu, mùi tử khí và mùi tro bụi ám lấy mình. Anh vẫn chưa cởi bộ giáp vấy máu ra, cũng không buồn chữa trị cho những vết thương chằng chịt còn rỉ máu. Bất chấp trận chiến đã kết thúc được gần nửa ngày. Trong màn mưa xối xả, những chiến binh còn sống sót vẫn đang tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm đồng đội mình khắp chiến địa đầy tro tàn. Tiếng gọi khắc khoải hoà cùng tiếng gió rít như khúc nhạc tiễn biệt thê lương. Liên Minh Cuối Cùng của Tiên tộc và Con Người đang chiếm thế thượng phong sau trận chiến đầu tiên ở Dagorlad, song thương vong quá lớn. Gần hai phầnGaldor binh sĩ Eryn Galen đã không trở về.

Kể cả đức vua của họ, Oropher.

Anh tìm thấy phụ vương hấp hối trên con đèo chất chồng xác kẻ thù và đồng tộc, một tay người vẫn siết chặt thanh kiếm gãy. Và anh chỉ có thể quỳ xuống ôm lấy người, vùi mặt vào bộ giáp vỡ nát, sũng máu, bất lực nhìn máu chảy tràn trên nền đá đen, nhìn sự sống rời bỏ thân xác lạnh giá của người từng chút một. Vị hoàng tử không đủ can đảm để kết thúc nỗi đau đớn của Oropher nhanh chóng hơn.

Vào giây phút cuối cùng, anh nghĩ mình thấy hình ảnh đại ngàn xanh tươi vụt thoáng qua mắt người. Phụ vương đã yêu quý quê hương Eryn Galen biết bao, song người vĩnh viễn không thể trở về đó nữa. Như hàng ngàn Tiên rừng khác nằm lại nơi chiến trường phương Nam xa xôi. Cuộc chiến phía trước vẫn còn tiếp diễn, mọi ngả đường đều đã bị chặn, họ không đủ khả năng đưa thi hài đức vua về lại đại ngàn.

 _Thay ta lãnh đạo họ… thay ta bảo vệ họ… bảo vệ vương quốc…_  Cảm giác bàn tay lạnh giá của phụ vương níu lấy áo anh vẫn còn mới nguyên. Và có lẽ nó sẽ không bao giờ phai nhạt, kể cả khi Trung Địa tiến đến điểm diệt vong.

Vị hoàng tử vô thức bấu lên vạt áo, nơi những vệt máu khô tối sẫm còn in lại. Vết ngón tay của phụ vương. Thứ duy nhất người để lại cho anh trong thế giới nghiêng lệch vì thù hận và mất mát này. Anh siết tay trên lần vải thô ráp, cố tìm lại hơi ấm sau cùng của Oropher, tưởng tượng như mình đang nắm lấy bàn tay người.

Trái tim anh đột nhiên đau nghiến, như bị ai đó tàn nhẫn dẫm nát. Thranduil ép mình phải tiếp tục thở, nhưng không khí hồ như đang bị rút sạch khỏi hai lá phổi. Từng thớ cơ trên người anh dần tê dại, chỉ có nỗi đau tột cùng là hiển hiện rõ nét hơn bao giờ hết. Rồi chân anh bắt đầu nhũn ra, không còn đỡ nổi cơ thể. Ôm lấy lồng ngực bỏng rát, vị hoàng tử khuỵu xuống triền dốc đá, ngay cạnh lá cờ trận của vương quốc rừng, bê bết máu và nước mưa đến độ khó thể nhận ra màu xanh đậm ban đầu.

Trước mắt Thranduil lúc bấy giờ tuyền một sắc đỏ chết chóc. Của lửa từ pháo đài Barad – dur. Của khát khao giết chóc man rợ trong mắt lũ Orc. Của buổi tà dương định mệnh mà các dân tộc tự do không thể tránh khỏi. Của máu chảy tràn trên nền đất đen, trên lưỡi kiếm bạc, trên tấm áo choàng xanh sắc lá của phụ vương.

Từng đợt thuỷ triều máu dâng lên, nhấn chìm anh vào thế giới tanh nồng mùi tử khí.

Thranduil sẵn sàng đánh đổi tất cả để được trở lại ngày hè xanh tươi nơi đại ngàn Eryn Galen, để được nhìn nắng toả rạng trên vành miện lá sồi của Oropher một lần nữa.

 _Ta tin tưởng con, con trai ta._  Lời trăn trối của phụ vương xoáy trong tâm trí, mỗi lúc một dữ dội, tựa như trận cuồng phong chực nghiến nát anh.  _Ta tin tưởng con._

Bàn tay người chết, trắng bệch, nhớp máu, túm chặt lấy vai Thranduil.  _Hứa với ta đi._  Cặp đồng tử xanh mờ mịt thiêu đốt anh như băng giá.  _Bảo vệ vương quốc._

“Đừng mà!!” Hoàng tử Eryn Galen thét lên, cảm thấy vị máu tanh sực trong miệng. Anh đã cắn nát môi mình trong lúc hoảng loạn.

Thranduil ôm đầu gục xuống nền đá, ước gì mình có thể chết ngay để không bị bóng ma kí ức dày vò nữa.  _Phải rồi, lẽ ra ngươi nên là người chết đi. Lẽ ra ngươi phải xông lên chiến đấu bên cạnh phụ vương và đồng tộc thay vì ở lại đợi lệnh từ đức vua tối cao. Nhiệm vụ của ngươi là bảo vệ phụ vương, bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra. Còn điều gì trên cõi đời này quý giá hơn người? Lẽ ra phụ vương đã không…tất cả là tại ngươi… ngươi nên chết đi…_

“Thran!”

Thranduil lật người, hất mạnh bàn tay vừa đặt lên vai mình. Nỗi sợ hãi bàn tay người chết vẫn chưa buông tha. Nước mưa chảy vào mắt khiến vạn vật quanh anh trở nên nhoà nhạt, ảm đạm như ảo ảnh từ cõi chết. Dường có tiếng ai đó đang gọi anh, khẩn thiết và đau đớn, nhưng anh lại không thể nghe ra một từ nào.  _Để tôi yên._  Suy nghĩ duy nhất lướt qua bộ óc tuyệt vọng, kiệt quệ vì nỗi mất mát.  _Làm ơn để tôi yên._

“Thở đi, Thran. Hít sâu vào, và thở ra.” Người đối diện toả ra một quầng sáng xanh dịu dàng, mới đầu còn le lói, rồi dần dần bừng rạng như nắng mùa xuân, đánh tan bóng tối u uất đang bủa vây anh. Tựa như một giấc mộng xa xôi, anh bắt đầu hiểu lời người kia đang tha thiết nói với mình. _Là Elr._

Vô thức, vị hoàng tử siết lấy bàn tay đặt trên vai. Nó ấm áp và rất thật, không phải ảo ảnh của người chết. Màn sương phủ ngập tâm trí anh từ từ rút đi, cảm giác bỏng rẫy trong ngực cũng hơi dịu lại.

“Đúng rồi. Anh làm tốt lắm, Thran.” Elrond khích lệ. Đôi mắt xám tĩnh tại và mái tóc huyền hiện ra sau màn nước giăng trắng xoá. Chẳng biết tự bao giờ, cậu đã quỳ thụp xuống bên anh. Cậu Bán Tiên bỏ tay khỏi vai Thranduil rồi nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy mặt anh, áp trán cậu vào trán anh. “Đừng nghĩ về nó nữa. Đừng nghĩ gì cả.” Cậu thì thào. Dẫu cả hai người đều ướt sũng song Thranduil không còn thấy lạnh lẽo như trước. Như thể Elrond vừa khẽ khàng khuấy động thứ cảm xúc nào đó, sâu thăm thẳm trong anh, và anh đột nhiên khao khát được bộc lộ tất cả những gì đang hành hạ mình – những điều chỉ có thể nói với riêng cậu mà thôi.

Sự dằn nén đã đạt đến mức cực hạn.

“Làm sao…Elr…” Thranduil khó khăn nói, nghe giọng mình tắc nghẹn. Lưỡi anh gần như tê dại. “Làm sao tôi có thể dừng nghĩ về phụ vương được cơ chứ? Tất cả là lỗi của tôi. Lẽ ra tôi mới là người phải chết.”

Dòng lệ đầu tiên ứa ra, hoà cùng nước mưa chảy xuống bộ giáp nhuốm máu.

Elrond không đáp, nhưng ánh mắt cậu hướng vào anh đã nói thay tất cả. Khi Thranduil ngước lên, anh chỉ muốn đắm mình vào sự thấu hiểu dịu dàng ấy vĩnh viễn. Cậu là điểm tựa cuối cùng của anh giữa chiến địa chết chóc này. “Tôi không chịu nổi đâu, Elr ạ.” Anh thì thào, cổ họng bỏng cháy vì đã gào thét quá nhiều trước đó – khi bất lực chứng kiến ánh sáng tắt lịm trong đôi mắt phụ vương. “Tôi không thể chịu nổi gánh nặng ấy. Tôi sẽ khiến người thất vọng.”

Elrond nhẹ lắc đầu, mái tóc đen huyền bết nước mưa rũ xuống. “Ngài ấy không bao giờ muốn con trai chết theo mình, Thran ạ.” Cậu khẽ bảo. ” Dù muốn dù không, sứ mạng ấy cũng đã được giao lại rồi.”

Lãnh chúa Imladris lần tay tháo dây đai của bộ giáp vấy máu Thranduil đang khoác trên người. “Đừng nghĩ nhiều. Lúc này những vết thương mới là ưu tiên hàng đầu. Chúng cần được chữa trị càng sớm càng tốt.” Cậu nói bằng giọng nhẹ ru. Nếu có nỗi đau đớn nào thì cậu ta cũng đã giấu biệt.

Cậu Bán Tiên nhíu mày, lướt tay dọc theo một vết chém đẫm máu bên sườn Thranduil – biểu cảm hệt như những tháng ngày họ cùng rong ruổi khắp Eryn Galen. Máu vẫn còn rỉ ra, song anh không hề cảm thấy đau đớn. Anh còn chẳng nhớ mình bị thương lúc nào. Vết thương nặng nhất trong tim anh đã choán hết tâm trí.

“Tệ quá.” Giọng Elrond vỡ ra, nghe như tiếng băng nứt. “Chúng ta nên về trại ngay lập tức. Tôi đã thấy đủ cái chết trong ngày hôm nay rồi.”

Lần đầu tiên, Thranduil nghe giọng cậu tuyệt vọng nhường ấy, đau khổ nhường ấy. Anh chớp mắt cho nước khỏi chảy vào, đăm đăm nhìn cậu Bán Tiên. Sau nhiều năm dấn thân vào trận chiến nơi Eriador, Elrond đã không còn là sứ giả thích thơ thẩn dưới tán cây ngày nào. Khói lửa lẫn mất mát khiến cậu già dặn hơn, và cũng phiền muộn hơn gấp ngàn lần. Anh nghe nói cậu đã thành lập cứ điểm Imladris dưới thung lũng và bắt đầu nhận lấy trách nhiệm của một lãnh chúa trấn thủ phương Nam, sau ngày vương quốc Eregion sụp đổ.

Dưới màn mưa đổ lặng lẽ, Thranduil bàng hoàng nhận ra vệt sáng xanh lam trên ngón tay cậu. Nhẫn Vilya, một trong Bộ Ba Nhẫn. Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad là chủ nhân của nó trước đó, và nếu ngài đã quyết định chuyển giao nhẫn cho Elrond trước khi hiệu triệu Liên Minh Cuối Cùng…

Đó là một gánh nặng khủng khiếp. Và cậu Bán Tiên trước mặt anh đang âm thầm gánh vác trách nhiệm nặng nề ấy, trên bờ vai mảnh dẻ ướt sũng kia.  _Mình tự hỏi đức vua Gil-Galad đã nhìn thấy định mệnh nào đang chờ đợi ngài phía trước._

Ngay khoảnh khắc nhìn vào mắt Elrond, Thranduil thấy mình trở thành một gã Tiên rừng ích kỉ chỉ biết ôm nỗi đau của riêng mình. Anh cũng quên mất cậu không chỉ là một lãnh chúa, một chiến binh, cậu còn là một y sư.  _Cảm giác chứng kiến đồng tộc chết dần trước mắt luôn đeo đẳng cậu ấy từng giây từng phút_.

 _Ngươi phải sớm làm quen với cảm giác này, Thranduil. Rồi ngươi sẽ còn chứng kiến nhiều mất mát hơn thế. Elr nói đúng, dù muốn dù không, sứ mạng đã được phụ vương giao lại cho mình._  Anh nghiến răng ép mình đứng dậy trên hai cẳng chân cứng đờ. Elrond lập tức quàng tay qua người anh, để anh tựa vào cơ thể ướt đầm của cậu.

“Cảm ơn, Elr.” Thranduil nghe giọng mình khản đặc, nước mắt nãy giờ vẫn vô thức chảy.

Lãnh chúa tóc đen ngả đầu vào vai Thranduil, như thể chính anh cũng là điểm tựa cuối cùng của cậu trong thời khắc tăm tối này. Cả hai đều là những chiến binh với trái tim không còn nguyên vẹn, và họ gắn kết không chỉ vì những rung động thời thanh xuân, mà còn vì khao khát tìm kiếm một hơi ấm, một cánh tay giữ mình lại, trước khi thế giới của họ vỡ nát vĩnh viễn.

Họ không thể sống thiếu nhau.

“Có tôi ở đây. Anh không cô đơn đâu, Thran.” Elrond đột nhiên lên tiếng khi khu trại của Tiên tộc hiện ra trong tầm mắt. Cặp đồng tử xám đăm đăm nhìn anh, thiết tha khẩn khoản như thể anh sắp tan biến ngay lập tức, vuột khỏi tầm với của cậu mãi mãi. “Dẫu có gì cũng đừng bỏ tôi lại, được không?”

“Em cũng không cô đơn đâu.” Thranduil đáp, siết tay quanh bờ vai mảnh dẻ. “Tôi hứa sẽ không bao giờ bỏ em lại.”

Chàng hoàng tử khép mắt lại thật nhanh. Bóng ma kí ức đã thôi ám ảnh anh, chỉ có những lời hứa khắc sâu vào tâm khảm.

Và anh nghĩ mình có thể chịu được sức nặng từ chúng, một khi Elr còn ở bên anh.

***  
Không lâu sau, trước Cổng Đen rực lửa, Thranduil lại trói buộc mình vào một lời hứa nữa.

Giữa quang cảnh điêu tàn thê lương, giữa tro bụi xám xịt và máu đỏ chảy thành sông, Thranduil quỳ phục bên đức vua tối cao, bất chấp trận chiến còn chưa ngã ngũ. Hệt như ngày nào anh quỳ bên thân xác lạnh giá của phụ vương Oropher. Phớt lờ tiếng binh khí chạm nhau, tiếng gào rú của lũ Orc, tiếng sấm khủng khiếp trên bầu trời Mordor vần vũ mây đen, anh cố gắng lắng nghe những lời cuối cùng của Gil-Galad, hi vọng lòng kính trọng và niềm yêu mến của mình dành cho ngài có thể giữ ngài lại thế giới này lâu thêm một chút.

“Oropher…ta rất tiếc…làm ơn tha thứ cho ta.” Ngài khẽ nói, liếc xuống cơ thể nát tươm của mình. “Valar đã trừng phạt ta vì chuyện đó. Lẽ ra năm đó ta phải ngăn anh ấy lại…anh ấy luôn luôn kiêu hãnh và nóng vội…lẽ ra ta phải là người biết rõ hơn ai hết.”

Nước mắt vị hoàng tử tuôn rơi tưởng như không bao giờ kìm lại nổi. Bảy năm trước, trên chiến trường Dargolad đẫm máu, phụ vương vì quá kiêu hãnh nên người đã thúc quân tiến lên trước, không nghe theo chỉ đạo của đức vua tối cao. Sau đó, Gil-Galad nhìn thấy quân mai phục của kẻ thù đánh úp phụ vương ở hẻm núi, nhưng đành bất lực không thể đến ứng cứu. Họ bị vây khắp bốn phía, ngay cả quân chủ lực của Elendil cũng thương vong nặng nề, lại thêm vách núi chắn ngang đường tiến quân.

“Không!” Thranduil nghẹn ngào, giữ chặt bàn tay lạnh dần của đức vua tối cao. “Không phải lỗi của ngài, ngài Gil-Galad. Đó là lỗi của con, lẽ ra con phải bảo vệ phụ vương. Làm ơn đừng đi, con không muốn cả ngài cũng rời bỏ con. Con không còn gì cả. Không còn gì cả!”

Anh khép mắt lại, lệ mặn chát lăn dài trên má, để không phải nhìn lâu thêm những khuôn mặt đẫm máu, hay xác chết của đồng tộc anh chất chồng quanh đó, lẫn với xác Orc và Troll. Chẳng có hồi kèn hay hoa trắng tiễn đưa họ như trong các bài ca xưa cũ, chỉ có tiếng gào đau đớn từ kẻ đang hấp hối và vô số lá cờ trận – rách tả tơi, xám xịt vì máu hoà với tro bụi – phủ lên những thân xác không nguyên vẹn trong bộ áo giáp vỡ nát.

“Rồi con sẽ phải học cách chấp nhận… cuộc đời này đầy rẫy bất công, Thranduil. Con dù không muốn cũng phải muốn, đó là quy luật của thế giới chúng ta đang sống. Và những gì tươi đẹp thì không tồn tại được lâu… Tối quá, mắt ta không còn nhìn thấy gì cả. Xem ra đã đến lúc rồi. Ta rất muốn nhìn thấy mặt trời toả rạng…và cả đại ngàn Eryn Galen xanh ngút… nhưng ta không thể. Bây giờ mọi việc còn lại đành nhờ con, dù ta rất ghét phải đặt trách nhiệm lên vai người khác.” Máu lại trào ra, chặn ngang lời nói của Gil-Galad, và cơn co giật bất thường bắt đầu tấn công cơ thể ngài. Thranduil chỉ có thể bất lực nhìn. Anh biết thời gian không cho phép họ nấn ná lâu thêm.

Anh, một Tiên rừng nhỏ bé tầm thường, không thể ngăn dòng chảy số mệnh nghiệt ngã.

“Elrond…nó còn sống chứ?” Hoàng tử Eryn Galen chợt cảm thấy lực siết rất mạnh từ những ngón tay lạnh lẽo.

“Vâng, cậu ấy còn sống. Cậu ấy không biết ngài ở đây… cậu đang chỉ huy thay ngài. Ngài có cần con đi tìm…” Thranduil nghẹn ngào nói. Anh quay đầu tìm kiếm bóng hình của Elrond, nhưng có lẽ cậu ta đang chiến đấu khuất bên kia dãy đồi.

“Không cần đâu, ta sắp phải đi”. Gil-Galad nói bình thản, như thể ngài chỉ trở về Lindon rồi sẽ lại đến thăm phụ vương cậu nay mai. “Elrond là một chiến binh, trái tim nó sẵn sàng dâng đầy thù hận hơn con tưởng, nhưng bàn tay nó quá dịu dàng để có thể tàn nhẫn. Một ngày nào đó nó sẽ phải đứng trước hai ngả lựa chọn. Nó sẽ cô độc…nó sẽ yêu, sẽ hận và sẽ khóc rất nhiều, rồi trái tim nó sẽ chỉ còn bóng đêm giăng đầy… Một điều thôi… ta cầu xin con hãy cứu nó khỏi sự lựa chọn cay đắng giữa oán hờn và tuyệt vọng. Chỉ còn con mới có thể giúp ta, Thranduil…”

Thranduil nhận ra đây cũng là những điều anh nói với Elrond, vào mùa hè hai người gặp nhau. Dù sở hữu đầy đủ những phẩm chất của chiến binh, Elrond lại không thích hợp với đổ máu và chém giết, căm hận và tàn độc.  _Nghe thật lạ lùng, nhưng đó là sự thật._

Anh cố gắng đáp giữa những cơn nấc nghẹn ” Con biết rồi, ngài không cần phải cầu xin con. Con hứa. Con hứa, ngài Gil-Galad. Dù ngài không dặn con cũng làm, vì cậu ấy…là người con yêu quý. Con sẽ không để bóng tối chạm vào cậu ấy đâu. Con thề trên danh dự của một vị vua.”

Đức vua tối cao mỉm cười, dùng chút sức tàn đặt tay lên tấm giáp ngả đen vì máu Orc của Thranduil. “Cảm ơn con. Con sẽ là một vị vua vĩ đại. Vĩ đại nhất mà khu rừng từng biết tới. Oropher và ta tự hào về con. Chỉ tiếc chúng ta không thể chứng kiến giây phút con đội vành vương miện lá và trở thành Tiên mà số phận ấn định cho con. Đừng bao giờ nói ‘không còn gì cả’. Còn vương quốc này…thế giới này…và Elrond… tất cả đều đang cần con”. Ngài siết tay anh mạnh hơn, lực siết vào giây phút đèn tàn gần như có thể bẻ gãy xương.

“Giáo của ta…” Gil-Galad quờ tay trên nền đá nhớp máu. Thranduil vội vàng đánh mắt tìm kiếm, phát hiện ngọn giáo Aeglos vĩ đại của đức vua tối cao nằm gần đó, lưỡi giáo đen kịt, móp méo vì bị lửa từ Sauron nung chảy, song phần cán vẫn còn nguyên vẹn. Anh nhẹ nhàng dùng áo choàng mình lau bớt máu dính trên nó, rồi đặt vào bàn tay cứng đờ của đức vua tối cao. Ngài lập tức khép ngón tay quanh cán giáo, có vẻ nhẹ nhõm.

“Vĩnh biệt Thranduil. Hãy sống và làm theo những gì trái tim con mách bảo, hãy bảo vệ những gì con yêu thương… đừng để phải hối tiếc… như ta chẳng hạn… Ta vẫn ước có ngày được nói với phụ vương con rằng ta… yêu anh ấy… rất nhiều.” Giọng Gil-Galad lúc này chỉ còn là lời thì thầm sẽ sàng nhất, Thranduil phải căng tai lên mới nghe được. Dẫu âm thanh chiến trận đã lắng xuống, trả lại không gian thê lương tột cùng. Đoạn ánh mắt Gil-Galad không gắn chặt vào anh nữa, mà sượt qua vai anh, hướng vào điểm bất định nào đó trên bầu trời. Mây xám đã tản đi, và một ngôi sao xanh lấp lánh ló khỏi khoảng trời xám xịt.

Thranduil không bao giờ quên đôi mắt Gil-Galad lúc ấy. Bình yên lạ lùng và ngập tràn thứ ánh sáng đẹp đẽ, thuần khiết, thứ ánh sáng không thuộc về thế giới đầy mất mát này. Như ánh trăng vương trên mái tóc bạch kim của phụ vương, vào một đêm mùa hạ có hoa dại nở trắng trảng rừng.

“Oropher…anh đến đón ta đấy à?…ta đã sẵn sàng…” Đức vua tối cao mỉm cười thanh thản. Và rồi, ánh sáng tắt lịm khỏi đôi mắt xanh xám. Bàn tay ngài trượt khỏi tấm giáp, rơi xuống nền đá, làm bắn lên một cụm tro bụi nhỏ lẫn máu. Thranduil vẫn quỳ cạnh ngài, giữ chặt bàn tay lạnh giá còn lại, mái tóc vàng bê bết bùn đất xoã xuống mặt, che đi những dòng lệ đau khổ.

Anh ở đó, hoàn toàn cô độc. Khoảng trống trong tim anh – từ ngày mất đi Oropher – lại vừa tiếp tục kéo rộng ra thêm.

Không gian yên lặng đẫm mùi tử khí vây chặt lấy vị hoàng tử. Cái giá phải trả cho chiến thắng không bao giờ ngọt ngào. Và anh biết tương lai phía trước của mình, cũng như Elr, sẽ chỉ có bóng tối, máu và nước mắt.

Vĩnh biệt, ngài Gil-Galad.” Anh khẽ khàng. “Đừng lo cho Elr, chừng nào con còn sống. Con đã thề rồi. Con sẽ bảo vệ cậu ấy bằng mọi giá.”

Thranduil khẽ đặt nụ hôn từ biệt lên trán đức vua tối cao. Đoạn anh cầm lấy cán cờ từ tay một đồng tộc đã hi sinh gần đó. Lấy hết sức tàn, anh giương nó lên, cắm mạnh xuống mặt đất đầy tro bụi. Lá cờ trận xanh sẫm của vương quốc rừng, tuy đã cháy xém mất một phần và loang lổ máu khô, vẫn kiêu hãnh tung bay trên chiến địa ngập ngụa bóng tối.

Thranduil ngẩng cao đầu, nhìn biểu tượng tán cây của quê hương Eryn Galen chập chờn giữa những đợt gió lộng. Kỉ Đệ Nhị đã kết thúc, cả phụ vương lẫn ngài Gil-Galad đều đã làm tròn sứ mệnh với Trung Địa, và bây giờ đến lượt anh thực hiện những lời hứa của mình.

Đại ngàn sẽ không bao giờ khuất phục bóng tối.

Những Tiên chúa đi trước đều đã quyết định đặt niềm tin vào anh. Dòng máu kiêu hãnh và bất diệt của Sindar đang bừng cháy trong huyết quản anh.

Và anh vẫn còn một người quan trọng.

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

 _Ta đã không giữ được lời hứa của mình._  Suy nghĩ đầu tiên hiện ra trong tâm trí vị vua, khi một lần nữa tỉnh khỏi cơn mê. Giữa dòng kí ức hỗn loạn ấy, ngài đã thấy mình trở lại là vị hoàng tử trẻ tràn đầy kiêu hãnh và hi vọng, ngẩng cao đầu nhìn lá cờ trận của vương quốc rừng tung bay trên bầu trời Mordor xám xịt.

_Hai ngàn năm sau, cũng chính gã hoàng tử đó đã đánh mất lá cờ trận của mình. Đánh mất luôn lời thề sau cùng với phụ vương… và cả ngài Gil-Galad._

Đại ngàn đã chìm vào bóng tối vĩnh viễn.

Người cũ đã quay lưng, một đi không trở lại.

Ngoài kia, những cư dân ngài thề sẽ bảo vệ đang chiến đấu, và đang chết. Cả vương quốc phụ vương gửi gắm lại cũng không tránh khỏi định mệnh diệt vong.  _Rốt cuộc trong suốt cuộc đời đằng đẵng của mình, ta chẳng làm được gì có ích. Tất cả đều đã trở thành lời hứa suông._

Lúc bấy giờ, mắt Thranduil chỉ còn thấy những mảng xám lờ mờ. Không rõ là do cơn sốt tái đi tái lại, hay do ngài ở trong bóng tối quá lâu. Tuy nhiên, thính giác của ngài vẫn còn khá tốt. Giữa tiếng mưa gõ nhịp đều đặn lên thềm rừng, ngài chợt để ý một tiếng động lạ, lần đầu xuất hiện, nổi rõ trên bầu không khí tĩnh mịch. Tiếng xào xạc, rồi tiếng cành khô gãy răng rắc, báo hiệu có kẻ đang giẫm lên thảm lá một cách kích động, không có vẻ gì là lén lút hay cẩn trọng.

 _Lũ khốn._  Thranduil nghiến răng đầy căm hận. Chỉ có lũ Orc từ Dol Guldur sở hữu bước chân thô bạo mất cảnh giác như thế. Chúng đã sớm coi đại ngàn là lãnh địa nên không màng cẩn trọng.  _Chúng thoả mãn vì đã đẩy lùi quân ta về phía thành Woodland Realm. Chúng nghĩ họ sẽ không dám tấn công biên giới phía Nam._

Suy nghĩ ấy khiến vị vua oán giận cùng cực, chỉ tiếc mình không còn sức cử động. Bằng không ngài đã xông ra băm chúng thành trăm mảnh, để trả thù cho những binh sĩ đã chết, cho vùng đất bị bóng tối xâm chiếm. Tuy nhiên, với tình trạng của ngài lúc này, lao ra cũng chỉ là tự đâm đầu vào chỗ chết, một cách không đáng.  _Vấn đề quan trọng hiện thời là đề phòng chúng phát hiện ra nơi trú ẩn của ta, chứ không phải tìm cách giết chúng._  Thranduil nghĩ, nỗ lực nén cơn giận xuống, nín thở nghe ngóng động tĩnh bên ngoài.

Tiếng lạo xạo đột nhiên tắt hẳn. Có lẽ tên Orc đã dừng lại, không xa trảng rừng ngài đang ẩn trốn. Rồi một âm thanh nặng nề nữa lại vang lên từ mé trái – hẳn kẻ mới đến mang giày bọc sắt. Có tiếng bàn tán xen lẫn tiếng gầm gừ đầy bức bối.

Thranduil cố dằn cơn đau mới trỗi dậy dọc bên sườn, nhích người ra miệng hang, hòng nghe xem kẻ thù bàn tán chuyện gì.  _Chúng có phát hiện ra dấu vết của ta chưa? Hay chúng đang điều động thêm quân? Celeborn ở mặt trận phía Bắc ra sao rồi?_  Một loạt câu hỏi xoáy vào tâm trí mệt mỏi của ngài như lưỡi dao nung đỏ.

Nhưng thật đáng ngạc nhiên – cả một chút thất vọng – hai tên Orc không đả động đến những mối quan tâm trong ngài. Thật may mắn, chúng đang sử dụng Ngôn Ngữ Chung. Bằng giọng khèn khẹt đầy giận dữ, chúng nói về những toán trinh sát bị giết mà không ai hay, rồi dấu vết của một kẻ thù lẩn lút đâu đó trong rừng, rất gần đây.

Tim Thranduil đập điên cuồng như một con hươu mắc bẫy.  _Kẻ lẩn lút đó lẽ nào là ta? Chúng đã lần ra dấu vết?_

Tên Orc đầu tiên lại the thé nói tiếp: “Nhưng mà, chính mắt tao với lão Grúmil thấy, lão cử tao về báo với tụi bay không cần hít ngửi loạn xạ lên tìm tên nhãi Tiên hèn nhát dơ bẩn đó nữa. Nó đã bị lũ nhện tha đi rồi. Tao nghe nó gào thét và cố cắt tơ quấn quanh người – ngu ngốc – nếu im cái mồm nó sẽ sống được vài phút nữa trong ổ nhện. Tơ càng cắt càng dính, và nó sẽ chọc giận lũ quái. Giờ chắc nó thành xác khô cong như vỏ cây rồi”. Có tiếng gõ lộp độp lên thân cây như để minh hoạ. Sau đó gã phá lên cười, nghe như sói tru.

“Mày chắc không, cái ngữ sâu bọ chúng mày không lúc nào làm được gì ra hồn. Nếu mày dám bịa tạc với ngài, đầu mày sẽ được treo lên với lũ trinh sát vô tích sự. Mà có phải gã vua thất trận chạy thoát lúc tụi tao giẫm nát lũ Tiên trong rừng không? Gã vua tóc vàng, nó lẩn như chuột vậy”. Tên còn lại – rõ ràng là Orc chiến – đe doạ, kết câu bằng một tiếng rít sởn gai ốc.

Thranduil nhăn mặt.  _Chí ít hắn cũng đúng được một điểm: lúc này ta đúng là lẩn lút như chuột. Nhưng thế có nghĩa là chúng chưa tìm ra dấu vết…_

“Không, không, bọn tao vẫn đang tìm con chuột nhỏ ấy, hoặc nó chết bờ bụi đâu đó rồi cũng nên. Thằng nhãi này tóc đen cơ, tao với Grúmil nhìn thấy rõ ràng. Nó giết con nhện đầu tiên, nhưng khi lũ đó kéo đến đông quá, nó không chống cự nổi. Tiếc nhỉ, tao chỉ muốn nếm vị máu nó. Mày không tin thì đi mà tìm xác nó trong ổ nhện, nếu mày không bị lũ đó xơi tái. Giờ thì tránh đường cho tao.”

Tên kia chỉ gầm gừ trong họng đáp lại. Rồi tiếng lạo xạo ồn ào lại nổi lên, như thể cả hai tên đều cùng cất bước một lúc. Chúng đi xa dần, không để ý đến hõm rễ cây của Thranduil. Mãi khi không còn nghe thấy gì khác ngoài tiếng nước nhỏ giọt tí tách, Thranduil mới dám thở hắt ra. Hơi thở nóng rực bốc hơi trong bóng tối lạnh lẽo.

Vị vua thấy mặt mình nóng rát, còn máu gào réo lùng bùng trong tai, không biết vì sốt hay vì câu chuyện của lũ Orc vừa rồi. Khi liên kết những chi tiết ấy với việc cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Elr ở rất gần mình, tim ngài đập gấp gáp như muốn vỡ tung tức khắc, còn nỗi sợ hãi cùng cực len lỏi qua từng thớ thịt rã rời.  _Valar vĩ đại, chúng nói vị Tiên ấy có mái tóc đen… Và cậu thì đang ở giữa đại ngàn tăm tối này. Làm ơn cho con biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra…con không hiểu…_

_“Nó đã bị lũ nhện tha đi rồi…mày không tin thì đi tìm xác nó trong ổ nhện.”_

_Không._  Thranduil thầm nhủ, mặc dù ngài muốn gào lên và chém bay đầu gã Orc nói câu đó hơn. Trong khoảnh khắc, ngài tha thiết ước rằng việc mình cảm nhận được sự có mặt của cậu chỉ là do mê sảng.  _Elr, người ta đã nhớ, đã mong mỏi được gặp, không thể xuất hiện ở đây. Cậu ấy chắc chắn đang an toàn nơi lãnh địa của mình, cách xa nơi chốn chết chóc này hàng trăm dặm. Căn bản là bọn quái ấy nhầm rồi. Hoặc đây lại là ác mộng do cơn sốt. Elr không bao giờ quay lại nữa._

 _Nhưng nếu đúng là Elr thì sao?_  Một giọng âm u thì thào trong đầu ngài, đầy hung gở.  _Thì bọn nhện đã…_

“Không, không, không!” Thranduil gần như hét lên, dẫu cổ họng khản đặc và chảy máu. Ngài cuống cuồng ngồi dậy, quờ tay tìm thanh kiếm của mình trong màn tối, mặc cho cơ thể như bị xé thành trăm mảnh. Máu chảy nhiều hơn, nhưng ngài chẳng màng để tâm. Tâm trí ngài dồn hết vào đối tượng khác. Ngài muốn băng mình ra ngoài đó, thoát khỏi cái nhà ngục tối tăm ẩm thấp này, để tìm cậu, bảo vệ cậu, như ngày xưa đã hứa với đức vua Gil-Galad…

_Năm xưa ta đã bất lực nhìn phụ vương và ngài Gil-Galad hi sinh, cũng như hàng ngàn đồng tộc khác. Giờ ta không thể ngồi yên một chỗ, nhìn người quan trọng cuối cùng bị tước khỏi ta nữa. Bởi ta đã hứa…_

Ngón tay ngài chạm vào đốc kiếm lạnh giá dưới đống đất. Lập tức, vị vua vồ lấy như thể nó là sinh mạng của mình.

_Ta không thể là kẻ thất hứa đến tận cuối đời._

Bất chợt, một chuỗi âm thanh lao xao lại vẳng đến, càng lúc càng gần. Trong lúc bấn loạn, Thranduil không kịp để ý xem nó là từ đối tượng nào.  _Lẽ nào bọn Orc đã đánh hơi được gì đó và quay lại?_

Thranduil siết những ngón tay tê cứng quanh đốc kiếm, sẵn sàng đối mặt với thứ đang đến. Mặc cho cơ thể kiệt quệ và những vết thương vẫn chảy máu không cầm. Chính ngài cũng không biết mình lấy đâu ra sức mạnh nhường ấy để giương kiếm lên bằng hai cánh tay rã rời.  _Bất kể là nhện, Orc hay Nazgul, ta cũng phải giết chết nó._  Người ngài yêu thương đang không rõ tung tích, ngài không muốn bị cản trở bởi lũ quái vật ghê tởm này nữa.

 _Nếu phải chết, ta sẽ đem ngươi theo cùng,_  Thranduil thề.  _Đại ngàn sẽ không bao giờ khuất phục bóng tối._


	8. Elrond – Tương lai không thể đoán trước

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tương lai rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là một màn sương vô định, rất dễ khiến chúng ta lạc đường nếu chỉ chăm chăm hướng vào nó.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Lãnh chúa Imladris ngoái lại một lần nữa, dẫu những lời tiễn biệt đã được nói và ngã rẽ cổ xưa đã khuất sau dải rừng trùng điệp. Tại nơi đó, hai toán quân Eryn Galen và Imladris đã tách ra, đánh dấu sự kết thúc của Liên Minh Cuối Cùng. Sẽ không bao giờ có lại một liên minh như thế nữa.

Elrond khép mắt, tưởng tượng ra cảnh Thranduil đang dẫn đầu đoàn quân len lỏi dưới tán cây ken đặc của đại ngàn, men theo con đường lát đá của các Tiên rừng để trở về cung điện Woodland Realm. Nỗi đau buồn đi cùng họ, bởi rất nhiều người đã không thể trở về khu rừng thân yêu, kể cả đức vua Oropher.

Elrond bất giác cắn môi, không biết nên thể hiện cảm xúc nào cho phải. Hình ảnh chàng hoàng tử vui tươi với nụ cười không bao giờ tắt vẫn in đậm trong tâm trí ngài. Thật khó để làm quen với  _đức vua Thranduil._ Đối với ngài, Thran mãi mãi là gã Tiên rừng hứng khởi, mạnh mẽ và tràn đầy sức sống, thích theo đuổi những cuộc phiêu lưu mạo hiểm nơi rừng sâu, chứ không phải vị vua trẻ với gánh nặng trách nhiệm trĩu nặng trên vai.

Vị lãnh chúa lại càng không tin được con đường của họ đã cách chia đôi ngả.

Lúc bấy giờ, Elrond mang trọng trách trấn thủ phương Nam, song ngài đã gửi lại trái tim mình nơi đại ngàn phương Bắc xa xôi…

Kỉ Đệ Nhị đã kết thúc, Sauron không còn là bóng đen đầy đe doạ nơi toà tháp tối Barad-dur. Hắn đã đánh mất toàn bộ quyền năng của mình, vào khoảnh khắc Isildur vung thanh kiếm gãy chém đứt ngón tay đeo nhẫn của hắn. Tuy nhiên, nỗi bất an lẫn phiền muộn vẫn đang phủ bóng lên trái tim mệt mỏi của ngài. Nhẫn Chúa chưa bị thiêu huỷ – Isildur đã từ chối cơ hội ném nó vào ngọn lửa Đỉnh Diệt Vong. Hơn nữa, bất chấp việc không còn Chúa Tể Bóng Tối lãnh đạo, những sinh vật hắc ám vẫn ngóc đầu dậy, nhiều đám tàn quân tháo chạy khỏi Mordor có thể mai phục họ bất cứ lúc nào. Trung Địa chưa bao giờ có được hoà bình lâu dài, bởi cái tà ác luôn song hành, luôn sinh sôi nảy nở cùng những điều tốt đẹp.

Elrond bỏ lại dặm rừng rậm rạp sau lưng, tiếp tục thúc ngựa men theo đường mòn đầy cỏ dại. Các chiến binh Imladris đã đi trước một quãng, giờ họ đang dừng lại đợi ngài. Trong trận chiến định mệnh nơi phương Nam, rất nhiều đồng tộc đã ngã xuống, và Elrond mất đi vị vua ngài yêu quý nhất – Gil-Galad. Người cuối cùng yêu thương ngài như thầy, như cha. Người cuối cùng tạo cho ngài cảm giác an toàn và được che chở…

 _Ngươi đã là lãnh chúa rồi, Bán Tiên._  Ngài giũ bỏ dòng kí ức về thân xác đẫm máu, lạnh giá của đức vua.  _Ngươi không thể tìm kiếm sự bảo bọc mãi như một tiểu Tiên yếu đuối. Bây giờ, ngươi phải là người dang tay che chở cho kẻ khác._

Elrond bất giác miết tay lên cái nhẫn mà đức vua tối cao trao lại cho mình, trước khi ngài hiệu triệu Liên Minh Cuối Cùng. Vilya, Nhẫn Khí, một trong Bộ Ba Nhẫn hùng mạnh được trao cho các Tiên chúa năm xưa.  _Liệu mình có đủ sức mạnh để sử dụng nó như ngài Gil-Galad?_  Ngài thầm nghĩ, miết tay mạnh hơn. Mặt đá xanh lơ mát rượi như một luồng gió mùa xuân, xoa dịu phần nào sự bồn chồn trong ngài. Trong khoảnh khắc, Elrond cảm thấy như được khích lệ.

“Lãnh chúa, xin ngài gấp cho.” Viên đội trưởng gọi. “Nội trong chiều nay chúng ta phải đến được biên giới Lothlórien, trước khi trời tối. Ngài Erestor đã gửi quạ báo rằng vào ngày kia, ngài ấy sẽ đón chúng ta ở cửa ngõ qua Dãy Núi Sương Mù.”

Elrond vội vàng giật dây cương, rút ngắn khoảng cách với đội quân đang đợi. Ngài hiểu nỗi lo lắng của họ – khi đêm xuống, vùng đồng bằng trống trải này nhan nhản những sinh vật khát máu và những thứ hắc ám không tên.  _Erestor luôn luôn chu đáo._  Ngài khẽ cười khi hình ảnh vị cố vấn tóc đen khó tính ấy hiện ra trong đầu. Khi hội quân cùng đức vua Gil-Galad, ngài đã giao lại cứ điểm Imladris mới thành lập cho Erestor và Glorfindel cai quản. Họ hẳn cũng trải qua vài trận chiến ác liệt với lũ Orc vùng Eriador.

Đột nhiên, Elrond nửa khao khát được trở về thật nhanh, để đảm bảo không có chuyện gì nghiêm trọng xảy ra với Imladris – ngài đã yêu nơi chốn ấy tha thiết như ngôi nhà thứ hai của mình. Nửa còn lại, ngài chỉ muốn được quay về chỗ ngã rẽ, hướng thẳng lên đại ngàn Eryn Galen phương Bắc, đắm mình trong tiếng lá reo xào xạc và đôi mắt xanh biếc của Thranduil.

Mỗi bước tiến tới, ngài lại cách xa Thranduil thêm một chút.

Elrond đã sớm nhìn thấy tương lai phía trước. Mang trên vai những trách nhiệm mới, gắn chặt cuộc đời mình với những con người mới, họ không thể trở lại là những Elf trẻ trung vô lo nghĩ như ngày nào. Giờ đây, chỉ một bước chân bất cẩn, một câu nói sai lầm của họ cũng ảnh hưởng đến vận mệnh hàng ngàn cư dân. Nói cách khác, có lẽ họ sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại nhau, ngoại trừ những buổi công du, họp mặt quan trọng.

 _Như vậy cũng được rồi._  Vị lãnh chúa thở dài. Họ không có quyền đòi hỏi nhiều hơn. Cuối cùng ngài cũng hiểu được phần nào tâm trạng của đức vua Gil-Galad và ngài Oropher. Đức vua tối cao chưa bao giờ quên tình yêu thời trẻ của mình, song ngài ấy đã chọn trách nhiệm. Oropher cũng vậy.

Ngài chỉ ước mình có được một nửa kiên quyết của họ, để không phải dằn vặt vì những bóng ma kí ức.  _Lẽ ra mình nên nói với Thran nhiều hơn, thay vì im lặng suốt quãng đường._

Chẳng mấy chốc, đoàn Tiên ra khỏi bóng lá âm u. Ánh mặt trời giữa thu không gay gắt, nhưng cũng đủ khiến họ bức bối vì cái nóng bất chợt – sau khi rời bóng mát của khúc rừng thưa. Bên cạnh Vilya toả ánh xanh rực rỡ, mặt ngọc trắng trên nhẫn đính hôn của ngài sáng lên như một giọt lệ bạc nhỏ bé.

_Vào mùa hoa sơn tra năm sau, tôi sẽ trao em nhẫn vàng._

Ngay khoảnh khắc Thranduil thốt ra lời hứa ấy, cả hai người đều biết nó vĩnh viễn không thể trở thành hiện thực. Tình yêu giữa họ dẫu thiết tha, bền chặt thế nào cũng chỉ dừng lại ở việc thề nguyện mà thôi. Tiên tộc không bao giờ chấp nhận một cuộc hôn nhân như vậy, huống gì họ lại là người đứng đầu một vương quốc.

Cảm xúc kì lạ dấy lên trong ngài, và vị lãnh chúa vô thức ngoảnh lại thêm lần nữa. Dưới tán cây cách đó chừng nửa dặm, một quầng sáng bàng bạc như ánh trăng đang bừng toả, nổi bật trong vùng bóng râm. Biểu tượng của đại ngàn, và cũng là cách Thranduil kí thác một mảnh linh hồn mình. Bao gồm cả những cảm xúc không thể nói thành lời. Cặp đồng tử xanh bạc xoáy vào ngài, dịu dàng như nước sông mùa hạ, buồn bã như sắc trời mùa đông. Mới hôm nào, cặp gạc của con hươu ấy chỉ vừa mới nhú – ngài vẫn nhớ lớp lông nhung mượt mà như sương phủ trên đó. Bây giờ nó đã trở thành một con hươu trưởng thành, gạc cong lên đầy kiêu hãnh. Hẳn nó đã lặng lẽ đi theo ngài suốt từ khi hai toán quân tách ra.

Elrond đột nhiên thấy mắt mình cay cay. Mối duyên định mệnh năm xưa không thể dứt được.

Con hươu bạc nhìn ngài thêm một lúc, rồi nghiêng đầu như thể tiễn biệt. Chỉ trong nháy mắt, quầng sáng lụi tắt, và nó tan vào bóng tối của rừng cây.

“Vĩnh biệt, Thran.” Ngài khẽ nói, nuốt ngược dòng lệ sắp trào. “Đừng quên tôi.”

.

.

.

Ngài đã nhìn thấy họ sầu muộn và than khóc.

Ngài đã nhìn thấy mắt họ cháy rực lên nỗi phẫn uất khôn nguôi.

Ngài đã nhìn thấy họ chết. Thân xác họ bùng cháy trong ngọn lửa tà ác phương Nam, bị lũ quái vật giày xéo không thương tiếc. Kiếm họ gãy vụn và khiên họ nứt vỡ, quê hương họ chìm vào bóng tối dày đặc, những gì họ thề bảo vệ đều bị nghiến nát.

Ngài đã nhìn thấy cậu, cô độc và oán hận, trầm mình trong làn nước tăm tối, lệ máu không ngừng nhỏ giọt xuống đoá lan chuông héo úa trên tay.

Ngài đã nhìn thấy anh, kiêu hãnh và tuyệt vọng, giương cao ngọn chiến kỳ giữa bầu trời rực lửa, mái tóc vàng nhuốm máu tung bay trong trận cuồng phong đầy mùi tử khí.

Và rồi thế giới chỉ còn lại tro tàn.

“Lãnh chúa, nhìn kìa!” Tiếng reo của viên đội trưởng đánh thức ngài khỏi dòng hồi tưởng về cơn ác mộng tối qua – đầy bóng tối và máu đổ. Elrond giật mình ngẩng lên, nhanh chóng hiểu vì sao ông ta lại vui mừng đến thế. Sau những tháng ngày băng mình qua tro tàn và mất mát, qua những dặm rừng già xa lạ và những dãy núi đầy hiểm nguy, thật tốt khi được nhìn thấy lá cờ xanh sáng của Imladris tung bay giữa trời thu ngập nắng, cùng những người bạn vong niên đang đợi mình.

Elrond mỉm cười với chàng Tiên dẫn đầu đoàn – người nãy giờ vẫn điềm tĩnh trên lưng con ngựa lông đen ánh xanh tuyệt đẹp, trong khi những cư dân khác đều háo hức thúc ngựa lên đón ngài. Trái tim chất chứa kí ức khổ đau và ngang dọc vết thương rỉ máu của ngài luôn dịu lại khi nhìn vào mắt cậu, đôi mắt đen trong veo như hai viên thạch anh, bất chấp những nỗi đau cậu từng trải qua là không thể đong đếm. Vị lãnh chúa khó thể tin được mới chỉ mười năm trước – giống như một cái chớp mắt của Tiên tộc – họ vẫn còn là hai người xa lạ. Suốt chiến dịch giải vây cho Eregion, ngài và cậu đã cùng vào sinh ra tử suốt bao nhiêu trận chiến, mối liên kết bền chặt giữa họ cũng nảy sinh từ đó. Mối liên kết không bao giờ mất đi, chừng nào họ còn tin tưởng nhau.

“Chào mừng trở lại, lãnh chúa Elrond.” Erestor cười nhẹ, cuối cùng cũng chịu tiến lên đối diện với ngài. Elrond cười đáp lại và đặt tay lên vai vị cố vấn. Ngài để ý mái tóc đen mượt đã dài thêm, lấp lánh dưới nắng như ngọc trai đen – không còn xác xơ ngắn quá vai như lúc trước. Ngài cũng cảm nhận được sự thư thái dần trở lại trong Erestor, dẫu nó vẫn còn khá yếu ớt so với thứ bóng tối sâu hút luôn hành hạ cậu.  _Cho cậu ấy thêm thời gian, rồi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Giai đoạn đen tối nhất đã qua rồi._  Ngài tự nhủ.

“Lẽ ra cậu nên để Glorfindel đi thay.” Elrond nhắc nhở. “Vết thương cũ của cậu…”

“Ai, tôi ổn mà, lãnh chúa.” Erestor cãi ngay lập tức. “Vả lại Glorfindel đang bận quét sạch tàn dư của lũ Orc trong thung lũng. Bọn tôi không muốn ngài trở về một căn nhà bừa bộn, ngổn ngang và đầy mùi Orc.”

“Thật sự ổn không?” Elrond nghi ngờ hỏi. Bàn tay y sư của ngài không cảm nhận được dấu hiệu bất thường nào khi đặt lên vai phải của Erestor, nơi gần như nát bấy trong trận chiến dưới những sống núi Ost-in-Edhil. Nhưng đáng e ngại hơn cả là lời nguyền tăm tối trong nó…

Cơn ác mộng đêm qua lại bắt đầu quay lại trong tâm trí. Ngài đã nhìn thấy mình mất cậu, dưới dòng nước đen ngòm loang máu.

” Tôi không sao, thật đấy. Chẳng lẽ ngài thiếu tin tưởng tôi đến thế sao?” Erestor nhoẻn cười. Rồi quầng mây u ám nhanh chóng phủ bóng lên mặt cậu ngay sau đó – như thể sự vui vẻ vài giây trước chỉ là ảo ảnh. “Tôi đã nghe tin về đức vua tối cao. Tôi rất tiếc, lãnh chúa. Tôi hiểu việc mất đi người mình yêu quý là như thế nào.” Vị cố vấn nhẹ nhàng vòng tay ôm lấy ngài. “Nhưng ngài không cô độc đâu.”

“Ta biết.” Elrond chỉ muốn vùi mặt vào mái tóc đen huyền thoảng hương lan chuông, để chìm đắm trong sự ân cần, dịu dàng của vị cố vấn mãi mãi. Đây là lần đầu tiên ngài cảm thấy được an ủi kể từ ngày phủ lá cờ trận lên thi thể đức vua tối cao. Thranduil cũng có nỗi mất mát của riêng mình, thành thử anh không thể sẻ chia cùng ngài.

“Gil-Galad là một vị vua vĩ đại, ngài ấy đã hi sinh cho nền hoà bình Trung Địa, như ngài vẫn thường khao khát. Nỗi tiếc thương này không dễ gì phai nhạt, song đã đến lúc ta phải thay ngài ấy hoàn thành những sứ mạng còn dang dở.” Elrond khẽ nói. “Và ta vẫn còn những người quan trọng. Thật tốt khi có cậu ở đây, Erestor. Chúng ta trở về thôi, kẻo Glorfindel lại nóng ruột. Còn nhiều câu chuyện phải kể đấy.”

Cùng nhau, họ cưỡi ngựa qua những con đèo gập ghềnh lộng gió, những vách đá giăng đầy sương, những ngọn thác hát khúc ca trong trẻo, những nguồn suối phủ đầy hoa diên vĩ cùng mao lương vàng rực. Sự sống đã lại bắt đầu đâm chồi nảy lộc trên Trung Địa. Đôi khi Elrond nghĩ mối quan hệ giữa họ thật lạ lùng, và cũng thật kì diệu. Hai người chỉ cần một cái liếc mắt là hiểu ý nhau. Nếu Thran là vầng dương rực rỡ, kiêu hãnh luôn toả ánh sáng khiến người ta choáng ngợp, thì Erestor là dòng suối trong veo, mát dịu dưới bầu trời khuya. Ngài luôn tìm được khuây khoả và thấu hiểu trong vị cố vấn trẻ tinh tế này, bất kể miệng lưỡi sắc như dao cùng sự cứng đầu của cậu ta.

Tuy nhiên, Elrond biết mình sẽ không bao giờ đáp lại hết tình yêu của Erestor dành cho mình – ngài đã đọc được cảm xúc ấy trong mắt cậu, ngay từ ngày đầu tiên con đường của họ giao nhau, bên một hồ nước lạnh lẽo phủ bóng nhựa ruồi cổ thụ. Phần vì cảm giác tội lỗi về lời nguyền cậu phải mang vĩnh viễn, về vết thương không bao giờ lành trên vai cậu.

Phần vì ngài đã gửi lại trái tim mình nơi đại ngàn xa xôi. Lời thề nguyện trên cành sơn tra ấy không bao giờ mất đi, bất kể tương lai trước mặt dẫn họ đến những ngả đường nào.

Đêm hôm trước, dưới bầu trời sao rực sáng của Varda, Elrond đã nhìn thấy định mệnh của Trung Địa – và cả những người ngài yêu quý. Ngài không phủ nhận mình đã hoảng sợ và tuyệt vọng. Nhưng sâu thẳm trong tim, ngài vẫn luôn tin hi vọng còn tồn tại, dù là trong thời khắc tối tăm nhất.

Tương lai rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là một màn sương không thể nắm bắt, và nó có khả năng thay đổi bất cứ lúc nào.  
.  
.  
.  
Ngày lẳng lặng trôi xuôi như bóng mây, bao người đến rồi lại đi, bao vương triều của các vị vua con người hưng thịnh rồi tàn phai. Mất mát hoà cùng hân hoan, bóng tối song hành cùng ánh sáng chẳng thể tách rời. Đã có không biết bao nhiêu bài ca hào hùng lẫn đau buồn được xướng lên, và không biết bao nhiêu máu đã đổ để gìn giữ nền hoà bình mong manh trong những năm tháng ấy.

Tiên tộc không bao giờ tìm lại được ánh hào quang huy hoàng thuở Cựu Niên. Họ bắt đầu thu mình lại, nỗ lực gìn giữ những điều tốt đẹp hiếm hoi còn vương sót, hoặc tưởng tiếc kí ức xưa cũ. Những con tàu xám rời cảng ngày một nhiều, tìm về Valinor bên kia đại dương, vĩnh viễn không bao giờ trở lại Trung Địa nữa.

Chẳng bao lâu, cả Elrond và Thranduil đều không nhớ nổi đã bao mùa đại ngàn thay lá, kể từ ngày họ gặp nhau. Khoảng cách và thời gian dần khiến ngọn lửa đắm say thuở thanh xuân phai nhạt, sự bất đồng lẫn nghi ngờ bắt đầu len lỏi vào giữa hai vương quốc.

.

.  
 _ ***End flashback***_

.

.

Vạn vật đang chao đảo như những bóng ma từ quá khứ, lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Dường ngài đang lạc vào một vùng không gian hỗn độn, vượt khỏi nhận thức thông thường. Mặt đất dưới chân trở thành những con sóng đen dập dềnh không ngừng, cố gắng xô ngã vị lãnh chúa.

Thở khó nhọc, ngài cố gắng bước thêm vài bước về phía trước. Thanh kiếm nhuốm máu cắm sâu xuống đất làm điểm tựa.

Và rồi chân ngài không còn đỡ nổi cơ thể nữa, nó trở nên cứng đờ, mất hết cảm giác. Bật thốt một tiếng kêu nửa đau đớn, nửa tức giận vì sự bất lực của bản thân, Elrond buông kiếm – hoặc thanh kiếm đã trượt khỏi những ngón tay vô lực của ngài. Lá khô tung lên khi vị lãnh chúa đổ người xuống nền rừng, lực va chạm gần như tống hết hơi thở khỏi ngài.

Thứ mùi ẩm mốc cũ kĩ xộc vào mũi, khiến Elrond vô cùng khó chịu.  _Mùi của những năm tháng xưa, giờ đã rữa nát hết cả…_ vị Bán Tiên đau đớn nghĩ. Vết cắt trên trán rát bỏng như bị lửa thiêu đốt, máu vẫn chảy tràn xuống mặt, khiến ngài không còn nhìn thấy gì nữa. Trong khi cơn tê dại kì quái dần lan khắp cơ thể, khởi đi từ vai trái. Thành thử đến việc đưa tay lên lau máu trên mặt cũng là bất khả. Vị lãnh chúa vẫn nhớ như in cảm giác lúc con nhện đầu đàn xọc vòi chích bén nhọn vào vai mình. Tưởng như bị xẻ đôi người trong khoảnh khắc.

Khi đó, Elrond biết nếu mình gục ngã sẽ không bao giờ trở dậy được; nên đã cố gắng vùng dậy, ép cơ thể nhức nhối rời khỏi tầm hoạt động của lũ nhện, xa nhất có thể. Tuy nhiên, sức chịu đựng của ngài đã đến cực hạn, không cần là một y sư cũng biết điều đó. Chỉ có thể tránh xa kẻ thù, chứ không thể đến chỗ người mình yêu.

Ý nghĩ ấy khiến lòng ngài bùng lên ngọn lửa oán hận tột cùng. Hận bản thân, hay hận số phận ngài cũng không rõ, chỉ biết nó đột ngột dâng trào trong vô thức, đốt cháy trái tim ngài. Cơn đau thể xác không sánh được với cơn đau cào xé tâm hồn.  _Lẽ nào các vị thần tàn nhẫn muốn chặn luôn cơ hội được gặp Thran lần cuối hay sao?_

Vị lãnh chúa thung lũng nằm yên lặng giữa bốn bề tịch mịch, xa lạ, nghe lòng mình rạn vỡ thành những mảnh vụn. Gió nóng hun hút qua những thân cây chết xám xịt, khẽ thổi tung những lọn tóc đen vương đầy tơ nhện dính nhớp. Chẳng mấy chốc, Elrond không thể cử động được nữa, dù chỉ là một ngón tay. Giống như ngài không còn sở hữu cơ thể này. Máu chảy đến tứ chi đang dần tắc nghẽn – ngài nghĩ vậy – không lâu nữa độc tố sẽ chạy vào tim. Bình thường, lũ nhện vùng Mirkwood chỉ tiêm chất độc đủ khiến con mồi tê liệt chứ không mất mạng. Nhưng con này, trong khoảnh khắc hấp hối đã dồn hết chất độc trong cơ thể vào mũi chích trả thù. Căm hận khiến thứ gì cũng trở nên nguy hiểm và tàn độc.

Ngài không sợ chết, chưa bao giờ sợ hãi cái chết, suốt từng ấy năm chinh chiến.  _Đó chỉ là một trạng thái mất cảm giác thôi._  Tương tự như giấc ngủ dài, đông cứng trong băng giá mãi mãi.  _Lúc này mình cũng không khác gì người chết._

Ngài chỉ uất ức vì chẳng thể giúp Thranduil. Đến việc gặp lại anh cũng không được.

Hít một hơi khó nhọc, Elrond nhướng mắt nhìn lên, qua những lọn tóc xoã và tơ nhện, không khỏi thầm rủa một câu. Phía trên đầu ngài, tua tủa những cành nhánh khẳng khiu khô đét, là cây sơn tra cổ thụ năm nào. Chứng nhân của gặp gỡ và li biệt. Lãnh chúa Imladris ước gì có thể phá lên cười cho tình cảnh hiện tại.  _Đẩy đưa thế nào, lại về đúng nơi này._

Sắc xám lạnh lẽo của đại ngàn chết bỗng chốc mờ đi. Elrond chỉ thấy chấp chới hoài trước mắt màu hoa phớt hồng ấy. Trong suốt, dịu dàng, mong manh như hơi sương bình minh chưa vẩn. Vị dịu ngọt của nụ hôn đầu trên cành sơn tra vẫn trôi lờ lững trong ngài suốt từng ấy năm…

Elrond nghĩ mình bắt đầu mê sảng vì nọc độc. Cây sơn tra già cỗi đã chết từ lúc nào ngài không hay, và những tháng năm ngọt ngào quá vãng cũng đã tan theo khói lửa chiến tranh.

 _Đây là cái giá tôi phải trả, Thran._  Elrond thì thào với bóng hình trong tâm tưởng.  _Giá như tôi dũng cảm hơn… giá như lúc đó tôi có thể dẹp bỏ lòng tự ái của mình, thì có lẽ chúng ta không đến nông nỗi này. Mọi thứ đều sẽ có ngày tan biến. Và tôi đã đánh mất nhiều điều nhanh hơn tôi tưởng. Tự tôi đã làm chúng tan biến trước cả số mệnh. Thật đáng nguyền rủa, phải không?_

Elrond khép mắt lại, áp mặt vào một cái lá khô mục chỉ còn trơ gân lá lỗ chỗ. Không có giọt nước mắt nào chảy ra, như thể chúng đã khô cạn từ lâu. Chỉ có những lời xin tha thứ cuối cùng thả vào bầu không lạnh lẽo, đầy mùi tử khí.

“ _Đừng khóc, Elr. Tôi không muốn nụ hôn của chúng ta mặn chát…”_

Giọng vị vua yêu dấu vẳng lại gần thật gần…

“Thranduil”! Vị lãnh chúa nghẹn ngào. Cảm giác tê dại đã lan khắp người, ngài chỉ muốn lời sau cùng là cái tên thân thương ấy.

Sau chừng ấy năm, ngài – lãnh chúa Imladris đã chiến đấu không ngừng nghỉ cho vùng Trung Địa. Nhưng cuối cùng lại đành bất lực, chẳng dành cho người mình yêu được điều gì. Một hơi thở tàn cũng không…

_Không thể._

_Không thể._

_Không thể chấp nhận._

Suy nghĩ đột ngột loé lên trong bộ óc mệt mỏi rã rời.

 _Ngươi đang làm gì vậy, Bán Tiên? Nhanh chóng buông xuôi, để mặc cho số phận đùa giỡn. Ngươi đã quen trở nên yếu đuối nhu nhược phải không? Chẳng phải khi phi ngựa xuyên rừng lên Mirkwood, ngươi đã thề bằng mọi giá phải gặp được vị vua rừng, bất chấp cả định mệnh sao?_  Giọng gay gắt vọng trong tâm trí ngài, như từng đợt roi quất rát bỏng.

Tương lai rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là một màn sương. Không phải là một bức tường tuyệt đối bền vững.

 _Những cây khác đều úa tàn, trút lá cho một mùa thu ảm đạm, trong khi sơn tra vùng này trở nên rực rỡ. Đơn độc nhưng kiêu hãnh giữa một thế giới héo hon tàn tạ. Tự do bất chấp cái chết bủa vây. Hi vọng cũng thế. Chúng không bao giờ mất đi dẫu bóng tối giăng đầy và số mệnh cố làm tay ta nhuốm máu._ Chàng hoàng tử Eryn Galen mỉm cười với ngài, sau màn hoa sơn tra hồng rực. Cả ngài Oropher, cả Thranduil và cả Vương Quốc Rừng chưa bao giờ chấp nhận khuất phục bóng tối. Lúc này, họ vẫn đang chiến đấu và hi sinh cho hi vọng, dẫu nó vô cùng nhỏ nhoi.

_Mình không được phép bỏ cuộc, một khi mọi người còn đang vung kiếm chống lại bóng tối từ Sauron._

Elrond nghiến răng, cố nhích đầu về phía ngón tay đeo nhẫn, đến gần nhất có thể. Ngài ngạc nhiên vì cơ thể vẫn chưa tê dại hoàn toàn, như cảm tưởng của ngài lúc chìm trong tuyệt vọng.

 _Dẫu bóng tối, định mệnh khắc nghiệt, hay thậm chí các vị thần cản đường, mình cũng sẽ bước qua hết._  Elrond thầm nhủ, đăm đăm nhìn cái nhẫn trên tay. Mặt đá xanh lơ ngày trước giờ ngả sang xám sẫm u ám, tiệp màu với khu rừng xung quanh. Tà khí ám lấy nó mỗi lúc một tăng. Nếu sử dụng Bộ Ba Nhẫn trong thời khắc tăm tối này, giữa đại ngàn bị án bóng bởi Sauron sẽ vô cùng nguy hiểm, gần như là tự sát. Thậm chí còn có thể lôi kéo sự chú ý của kẻ thù – những kẻ vẫn thèm khát huỷ hoại những gì tốt đẹp còn sót lại.

Tuy nhiên, Vilya là hi vọng cuối cùng của ngài. Bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng.

_Mình muốn sống. Mình phải sống. Không thể cứ thế rũ bỏ hết mọi trách nhiệm được giao. Câu chuyện vẫn chưa đến hồi kết._

Một luồng sáng nhờ nhờ, lạnh như băng toả ra khi ngài thì thầm với cái nhẫn.


	9. Thranduil – Tội lỗi không thể tha thứ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chúng ta đang trốn tránh hiện thực bằng cách tự nhủ rồi nó sẽ qua. Nỗi đau vì thế mà được nhân lên gấp bội, bởi thời gian chỉ làm sâu thêm vết khắc.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Thranduil khẽ nâng vành miện lên bằng những đầu ngón tay, rồi lại đặt xuống bàn. Ngài không biết mình đã lặp đi lặp lại hành động này bao nhiêu lần. Vành miện lá là biểu tượng của người lãnh đạo vương quốc rừng, được kết lại bởi vô số nhánh cây mảnh dẻ cùng những chiếc lá đỏ rực rỡ. Khi đội lên, chúng sẽ ôm trọn mái đầu trong một vòng gỗ lượn sóng tinh xảo. Mới nhìn, vương miện có vẻ hơi quá cồng kềnh; nhưng thực chất trọng lượng của nó rất nhẹ, không hơn một vòng bạc mảnh, do được làm từ loại cây đặc biệt.

Tuy nhiên, đối với ngài, vành miện ấy nặng nề hơn bất kì thứ gì. Kể cả khi ngài đã gỡ nó ra, gánh nặng mang tên trách nhiệm vẫn phủ bóng trong tim, mỗi lúc một tăng.

 _Những thứ nặng nề nhất chẳng thể dùng đầu ngón tay để ước lượng. Thậm chí người ta còn chẳng chạm được vào nó._  Thranduil nghĩ, lơ đãng khều một mép lá chìa ra từ vành miện. Ngài chỉ ước bây giờ là mùa hè. Nếu được vậy, ngài sẽ kết lá xanh lên đó. Sắc biếc xoa dịu phần nào trái tim bỏng rát vì vết thương – bằng những kí ức trong trẻo thời niên thiếu. Thay vì sắc đỏ… màu của những chiếc lá mùa thu kiêu hãnh mà không hay biết mình đang bước vào giai đoạn tàn úa.

Hơn nữa, ngài đã – và sẽ – chứng kiến quá nhiều máu đổ. Sắc đỏ gợi lại những mất mát còn mới nguyên.

Vị vua cảm thấy sự mệt mỏi tột độ xâm chiếm mình.  _Lẽ ra giờ này ta phải có mặt ngoài sảnh lớn._  Ngài không muốn làm thêm việc gì nữa, kể cả di chuyển. Bầu không tịch mịch nồng mùi sáp nến vây bọc lấy ngài, và cảm giác cô độc cùng cực cũng từ đó sinh ra. Ngài vẫn khao khát được làm chủ cuộc đời mình – một lần cuối. Không phải kiểu phản kháng của một hoàng tử trẻ tuổi bất cần, mà là mong ước níu kéo thời gian chậm lại, trong tuyệt vọng khôn cùng. Ít phút nữa, ngài sẽ phải bước sang quãng đời mới, dù muốn dù không.

Quãng đời không có Elrond.

Thranduil chạm vào mặt nhẫn bạc lạnh lẽo trên ngón giữa. Hình ảnh hoàng hậu tương lai chập chờn ẩn hiện trong tâm trí ngài. Lúc run rẩy trao nhẫn đính ước cho ngài, trước toàn thể tiên tộc Eryn Galen, khuôn mặt nàng ngập tràn hạnh phúc. Niềm hân hoan ấy toả sáng rực rỡ đến nỗi ngài thấy mình thật tàn nhẫn nếu dập tắt nó. Thành thử ngài cũng ép mình mỉm cười gượng gạo với nàng. Trong khi trái tim chậm chạp đóng băng và nứt rạn.

Lặng lẽ, Thranduil lần tay vào vạt áo nhung, lấy ra một chiếc nhẫn bạc khác. Cảnh trí tối tăm quanh ngài dần nhoà đi, thay vào đó là sắc hồng phớt dịu dàng của tán hoa sơn tra hôm nào. Một khuôn mặt khác hiện ra, và Thranduil nghĩ hơi thở đang từ từ bị rút khỏi mình, đau đớn cùng cực.

_Tôi nguyện dâng hiến cuộc đời tôi, tâm hồn tôi, trái tim tôi. Mọi thứ của tôi thuộc về em. Tôi nguyện ở bên em đến hết quãng đời còn lại, dù ngắn ngủi hay dài lâu, dù hân hoan hay đau buồn._

Người ấy ngước lên nhìn, ánh sao lấp lánh phản chiếu trong cặp đồng tử xám, vào giây phút cả hai nói lời thề nguyện thiêng liêng trước sự chứng giám của các vị thần. Hơi ấm từ tay cậu toả ra, cả cách bờ vai gầy run nhẹ vì hân hoan, dường vẫn chỉ mới đây thôi…

Thranduil siết chặt chiếc nhẫn lẻ đôi ấy trong tay,đặt lên nó một nụ hôn muộn màng. Lớp bạc mạ lạnh như băng, trái ngược hoàn toàn với khoảnh khắc Elrond đeo nó vào tay ngài – ấm áp và thuần khiết.

Nước mắt đã cạn khô sau bao trận chiến, bao mất mát, thành thử vị vua chỉ còn biết nhắm mắt, áp mặt vào cái nhẫn như thể đó là cậu, nghe lòng mình khẽ thổn thức ai oán.

_Nếu em nhất định phải ra đi, thì đây sẽ là một giao ước. Gắn kết mãi mãi._

Nực cười thay, người ra đi lại là ngài, người phá vỡ giao ước quý giá cũng là ngài. Chàng hoàng tử khờ dại lúc đó không hề hay biết, bản thân từ “mãi mãi” đã là một sự lừa dối. Khái niệm vĩnh cửu không bao giờ tồn tại trong thế giới ngập tràn nỗi buồn và bóng tối này.

Sau trận Liên Minh Cuối Cùng, cả hai người đều gánh vác trên vai những trọng trách mới, những nghĩa vụ nặng nề, cùng những vết thương sâu hoắm trong tim không bao giờ lành. Họ băng mình trên hai con đường khác nhau, nhưng sâu thẳm còn đó khát khao được chung lối thêm lần nữa. Thậm chí chỉ cần thấy nhau đã là quá đủ.

Nhưng số phận một lần nữa trêu đùa thật nhẫn tâm. Từng ấy năm khắc khoải nhớ thương, họ lại sắp gặp nhau – chỉ vài phút nữa. Trong lễ cưới của ngài.

Cả phu nhân và lãnh chúa Lórien đều không đến, họ chỉ gửi người đại diện. Thranduil cũng không muốn thấy mặt họ lần nữa, sau những gì hai bên đã bất đồng. Đơn giản, họ suy nghĩ quá an phận và ích kỉ. Quan điểm hai vương quốc không bao giờ đồng nhất. Galadriel đã chọn việc phong toả vương quốc của mình bằng nhẫn Nenya, trong khi Thranduil quyết định tiếp tục chiến đấu, trở thành lá chắn cho cả phương Nam.

Ngài đã mong Elrond chỉ cử sứ giả như Lórien. Ngài không biết phải làm gì nếu chạm mặt cậu trong tình huống này.

Tuy nhiên sáng nay đoàn Tiên từ Imladris đã đến nơi, và dẫn đầu là lãnh chúa của họ.Lòng rối bời, cả hai Tiên chúa uy quyền nhất của Trung Địa đều chỉ nói được đúng một lời chào xã giao. Thranduil không ngừng nhìn đi chỗ khác. Ngài sợ hãi. Sợ sẽ không thể làm chủ bản thân được nữa, sợ những cảm xúc trong mắt cậu sẽ thiêu đốt mình. Đó sẽ là những cảm xúc bi ai nhất của người bị phản bội và tổn thương…

Có tiếng bước chân vội vã đi dọc hành lang, rồi cửa phòng ngài lập tức vang lên tiếng gõ. Thranduil giấu lại cái nhẫn vào áo, nhưng không lên tiếng. Người bên ngoài có vẻ sốt ruột, đã quyết định hé cửa lách vào.

“Bệ hạ, xin thứ lỗi.” Galion khẽ nói. “Đến giờ rồi.”

Đức vua của ông ta vẫn trước sau im lặng.

“Bệ hạ?”

Phải mất một lúc Thranduil mới tỉnh ra, đủ để biết Galion đang gọi ai. Đối với ngài, dường như hai tiếng bệ hạ vẫn dùng để gọi một ai khác, lạ lẫm, xa vời, chứ không phải ngài. Dòng chảy vô tâm của thời gian đang cuốn ngài đi mỗi lúc một xa khỏi kí ức niên thiếu yên bình đẹp đẽ.

“Ta biết rồi.” Ngài gắt lên. Viên quản gia lùi lại, ông ta đã quá quen với sự bẳn tính thất thường của vị vua trẻ. Thranduil tự hỏi ông ta biết được bao nhiêu, hiểu được bao nhiêu về mối quan hệ giữa ngài và Elrond. Dẫu sao ông ta đã luôn quan sát cả hai người, âm thầm, lặng lẽ, nhưng không lên tiếng phản đối hay bênh vực. Thứ tồn tại trong con người đó chỉ có trách nhiệm – với phụ vương Oropher, và giờ với ngài. Nó không cho phép ông ta chất vấn hay chen vào chuyện riêng tư của đức vua.

“Vậy… xin ngài gấp một chút. Chúng ta sắp trễ buổi lễ.”

 _Buổi lễ_. Thranduil chua chát nghĩ, nắm tay siết lại dưới gầm bàn. Móng tay đâm vào da thịt rớm máu, đau buốt.  _Hôn lễ của ta. Niềm hạnh phúc của nàng Tiên nữ ấy. Ngày vui của toàn vương quốc. Ta sẽ phải mỉm cười như thể đấy là khoảnh khắc đẹp đẽ nhất. Ta sẽ phải lừa dối rất nhiều người, kể cả chính bản thân mình._

“Ta đến ngay.” Vị vua vô thức đáp, cốt để tống cổ Galion ra khỏi phòng. Biết ý, viên quản gia lập tức lui ra, không quên bắn cho ngài tia nhìn đầy lo lắng.

Ngài vẫn đang thử chống lại số phận trong những giây cuối cùng.

_Elr, hôm nay là đám tang của chúng ta._

Thranduil khổ sở đội vương miện lên đầu. Nó trĩu xuống vành tai như làm từ cả ngàn tấn sắt. Những chiếc lá xoè ra kiêu hãnh, sắc đỏ rực lên loang loáng dưới ánh nến, vài mép lá nhọn hơi chọc vào thái dương ngài. Có cảm tưởng như chúng vừa biến thành gai sắc lẻm. Mái tóc dài đã được chải mượt từ sớm, sáng lên lấp lánh như tơ vàng đổ xuống nền áo nhung đỏ sẫm.

Vàng-và-đỏ. Một sự kết hợp vương giả, sặc sỡ và ngu ngốc, ngài nghĩ. Những thứ rực rỡ là những thứ vô nghĩa, rỗng tuếch nhất, sớm muộn gì cũng phai nhạt.

Màu hoa sơn tra phớt hồng vẫn ám ảnh tâm khảm ngài.

 _Tôi yêu anh, Thran._ Cậu Bán Tiên tóc đen khẽ nói, giữa quãng nghỉ của những nụ hôn bỏng rát.

_Tôi yêu anh._

_Tôi yêu anh._

Lời cậu vọng lại, biến thành trận lốc xoáy, dữ dội, thê lương, chực xé toang lồng ngực.

“Tôi yêu em, Elr!” Thranduil gần như gào lên tuyệt vọng. Cũng may phòng kín, cửa phòng hoàn toàn cách âm. Đó sẽ là lời vĩnh biệt.

Lê bước trên cẳng chân nặng nề, tê cứng, vị vua rừng bước ra, hướng đến buổi lễ trọng đại của vương quốc Eryn Galen, nơi ngài sẽ phải đối mặt với nỗi đau còn hơn thế này.

***

Sảnh lớn của cung điện đã được trang hoàng và thắp sáng bằng hàng ngàn ngọn nến thơm. Mùi hương nồng nồng phủ khắp không gian. Bầu không lắng lại, trang trọng và thiêng liêng. Ngoài kia, vầng dương bắt đầu xế bóng. Vài tia sáng cuối cùng của chiều thu xuyên qua tán rừng, hắt vào thềm điện, trườn lên những bậc thang và bao lấy chúng trong quầng sáng đỏ ối như máu đổ.

Thranduil bước vào đầu sảnh, cố giữ nét mặt thật bình thản. Ánh nến phản chiếu hàng trăm khuôn mặt đang hướng về phía ngài, ai nấy đều hồi hộp, náo nức thấy rõ. Sau bao đau thương tang tóc triền miên, buổi lễ này là niềm vui hiếm hoi của họ. Nén một tiếng thở dài, ngài bước nhanh lên bục.

Từ trên bục cao, Thranduil dễ dàng nhận thấy Galion yên vị phía bên trái sảnh, chỗ ngồi đúng với chức vụ. Khuôn mặt ông ta lập tức giãn ra, nhẹ nhõm khi ngài bước vào. Tuy nhiên ngài không thể để ý ông ta lâu. Đoàn tiên từ Imladris đã tiến đến, gần như cùng lúc với ngài. Lãnh chúa của họ đi đầu, do bị sấp bóng khi băng ngang dãy cột nên ngài không nhìn rõ mặt. Elrond khoác lễ phục đơn giản, áo choàng lụa dài, màu ghi sẫm viền đen ở hai vạt, cùng áo khoác nhung nâu nhạt. Những nếp gấp mềm mại trên áo bắt ánh nến, sáng lên lấp lánh. Ôm lấy mái tóc huyền là vành vương miện bạc thanh nhã.

Trong khoảnh khắc, kí ức về buổi lễ nghênh đón đoàn Tiên Lindon năm xưa dội vào tâm trí ngài như mưa đá. Cũng tại chính căn sảnh này, khi ngài vẫn còn là chàng hoàng tử ghét cay ghét đắng bộ lễ phục rườm rà, và Elrond là cậu sứ giả chăm chú vào cuộc trò chuyện của đức vua tối cao, gần như không bỏ sót lời nào. Hôm đó, cậu cũng khoác áo choàng màu ghi sẫm.

Dường có một lưỡi kiếm băng lạnh ngắt đâm thẳng vào ngài, khi Elrond ngồi vào ghế dành cho lãnh chúa, đầu sảnh phía phải. Hai người họ chỉ cách nhau chừng mười bước chân. Cậu cúi đầu xuống, tóc mái rũ trước mặt, chừng vài nhịp tim đập, rồi ngước lên nhìn thẳng vào ngài.

Lần đầu tiên sau gần cả trăm năm.

Vị vua rừng cảm thấy vài giây bị khoá chặt trong tia nhìn của Elrond như vài thế kỉ. Đôi mắt xám trong suốt, bình thản một cách kì lạ. Không gợn cảm xúc dù chỉ là một chút ai oán. Tựa hồ nó bị một lớp sương mù dày đặc phủ lên. Ngài không cách chi xuyên qua màn sương ấy để biết cậu đang nghĩ gì.  _Cậu ấy đang cố gắng coi đây là lễ cưới của kẻ xa lạ nào đó. Một kẻ xa lạ chưa từng quen biết, chưa từng ôm chặt cậu trong vòng tay, chưa từng trao cậu những nụ hôn trên cành sơn tra…chưa từng đính ước với cậu…chưa từng yêu cậu… ôi, Valar…_

Đầu ngài đau nhức, quay cuồng trong dòng suy nghĩ hỗn loạn. Mặt nóng rực như lên cơn sốt. Ngài không rõ mình còn chịu đựng được bao lâu. Ngài chưa từng chùn bước trong vô số trận chiến với lũ Orc, nhưng trận chiến đang diễn ra này vượt quá sức ngài.

Có lẽ biểu cảm của Thranduil nãy giờ quá dễ thấy. Elrond liền cụp mắt xuống, ngoảnh mặt đi như thể cậu không muốn ngài đau đớn thêm. Cổ họng ngài nghẹn ứ, vị đắng không dễ gì xua tan nổi. Giá như cậu tiếp tục xoáy vào ngài, giá như cậu đứng lên buộc tội ngài, có lẽ còn ít đau hơn.

Một trận gió muộn thốc vào sảnh, mang theo mùi cây lá ướt sương ngai ngái. Vài ngọn nến đầu hàng không chống chọi nổi với luồng khí lưu, nhanh chóng phụt tắt.

Quân sư trưởng của Elrond, Erestor, chồm qua thì thầm gì đó với lãnh chúa tóc đen. Thranduil thấy Elrond nhẹ gật đầu, vẻ hơi thất thần.

Kể từ đó, ánh mắt họ không bao giờ bắt gặp nhau nữa.

Kể từ đó, Thranduil không sao nhớ được lễ cưới của mình đã diễn ra như thế nào. Kể cả lời thề trước các vị thần, khuôn mặt của hoàng hậu, loại hoa cài trên tóc nàng, màu váy của nàng, hai chiếc nhẫn vàng khảm ngọc đặt trên bệ đá, tiếng chúc tụng, reo mừng của thần dân. Vạn vật quanh ngài đã bị bao phủ bởi tầng tầng sương mù nhoà nhạt, trắng xoá, thê lương và lạnh lẽo như thể ngài đang đứng giữa một đồng tuyết.

Kể từ đó, con đường của họ đã cách xa vời vợi.

“Hai người hãy tháo nhẫn đính ước.” Giọng người cử hành lễ như vọng về từ nơi nào xa lắc. Thranduil máy móc tháo nhẫn bạc ở ngón giữa, cùng lúc với hoàng hậu, rồi đặt lên cái khay phủ vải nhung Galion đang bưng. Ngài không khỏi liếc xuống hàng ghế bên dưới.

Vị lãnh chúa vùng thung lũng gần như cứng người, mắt không rời cặp nhẫn trên khay. Lần đầu tiên, có sắc thái gì đó – nửa như tuyệt vọng nửa như oán trách – dâng lên trong cặp đồng tử xám. Erestor vội siết lấy tay Elrond. Thranduil nghe cậu ta khẽ nói “Xin người, sẽ xong ngay thôi.”

 _Sẽ xong ngay thôi. Giá như câu trấn an ấy là thật thì tốt quá_. Thranduil nghĩ, mắt ngài đã bắt được tia sáng bạc yếu ớt loé lên dưới sảnh. Ngài gần như thấy phát bệnh vì cảm giác tội lỗi không ngừng dày vò.  _Elrond vẫn đeo cái nhẫn ấy, suốt từ bấy đến giờ sao?_

Thranduil quay vội đi, giấu cảm xúc của mình sau quầng tối của những cây cột ngả bóng. Ngài không sao đối diện được với Elrond.

“Bệ hạ?”

Vị vua rừng gần như giật nảy mình khi nghe ai đó gọi. Định thần lại, ngài nhận ra hàng trăm cặp mắt lo âu đang chĩa về phía mình. Cả hoàng hậu cũng đang bứt rứt vô cùng. Người cử hành lễ vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Bằng một động tác cứng nhắc, ngài nhận lấy nhẫn vàng và đeo vào tay hoàng hậu. Nàng cũng làm tương tự. Nụ cười hạnh phúc xoá đi phần nào sự bồn chồn mới đó. Có lẽ mọi người nghĩ ngài quá căng thẳng. Trừ Galion vẫn đang nhìn ngài với ánh mắt trách cứ, như thể ông ta không bỏ qua một cử chỉ, một suy nghĩ nào của ngài nãy giờ.

 _Vào mùa hoa sơn tra năm sau, tôi sẽ trao em nhẫn vàng._ Lời thề thiêng liêng ấy chưa bao giờ phai nhạt trong ngài. Nhưng tiếc thay, hoa sơn tra không bao giờ nở nữa. Có lẽ Elrond không biết, cái cây đã chết khô sau khi cậu rời Eryn Galen có vài năm.

_Chúng ta không thể đến với nhau…_

“Không ai có thể phá vỡ lời thề vĩnh cửu giữa hai tâm hồn, không ai có thể phản đối sự tự nguyện gắn kết giữa hai trái tim. Kể từ hôm nay, Elbereth chứng giám, hai người sẽ là…”

Thranduil không nghe được hết lời kết của buổi lễ, vì Elrond đột ngột đứng dậy, khẽ lắc đầu. Dựa vào khẩu hình, Thranduil biết cậu vừa nói lời phản đối, chỉ đủ mình nghe. Rồi khi cả sảnh đường chưa hết ngạc nhiên, cậu đã sải bước băng qua hành lang lờ mờ sáng, mất hút sau dãy cột. Một lúc sau, có tiếng đóng cánh cửa dẫn ra tiền sảnh. Lồng ngực ngài nhói buốt, cơn đau mới thiêu đốt từ trong ra ngoài.

Cơn gió đêm lạnh lẽo bất thường lại luồn vào, nhẹ nhàng thổi tắt những hàng nến, khiến hơn nửa sảnh chìm vào bóng tối. Thranduil rùng mình. Linh cảm tăm tối dần len lỏi vào ngài. Erestor ngước lên, sự phẫn uất cùng cực từ đôi mắt đen thẳm ấy lập tức túm lấy ngài. Cái nhẫn mới trên tay thít lại như vòng xích.

“Thành thật xin lỗi, đức vua”. Quân sư trưởng Imladris nhàn nhạt nói, vẫn không ngừng khoá ánh mắt uất hận vào ngài. “Lãnh chúa của chúng tôi cảm thấy không khoẻ để dự hết buổi lễ.”

Cả đại sảnh bùng lên một tràng xôn xao, bất chấp người cử hành lễ ra hiệu im lặng để kết thúc nốt. Gì thì gì, việc một tiên chúa được kính nể như Elrond bỏ ra giữa chừng buổi lễ trọng đại của đức vua là một sự coi thường đối với vương quốc họ. Đoàn tiên từ Imladris trước sau vẫn bình tĩnh, im lặng, mặc những lời rì rầm chỉ trích. Erestor, đầu ngẩng cao, lạnh lùng quét mắt khắp sảnh, tựa như thách thức ai dám công khai phản đối lời cậu ta.

Những giọt mưa đêm đầu tiên bắt đầu rơi, lúc đầu còn rả rích, sau chuyển thành mưa lớn, át đi mọi âm thanh xì xào chống đối. Hơi lạnh thốc vào, đóng băng đại sảnh rộng thênh.

_Elr, em đang khóc phải không?_

“Đủ rồi!” Thranduil đột ngột quát lên, và mọi người lập tức nín thít. Hoàng hậu nãy giờ vẫn nhìn ngài, vừa sửng sốt vừa lo lắng. Lễ cưới không suôn sẻ như nàng vẫn tưởng tượng, bao nhiêu chuyện bất thường dồn dập xảy ra, và vị vua trẻ nàng yêu bằng cả trái tim chưa một lần nhìn thẳng vào nàng. Nàng có thể cảm nhận sự miễn cưỡng khi ngài làm theo chỉ dẫn của người cử hành, cũng như nỗi buồn đau đầy ứ trong tim ngài.

“Chúng ta tiếp tục.” Vị vua rừng nhẹ giọng, cố gắng giữ yên nỗi uất nghẹn chực bùng nổ. Chiếc mặt nạ vương giả trở lại đúng chỗ, uy quyền và hờ hững. “Được rồi, Erestor, ngồi xuống đi.” Ngài xua tay ra hiệu.

Mưa giăng ngang thềm điện, than khóc thê lương, tưới đẫm những bậc thang xám xịt bằng dòng lệ lạnh lẽo. Như muốn xoá đi vết chân hai người từng in trên đó, tay trong tay, cùng ngắm đại ngàn Eryn Galen lấp lánh dưới nắng giữa hạ.

***

“Ngài định lẩn trốn mãi như thế sao?”

Thranduil khó nhọc quay đầu lại, thấy Erestor bước ra khỏi bóng tối của cây cột vĩ đại. Mái tóc và bộ áo choàng đen thẫm khiến cậu ta như hoà tan vào màn đêm.  _Một cái bóng đầy phẫn nộ_ , ngài thầm nghĩ. Câu chuyện về lời nguyền tăm tối đeo đuổi cậu ta đã truyền đến Eryn Galen nhiều năm nay.

Giờ này, mọi cư dân đều đang nâng ly chúc mừng ngài và hoàng hậu. Ngài đã lấy cớ rằng mình cần chút yên tĩnh – mặc dù không qua mắt được Galion, song ông ta vẫn để ngài ra tiền sảnh. Ngài cố gắng tìm Elrond, nhưng có lẽ cậu đã trở về phòng, vùi mình trong nỗi đau.

Mưa đã ngớt, chỉ còn vài giọt lây phây vương lên tóc ngài. Không gian dậy lên mùi lá ướt đẫm, trong trẻo và tịch mịch. Bậc thềm lênh láng nước, trơn nhẫy, thấm vào vạt áo dài của ngài. Trời khuya phủ mây ảm đạm, không ánh sao nào xuyên qua nổi.

“Còn ngươi, định xen vào chuyện của người khác mãi vậy sao?” Thranduil đáp. Hiện giờ ngài không thể giữ mình bình tĩnh lâu thêm được. Nếu ai đó còn tiếp tục khơi vết thương trong ngài, ngài không chắc mình sẽ cư xử đúng đắn như một vị vua.

“Ngài có thể làm ngơ khi chứng kiến một người bạn vong niên, một vị lãnh chúa mà mình đã thề sẽ bảo vệ, chết dần chết mòn trong tuyệt vọng hay không?”

 _Chết dần chết mòn._  Thranduil cảm thấy như vừa nhận một cú đánh tàn nhẫn. “Ý ngươi muốn nói gì?”

Ngài nhận ra nãy giờ họ toàn đối thoại bằng câu hỏi.

Erestor châm chọc nhìn ngài như thể ngài vừa thắc mắc một điều quá đỗi hiển nhiên. Tuy nhiên khi nói, giọng cậu ta phảng phất vị cay đắng không chịu nổi. Ngài dễ dàng nhận ra vị đắng ấy, bởi ngài đã – và vẫn – cảm thấy nó khi nghĩ đến những lời thề ước mình từng nói với Elrond. Vị của sự bất lực sâu sắc.

“Ngài sắp giết lãnh chúa của tôi. Bằng tất cả những việc lố bịch ngài làm trước giờ.”

Lời buộc tội thẳng thừng ấy khiến Thranduil sững người trong vài giây. Rồi lập tức lửa giận len lỏi vào ngài. Vết thương trong tim như bị xát muối. “Ta không có lựa chọn nào khác, cậu ấy sẽ hiểu thôi.” Ngài gay gắt nói, cố kiềm chế khao khát kề dao vào cổ người đối diện. “Cũng là người nắm trong tay sinh mạng hàng ngàn cư dân, lẽ ra ngươi phải biết điều cơ bản khi lãnh đạo chứ? Không thể sống cho riêng mình.”

“Ồ, dĩ nhiên tôi biết.” Erestor vuốt bớt nước trên tóc. Mưa đã nặng hạt trở lại. “Và lãnh chúa thấu hiểu điều đó hơn ai hết, kể cả ngài. Ngài ấy đã quyết định hi sinh cả cuộc đời mình cho Trung Địa. Lãnh chúa chỉ cần một thứ, trước khi dấn bước vào định mệnh khắc nghiệt ấy mà thôi.”

Thranduil im lặng, suy nghĩ về từng từ cậu ta nói. Erestor hít một hơi sâu, rồi tiếp tục. “Thứ cuối cùng lãnh chúa cần, không phải là tình yêu từ ngài. Bởi ngài ấy biết từ sớm – con đường của hai người không thể giao nhau lần nữa, số phận sẽ chia cắt hai người vĩnh viễn.”

“Không cần vòng vo nữa. Cứ nói thẳng ra đi.” Thranduil gay gắt.

“Tâm nguyện của lãnh chúa khi đến đây, là nghe lời giải thích từ ngài. Ấy vậy mà ngài cố tình tránh mặt lãnh chúa, lẩn trốn một cách hèn nhát, trước sau không lên tiếng dù chỉ là một câu. Tôi [i]thật không thể hiểu nổi[i]. Ngài có được trái tim lãnh chúa và giờ ngài đang vô tình giẫm đạp lên nó…”

“Đủ rồi, Erestor!”

Người vừa lên tiếng là Elrond. Một quầng tối thoáng qua mắt vị quân sư trưởng, và nỗi đau chưa bao giờ hiển hiện rõ nét trên khuôn mặt vốn vô cảm của cậu ta như thế. Lãnh chúa vùng thung lũng sải bước ngang qua hành lang, bộ lễ phục ướt đẫm nặng nề kéo lê trên nền đá. Cả mái tóc đen huyền cũng sũng nước, bết lại, và nước còn chảy dọc gò má, không ngừng nhỏ giọt xuống cằm. Thranduil không muốn nghĩ về chuyện đó là mưa hay nước mắt. Có vẻ như cậu đã ở ngoài trời suốt từ lúc bỏ buổi lễ.

“Trở về sảnh đi, Erestor.” Elrond lặng lẽ nói.

“Lãnh chúa, tôi sẽ không…”

“Ta ra lệnh cho cậu.”

“Thứ lỗi tôi không thể.”

Vị lãnh chúa liếc Thranduil đang đứng phía bên kia dãy cột, vẻ khó xử ghê gớm. “Làm ơn đi, ta biết mình phải làm gì mà.” Ngài nói với vị quân sư trưởng gần như nổi loạn đến nơi.

Trong một giây, cậu ta mím môi thật chặt, trông như sắp khóc. Rồi bắn một tia nhìn cuối cùng, đầy uất hận và giận dữ về phía vị vua rừng, Erestor lao ra khỏi hành lang. Vạt áo sẫm màu nhanh chóng khuất biệt.

Bầu không khí rơi thịch vào yên lặng nặng nề, đến nỗi Thranduil có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập. Nhớ lại những lời buộc tội gay gắt của Erestor, ngài ép mình không lảng tránh ánh mắt Elrond nữa. Một nỗ lực khó khăn, vì cảm giác tội lỗi đang giày xéo ngài – mỗi khi nhìn vào cặp đồng tử xám trong suốt, thản nhiên kia.

Cậu đã không còn là Elr ngày nào – cố gắng kiềm chế để không bật khóc khi rời Eryn Galen, mà mắt vẫn đỏ hoe. Giờ cậu trở thành một trong những lãnh chúa uy quyền nhất của tiên tộc trên Trung Địa, và gánh nặng khoác lên bờ vai mảnh dẻ nhanh chóng đeo cho cậu chiếc mặt nạ điềm tĩnh đến dửng dưng.

Còn ngài, có khác gì không?

Vành vương miện từ gỗ và lá tiếp tục trĩu nặng sau đầu. Niềm vui mỗi lúc một hiếm hoi dần, trong khi nỗi đau buồn, mất mát và hi sinh, chiến tranh và khói lửa ngày càng chất chồng. Chúng trĩu nặng trong ngài, ám ảnh những giấc mơ của ngài, tước đi mọi cảm xúc cá nhân, mọi kỉ niệm yên bình đẹp đẽ.

_Người bảo hộ của vương quốc là thế này sao, Elrond?_

“Cậu ta không biết mình vừa nói gì đâu. Xin ngài thứ lỗi.” Vị lãnh chúa nhỏ giọng nói. Thranduil thấy nhói buốt.  _Từ bao giờ em gọi tôi là “ngài”?_

Con đường tách ra đôi ngả, mỗi lúc một xa dần, xa dần.

Gió thông thốc qua màn mưa dày đặc, gào khóc thê lương. Những bó đuốc dọc hành lang phập phù chực tắt, trong khi bóng tối mỗi lúc một trải rộng, sâu thăm thẳm, nuốt chửng hai thân người.

“Chúng tôi sẽ rời đi ngay sáng mai.” Cậu nói tiếp, đều đều, không gợn chút xúc cảm. “Tôi đến để từ biệt trước, kẻo gấp quá không thể gặp. Suy cho cùng tôi đâu thể vô lễ với đức vua thêm nữa.”

Thranduil nghiến răng. Cậu đang ám chỉ việc bỏ ra khỏi sảnh giữa chừng. Ngài ân hận biết chừng nào vì đã không thể chạy theo giữ cậu lại. Vương vị và trách nhiệm đã níu chân ngài, buộc phải nhìn cậu rời khỏi mình. Mãi mãi.

Như là tan biến vào màn sương xa xăm.

 _Lãnh chúa chỉ cần một lời giải thích…_  Giọng Erestor vẳng đến.

_Nhưng tôi biết phải giải thích điều gì với em đây, Elr? Tôi không thể phủ nhận những tội lỗi của mình, lại càng không có quyền giữ em lại._

“Luôn luôn có nhiều lựa chọn. Chỉ là cái giá phải trả quá đắt nên người ta không dám. Ngài sáng suốt đấy, Thranduil, vì đã chọn biện pháp an toàn nhất. Vĩnh biệt.” Cậu đột ngột nói nhanh, rồi quay lưng đi thẳng.

Trong một phần ngàn giây, Thranduil không biết mình đã làm gì.

Vạn vật quanh ngài trắng xoá, không hơi thở, không âm thanh, tuyền một sự im lặng chết chóc. Không khí như bị rút khỏi hai lá phổi.

Ngài thở mạnh, và quang cảnh hành lang lại từ từ hiện ra. Nhuốm sắc đỏ tươi.

Máu chảy tràn lên tay ngài, ấm sực, bốc hơi trắng nhờ trong không gian lạnh giá.

Mặt hai người kề sát nhau, đến nỗi ngài có thể cảm nhận được những hơi thở rối loạn từ vị lãnh chúa. Cậu chưa bao giờ ở gần ngài đến vậy. Từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ, vầng trán cao, vành vương miện mỏng manh, những lọn tóc đen đẫm nước, hàng mi dài phủ bóng lên cặp đồng tử xám, tất cả đều rõ ràng, thân yêu đến đau đớn.

“Tại sao…” Thranduil muốn cất tiếng, nhưng cổ họng ngài như thít chặt lại.

Con dao găm ngài rút ra khi nãy chỉ còn cách ngực Elrond – vị trí trái tim – một khoảng rất hẹp. Chỉ thêm chút nữa là nó sẽ xuyên vào. Nếu vị lãnh chúa không bắt lấy lưỡi dao bằng tay trần. Lưỡi thép bạc cứa nát da thịt, máu tuôn không ngừng từ đó, chảy dọc cán dao, nhỏ giọt xuống áo, sóng sánh trên mặt nhẫn bạc mà tự tay Thranduil đã đeo cho cậu, vào cái ngày hạnh phúc nhất trên đời .

Năm xưa, họ gắn kết với nhau bởi hơi ấm và niềm khao khát tìm một điểm tựa. Nay họ khoá chặt vào nhau bởi tội lỗi, sự cuồng nộ, và thứ chất lỏng chết chóc rực đỏ.

Elrond, ngoài vẻ hơi bàng hoàng ra thì vẫn không thể hiện cảm xúc nào khác. Sự điềm tĩnh trái quy luật ấy khiến Thranduil điên tiết. Lần đầu tiên, cảm giác căm ghét tột độ trào lên trong ngài, cuộn trào, sôi sục như dung nham bỏng rẫy.

Vị vua từ từ khuỵu xuống nền. Cơn buồn nôn – không biết do tội lỗi hay giận dữ – đang tấn công ngài. Con dao lưỡi đỏ máu văng ra, chạm đất với tiếng keng lạnh lùng. Vành vương miện lá bị xô lệch, nghiêng hẳn về một bên. Cùng lúc đó, cái nhẫn ngài vẫn giấu trong áo rơi xuống. Như một giọt lệ bạc nhỏ bé.

Bằng động tác cực nhanh, khi Thranduil chưa kịp phản ứng, Elrond đã cúi xuống nắm lấy nó bằng bên tay còn lành lặn. Máu chưa cầm, tiếp tục chảy tràn. Tay áo màu ghi sẫm lại vì máu loang, tuy nhiên cậu không tỏ vẻ đau đớn.

“Hết rồi, Thranduil…” Vị lãnh chúa lạnh lùng nói, tháo mạnh cái nhẫn bạc nhuốm sắc đỏ trên tay phải ra.

Nhẫn đính ước truyền thống. Lời thề gắn kết vĩnh viễn trường cửu của hai người. Kỉ niệm dịu dàng thuở niên thiếu. Nụ hôn đầu mãnh liệt, ngọt ngào. Mơ ước được sánh bước bên nhau mãi mãi, dù hân hoan hay đau buồn, dù trần gian dâu bể pha phôi…

Tất cả, đang tan biến.

_Một thân thể, một trái tim, một tâm hồn._

“Tôi trả lại cho ngài.”

Elrond vung tay lên. Cặp nhẫn không còn lẻ đôi, cùng nhau vẽ một đường bạc nhạt nhoà băng qua màn đêm đầy mưa giăng, loé lên lần cuối ở phía xa như lời từ biệt cuối cùng, rồi mất hút vào tiếng nước gầm không ngừng nghỉ của nhánh sông rừng trước cổng cung điện. Dòng chảy xoá đi mọi dấu vết cho thấy cặp nhẫn bạc ấy từng tồn tại.

Lời hẹn ước thiêng liêng hôm nào của họ, thế giới tinh khôi không vẩn đục của họ, hi vọng họ cùng nhau vun đắp, lập tức trôi theo dòng thuỷ lưu vô tình.

Thran và Elr đêm nay đã chết. Chỉ còn Thranduil và Elrond, vị vua rừng và lãnh chúa thung lũng, cách biệt mãi mãi, như đỉnh núi kiêu hãnh và thung sâu âm trầm không bao giờ gặp được nhau.

Khoảng cách từ Eryn Galen đến Imladris là bao xa?

Chỉ biết rằng khi bước qua nhau, trái tim của họ đã cách xa hơn cả cái chết.

Chẳng còn gì sót lại, ngoài nỗi dày vò và những tội lỗi vĩnh viễn không thể tha thứ.

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

Cơn mưa không có dấu hiệu ngớt, và nước bắt đầu ngấm qua nền rừng, chảy vào nơi ẩn thân tối tăm của Thranduil. Nếu cứ kéo dài mãi, khả năng nước sẽ dâng lên làm ngập hõm rễ cây. Tuy nhiên ngài cũng không thiết trốn dưới này lâu thêm nữa.

Không gian mỗi lúc một ẩm thấp, ngột ngạt mùi máu, mùi bệnh tật. Thranduil cố ép mình thở bình thường. Mỗi lần như vậy, cơn đau lại kéo đến dữ dội như muốn rạch toang lá phổi. Cổ họng ngài khô khốc, bỏng rát do cơn sốt hành hạ. Ngài không nhớ lần cuối cùng mình được uống nước là khi nào. Cơn khát dày vò kinh khủng hơn hết thảy.  _Cái chết vẫn đang vờn mồi, ngày một thêm tàn độc_ , ngài thầm nghĩ.

Vị vua nhích đến gần vách đất thêm một chút, sao cho tầm nhìn có thể hướng thẳng lên khoảng rừng phía trên – đủ để nhận biết kẻ đang đến. Dấu hiệu của cái kết ám ảnh Thranduil bấy lâu rốt cuộc đã xuất hiện. Tiếng lao xao cứ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện, tựa như hắn muốn cẩn thận thăm dò, rón rén từng bước một. Âm thanh khá nhẹ, không giống tiếng giày bọc sắt lắm – Thranduil chỉ mong thính giác mình vẫn chưa bắt đầu tê liệt. Mắt ngài thật sự không còn thấy rõ. Vạn vật cứ nhoà nhạt, mờ mịt, nhảy múa chập chờn trước mặt như một đám sương ma quái. Sốt cao ảnh hưởng nặng đến thị giác, theo chiều hướng này có lẽ ngài sắp mất luôn đôi mắt.

Nước mưa bắn lên mặt ngài lành lạnh. Thranduil hít vào một hơi, đau xé. Thanh kiếm vẫn giương lên từ bấy đến giờ, siết chặt trong hai bàn tay, dính chắc vào da thịt bằng một tầng máu khô và bùn đất. Hõm rễ cây là một nơi cố thủ – hoặc phục kích – khá tốt, ngài có thể lao ra tấn công bất ngờ kẻ thù trên mặt đất, khi hắn chưa để ý.

Thranduil mất khả năng cảm nhận sự nóng lạnh thông thường. Thay vào đó, ngài chỉ thấy ngọn lửa rừng rực bốc cao trong tim mình. Ngọn lửa được khơi dậy bởi tình yêu và những kí ức thời quá vãng. Elrond đang ở đây, rất gần ngài. Ngài cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của cậu rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Lời nói từ lũ Orc chỉ là một phần. Căn bản, linh cảm mách bảo ngài chưa từng sai lệch. Hai người họ đã thề ước gắn kết vĩnh viễn, dù có bị số mệnh tàn nhẫn chia cắt. Người kia cảm thấy như thế nào, người này ắt sẽ biết.

Một thân thể, một trái tim, một tâm hồn…

 _Cậu ấy đang đau đớn và khổ sở vô cùng._  Thranduil nhận ra. Trong khoảnh khắc, vết thương ở sườn ngài không còn nhức buốt, thay vào đó là cơn đau nháng lên ở vai trái.  _Elr chưa từng trở lại đây suốt một ngàn năm. Cậu không hề biết vùng đất đã sinh ra những thứ quái vật gì. Cậu lại đang đơn độc, ta dám chắc chắn thế. Nếu móng vuốt của chúng chạm đến cậu…_

Vị vua rừng bất giác rùng mình, không liên quan đến cơn sốt hành hạ.

_Một điều thôi… ta xin con hãy cứu nó khỏi sự lựa chọn cay đắng giữa oán hờn và tuyệt vọng. Chỉ con mới có thể giúp ta, Thranduil…_

Lời cuối cùng từ đức vua Gil-Galad luôn trĩu nặng trong ngài. Khi tiễn đưa vị tiên chúa vĩ đại, Thranduil đã cam đoan sẽ che chở cho Elrond khỏi bóng tối tuyệt vọng, mà không hay biết để làm được điều đó ngài phải trả một cái giá cực đắt. Hi sinh tất thảy, kể cả hạnh phúc cá nhân, kể cả tính mạng, kể cả tình yêu khăng khít của họ.

_Tôi sống là để bảo vệ em._

Vì lẽ đó, ngài không thể đáp ứng tâm nguyện của Elrond năm ấy – cho cậu một lời giải thích. Dẫu biết điều đó làm tổn thương cậu vĩnh viễn.

Ngài nợ cậu quá nhiều. Lúc này, giờ khắc cận kề ranh giới sinh tử đã đến, ngài chỉ mong mỏi được nói hết những bí mật giấu kín bấy nay. Không phải để thanh minh cho tội lỗi của mình, mà là để xoa dịu vết thương trong tâm hồn cậu, dẫu đã quá muộn. Để cậu biết rằng mình chưa bao giờ bị phản bội…

Nếu Elrond quyết định dâng hiến cuộc đời mình cho Trung Địa, trở thành tấm khiên chắn cho xứ sở mà cậu ấy yêu mến vô cùng, thì ngài sẽ làm tấm khiên chắn sau lưng cậu.

Kiên quyết ở lại khu rừng u ám nồng mùi tử khí, chiến đấu không ngừng nghỉ, chặn đứng bao cuộc hành quân tàn bạo từ Dol Guldur, nhận về mình phần hi sinh lớn nhất, bỏ ngoài tai những lời chỉ trích mỉa mai từ đồng tộc, từ chối cả quyền làm chủ một trong Bộ Ba Nhẫn.

Chỉ để ngôi nhà mà cậu xây lên mãi mãi là Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng. Nơi những trái tim thương tổn sẽ tìm được sự yên ủi, những vết chém chảy máu sẽ được chữa lành, dưới bàn tay y sư dịu dàng của cậu . Ngài không thể để khói lửa chiến tranh tàn phá nơi chốn đẹp đẽ hiếm hoi ấy. Nó là biểu tượng của hi vọng.

Mỗi lúc tỉnh lại sau vô số trận chiến ác liệt và vết thương nhức nhối, chỉ cần biết cậu vẫn đang sống hạnh phúc ở một xứ sở thanh bình, khép kín, không bàn tay nhơ nhuốc nào chạm tới, là ngài có thêm sức mạnh để tiếp tục vung kiếm.

_A…hi sinh cho hi vọng và những điều bình yên đẹp đẽ thì có sá gì?_

Nhưng đó không phải cái cớ biện minh cho những tội lỗi không thể tha thứ.

Giọng Erestor đêm ấy âm âm trong đầu ngài, đầy buộc tội.

_“Ngài định lẩn trốn mãi thế này sao?”_

_Sẽ không. Hãy để tôi bảo vệ em, một lần nữa, và cũng là lần cuối cùng._  Thranduil lặng lẽ nghĩ, bỏ quên cơn sốt dai dẳng và không gian ngột ngạt bức bối.  _Tôi sẽ tìm ra em. Tôi sẽ không lẩn tránh một cách hèn nhát nữa._

Âm thanh kia đã trở lại. Kẻ đó đang làm lớp lá mục kêu lạo xạo, càng ngày càng tiến gần đến khu vực của ngài.

Thranduil từ từ bỏ tay trái khỏi đốc kiếm nhớp nháp, lần mò giữa đám rễ cây chằng chịt và đất mùn ẩm ướt. Ngài cảm thấy một mảng đất sụt xuống, gần đấy có một tảng đá. Sau khi dùng tay thử qua độ vững chắc của nó vài lần, ngài yên tâm hơn. Khi đến lúc, ngài có thể giẫm lên chỗ đó để luồn ra khỏi hõm rễ cây.  _Ít ra nếu cơ thể thương tích này cho phép._

 _Elr, cuối cùng thì tôi cũng sẵn sàng_. Thranduil nghĩ, thầm cầu khẩn lần này trực giác của mình sẽ chính xác. Ngài chỉ còn biết trông cậy vào nó, để đánh một canh bạc may rủi cuối cùng, đặt cược bằng chính tính mạng mình.

Tiếng lao xao kì quái kia đã ở ngay trên đầu ngài. Hít một hơi khó nhọc, Thranduil dùng hết sức tàn đâm thẳng kiếm về phía lối vào hốc cây – lúc này chỉ còn là một quầng sáng nhờ nhờ. Chỉ vậy thôi cũng khiến mọi cơ thịt trên người đau đớn khủng khiếp, như thể chúng đã đồng loạt đứt tung ra.

Một tiếng ré thê thiết cất lên, dội vào trần hang, đồng thời có thứ gì đó đổ vật xuống nền đất, làm chấn động những rễ cây khum lấy hốc. Thêm một chuỗi những âm thanh hỗn loạn – dường như thứ đó đang quằn quại, nhưng chúng yếu dần, rồi cuối cùng sự im lặng tịch mịch lại tràn đến làm chủ trảng rừng.

 _Elbereth._  Thranduil khẽ cảm tạ. Xem ra lần này may mắn đã đứng về phía ngài. Thứ chất lỏng ấm sực, tanh tưởi tràn qua lối vào, nhỏ giọt lên tay khi ngài chầm chậm rút kiếm về. Mùi máu Orc kinh tởm không lẫn vào đâu được. Vào khoảnh khắc sinh tử ấy, ngài đã đâm trúng đầu tên quái vật khi hắn cúi xuống đánh hơi – ngay tầm tấn công của ngài. Nếu sớm hơn hoặc muộn hơn đều sẽ phải trả giá bằng cái chết.

 _Xem ra mình chưa thể chết ngay._  Thranduil nghĩ. Không đặng đừng, ngài lập tức đặt chân lên tảng đá mới vừa tìm được dưới hốc, tay vịn lên khúc rễ cây sần sùi. Đối với Tiên tộc – hay thậm chí là người thường – việc trèo khỏi một hốc rễ nông như thế vô cùng dễ dàng. Tuy nhiên với Thranduil đó là cả một quá trình khổ nhọc. Mỗi khi cử động hơi mạnh, những vết thương sưng tấy lại chảy máu đầm đìa. Mắt lại không nhìn rõ, ngài chỉ có thể dựa vào cảm giác. Đất ẩm hơi bở ra dưới sức nặng, nhưng tạm thời chúng vẫn chưa sụt xuống.

Tên Orc vừa rồi gần như phát hiện ra ngài, có lẽ nơi này đã lọt vào tầm ngắm của chúng. Khi hai gã quái vật nói chuyện, hẳn chúng đánh hơi thấy mùi máu. Thứ mùi ấy rất khó giấu, và chúng thính mũi hơn bất kì giống loài nào.

Thranduil nghiến răng thầm trách mình bất cẩn. Lúc đó ngài chỉ chú tâm vào câu chuyện quái quỷ về một Tiên bị nhện tha đi, mà quên mất khả năng theo vết của lũ Orc. Ngài thậm chí còn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cho rằng chúng không phát hiện ra mình. Giờ nhớ lại, ngài chỉ muốn nguyền rủa bản thân.

Thêm nữa, tiếng ré của tên Orc kia có thể đánh động cho cả một quân đoàn đóng gần đó rồi cũng nên. Nếu không sớm thoát ra, Thranduil sẽ mắc kẹt, sập bẫy như một con chuột ngu xuẩn. Elrond lại đang ở đâu đó trong rừng, ngài vẫn chưa biết tình hình cậu ra sao. Đôi khi cái chết vẫn chưa phải điều tệ hại nhất. Ngài chỉ lo cậu rơi vào tình trạng giống mình – bị thương, bị bao vây, hoàn toàn đơn độc.

_Tôi sẵn sàng hi sinh tính mạng trong trận chiến này để bảo vệ em. Bởi tôi không còn gì, ngoài tội lỗi và những lời hứa chưa thực hiện. Còn em, việc gì phải làm thế… Em có một vương quốc an toàn, một tương lai chắc chắn, và rất nhiều lựa chọn. Sao em lại chọn con đường đến với tôi?_

Bất cẩn vì dòng suy nghĩ hỗn loạn vừa kéo đến, Thranduil hơi trượt tay. Mạn sườn bị thương quệt phải một cụm rễ, nhói lên tận óc. Cố dằn nén cơn đau như thiêu như đốt, ngài lách người khỏi hốc, gần như phải ép mình bò qua trần hốc chật hẹp. Máu tên Orc xấu số chảy tràn trên trảng trống, trong mắt ngài nó chỉ là một mảng sương sẫm màu.

Bốn bề vẫn im lìm đầy đe doạ, nếu không tính tiếng mưa trầm trầm khóc than. Kế hoạch lướt nhanh trong đầu Thranduil, cũng may ngài còn nhớ đại khái địa hình xung quanh. Chỉ cần lũ Orc bị đánh động kia chưa kịp chuyển quân tới…

Đột ngột, một luồng gió mạnh, lạnh buốt táp vào lưng ngài. Mọi chuyện diễn ra quá bất ngờ, cơ thể thương tích không phản ứng kịp. Thranduil lúng túng xoay người lại. Thay vì trúng lưng, cơn đau như trời giáng lại đâm vào cẳng tay phải – tay cầm kiếm. Mọi thớ thịt trên người như tê dại và vị vua nghĩ mình nghe được tiếng xương gãy vụn. Loạng choạng, ngài ngã ngửa ra trảng trống, đè lên cái xác Orc nhầy nhụa máu. Đầu óc quay cuồng gần như không nhận biết được chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Thanh kiếm vẫn giữ chắc từ bấy đến giờ đã vuột đi, văng về phía gốc cổ thụ gần đó, phát ra một âm thanh bi thảm.

Tên Orc gớm ghiếc đá vào ngài bằng giày sắt, đắc thắng. Thranduil đau tưởng ngất đi. Hắn lừng lững đứng nhìn xuống vị vua, nhoà nhạt, xám xịt, không rõ đường nét. Căn cứ vào cánh tay trúng đòn, ngài đồ rằng hắn sử dụng một cây chuỳ. Nếu lúc đó ngài không xoay người hẳn đã mất mạng lập tức. Tuy nhiên, ngài vẫn không thoát được móng vuốt của số mệnh. Không chết trước cũng chết sau. Bây giờ ngài không còn sức phản kháng nữa. Chỉ mong hắn ra tay nhanh một chút.

Vị vua nhắm mắt lại. Nước mưa đẫm lên mặt, chảy dọc gò má chằng chịt vết thương. Cảm giác kì lạ dâng lên trong ngài. Vừa bi thương vừa nhẹ nhõm, như thể có ai đó đang nhẹ nhàng thì thầm những lời an ủi sát bên tai…

_Elr, em đang khóc phải không? Đừng khóc, cuối cùng tôi cũng có thể chuộc tội. Tôi hạnh phúc khi được chiến đấu vì vùng đất này. Tôi hạnh phúc khi được chiến đấu vì em. Nếu còn gì luyến tiếc, thì đó là tôi chưa kịp nói với em…_

Thranduil nhẹ nhàng tháo cái nhẫn đeo trên ngón giữa tay phải ra. Nhẫn bạc, đính ngọc trắng, dùng trong lễ đính ước. Còn điều này Elrond vẫn chưa biết. Và cậu cũng không cần biết để làm gì.

_Tôi không muốn em phải dày vò đau khổ thêm. Hãy cứ để mình tôi giữ lấy ảo mộng về mùa hoa sơn tra hồng rực trở lại, và chúng ta sẽ trao nhau nhẫn vàng._

Vị vua rừng khẽ hôn lên nhẫn, để lại một vệt máu đỏ sẫm trên mặt ngọc trắng.

_Tôi yêu em, Elr. Làm ơn hãy sống trọn vẹn cuộc sống mà số phận đã dành cho em. Ở một xứ sở yên bình…tràn ngập nắng ấm…biếc sắc lá dịu dàng…như chúng ta từng ao ước…_

“Xem mày trốn đâu nữa, con chuột ngu ngốc!”

Cây chuỳ của gã Orc xé gió, nhằm thẳng đầu ngài giáng xuống.


	10. Elrond –  Con đường không thể quay lại

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dẫu cả thế giới đang chống lại chúng ta, dẫu lời vĩnh quyết đã nói và lời thề hẹn năm ấy đã vỡ nát, vẫn nguyện yêu người. Mối liên hệ giữa hai trái tim không dễ gì mất đi, ngay cả khi những vật làm chứng tan thành cát bụi.

***Flashback***

.

.

Đó là một trong những mùa đông khắc nghiệt nhất mà Trung Địa từng biết đến. Tuyết rơi dày suốt ngày đêm, như những giọt lệ đổ từ bầu trời xám xịt buồn bã, phủ kín mọi con đường, bao lấy khu rừng trơ trụi trong một thế giới mênh mang trắng tuyền. Vùng thung lũng tuy nằm sâu dưới dãy Sương Mù, nhưng cái rét buốt vẫn len lỏi móng vuốt của nó vào được. Chỉ khác là suối và thác ở đây không bị đóng băng. Dòng thuỷ lưu, như nặng trĩu vì những nỗi buồn xa xưa mà mùa đông gợi lại, ngập ngừng, lặng lẽ luồn qua những ghềnh đá – thay vì ngân vang bài ca phấn khởi thường nhật. Những thanh âm vui vẻ rộn ràng mỗi sớm đã biến mất, nhường chỗ cho sự tĩnh mịch lạnh giá.

Elrond với tay, nhẹ khép cánh cửa mới bị gió thốc làm bật chốt. Vài giây cũng đủ để hơi sương buốt rợn từ ngoài lách vào. Hơi thở ngài bốc hơi thành cụm khói nhạt nhoà, và lớp tuyết bám trên bậc cửa như thiêu đốt những ngón tay bằng cái lạnh đến tê dại. Đây là lần đầu tiên tuyết rơi ở Imladris nhiều đến thế. Thông thường, vùng thung lũng khác biệt với mọi xứ sở trên Trung Địa. Mùa đông đồng nghĩa với những cơn gió se lạnh và mưa phùn bất chợt. Elrond không biết đây có phải điềm gở báo trước. Ngài luôn có cảm giác kẻ thù sẽ trở lại, với quyền năng và sức mạnh khủng khiếp mà Bộ Ba Nhẫn không thể đương đầu.

Vị lãnh chúa lơ đãng nhìn ra ô kính bám đầy hơi nước. Một chấm xám mờ ảo hiện ra, rồi mỗi lúc một lớn dần, thành một khối xám, di chuyển về phía Sảnh Lửa. Hẳn là đội tuần tra bình minh vừa trở về. Thực ra lúc này bình minh hay hoàng hôn cũng không khác nhau là bao. Đều buốt giá, ảm đạm, xám ngắt. Như thể họ đang bị nhốt trong một nhà ngục, nơi không tồn tại cả không gian lẫn thời gian.

Thở dài, Elrond lặng lẽ ngắm ánh sáng yếu ớt phản chiếu trên mặt nhẫn. Màu xanh ánh bạc tinh khiết không gợn vẩn đục, mặt ngọc nhẵn bóng, lấp lánh như thâu lại ánh sao vào một đêm trời quang nào đó. Trong căn phòng vắng lạnh lẽo, dường nó là vật duy nhất có sự sống.  _Nó sẽ giữ an toàn cho vùng đất này được bao lâu nữa?_

Vilya. Khí. Ngài cảm thấy gánh nặng đặt trên vai mình – kể từ khi đeo nhẫn và thốt ra lời thề trói buộc mãi mãi – đang trĩu dần, đến nỗi gần như sờ thấy được.

_Ba Nhẫn cho các Tiên Chúa sống dưới gầm trời xanh…_

Giữ gìn và bảo vệ. Đó là trách nhiệm hiện giờ của ngài.  _Tại sao không thể là chiến đấu?_  ngài đôi khi vẫn băn khoăn. Giữ gìn thực chất là lẩn tránh, và có ai bảo vệ được điều gì mãi mãi trước dòng chảy năm tháng vô tình?

Như ngài. Như người ấy. Vào khoảnh khắc vung tay ném đi cặp nhẫn đính ước, họ đã ráo hoảnh nhận ra – những gì tồn tại trên đời phù du đến thế nào, kể cả tình yêu, thứ vẫn được ngợi ca là trường tồn vĩnh viễn.

Dẫu hoàn toàn tự nguyện hiến dâng tất cả để phục vụ Trung Địa, Elrond vẫn thấy nhói trong tim nỗi đau khôn nguôi.  _Suy cho cùng, người buông tay trước nào phải anh ấy. Là mình đã chọn con đường này._

“Con đường của danh dự và trách nhiệm vốn là con đường cô độc, nơi những gì thuộc về bản thân con đều bị bỏ lại sau lưng. Và có thể người ta còn phải bỏ lại cả trái tim. Con vẫn muốn tiếp tục sao, Elr?”

“Người ta bỏ lại trái tim để có thể yên tâm là nó sẽ không bị chiến tranh và bóng tối làm vỡ nát, thưa ngài. Để họ biết mình vẫn còn điểm tựa khi trở về, để những cảm xúc nó lưu lại mãi mãi vẹn nguyên và tinh sạch. Sứ mạng của con là để bảo vệ vùng đất này, con không thể dừng lại.”

“Không phải, Elr.” Maglor buông nhẹ dây đàn hạc, tạo nên nốt ngân trong vắt. Nắng chiều ùa vào, nhuộm căn phòng một sắc đỏ âm trầm. “Mọi người sinh ra là để yêu thương và được yêu thương.”

Tuy nhiên vào khoảnh khắc chứng kiến ông bị thiêu đốt trong ngọn lửa rực rỡ mà chết chóc của viên Silmaril – viên ngọc mà ông và anh em, đồng tộc đã đổ bao xương máu vô nghĩa – Elrond không còn tin vào những lời ấy nữa.

_Chúng ta sinh ra để yêu thương, nhưng chúng ta lại sống nhờ lòng thù hận._

Ngài đã nghĩ mình không thể yêu ai đó thật lòng và sâu nặng, trong từng ấy năm chinh chiến. Ngài sợ hãi việc phải nhìn họ bị số phận tàn nhẫn dày xéo; ngài sợ hãi những cuộc gặp gỡ chỉ để cuối cùng li biệt; ngài sợ hãi bởi ngài biết mình không đủ khả năng giữ người đó lại, bình yên và hạnh phúc vĩnh viễn. Ngài cũng chỉ như một hạt cát bé nhỏ trong trận cuồng phong trải rộng khắp Trung Địa. Vì lẽ đó, ngài tiếp tục trốn tránh khỏi tiếng gọi của trái tim.

Trước khi một gã Tiên rừng gàn dở tóc vàng bước vào cuộc đời ngài; khuấy tung nó lên; điểm vào nó những nốt ngân mà không cây đàn hạc kì diệu nào có thể gảy được. Hắn đã làm tan chảy lớp băng giá bao quanh trái tim chai sạn, dạy cho ngài biết thế nào là yêu thương, là hạnh phúc, và là cay đắng tột cùng.

Gã vua rừng ấy bây giờ đang chết dần trong mất mát, ném mình vào những trận chiến không cân sức, thay vì rút vào nơi phòng thủ như Imladris và Lothlorien. Một lá thư đã được gửi đến Hội Đồng Trắng năm năm trước, rách nát, nhàu nhĩ và đầy vết ố sẫm màu như máu khô. Trong đó Thranduil thẳng thừng khước từ đề nghị liên minh và sáp nhập của Celeborn, cũng như việc làm chủ nhẫn Narya.

Trong khi Elrond vẫn điềm nhiên ngồi đây, tận hưởng thứ bình yên mong manh giả tạo. Tuy nhiên ngài không thể làm khác đi được. Lời thề trước hội đồng năm ấy sâu như dao khắc lên đá: Phải che giấu Bộ Ba khỏi Sauron đến cùng, dù phải hi sinh tất cả. Họ sẽ cần đến chúng nếu tình hình Trung Địa trở nên tồi tệ, không còn lối thoát. Đại khái như một đòn cuối cùng giáng vào kẻ thù để có thể chết trong danh dự, vì khó mà tiêu diệt quyền năng của Nhẫn Chúa. Nghe thật tuyệt vọng, nhưng họ đã nhìn thấy tương lai phía trước – khi bóng tối giăng đầy và Trung Địa chìm trong khói lửa.

Tiên tộc đã không còn sức mạnh như xưa, điều duy nhất họ có thể làm là cố gắng duy trì vương quốc của mình, chắp vá thu nhặt những điều tốt đẹp nhỏ bé, trong một thế giới nghiêng ngả vì lòng tham và sự tàn ác. Sẽ không bao giờ có lại liên minh giữa các vương quốc Tiên, Người và Người Lùn nữa.

_Và như thế, ta bỏ mặc hàng trăm ngàn đồng tộc khác đang chiến đấu và chết, trong đó có cả người quan trọng nhất._

_Thran, sao anh không bỏ cuộc? Khu rừng tăm tối ấy còn gì cho anh bảo vệ?_

Elrond đột nhiên căm ghét bản thân mình vì đã có mặt ở đây, vì những lời đoạn tuyệt ngài đã nói, vì những tình cảm ngài vẫn đơn phương giữ trong tim.  _Cuối cùng mình vẫn không thể bỏ trái tim này lại, để bước tiếp trên con đường trách nhiệm khắc nghiệt. Thật yếu đuối làm sao…_

“Chúng ta vẫn phải tiếp tục chiến đấu để bảo vệ thứ gọi là hi vọng, nhưng điều đó còn ý nghĩa chăng, một khi người ta yêu thương nhất không còn bên ta?”

“Nếu vậy, sao em lại quyết định rời đi?”

“Vì đó là trách nhiệm của tôi…”

 _Thran, là tôi nói dối đấy_. Elrond đau khổ nghĩ, khi kí ức xưa cũ đồng vọng trong ngài.  _Tôi vẫn muốn ở lại. Tôi vẫn muốn được chiến đấu bên cạnh anh, chiến đấu vì anh. Nhưng muộn mất rồi._

Nếu Elrond được trở lại là cậu Bán Tiên trẻ tuổi ngày xưa, ngài sẽ không ngần ngại phi ngựa một mạch lên Vương Quốc Rừng, để ôm lấy Thranduil, xin anh đừng từ bỏ sinh mạng bản thân một cách cố chấp như vậy, xin anh hãy ở lại với mình…

Đó mãi mãi là một giấc mơ tuyệt vọng. Họ không còn chung một con đường, từ rất lâu rồi. Ngay cả cuộc đời mình ngài cũng không được làm chủ. Tất cả những gì ngài có thể làm là giấu biệt cảm xúc sau mặt nạ lãnh chúa, cố gắng gánh lấy những trách nhiệm dành cho mình, học cách phớt lờ những chuyện không ảnh hưởng đến Imladris. Dẫu phải giương mắt nhìn người mình yêu dấn thân vào chỗ chết.

 _Ngươi đau khổ vì điều gì? Gã vua kiêu ngạo ấy đã khước từ mọi nỗ lực hàn gắn, mọi lời khuyên, mọi thứ. Đó là lựa chọn của hắn, ngươi làm sao can thiệp. Tốt nhất hãy lo cho lãnh địa của ngươi thì hơn. Nên nhớ hắn không phải đứa trẻ, và ngươi cũng vậy, Elrond –_ giọng nói gay gắt vọng trong đầu.

Ngoài trời đang nổi gió. Bụi băng tung lên trắng xoá, đập liên hồi vào cửa sổ. Thế giới quanh ngài như bị bao phủ bằng vải liệm. Đứng từ đây, qua màn hơi nước xám chì mờ mịt, ngài chỉ lờ mờ thấy những thân cây trụi lá phía xa xa, như những bàn tay khô quắt tuyệt vọng bấu lấy bầu không lạnh giá.

Cửa phòng mở ra, rất nhẹ. Hơi thở khủng khiếp của mùa đông ùa vào. Elrond cảm thấy cơn ớn lạnh khó chịu bắt đầu chạy dọc sống lưng như một luồng điện, tê dại. Thoát khỏi luồng suy nghĩ nãy giờ, ngài quay đầu lại. Nỗi đau quen thuộc trỗi dậy như muốn xé nát trái tim, hoà cùng cảm giác tội lỗi đắng nghét.  _Phải rồi, đến những người thân thiết nhất ngươi còn chưa bảo vệ được._

“Lãnh chúa, lại một ngày không thấy ánh mặt trời. Thật buồn tẻ nhỉ?” Quân sư trưởng mỉm cười yếu ớt, tựa người vào tường đá. Cánh cửa trượt khỏi những ngón tay vô lực, đóng lại đánh sầm sau lưng. Ngài dễ dàng nhận ra cậu phải cố gắng thế nào mới thốt được chừng ấy từ. Trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo rộng thênh, cậu ta dường không còn tồn tại nữa, mà chỉ là một cái bóng nhạt nhoà mong manh chực tan biến.  _Và tất cả là lỗi của mình._

“Ta biết. Thời tiết này là hung thần của những vết thương. Đau lắm phải không?” Elrond khẽ hỏi. Ngài cố che giấu nỗi lo lắng đến hoảng loạn trong mình, khi nghĩ về chuyện cậu ta, trong tình trạng đó, mất bao lâu để đi quãng đường từ y viện đến phòng ngài – quãng đường với những cầu thang xoắn ốc phủ đầy sương giá mà người khoẻ mạnh nhất cũng cảm thấy muốn đổ bệnh.

Quân sư trưởng ương bướng lắc đầu: “Lãnh chúa biết mà, nó cũng như lần đầu, khi chúng ta ở Eregion thôi.” Cậu khẽ ho, rồi khó nhọc nói tiếp:”Sáng nay ngài không đến, tôi sợ xảy ra chuyện gì đó.”

 _Đến lúc này cậu vẫn còn lo cho ta hơn bản thân mình sao?_  Tim ngài đau thốn như bị gai châm. Mải đuổi theo những suy nghĩ về khu rừng xanh đầy kí ức năm xưa, ngài đã quên mất việc đến y viện, như thường ngày vẫn làm đúng giờ.

Tóc và áo cậu ta ướt sũng, còn vương những bông tuyết chưa tan hết. Elrond không thể không bắt cậu ta cởi bỏ lớp áo khoác đẫm nước lạnh buốt, cũng may nước chưa thấm vào lớp băng bên dưới. Tuy vậy ngài vẫn cẩn thận kiểm tra vết thương trước khi choàng lên vai vị quân sư áo khoác của chính mình, mặc cho cậu ta cố gắng phản đối. Ngài biết rõ Erestor đang chống chọi với cơn đau, dẫu cậu vẫn cố tỏ ra là mình đã khá hơn.

“Cậu nên nằm nghỉ thay vì cứ lang thang khắp nơi như thế, Eres ạ. Ta phải nhắc lại bao nhiêu lần rằng ta mới là người phải đến thăm, không được làm ngược lại.” Ngài nói, gạt đi vài bông tuyết li ti sót lại trên tóc Erestor và đỡ cậu xuống giường.

“Ta ước gì mùa đông này qua nhanh một chút, khi nắng lên cậu sẽ thấy khá hơn.” Elrond lặng lẽ siết lấy tay trái của Erestor. Bàn tay dường chỉ còn da bọc xương, từng khớp xương gồ hẳn lên dưới lớp da xanh nhợt gần như trắng, không còn chút sự sống nào trong đó. Nó lạnh buốt hệt như tuyết vừa rời khỏi những đám mây mù xám xịt.

Erestor dụi đầu vào vai ngài, mái tóc đen dài không được buộc gọn như mọi khi, xoã xuống khiến cậu trông càng tiều tuỵ. Tay cậu vẫn để yên trong tay ngài, mặc dù hơi ấm ít ỏi từ ngài không sao xua đi hơi lạnh ám lấy nó. Ngài quàng tay ôm lấy bờ vai gầy, kéo cậu sát vào thêm, những mong có thể che chắn cậu khỏi hơi thở khắc nghiệt từ mùa đông, cùng những cơn đau hành hạ cả ngày lẫn đêm.

“Có lẽ không chờ được đến lúc đó đâu, lãnh chúa.” Cậu ta nói, giọng bình tĩnh kì lạ. Elrond cúi đầu, không thể nghĩ ra thêm điều gì, bởi mọi lời lẽ đã trở thành vô hiệu. Họ biết rõ thời gian còn lại rất ngắn ngủi, và họ khó thể tỏ ra lạc quan hay tự huyễn hoặc mình thêm.

Ngài cố không nhìn vào cánh tay phải buông thõng sau ống tay áo rộng thùng thình. Nó không thể cử động bình thường kể từ khi tên Orc trên Ost-in-Edhil đập nát nó – cùng với gần như nửa người cậu – bằng một cây chuỳ, vào ngày Eregion sụp đổ. Để giữ mạng cho cậu ta, Elrond đã sử dụng phép thuật cấm. Tuy nhiên sau một thời gian, không hiểu sao phép thuật mất dần hiệu lực.

Đó là lúc này đây.

Lãnh chúa, tôi thật là một gánh nặng.” Erestor chợt nói. “Thật vô dụng…”

“Đừng nói những điều kì quái.” Elrond chạm khẽ vào bờ môi nhợt nhạt để ngăn không cho cậu ta nói tiếp. “Cậu đã làm rất tốt, và giờ cậu xứng đáng được nghỉ ngơi. Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá. Ta không phải tiểu tiên, ta có thể điều hành vương quốc của mình ổn thoả trong vài tuần.” Ngài cố gắng bông đùa, tuy nhiên chính ngài còn thấy nó nhạt thếch. Erestor chầm chậm lắc đầu. Trong khoảnh khắc dường một giọt lệ vừa rơi xuống, thấm lên vạt áo ngài.

“Ai, nếu cậu còn coi ta là lãnh chúa, thì hãy nghe lời ta một lần thôi, được không? Sao cứ phải tự hành hạ bản thân đến vậy. Bây giờ tốt nhất hãy để ta đưa cậu về y viện, có thể loại thuốc ta mới bào chế sẽ giúp cơn đau dịu đi phần nào.”

“Thuốc bây giờ với tôi là vô hiệu.” Quân sư trưởng khó khăn nói, từng câu chữ bốc hơi trong bầu không lạnh lẽo. Rồi đột nhiên cặp đồng tử đen láy xoáy vào ngài, chất chứa những cảm xúc mãnh liệt mà ngài khó thể kể tên ra hết. Hệt như hai ngọn lửa đen phực lên vào giờ phút đèn tàn. Cậu co người lại, ép sát vào ngài, níu chặt tay ngài như một tiểu tiên tuyệt vọng. “Làm ơn, ngài không thể để tôi ở lại đây được sao? Tôi xin ngài. Tôi sợ. Sợ không thể tạm biệt.”

Là chiến binh của Eregion, sau đó là quân sư trưởng của Imladris, Erestor chưa bao giờ để lộ nỗi sợ hãi hoặc lo âu, cũng như chưa từng thốt ra lời van nài ai.

Vị lãnh chúa ngước lên trần để nuốt vào những dòng lệ sắp trào. Mắt ngài cay xè, dâng đầy nước. Cảnh vật nhoà đi, nghiêng lệch, chao đảo. Người ta phải làm gì, phải nói gì khi bất lực chứng kiến người gần gũi nhất với mình chết dần trước mắt? Cuối cùng, những danh xưng ngài có được không hơn cái vỏ rỗng tuếch. Người bảo vệ Nhẫn, người bảo vệ Trung Địa…làm sao có thể khi ngài đã đánh mất quá nhiều sinh mạng, khi ngài đã sống nhờ sự hi sinh của người khác quá lâu?

 _Đừng sợ gì cả, có ta ở đây rồi._  Maglor nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán hai anh em ngài, trong tiếng đàn hạc ru êm dịu.

 _Lãnh chúa cứ đi trước đi, tôi sẽ là tấm khiên chắn của ngài._  Erestor mỉm cười dưới bầu trời ngập ánh tà dương đỏ máu, trước khi quay ngựa thẳng về hướng ngược lại – nơi bọn Orc đang đuổi theo sát nút.

 _Tôi chỉ muốn bảo vệ em_. Thranduil lẳng lặng ôm siết lấy ngài, giữa trảng rừng tĩnh mịch chỉ có tiếng lá hát trên tàn cây và tiếng gió đùa qua những thân cỏ mỏng mảnh.

Tất cả mọi người…đều thật dại dột…

Tuyết rơi mỗi lúc một dày. Khung cửa sổ lúc này chỉ còn là một ô vuông trắng đục, người trong phòng nhìn ra không còn thấy gì nữa. Trần phòng mờ tối như đang từ từ sụp xuống. Elrond định đứng lên thắp thêm nến, nhưng quân sư đã giữ chặt cứng tay ngài. “Lãnh chúa, chuyện hôm đó, tôi xin lỗi…”

“Ta mới là người có lỗi.” Elrond nói. Trong đầu hiện lại buổi chiều cuối thu xa xôi nào đó. Trong ánh nắng chiều nhàn nhạt xuyên qua ô cửa tò vò, lần đầu tiên vị quân sư trưởng to tiếng với lãnh chúa của mình.

_“Lãnh chúa, đối với ngài, tôi là ai? Tôi không thể chịu đựng được cảm giác này nữa, ngài có hiểu không?”_

_Ngài còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì nụ hôn đầy giận dữ, điên loạn và khát khao chiếm hữu đã khoá chặt mọi lời định thốt ra._

_“Hết thời gian rồi. Tôi muốn giải thoát cho ngài. Tôi không thể đợi đến khi Thranduil thực sự biến mất khỏi Trung Địa để những bóng ma kí ức buông tha ngài!”_

Cảm giác giận dữ và ngỡ ngàng khi ấy đã sớm tan biến, giờ nhớ lại ngài chỉ thấy nỗi buồn vô hạn xâm chiếm mình, hoà cùng cảm giác tội lỗi khủng khiếp. Có lẽ bấy lâu nay ngài đã đắm chìm trong kí ức, kiếm tìm một hình bóng hư ảo không bao giờ thuộc về mình, mà quên đi thực tại. Quên mất bên cạnh mình còn có người đang lặng lẽ hi sinh. Erestor đã chờ đợi suốt chừng ấy năm. V _à cậu sẽ còn tiếp tục đợi ngươi đến chết, nếu ngươi không chịu rũ bỏ quá khứ. Tỉnh lại đi, Thran không còn là gã tiên rừng ngày xưa ngươi biết nữa. Ngươi chẳng có quyền ngăn cản hay ràng buộc hắn._

Có tiếng chân chạy dọc hành lang, hết sức vội vã. Rồi cửa phòng lại mở ra lần nữa. Elrond nhướng mày. Kiểu gấp gáp đến độ bỏ qua khâu gõ cửa này chỉ có một người, và chắc chắn tin tức người ấy đem lại cũng không vui vẻ chút nào. Erestor chống tay định đứng dậy khỏi giường, nhưng Elrond lập tức giữ cậu ta lại trước khi cậu ta tự khiến vết thương tệ thêm. Tình trạng của cậu nãy giờ ngày một xấu, có lẽ đi ra đến cửa cũng là bất khả.

“Lãnh chúa, sứ giả của Mirkwood xin được gặp. Có vẻ rất gấp. Nhân tiện ngài có thấy Erestor đâu không? Thời tiết này sẽ giết cậu ta mất thôi…” Glorfindel ló đầu vào nói một hơi. Áo choàng và giày anh ta bám đầy tuyết. Một cụm khói trắng nhỏ toả ra khi anh ta nói, cho thấy trời trở lạnh đến thế nào. Vì tóc mái xoã xuống thành ra anh ta không nhìn thấy người trong phòng.

Đột nhiên Elrond thấy bờ vai vị quân sư cứng lại dưới tay mình, ngay khi cái tên “Mirkwood” được thốt ra. Ngài hiểu cảm giác của cậu, và trái tim ngài lại bắt đầu rối bời với vô vàn cảm xúc lẫn lộn. Lúc này ngài cần phải cân nhắc kĩ càng hơn bao giờ hết.  _Mình có nên chấp thuận cuộc gặp này? Hẳn phải là vấn đề vô cùng nghiêm trọng, đủ để đoàn sứ giả đương đầu với tiết trời khắc nghiệt chết người.Thranduil muốn gì? Rõ ràng anh ấy đã đoạn tuyệt với những vương quốc phương Nam. Khoảng cách giữa Mirkwood và Imladris không gần chút nào, theo mọi nghĩa._

Bàn tay lạnh giá của Erestor vẫn đang siết chặt tay ngài.

“Ôi xin lỗi.” Glorfindel sực nhận ra đối tượng anh tìm kiếm đang ở cạnh lãnh chúa. “Tạ ơn Valar, cậu đây rồi.” Anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Có vẻ anh ta đã chạy tìm khắp Imladris, bất chấp tuyết rơi dày đặc.

Rồi anh ta quay sang nhìn ngài bằng ánh mắt khó chịu. “Lãnh chúa, xin ngài quyết định nhanh cho. Đích thân Galion dẫn đầu, và xem ra ông ta đang trong tình trạng không được ổn định lắm.”

Khi nói, chiến binh tóc vàng cứ liên tục liếc về phía sau.Elrond để ý giọng anh ta không chỉ phảng phất nỗi đau quen thuộc, nó còn đượm vị cay đắng và căm ghét.  _Cũng phải thôi_. Họ từng rất thân thiết, tuy nhiên hiện tại tình bạn giữa họ đã rạn vỡ cả. Glorfindel chưa bao giờ tha thứ cho ngài, kể từ khi anh ta biết về tình cảm của Erestor. Cũng như lí do vì sao cậu lại lâm vào tình trạng này.

“Báo với họ ta sẽ gặp ở sảnh, chờ một ch…”

“Tôi e là không được đâu.” Glorfindel cắt ngang. “Vì ông ta đang ở đây.”

Bây giờ Elrond đã hiểu vì sao anh ta liếc về sau. Lời vừa dứt, cả hai chưa kịp phản ứng, một hình dáng phủ đầy tuyết đã loạng choạng đẩy cửa bước vào, mái tóc nâu rối bù xoã xuống che kín nửa mặt. Ngài không nhận ra vị quản gia của Thranduil, dường ông ta đã già đi cả ngàn tuổi kể từ lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau. Cái lạnh khiến mặt ông ta trắng bệch không còn giọt máu và môi tím ngắt, một bên vai áo sẫm lại – Elrond khẽ nhăn mặt khi nhận ra là máu khô. Tuy nhiên đáng sợ nhất là đôi mắt. Cảm xúc trong đó chỉ còn sự cuồng dại, hỗn loạn và đau đớn tột cùng, tựa như ông ta đã chứng kiến chuyện gì đó cực kì kinh khủng, vượt khỏi mọi giới hạn chịu đựng.

“Lãnh chúa tôn kính của Imladris, tôi biết mình đã hành động vô phép, nhưng không còn thời gian nữa.” Galion lập tức quỳ xuống chân ngài, giọng ông ta vỡ ra như sắp khóc đến nơi. Glorfindel toan mở miệng nói gì đó, nhưng lại thôi.

Cụm từ “không còn thời gian” găm vào Elrond như một mũi tên sắt sắc lạnh, và ngài cảm thấy sự sợ hãi lan toả khắp người mình. Trong thoáng chốc, những mối lo ám ảnh ngài từ bấy đến giờ lại trỗi dậy, gào thét điên cuồng. Hình ảnh Thranduil trong bộ giáp nhuốm máu nháng lên như một tia sét xuyên qua lồng ngực. Không kịp nghĩ, ngài buột miệng:

“Đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Đức vua của các ngươi làm sao?”

Bàn tay gầy guộc đang siết lấy tay ngài lẳng lặng buông ra.

“Đức vua không trụ được lâu thêm nữa…Trung Địa chỉ còn ngài mới giúp được đức vua, làm ơn, tôi khẩn cầu ngài, lãnh chúa. Xin hãy cứu đức vua.” Galion càng lúc càng cúi rạp xuống sàn, nỗi tuyệt vọng từ ông ta lan ra không gian đến nỗi Elrond có thể nếm được vị đắng của nó. Trái tim ngài như vừa rơi xuống một vũng tuyết tan lạnh ngắt. Điều ngài lo sợ bấy lâu rốt cuộc đã trở thành hiện thực. Giọng nói thúc bách vọng đến trong đầu, buộc ngài phải khởi hành ngay lập tức. Tuy nhiên một phần ngài vẫn lưỡng lự, và cảm giác tội lỗi đang dày xéo ngài mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết.

_Liệu lựa chọn này có thật sự đúng đắn?_

“Lãnh chúa, ngài đi đi.”

Giọng trong vắt, mỏng tang nhẹ nhàng vang lên từ góc tối bên cạnh ngài. Ở Imladris, chỉ có một người thân thiết nhất, có khả năng đoán biết mọi suy nghĩ của ngài từ một cái liếc mắt. Nãy giờ hẳn cậu đã không bỏ sót cử chỉ nào.

Elrond cảm thấy như bị xẻ đôi người bằng một thanh kiếm băng.

“Lời thề thứ nhất của quân sư.” Erestor lặng lẽ nói, nhỏ đến độ nghe chỉ như tiếng gió thầm thĩ qua ngọn cỏ. “Ý nguyện của lãnh chúa phải đặt lên hàng đầu. Và ngài cũng là một y sư nữa, không thể thấy chết mà không cứu. Lãnh chúa, ngài đi đi.” Cậu nhắc lại. Cặp đồng tử như hai viên ngọc trai đen không gợn chút ánh sáng xoáy vào ngài, chất chứa bi thương. Bầu không quanh hai người dường đã đóng băng trong khoảnh khắc.

“Ta không…” Vị lãnh chúa thấy từ ngữ tắc nghẹn trong cổ. Galion, kiệt quệ, tuyệt vọng và thương tích đầy mình vẫn đang quỳ dưới chân ngài. Thranduil, lơ lửng giữa lằn ranh sống chết, chống chọi với cơn đau đớn, đang đợi ngài. Và, Erestor… Ngài không cam tâm, ngài không thể tiếp tục khiến cậu khổ sở thêm trong những ngày ngắn ngủi còn lại.

_Vậy ra đó là cách mình đền đáp, sau bao nhiêu điều cậu đã làm…_

Bàn tay tàn nhẫn của số mệnh lại len lỏi vào, xé nát người ta bằng những ngã đường không lối thoát. Lựa chọn nào rồi cũng đưa đến đau khổ tột cùng.

Dường việc nói ra chừng đó từ ngữ đã vắt kiệt chút sức tàn của cậu. Ôm lấy vai phải bị thương, cậu ngước lên trao cho ngài một nụ cười – nụ cười bi ai nhất Elrond từng biết. Trong một nhịp tim đập, ánh mắt họ bắt gặp nhau, và những gì truyền đạt qua đó còn nhiều hơn từ ngữ có thể làm.

“Vậy là ngài đã chọn rồi…”

***

Elrond không nhớ được quãng đường dẫn đến vương quốc rừng mình đã đi ngày hôm ấy. Chỉ biết đó là một con đường dài thăm thẳm, tuyền sắc trắng buồn bã của tuyết và sắc xám nâu tàn tạ của những thân cây cổ thụ chết khô. Sương giá liên tiếp quật không thương tiếc vào đoàn tiên đang ngược hướng Bắc, trước mắt ngài không còn gì ngoài những giọt lệ lạnh lẽo, sắc nhọn của mùa đông, lả tả tan theo từng đợt gió rét buốt xương.

Ngài đã đi rất lâu, rất lâu trong thế giới không sự sống ấy. Nếu có rơi nước mắt, ngài nghĩ tuyết cũng đã xoá giùm.

Siết cương ngựa đến mức các đốt ngón tay đau nhức, vị lãnh chúa hít vào một hơi lạnh buốt, dằn nén cơn đau từ trái tim rỉ máu.

 _Lúc này mình phải mạnh mẽ và cứng rắn, không thể để cảm xúc lấn át_ _. Anh ấy đang cần mình._  Ngài điên cuồng tự nhủ, song nụ cười và ánh nhìn của Erestor vẫn ám ảnh ngài từng giây từng phút, dường chúng đang mỗi lúc một đè nặng, biến thành lớp băng giá níu lấy vó ngựa của ngài, tuyệt vọng. Thỉnh thoảng, chồng lên chúng là hình ảnh Thranduil với bộ giáp đẫm máu và mái tóc vàng cháy xơ xác nhuốm đầy tro bụi. Kí ức, hiện thực lẫn ảo ảnh không ngừng đan xen quấn lấy nhau, hành hạ ngài.

Đừng chết.

Lời khẩn cầu vuột khỏi bờ môi đã tím đi vì gió rét. Dành cho ai, Elrond cũng không biết. Ngài chỉ biết lặp đi lặp lại nó như thể đến một lúc nào đó các vị thần sẽ nghe thấy lời ngài, hoặc đơn giản là để mình còn một điều để bấu víu vào, trước khi con sóng đau khổ tràn bờ cuốn trôi ngài khỏi thế giới thực tại.

Sau màn gió tuyết dữ dội, Galion lại nói gì đó. Ông ta, cũng như mọi cận vệ khác đều đang nỗ lực chống lại thời tiết khắc nghiệt.  _Họ chẳng yêu quý gì mình, cũng như mọi họ hàng phương Nam khác, nhưng giờ sinh mạng của đức vua phụ thuộc vào việc họ có hộ tống mình đến được cổng cung điện không. Cuối cùng cũng là do trách nhiệm cả._  Elrond đột nhiên nghĩ, không khỏi cảm thấy chua chát cùng cực.

Lần đầu tiên những suy nghĩ ích kỉ len lỏi vào ngài. Chưa bao giờ ngài căm ghét hố sâu ngăn cách Imladris và Mirkwood như thế – ngài không muốn đến nơi chốn đầy hoài niệm ấy với tư cách một lãnh chúa, một người ban ơn.

Vì có thứ chi phối người ta mạnh mẽ hơn cả trách nhiệm.

Chỉ là người ta đang cố phủ nhận nó mà thôi.

Dọc đường, bằng chút sáng suốt còn sót lại, viên quản gia kể cho ngài câu được câu không về tình hình phương Bắc, cũng như những gì xảy ra với Thranduil. Giọng ông ta khản đặc, ráo hoảnh, cộng thêm gió rít dữ dội tạt hết từ ngữ, Elrond chỉ nghe rõ mỗi chữ “Lửa rồng” và “Laketown”. Ngài gần như chết lặng khi xâu chuỗi các sự kiện và vấn đề từ từ sáng tỏ. Kể từ khi chiếm cứ Ngọn Cô Độc, Smaug vẫn thường xuyên xuống tàn phá các vùng phụ cận, gây bao tang tóc cho cư dân Laketown. Và Thranduil, với bản tính của anh, hẳn không thể chịu đựng cảnh trơ mắt đứng nhìn.

 _Dại dột._  Lãnh chúa vùng thung lũng thấy mắt mình mờ đi, cay xè.  _Anh chẳng bao giờ lớn lên nổi, tên Tiên rừng trẻ tuổi cứng đầu. Sao lại phải làm đến thế, sao lại phải bận tâm đến những con người không liên quan đến mình như thế… Nhưng anh thật sáng suốt, Thran, vì không chọn con đường giống tôi – phớt lờ mọi thứ để lẩn tránh vào xó hẹp. Cảm giác bất lực, so với những vết thương còn đau đớn gấp vạn phần._

Thời tiết cản bước làm họ di chuyển rất chậm, dù Elrond đã cương quyết bỏ qua những quãng nghỉ mà ngài cho là không cần thiết, nhằm rút ngắn phần nào quãng đường đến Mirkwood. Mỗi ngày trôi qua, sự sợ hãi trong ngài lại tăng lên vài phần.  _Nếu anh ấy không trụ nổi…_

Vị lãnh chúa không muốn nghĩ nhiều về những khả năng xấu nhất có thể xảy ra, tuy nhiên với bản năng của một y sư, trái tim ngài không ngớt đập sai nhịp trong hoảng loạn, đồng thời ác mộng tăm tối cũng bắt đầu chạm móng vuốt vào giấc ngủ của ngài.

Nơi họ dựng trại là một thung lũng lòng chảo mọc đầy cây bụi – những loài cây không rụng lá bất chấp cái lạnh tiêu điều – chúng cản gió rất tốt. Elrond khoác áo choàng vào và vén cửa trại bước ra. Gió đêm rít róng quanh thung lũng bài ca buồn thảm. Mây mù che khuất ánh sao, bốn bề chìm trong đại dương xanh xám ảm đạm, vạn vật đều nhạt nhoà như những bóng ma xưa cũ hiện về. Tuyết đã rơi ít hơn, nhưng tấm trải trắng toát lên thế giới vẫn còn rất dày, chưa thể tan đi ngay. Lớp xốp lạnh lẽo ngập đến cổ chân, níu bước ngài.

Lãnh chúa vùng thung lũng ngước lên bầu trời như bị trát một lớp bùn xám xịt, tự hỏi giờ này Thranduil ra sao, và liệu ngài có đến kịp. Galion nói các y sư của vương quốc đã dùng đến mọi phép thuật họ có để giữ anh giữa ranh giới sinh tử mong manh, tuy nhiên không lâu thêm được nữa.

 _Mọi phép thuật đều có giới hạn._  Elrond thoáng nghĩ. Đôi mắt như hai ngọn lửa đen, chất chứa bi ai và tuyệt vọng lại thiêu đốt ngài.

Mây xám phía đường chân trời đột ngột tách ra, trong vài giây đủ để ánh sao chập chờn chiếu xuống những miền đất hoang vu, trước khi bốn bề rơi vào bóng tối mờ mịt trở lại. Elrond dừng khựng, phát hiện vạt áo choàng dài đã mắc vào một bụi cây. Ngài quay lại để gỡ. Những cái gai sắc lẻm, thô ráp, nhọn hoắt vươn ra đầy đe doạ. Dù đã rất cẩn trọng, một trong số chúng vẫn đâm vào tay ngài, máu ứa ra. Những loài cây bụi thấp mọc nơi cằn cỗi, thường xuyên phải chống chọi với thời tiết khắc nghiệt luôn luôn trang bị cho mình bộ khung gai sắc nhọn như thế. Nhờ vậy chúng mới có thể sinh tồn, đơn độc chắn không biết bao nhiêu cơn cuồng phong quét qua vùng đất này.

Chúng thực sự rất giống một người. Elrond lặng lẽ nghĩ.

“Lãnh chúa, ngài nên nghỉ ngơi. Khoảng ngày mai chúng ta sẽ đến cổng.” Một lính gác lo lắng nói. Hẳn anh ta vừa nhận ra sự vắng mặt của ngài trong lều và tìm đến đây.

“Ta vào ngay.” Elrond nhẹ đáp, quay lại nhìn bụi gai lần cuối. Xen kẽ với gai là những chiếc lá xanh tươi, bất chấp mùa đông khắc nghiệt. Bụi cây khum thành hình tròn, càng vào trong gai càng ít lại, thay vào đó là cành non và lá, kết lại với nhau như một trái tim xanh biếc không vương sương giá.  _Những cái gai là để bảo vệ chúng…_

Ngài bất giác mỉm cười.

Ngón tay bị gai đâm trúng không còn đau nữa.

 _Có lẽ tôi bắt đầu hiểu được một chút rồi, Thran_.

***  
Bầu không khí ở nơi sâu nhất của khu rừng tịch mịch và buồn bã, không một âm thanh của sự sống, ngoại trừ tiếng chảy róc rách mệt mỏi của nhánh Sông Rừng trước cổng cung điện, nó làm thành một con hào tự nhiên bảo vệ cho cổng. Bóng tối xâm lấn Mirkwood nhanh hơn Elrond tưởng, hơn nửa mảng rừng gần Dol Guldur nhất đã hoàn toàn chết khô, trở thành nơi ẩn nấp cho những sinh vật gớm ghiếc.

Chỉ cụm rừng bao quanh cung điện vẫn giữ được vẻ xanh tươi vốn có. Mặc dù trong mắt ngài, chúng chẳng giống với màn lá xanh biếc chào đón đoàn Tiên Lindon ngày xưa chút nào. Những cây sồi cổ thụ xoè tán, đan chặt khít với nhau, chặn đứng mọi đợt gió và tuyết mùa đông. Suốt hành trình dài đằng đẵng, Elrond gần như quen với những nhát chém tê dại của thời tiết, những đợt tuyết lạnh cóng táp vào mặt, đến nỗi ngài thấy nơi này thật ngột ngạt và bí bách khó chịu. Mùi ẩm ướt lâu năm xộc lên khi đoàn tiên tiến vào lối đi, khuấy tung thảm lá khô mục.

Ngài không khỏi nhìn theo dòng chảy trắng đục lặng lờ dưới chân cầu, giống những dải sương mù trôi chầm chậm hơn là nước. Dưới làn nước nhờ nhờ không phản chiếu bất kì hình ảnh nào ấy, ngài biết có một cặp nhẫn bạc. Kí ức đau buồn bỗng hiển hiện rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Bấy lâu nay, Elrond đã ép mình quên đi cái đêm cuối cùng ở Eryn Galen, vào lễ cưới của Thranduil.

Lãnh chúa liếc xuống vết sẹo mờ kéo hết lòng bàn tay. Ngài có thể xoá nó đi nếu muốn, nhưng lại quyết định không làm vậy. Thranduil chưa bao giờ muốn đâm ngài. Trong khoảnh khắc hai người khoá chặt vào nhau và máu nhuốm đỏ vạt áo, Elrond nhận ra số phận không dành cho họ con đường nào để quay lại. Ngài không chịu nổi cảm xúc bi thương đến tuyệt vọng trong đôi mắt xanh bạc ấy, cách anh ngập ngừng không muốn tháo nhẫn, và lưỡi dao chất chứa nỗi đau phân ly mà chỉ có hai kẻ từng yêu nhau tha thiết mới có thể hiểu.

Vậy nên trong khoảnh khắc, ngài đã quyết định chạy trốn.

Cặp nhẫn thề ước ngủ yên dưới dòng thuỷ lưu lạnh lẽo, lưỡi dao còn lại trong hai trái tim không thể lấy ra.

_Tôi sẽ không quay đầu lại đâu Thran. Tôi sẽ không quay đầu lại chỉ để thấy khoảng cách giữa chúng ta mỗi lúc một rộng thêm…_

Tình trạng khẩn cấp khiến mọi nghi thức chào đón xã giao đều bị lược bỏ. Galion đề nghị ngài nên nghỉ ngơi trước khi bắt đầu xem xét tình hình đức vua, nhưng Elrond gạt đi. Bây giờ từng phút từng giây trôi qua đều có thể cướp mất anh ấy. Mọi mệt mỏi sau hành trình đều tan biến cả, ngài gấp rút chuẩn bị những thảo dược cần thiết – đơn thuần để che mắt Tiên tộc Mirkwood, bởi chắc chắn ngài sẽ phải sử dụng đến một phương pháp vượt ngoài mọi ranh giới. Không thể để bất kì ai biết được bí mật tăm tối này.

Nghênh tiếp ngài là hoàng tử trẻ tuổi, Legolas. Lần đầu thấy cậu ngài đã suýt bật thốt ngạc nhiên. Nhìn từ xa cậu giống hệt như Thranduil năm xưa, khi anh ta gặp ngài ở trảng rừng đầy hoa dại bên ngoài khu trại của Gil-Galad. Tuy nhiên nếu để ý kĩ, Legolas thừa hưởng nét thanh nhã dịu dàng từ mẹ cậu nhiều hơn. Đôi mắt xanh thẳm như vòm trời giữa hạ thay vì sắc xanh bạc đầy uy quyền và kiêu hãnh. Tóc cậu cũng sẫm màu hơn, dài quá vai, trong khi tóc Thranduil thuở ấy chấm thắt lưng, xoã ra dưới vành miện lá như những dải sóng vàng. Khuôn mặt hoàng tử lúc nào cũng phủ một tầng buồn bã, nỗi lo dành cho cha mình càng khiến nó thêm sầu muộn.

Cậu nhóc không nói nhiều. Ngoài những gì bắt buộc phải nói, còn lại cậu hoàn toàn im lặng. Elrond đọc được trong mắt cậu sự hoài nghi – dù chúng hết sức mờ nhạt. Ngài không biết Thranduil đã kể với con trai mình về những đồng tộc phương Nam như thế nào. Thranduil vẫn luôn bất đồng về chủ trương của Lothlórien. Còn ngài… lần cuối cùng gặp nhau, họ đã chia tay trong giằng xé, uất hận và cả căm ghét.

“Ngài thật sự không cần các y sư trợ giúp sao, lãnh chúa? Chỉ một mình ngài sẽ rất vất vả…” Legolas mở miệng sau một quãng dài lặng lẽ bước sau ngài, dọc hành lang dẫn đến phòng bệnh.

 _Chúng tôi có thể tin ngài được không?_ Elrond nghĩ đó là điều cậu ta muốn đề cập. Cậu nhóc nhỏ tuổi hơn những đứa con của ngài, nhưng nỗi đau, áp lực và khói lửa chiến tranh đã làm cậu ta già dặn như một chiến binh kì cựu. Thranduil hẳn đã tôi rèn cho cậu rất tốt, tuy nhiên cái giá phải trả là quãng thời gian niên thiếu của cậu. Quãng thời gian chỉ đến một lần trong đời. Không ít người còn sống được trong thế giới tăm tối là nhờ những kí ức bình yên thời quá vãng. Legolas có thể đứng vững trong trận chiến khốc liệt nhất, nhưng tâm hồn thằng bé vẫn hết sức mong manh và dễ bị tổn thương.

“Được rồi, Legolas. Ta cam đoan với cháu. Ta sẽ ổn thôi, và cả cha cháu cũng vậy. Hãy tin ta.” Lãnh chúa thung lũng nhẹ đặt tay lên vai hoàng tử trẻ.

Trước khi cánh cửa khép lại, Legolas lần đầu ngước lên nhìn ngài. Mắt cậu rớm lệ. “Cháu biết. Cha từng nói ngài là người duy nhất cha tin tưởng tuyệt đối.”

Chốt cửa đóng lại một tiếng khô khốc.

Lòng ngài như bị xé nát thành trăm mảnh.

_Quá nhiều người ta muốn bảo vệ. Quá nhiều người tin tưởng ta. Và rồi ta đã làm được gì? Quá nhiều cái chết. Quá nhiều bội phản…_

Giá như Thranduil hận ngài, giá như Thranduil căm ghét ngài, hẳn đã không đau đến vậy…

Nhưng con đường họ đi không còn lối quay trở lại nữa rồi.

.

.

**_*End flashback*_ **

.

.  
Elrond mở mắt giữa một thế giới sương giăng xám xịt. Mọi cơ thịt dường không còn thuộc về ngài nữa, chúng tê dại và cứng đờ, khó khăn lắm ngài mới có thể nhích đầu lên khỏi thảm lá mục rữa. Dường có đợt băng tuyết vô hình đã tràn đến bao phủ khu rừng trong lúc ngài mất ý thức. Thu vào tầm mắt vẫn là quang cảnh điêu tàn u ám của Eryn Galen xanh tươi một thời. Những thân cây gai góc vẹo vọ chập chờn sau màn sương như những chấn song, giam cầm tất cả những ai đặt chân vào vùng đất này.

Lãnh chúa hít một hơi khó khăn, cảm giác không khí ngột ngạt mùi chết chóc ùa vào phổi rất khó chịu, nhưng nó khiến ngài bình tâm lại đôi chút. Đầu ngài vẫn trống rỗng và nhức buốt đến độ để nhớ lại chuyện gì đã xảy ra, ngài phải chậm chạp lắp ghép những mảnh kí ức rời rạc, nát vụn. Thứ còn hiển hiện rõ nhất là đau đớn – ngài không biết nó là mộng hay thực, nhưng cảm giác nó đem lại vẫn nóng hổi, mới nguyên, dày vò đến tận tâm can.

Từ từ, dùng tay không cầm kiếm làm trọng tâm, Elrond khó nhọc xoay người. Ngài khó thể úp mặt xuống nền rừng ẩm ướt tanh mùi máu lâu thêm nữa. Mỗi phân di chuyển đều khiến ngài có cảm tưởng những đốt xương trên người đang rời nhau ra. Bộ giáp nặng nề càng làm quá trình ấy thêm phần khổ sở. Tuy nhiên cuối cùng ngài cũng có thể nhìn thấy vòm trời xám ngoét trên đầu. Lá khô tung lên khi ngài buông tay đổ xuống lại, nằm ngửa. Tơ nhện dính nhớp trên mái tóc đen cũng như mặt ngài, nhưng ngài không đủ sức gạt chúng đi.

Vết nhện cắn trên vai trái không còn nhức nhối, kể cả những vết thương khác chi chít trên người. Chỉ có ngón tay đeo nhẫn Vilya bỏng rẫy như bị thiêu đốt. Elrond không nhìn thấy cái nhẫn, song ngài chắc chắn nó ngày càng thít chặt lại. Ngài đã sử dụng nhẫn quá giới hạn nhằm kéo dài sự sống, và cái giá phải trả trong tương lai là hết sức rõ ràng. Tà niệm từ Sauron thấm trong nó ngày càng mạnh hơn, lấn át cả quyền năng của dòng máu Thượng Tiên. Elrond biết mình không chống chọi lâu thêm nữa. Kết cục của trận chiến này có thể thấy được, nhưng ngài đã không còn quan tâm đến Đại Nhẫn Chiến, Bộ Ba, hay thậm chí cả bản thân mình.

Không gian vẫn một trạng thái ngưng đọng tịch mịch như khi ngài đến đây. Thời gian đã rời bỏ Eryn Galen từ rất lâu, và khu rừng sống trong tâm trí người ta bằng những kí ức trong trẻo thanh bình xưa, thay vì vẻ ảm đạm chết chóc hiện tại.

Elrond nhắm mắt, rồi lại mở ra. Chúng cay xè và dâng đầy nước mặn chát. Thứ chất lỏng của khổ đau tột cùng ấy chầm chậm bò dọc gò má, len lỏi qua những lọn tóc đen đã nhớp nháp tơ nhện và máu, chảy vào miệng. Cơ thể ngài tê cứng không còn chút sức lực nào, đối lập với bộ não đã dần tỉnh táo, như để trêu ngươi sự bất lực của ngài. Sự mệt mỏi và kiệt quệ len vào tận xương tuỷ. Elrond đột nhiên khao khát muốn ngủ một giấc dài mãi mãi.

_Lãnh chúa, dậy thôi._

Giọng trong veo pha chút châm chọc từ đâu vẳng lại, êm dịu như bài ca quá vãng. Lãnh chúa cảm thấy nỗi đau quen thuộc lại trỗi dậy, xoắn lấy tim ngài như những dây leo đầy gai sắc nhọn. Cảm xúc dành cho người bạn vong niên quá cố chưa bao giờ thôi hành hạ ngài.

“Có lẽ không được đâu, Eres…” Elrond nhắm mắt lại lần nữa và thì thầm với bóng tối. Nước mắt không ngừng ứa ra.

Trong khoảnh khắc, vị lãnh chúa nghĩ mũi mình bắt được mùi hương lan chuông(*) dịu dàng của những mùa hè xưa cũ. Mái tóc huyền mềm mại xoã lên vai ngài. Có vẻ cậu ta đang dựa đầu vào đó, như những buổi sáng ở thư phòng, khi cậu còn sống. Hành động ấy quen thuộc và thân thương đến nỗi Elrond không kìm được phải mở mắt ra nhìn quanh. Không có ai ở đây cả, chỉ một mình ngài, hoàn toàn cô độc.

“Không giống lãnh chúa thường ngày chút nào.” Bây giờ giọng Erestor lại như cơn gió xào xạc đùa qua trảng rừng đầy lá. “Còn có người đang đợi ngài, ngài không nhớ sao?”

“Ta biết… nhưng…” Giọng ngài nghẹn lại vì cơn thổn thức vừa kéo đến. Tâm trí quay trở lại mùa đông dài lê thê và buồn thảm ấy, mùa đông có những cơn gió rét cắt da và tuyết giăng đầy thung lũng. Ngài cuối cùng đã quyết định nghe theo trái tim mình, và cái giá phải trả là quá đắt… “Ta đã bỏ cậu lại để lên Mirkwood. Ta không thể ở bên cậu vào giây phút cuối cùng. Ta xin lỗi, Erestor. Ta thực sự xin lỗi.”

Lời nói vô thức vuột khỏi miệng, những lời ngài vẫn mong mỏi được nói với quân sư trưởng của mình. Bất chấp là hồn ma hay kí ức quá vãng – cũng có thể ngài chỉ đang mê sảng – thì cậu đang ở đây, thực sự ở đây, mùi hương và hơi ấm hiển hiện rõ nét hơn bao giờ hết. “Xin cậu hãy hiểu cho ta, ta không thể bỏ mặc anh ấy… không thể bỏ mặc Thran… Thật tội lỗi…”

Những ngón tay mảnh dẻ dịu dàng luồn qua tóc ngài, gỡ những sợi tơ nhện dính nhớp. “Lãnh chúa không cần xin lỗi.” Erestor thì thầm. “Tôi hiểu quá rõ yêu thương một người là như thế nào. Người ta không thể bị kết tội chỉ vì đã sống đúng với trái tim mình. Ngài yêu Thranduil, và vị vua ấy cũng chưa bao giờ quên ngài. Tôi cuối cùng đã nhận ra nếu mình tiếp tục oán hận thì thật ích kỉ và tội lỗi. Có trách…hãy trách tôi đã chọn con đường không lối rẽ.”

Giọng cậu không có vẻ gì trách móc hay oán giận, chỉ đượm buồn bã.

“Là do ta.” Elrond chua chát nói.

“Không phải do lãnh chúa, không phải do ai cả. Tôi đơn thuần nghe theo cảm xúc của bản thân, và những gì số phận an bài. Con đường của tôi đã đi đến điểm tận cùng, nhưng hai người thì chưa.” Quân sư trưởng nhẹ nhàng đáp. “Nếu ngài không muốn lại phải hối hận nữa thì hãy dậy đi, lãnh chúa. Hai người vẫn có thể cùng nhau bước trên một con đường mới. Quá khứ đã là màn sương vượt khỏi tầm với, hãy nghĩ đến hiện tại và những người đang ngóng trông ngài. Cầu những vì sao bạc soi sáng con đường ngài sắp đi.”

Giọng cậu nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần như đang từ từ chìm vào bầu không đặc quánh tử khí. Mái tóc huyền, đôi mắt đen láy, và nụ cười thanh thản cũng theo đó mà tan biến.

“Đừng đi, Eres! Nói cho ta biết, ta phải làm gì đây? Ta đã sai lầm quá nhiều – ta đã phụ sự tin tưởng của mọi người, ta…” Elrond cố gắng níu kéo cuộc gặp ngắn ngủi với người bạn quá cố, dẫu biết điều đó là bất khả.

“Dù thế giới này kết thúc, tôi vẫn tuyệt đối tin tưởng ngài. Lãnh chúa, ngài đi đi. Thranduil không còn đợi lâu thêm được nữa.” Luồng gió thoảng hương lan chuông thốc vào ngón tay đeo nhẫn Vilya của Elrond, xoa dịu phần nào cơn đau như thiêu đốt trên đó.

Như thể thời gian đang quay ngược lại vào cái ngày Imladris chìm trong tang tóc, và ngài lại phải chứng kiến cậu ra đi thêm lần nữa. Trong bi ai tột cùng, Elrond tuyệt vọng vươn tay ra, dường muốn giữ lấy tà áo đen thẫm thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện của quân sư trưởng. “Ta nhớ cậu, Eres. Ta chưa bao giờ tha thứ cho những gì mình đã làm… Xin cậu, ở lại một chút thôi.”

Bàn tay xanh gầy với những ngón dài, mảnh dẻ nhẹ siết lấy tay lãnh chúa. Từ sau màn sương khói xám lạnh, cậu ta nhoẻn cười. “Chúng ta rồi sẽ gặp lại nhau. Hãy nhớ tôi luôn đợi ngài.”

Vị Bán Tiên mở mắt ra. Cảnh vật vẫn không thay đổi, nhưng cuộc gặp ngắn ngủi vừa rồi dường đã truyền vào cơ thể kiệt quệ thương tích của ngài một luồng sức mạnh mới. Hồ như nguồn năng lượng kì lạ ấy đang lan khắp người, xoa dịu những khớp xương tê liệt và những cơ thịt nhức nhối, làm bừng lên trong trái tim ngài khao khát được gặp lại vị vua rừng – khao khát đã dẫn đường ngài đến đây, ngày xưa và cả bây giờ.

 _Hai người vẫn có thể cùng bước trên con đường mới…_  Elrond chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ lời cố vấn từ quân sư trưởng của mình, và cậu đã ủng hộ quyết định của ngài, điều đó giải thoát ngài khỏi những gánh nặng tội lỗi bấy lâu. Tạm quên những sai lầm trong quá khứ, Elrond cảm thấy mình đã sẵn sàng để đến với Thranduil, dẫu con đường phía trước tăm tối, chông gai và vô định, dẫu sự sống của ngài chỉ còn tính bằng từng giờ, dẫu định mệnh diệt vong là khó tránh khỏi. Ngài không còn điều gì để hối tiếc hay sợ hãi nữa.

_Chúng ta sẽ làm lại… Chúng ta vẫn có thể quay lại, dù chỉ là trong khoảnh khắc, Thran. Vậy nên xin anh, hãy đợi tôi thêm một lần nữa._

Vị lãnh chúa cảm nhận được sự sống đang quay về với cơ thể rã rời của mình. Siết lấy đốc kiếm, ngài từ từ chống tay ngồi dậy. Phía sau lằn ranh làm từ sương đen ảm đạm và những thân cây chết khô kia là người ngài yêu. Ngài thầm nhủ mình không thể chần chừ lâu thêm được.  _Bây giờ, nhiệm vụ cuối cùng dành cho Elrond bán Tiên, lãnh chúa Imladris chỉ có một mà thôi…_

Bằng mọi giá ngài phải gặp được Thranduil, trước khi ngài tan biến vào hư vô.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Lan chuông: biểu tượng tui chọn cho couple Elrond/Erestor, hoa mang ý nghĩa “tình yêu thuần khiết”, “phục tùng”, “chân thành”, và “đau buồn.”Thông cảm cho chuyện tình của lãnh chúa và quân sư trong chap này, nếu hứng thú, mọi người có thể đọc longfic thứ 2 trong seies – “Mưa muộn” để biết thêm chi tiết về cặp EE này.
> 
> Còn về vụ tan biến, là do nhẫn thần xài quá nhiều sẽ từ từ biến chủ nhân thành dạng giống như bộ chín, chỉ còn tồn tại dưới dạng linh hồn và bị Sauron trói buộc. Trong nguyên tác thì Galadriel nói là cơ thể như mờ dần.


	11. Thranduil –  Gánh nặng không thể trút bỏ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Số mệnh không cho phép chúng ta được sống cho bản thân mình. Tất cả những gì ta có thể làm là lựa chọn và trả giá, bất kể chúng cay đắng đến nhường nào.

**_*Flashback*_ **

.

.

Tiểu đội trinh sát trở về vào một chiều cuối thu quạnh quẽ. Hơi thở buốt giá của mùa đông bắt đầu trườn xuống từ những đỉnh núi phương Bắc xa xôi, lạnh lùng ngắt đi từng chiếc lá cô độc neo mình trên ngọn cây cao nhất, rồi chầm chậm thả chúng xuống nền rừng trống trải dưới tán cổ thụ. Tấm thảm đỏ rực dệt từ hàng ngàn cái chết lặng lẽ của lá thu mỗi ngày một dày thêm.

Thranduil thả bước dọc bìa rừng, đến khi cánh cổng cổ xưa – gần như bị che khuất bởi tầng tầng dây leo – hiện ra trước mắt ngài. Phía sau nó là đường mòn chạy hút vào đại ngàn, gần như nhoà đi bởi bóng chiều nhập nhoạng. Con trai ngài đang ở phía sau màn sương xám nhờ ấy, nơi những sinh vật hắc ám cựa mình, và vô vàn hiểm nguy rình rập khác. Kể từ khi bóng tối xâm lấn gần nửa khu rừng, con đường thông thương với những đồng tộc phương Nam ngày xưa đã dần bị quên lãng. Không sứ giả nào dám lai vãng đến, chỉ có những chiến binh Mirkwood ra đó tuần tra hằng ngày. Rất nhiều người không bao giờ trở về cổng nữa.

Thranduil chạnh lòng nhớ đến những năm tháng thanh bình, xa xôi như giấc mộng, khi ngài vẫn còn là hoàng tử trẻ thích lang thang khắp đại ngàn. Ngài đã đứng đây, đúng ngay bậc đá này – khi đó cổng chưa bị rêu phong phủ khắp – chờ đợi đoàn Tiên từ Lindon đến. Ngài nhớ màu cờ của đức vua Gil-Galad; nhớ bóng lá xanh mát rượi in trên vạt áo choàng dài của các tiên tháp tùng ngài; nhớ tiếng tù và réo rắt vọng qua tán sồi xanh biếc; nhớ ánh tà dương chảy trên mái tóc đen huyền của Elrond, như thể cậu đang đội một vành miện sao.

Vị vua rừng chớp mắt, và kí ức thuở nào tan biến như sương khói. Trước mắt ngài lại là cánh cổng rêu phong, màn bóng tối mờ mịt bao lấy khu rừng chết khô. Thay cho màu xanh ngọc dịu dàng ngày nào là sắc xám nâu tàn tạ của những thân cổ thụ khô đét, cùng sắc đỏ nhức nhối của thảm lá dưới chân. Thranduil bất giác nghĩ mình đang bước đi trong biển máu.

Gió chiều quét qua trảng trống, thoảng hương hoa dại nở muộn, mùi nấm và mùi lá khô ấm áp. Song Thranduil đã sớm nhận ra mùi mục rữa – từ góc khuất tăm tối nào đó của khu rừng – len lỏi trong đó. Hệt như những vẩn bùn đục ngầu loang trong dòng chảy tinh khiết. Ngài khẽ nhăn mặt, cố xua đi thứ mùi chết chóc cứ lẩn quất trong gió. Tuy nhiên, tận thâm tâm ngài biết chẳng bao lâu nữa nó sẽ lan rộng, phủ trùm lên cả vương quốc.

Vào giây phút đặt vành miện lá lên trán, Thranduil đã luôn nghĩ đến cái chết. Đôi cánh đen hung gở phủ bóng lên sảnh cung điện. Dẫu dưới sảnh, người người đều đang hân hoan chúc tụng ngài, nhưng Thranduil nhìn xuống chỉ thấy những khuôn mặt méo mó, quằn quại trong thống khổ, bi ai và căm hận. Rồi màn tro bụi xám xịt dâng lên che lấp tất cả. Linh cảm chết chóc như có thể sờ thấy được. Vị đắng của nó chưa bao giờ thôi ám ảnh ngài. Vị của bất lực lẫn tuyệt vọng tột cùng, hệt như ngày ngài tự tay phủ tấm vải liệm lên thân xác lạnh giá của phụ vương, như ngày ngài cúi xuống nghe đức vua Gil-Galad trăn trối giữa chiến trường đỏ lửa, như ngày ngài trân trối nhìn ánh bạc của cặp nhẫn đính ước loé lên lần cuối trước khi bị dòng nước hung bạo nuốt chửng, và vạt áo ướt máu của Elr khuất biệt sau dải hành lang thông thốc gió.

_Phụ vương tin tưởng giao lại vương quốc cho ta, nhưng ta phải dẫn dắt họ đến đâu? Mọi con đường đều dẫn đến hi sinh mất mát. Không có chiến thắng nào không phải trả giá bằng máu. Không có niềm vui nào không xây đắp trên những giọt nước mắt._

Tương lai phía trước chỉ là một khe vực sâu không thấy đáy, thay vì bầu trời thênh thang rộng mở như thời trẻ ngài vẫn nghĩ.

Không còn con đường nào khác ngoài chiến đấu và mất mát. Niềm vui có thể ngắn ngủi chẳng tày gang, nhưng mất mát thì không bao giờ có điểm kết thúc. Càng vung kiếm cho điều gọi là “hi vọng”, ngài càng thấy nó thêm huyễn hoặc xa vời. Chỉ nỗi đau là có thực, hiển hiện rõ nét hơn bao giờ hết, mỗi ngày một thêm chất chồng, nhuốm đỏ như thảm lá cuối thu.

_“Chúng ta vẫn phải tiếp tục chiến đấu để bảo vệ thứ gọi là hi vọng, nhưng điều đó còn ý nghĩa chăng, một khi người ta yêu thương nhất không còn bên ta?”_  Elrond khẽ nói, vùi mặt vào ngực ngài. Một cánh sơn tra phớt hồng mong manh vương trên tóc cậu.

Thranduil khẽ cười trước kỉ niệm xưa cũ ấy. Vì bất giác vui sướng hay sầu khổ, hạnh phúc hay cay đắng, ngài không biết. Cũng có thể vì không còn nước mắt để than khóc.

Ngài cố gắng nhớ lại xem mình đã đáp lời Elrond thế nào, cũng như màu áo cậu hôm ấy, hình dáng của vành miện ôm lấy mái tóc đen dài, biểu cảm trong đôi mắt xám. Song cuối cùng ngài chỉ thu về được một mảng trắng trống rỗng.

_Ta đang quên._  Vị vua rừng vô thức vươn tay bứt đứt một nắm dây leo. Nhựa trắng rỏ ra như lệ ứa.  _Ta đang quên tất cả những gì thuộc về Elr. Đó chẳng phải là điều ta vẫn khao khát bấy lâu sao? Vậy mà… vì lẽ gì lại đau đớn đến vậy…_

Điều tàn nhẫn nhất trên đời không phải cái chết, cũng không phải bất cứ sự tra tấn hành hạ nào lên thể xác. Mà là sự lãng quên.

Tiếng xào xạc rất khẽ vẳng lại, nhưng cũng đủ đánh thức Thranduil khỏi dòng suy nghĩ ảm đạm. Ngài chỉnh lại vành miện như một thói quen, dù nó không hề lệch chỗ. Cố gắng khoác lên chiếc mặt nạ bình thản, ngài hướng về nơi vừa phát ra tiếng động. “Mừng con trở về, Legolas.”

“Phụ vương.” Hoàng tử trẻ ló ra khỏi bóng tối của tán sồi rậm rạp. Cậu di chuyển êm ru, dù nền rừng phủ đầy lá khô. Các thành viên khác trong đội tuần tra cũng từ từ nối gót con trai ngài. Họ đặt tay lên ngực, cung kính cúi chào đức vua của mình. Thranduil để ý quầng tối sầu muộn trong mắt họ, và ngài nhận ra tiểu đội thiếu mất ba người. Thranduil đã trải qua rất nhiều cuộc chiến tàn khốc, song ngài vẫn không thể ngăn được cảm giác chua chát lẫn bi ai dâng lên trong lòng. Ngày đăng quang, Thranduil đã thề sẽ bảo vệ vương quốc, bảo vệ người dân bằng tất cả những gì mình có – kể cả sinh mạng. Nhưng lúc này, mỗi ngày đều có người hi sinh để bảo vệ ngài. Và ngài căm ghét khoảnh khắc nói lời tiễn biệt cuối cùng trong lễ tang họ, bởi kẻ sống bằng sự hi sinh của đồng tộc không xứng đáng được nói những lời ấy.

Vị vua rừng nhẹ khoát tay. Đội tuần tra bèn tản ra, tiếp tục theo lối mòn trở về cung điện, để ngài và Legolas ở lại. Từ khi nó được giao trọng trách điều động tuần tra và lính gác biên giới, hai cha con ít có thời gian nói chuyện lâu. Nếu có gặp mặt, cũng chỉ vừa kịp cho những mệnh lệnh gấp gáp cùng những lời căn dặn vội vã – mà ngài gọi với theo khi đứa con trai đã ra tới cổng. Nó cũng chỉ kịp quay lại gật đầu thật nhanh, rồi lại bươn bả đến trạm gác. Thranduil thực lòng chưa bao giờ muốn đặt gánh nặng lên vai hoàng tử trẻ, song chính nó là người yêu cầu được lãnh nhiệm vụ ấy.  _Phụ vương, con không thể trốn tránh mãi được. Con không chịu nổi cảm giác sống bằng cái chết của bạn bè mình._

Mắt ngài chợt bắt được vệt sẫm màu loang bên sườn Legolas. Tuy nhiên, ngài chưa kịp thốt ra lời nào thì nó đã ngước lên nhìn ngài, cặp đồng tử xanh biếc nhoà đi vì đau đớn: “Không phải, phụ vương. Không phải máu của con. Là của một Tiên trong đội. Anh ấy đẩy con qua trước khi… trước khi mũi tên của gã Orc…”

Legolas lại cúi đầu, mái tóc vàng xơ xác sau hành trình băng rừng xoã xuống mặt, che đi giọt lệ vừa ứa ra. Tay bấu chặt lấy vai áo dính máu, như muốn xé nó đi lập tức, rồi lại thả ra.  _Đó là thứ cuối cùng người đồng đội để lại cho nó. Nó sợ nếu xé đi sẽ không thể nhớ về anh ta được nữa._  Thranduil bất giác nghĩ, đau xót nhìn đứa con trai duy nhất của mình.

Mất mát… vẫn là một điều gì đó không thể chấp nhận được, ngay cả với một chiến binh dạn dày trận mạc – hoặc một vị vua đã quen nhìn người khác chết vì mình. Huống gì Legolas còn quá trẻ. Tuổi thơ của nó bị tước đi bởi bóng tối và khói lửa chiến tranh án bóng trên vương quốc. Trong một nhịp tim đập, ngài thảng thốt nhận ra mình đã quá ích kỉ. Không chỉ mình ngài mới có gánh nặng trách nhiệm – với cả người còn sống lẫn người đã chết. Không chỉ mình ngài mới có nỗi dằn vặt không yên vì mình còn sống. Không chỉ mình ngài mới có những người thân yêu cần bảo vệ.

“Đó là lựa chọn của cậu ta, Legolas. Chúng ta không thể can dự, cũng không thể quay ngược thời gian. Điều duy nhất chúng ta có thể làm là không để sự hi sinh của cậu ta trở nên vô ích.” Thranduil khẽ nói, choàng tay ôm lấy đứa con trai. Hai cha con cùng ngồi xuống một gốc cây đổ gần đó. Lòng ngài không khỏi khao khát một cách tuyệt vọng – được bảo vệ nó trong vòng tay mình suốt đời, cất đi mọi gánh nặng trên đôi vai mảnh dẻ, xoá đi bóng tối phiền muộn trong đôi mắt xanh thẳm kia, để nó trở lại là tiểu tiên bé nhỏ vô tư ngày xưa, với nụ cười luôn toả rạng trên môi.

Nhưng năm tháng tàn nhẫn chảy trôi, chẳng chờ đợi ai lấy một giây một phút. Quay đầu nhìn lại, sau lưng chỉ còn một biển sương trắng xoá. Tuổi trẻ chỉ đến một lần, để lại trong người ta dư vị ngọt ngào lẫn tiếc nuối mãi mãi. Nhưng với con trai ngài, tuổi trẻ của nó không có vị nào khác ngoài mặn chát của mồ hôi, máu và nước mắt.

“Phụ vương, kể chuyện cho con nghe đi.” Legolas đột ngột lên tiếng, giọng nó nghe thật mệt mỏi.

Thranduil ngạc nhiên nhìn đứa con vẫn đang vùi mặt vào ngực mình. Từ khi làm lễ trưởng thành, Legolas chưa bao giờ mở miệng yêu cầu ngài bất cứ điều gì. Người đưa ra yêu cầu luôn luôn là ngài. Bất kể những yêu cầu ấy vô lý hay mạo hiểm đến đâu, Legolas đều lặng lẽ gật đầu đồng thuận. Sau đó nó sẽ làm hết sức để không phụ lòng cha mình. Thranduil chỉ muốn trách mình thật nặng – từ trước đến giờ ngài đã làm được gì cho Legolas?

Tâm trí chợt quay lại những ngày xa xôi, khi tiểu Tiên bé xíu níu lấy vạt áo ngài đòi phải kể chuyện mới chịu đi ngủ. Và lần nào nó cũng phải thất vọng, bởi ngài luôn tất bật với những báo cáo và những hiểm hoạ ngóc đầu phía Nam khu rừng. Đến điều nhỏ nhặt nhất ngài cũng không thể đáp ứng cho con trai.

“Con định nghe chuyện nơi bìa rừng tối tăm vắng vẻ này sao? Con có vẻ mệt rồi, nên trở về nghỉ ngơi sớm. Tối nay ta có thể kể cho con ở thư phòng…”

“Khu rừng cũng là nhà của chúng ta mà, phụ vương. Vả lại con muốn nghe giọng người, chỉ giọng người mà thôi, không âm thanh nào khác chen vào.” Hoàng tử trẻ lắc đầu, sự ương bướng nháng lên trong mắt nó khiến Thranduil nhớ đến một bán tiên. Người ấy luôn điềm tĩnh, dịu dàng như dòng suối lặng lẽ giữa đại ngàn, song một khi đã bất mãn chuyện gì thì có thể ngang ngạnh khủng khiếp, đến khi đối phương chịu thua thì thôi.  _Nếu về lại cung điện, người sẽ vùi đầu vào tấm bản đồ chiến tranh cùng những tin tức tăm tối, mà quên mất mình có một đứa con trai._ Thranduil chua chát tự thêm nốt vế sau – mà ngài biết Legolas không muốn nói ra.

Vị vua đành chấp thuận: “Được rồi, con muốn nghe kể chuyện gì? Những câu chuyện từ thời Cựu Niên hẳn chẳng xa lạ với con nữa…”

Đôi mắt xanh thẳm lập tức sáng lên, bất chấp sự kiệt quệ từ những đêm thức trắng canh gác: ” Phụ vương kể về thời trẻ của người đi. ”

“Ta…” Thranduil ngập ngừng. Dòng kí ức lập tức ùa đến vây lấy ngài, trong trẻo và mãnh liệt như dòng thác mùa tuyết tan. Những ngày xanh không bao giờ quay trở lại dù chỉ trong ảo mộng. Vị vua bất giác tự hỏi từ khi nào ngay cả những giấc mơ – vốn là thế giới tự do nhất, yên bình nhất mà Eru ban cho những đứa con đầu – cũng bắt đầu nhuốm khói chiến tranh? Từ khi nào quá khứ không trở về bên ngài với hình hài nguyên sơ tươi đẹp của nó?

Ngay khoảnh khắc vành miện lá rực đỏ trĩu nặng sau đầu, ngài đã luôn nhớ về thời trẻ của mình vào khoảnh khắc bi ai nhất, khi những người ngài yêu quý cứ lần lượt xa khỏi tầm với. Ngài ép mình không được khơi lại những hình ảnh đẹp đẽ thanh bình, bởi ngài lo sợ mình sẽ không chịu nổi mà gục ngã trong tình cảnh hiện tại – hoàn toàn tương phản với quá khứ.

Thranduil khép lại trái tim, để lòng căm hận cùng nỗi đau cho mình sức mạnh để tiếp tục giương kiếm, mà quên mất bản thân từng có một thời thanh xuân tự do không ràng buộc. Vị vua rừng những tưởng có thể dằn nén chúng vào nơi sâu nhất trong lòng. Song lúc này trước giọng khẩn khoản của con trai, ngài không sao bó buộc những kí ức ấy được. Ngài không muốn kể cho Legolas về nỗi buồn cùng những cái chết bi thảm – nó đã chứng kiến quá đủ, và đang bắt đầu tuyệt vọng.

_Ta_   _không thể làm tròn bổn phận của một người cha. Lúc này điều duy nhất ta có thể làm, là cho thằng bé thấy thế giới này đã từng xanh tươi như thế nào._  Thranduil thầm nghĩ. Cảm giác tội lỗi vẫn lẩn quất không buông tha ngài – vì đã không thể ngăn cản dòng số mệnh nghiệt ngã tước đi tuổi trẻ của con trai mình.  _Thực ra nếu ta ngăn được dòng chảy tàn nhẫn ấy, rất nhiều người sẽ không phải chết, rất nhiều vương quốc sẽ không chìm dưới lửa đỏ và tro bụi. Nhưng tiếc thay, ta chỉ là một tên Tiên rừng vô danh như hạt bụi nhỏ bé giữa Arda vĩ đại; một vị vua thảm hại không bảo vệ được những điều mình trân quý; một chiến binh ngoan cố chiến đấu, tuyệt vọng níu giữ vương quốc sắp tiến đến điểm diệt vong._

_Hi vọng không bao giờ mất đi dẫu bóng tối giăng đầy và số mệnh cố làm tay ta nhuốm máu._  Chính Thranduil từng khẳng định với Elrond như vậy, khi họ vẫn còn trẻ, chưa hiểu được tường tận sức nặng đè lên vành vương miện như thế nào. Ngài chỉ muốn phá lên cười cay đắng – cậu hoàng tử trẻ vô tư năm ấy không biết rằng, thế giới này có những điều vô cùng đẹp đẽ và thuần khiết, đẹp đẽ đến mức chúng mãi mãi không bao giờ trở thành hiện thực. Và có lẽ ngược lại, vì chúng không trở thành hiện thực nên chúng mãi mãi đẹp đẽ, không bị định mệnh đầy bóng tối làm vấy bẩn. Hi vọng là một trong số đó…

Ngài đã mất nốt chút niềm tin vào những điều kì diệu – niềm tin ít ỏi còn sót lại – ngay khoảnh khắc Elrond vung tay lên giữa màn mưa giăng nhoà nhạt, và cặp nhẫn đính ước lập tức chìm sâu dưới làn nước đục ngầu lạnh lẽo.

“Phụ vương, nếu người không muốn thì cũng không cần kể đâu…” Legolas lo lắng ngước lên. Có lẽ vì thấy Thranduil đã im lặng quá lâu, cậu sợ mình đã khơi lại trong cha những hồi tưởng không nên có.

Nghe đứa con trai gọi, vị vua rừng giật mình trở lại thực tại, có cảm giác như vừa tỉnh khỏi ác mộng dài đằng đẵng. “Không phải, Legolas.” Ngài nhẹ giọng trấn an. “Chỉ là… ta không biết bắt đầu từ đâu, ta sợ con nhàm chán.” Vừa nói, ngài vừa nỗ lực sắp xếp dòng suy nghĩ, vất vả lục lại trong bộ não mỏi mệt của mình một kí ức êm đềm giấu kín bấy lâu nay.

Sương đêm lặng lẽ buông, thấm ướt vạt cỏ úa vàng và vai áo Thranduil. Khu rừng xung quanh hoàn toàn chìm vào bóng tối cô tịch. Ánh sao nhấp nháy yếu ớt trên đường chân trời phía Tây không đủ sức xua tan màn đêm bao bọc đại ngàn. Trảng trống im phăng phắc, không có lấy một âm thanh của sự sống dù chỉ là tiếng côn trùng rỉ rả. Vị vua rừng thấy giọng mình nổi hẳn lên giữa bầu không quạnh quẽ ấy – dù ngài đã cố hạ giọng để có thể cảnh giác động tĩnh từ khu rừng.  _Ngay cả khi kể chuyện cho con trai cũng phải dè chừng một cuộc tập kích._ Ngài chua chát nghĩ.

Thranduil không biết tại sao mình lại chọn câu chuyện này. Chỉ là như một phản xạ không điều kiện, nó tự động xuất hiện chiếm hữu tâm tưởng ngài, vuột ra khỏi môi ngài ngay khi ngài tìm kiếm một kí ức thanh bình. Tựa hồ nó luôn luôn ở đó, sẵn sàng quay trở lại bất cứ lúc nào ngài thả lỏng trái tim mình.

Cũng có thể dẫu cố gắng đánh lừa cảm xúc, Thranduil vẫn không sao quên được hình bóng cậu, suốt bao nhiêu năm tháng nhuốm màu khói lửa.

Giá như được vùi mặt vào mái tóc đen huyền ấy, được chìm vào sắc xám tinh anh trong đôi mắt ấy, vĩnh viễn không tỉnh dậy nữa thì tốt biết bao.

“Năm đó, hoàng tử của Eryn Galen tìm cách lẻn ra khỏi cung điện để thăm một người. Song dù đã tính trước tính sau kĩ càng, cậu vẫn xui xẻo chạm trán phụ vương mình ở ngay tiền sảnh…”

Cứ thế, Thranduil nhẹ nhàng kể cho con trai – cũng đồng thời kể lại cho chính bản thân mình – câu chuyện xảy ra khi đoàn Tiên Lindon ghé thăm Eryn Galen, và ngài bị chính phụ vương Oropher vặn hỏi về Elrond đến mức đỏ dừ cả mặt. Lúc còn trẻ ngài thấy sự kiện đó thật ngu ngốc và đáng xấu hổ, song lúc này nó đang xoa dịu trái tim ngang dọc vết thương của ngài, như nguồn suối trong veo, mát rượi chảy ra từ khe đá.

Hình ảnh cậu Bán Tiên yêu dấu từ từ quay trở lại theo từng lời kể. Thranduil vội vàng bắt lấy những mảnh ghép rời rạc, mong manh về cậu như thể đó là điều cuối cùng được làm. Ngài không muốn kí ức về Elrond chỉ là một khoảng trắng trống rỗng, bất chấp từng mảnh kí ức đâm vào tim ngài sắc nhọn như lưỡi kiếm.  _Chết tiệt, làm sao suốt từng ấy năm ngươi lại có thể lãng quên cậu được nhỉ?_

Legolas tựa đầu vào ngực ngài, chăm chú lắng nghe, thỉnh thoảng lại khẽ cười trước những hành động hết sức mất mặt của chàng hoàng tử Eryn Galen thuở ấy. Tảng đá đè nặng trong lòng Thranduil nhẹ được đôi chút khi thấy nụ cười của con trai. Nụ cười thanh thoát, dịu dàng hệt như mẹ nó, không chỉ khiến gương mặt thanh tú ấy bừng sáng mà còn khiến trái tim người đối diện thanh thản – tựa như luồng gió ấm áp lướt qua, xoá đi mọi trăn trở đau buồn. Ngài cũng mỉm cười đáp lại, tay khẽ vén những sợi tóc mai để chúng khỏi xoà xuống mặt Legolas. Ngài cảm nhận được những ngón tay mảnh dẻ của nó đang níu chặt lấy lưng mình.

_“Ước mơ lớn nhất của anh là gì, Thran?” Elrond đóng sách lại và tựa hẳn vào lưng ngài. Hơi ấm và mùi hương vương trên tóc cậu khiến hoàng tử trẻ của Eryn Galen chỉ muốn đắm mình vào đó mãi mãi._

_“Ước mơ lớn nhất à… dĩ nhiên là được một Bán Tiên xinh đẹp tựa vào mình như thế này mỗi ngày.” Ngài mỉm cười, nghịch một lọn tóc đen dài xoã trên vai mình. Cậu bán tiên lầm bầm gì đó – Thranduil không cần quay lại nhìn cũng biết cậu ta đang đỏ mặt. “Không thì, làm chủ một kho rượu không bao giờ cạn cũng tốt.” Ngài nói thêm, trong lúc mường tượng ra khuôn mặt ửng hồng của Elrond._

_“Anh đã bao giờ nghĩ đến nó chưa?” Elrond đột ngột nói, làm ngài ngẩn người mất một lúc để nghĩ xem cậu đang đề cập đến vấn đề gì, và nó có chút ăn nhập nào với chủ đề ban đầu không._

_Cậu ta không cười. Những ngón tay mảnh dẻ khẽ chạm lên trán ngài: “Ý tôi là vành vương miện. Anh có nghĩ đến việc sẽ trị vì một vương quốc?”_

_Thranduil lắc đầu lập tức: “Tôi chịu thôi. Em thừa biết tôi không thích… đúng hơn là không phù hợp với việc lãnh đạo. Tôi không tưởng tượng nổi mình trông lố bịch thế nào khi đội cái vòng lá nặng trịch đó lên đầu. Có nhiều người xứng đáng với nó hơn tôi.”_

_“Nhưng nếu một ngày nào đó anh bắt buộc phải đội nó?”_

_“Thì tôi sẽ trốn đi thật xa, không ai có thể tìm ra nữa.”_

_Ánh nhìn của Elrond đột ngột xoáy vào ngài như hai lưỡi dao, chất chứa nỗi bi thương mà ngài chưa thấy bao giờ. “Thran, người dân chọn anh vì họ cần anh. Anh có thể chạy trốn họ… nhưng vĩnh viễn không thể chạy trốn lương tâm anh. Nếu là tôi, tôi thà ở lại và chấp nhận trách nhiệm đã sang qua cho mình. Vành vương miện không đơn thuần là món đồ trang sức hay biểu tượng của vương quyền. Nó tượng trưng cho những gì chúng ta đã phải bỏ lại phía sau… nó là một gánh nặng mà chúng ta không bao giờ chối bỏ được.”_

Đó là những lời cuối cùng họ trao đổi trong khung cảnh yên bình của đại ngàn Eryn Galen. Ngài vẫn tự hỏi khi ấy Elrond đã nhìn thấy tương lai gì phía sau màn tro bụi mờ mịt.

Tháng năm lẳng lặng trôi, thế lực hắc ám trỗi dậy nơi pháo đài đỏ lửa phương Nam, cuộc chiến tàn nhẫn ập đến tước đi của họ tất cả. Những người đi trước lần lượt ngã xuống. Đến lượt ngài và Elr phải nhận lấy vành vương miện còn ám khói chiến tranh; nhặt lấy thanh kiếm đẫm máu của đồng tộc để tiếp tục bảo vệ những gì còn sót lại; và đưa vai ra gánh lấy không biết bao nhiêu tâm nguyện chưa thành của phụ vương, của ngài Gil-Galad, của những đồng tộc đã không tiếc máu xương để gìn giữ vương quốc này.

Như là bước trên con đường mờ mịt sương, con đường số mệnh đã ấn định sẵn cho họ. Chỉ có thể tiếp tục tiến lên. Nhưng lại chẳng biết mình hướng đến cái đích nào.

Rồi đến một ngày, ngài sững sờ nhận ra họ bước tới vì quá khứ, chứ không phải vì tương lai. Gánh nặng ngày càng trĩu xuống, nhức nhối và rát bỏng, hoà làm một với nỗi đau, lòng căm hận, cùng những lời hứa không thể giữ được.

Gánh nặng ấy, chỉ dành cho riêng họ mà thôi.

“Giá như con được gặp ngài ấy… Phụ vương kể thêm về Elrond Bán Tiên đi. Con chỉ nghe mọi người truyền tụng ngài là vị lãnh chúa thông thái nhất của Trung Địa, người xây nên Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng… Có vẻ phụ vương từng rất thân thiết với ngài ấy?” Legolas khẽ nói lúc câu chuyện chấm dứt.

Thranduil bất giác lúng túng – ngài không biết có nên tiếp tục chủ đề này.  _Và nếu có, liệu ta nên kể về Elr theo hướng thật khách quan như một đồng tộc không hơn, hay kể về Elr như một người… một người từng chia sẻ những kỉ niệm vui buồn, những khoảnh khắc hân hoan lẫn cay đắng tột cùng? Không, thậm chí còn hơn thế. Elr là người ta yêu thương nhất, người mà ta đã nguyện chia sẻ một thân thể, một trái tim, một tâm hồn…_

Suối tóc đen chảy dài, đôi mắt xám đẹp đẽ âm trầm, nụ cười thanh thản không chút vướng bận, bàn tay dịu dàng xem xét những vết thương, mùi thảo dược vương trên những nếp áo mềm mại và vị bạc hà ấm áp ngọt ngào trên đầu môi, giọt nước mắt nóng hổi và những nhịp tim đập gấp trong hân hoan vô bờ. Tất cả đều đang hiện về, thân thương và đau đớn đến nỗi Thranduil thấy không sao thở nổi. Từng chập hơi thở như bị rút cạn khi nỗi nhớ thương quay quắt lại một lần nữa hoà vào cảm giác tội lỗi khôn cùng.

“Đúng là bọn ta từng gặp nhau thời trẻ. Lúc đó cậu ta đang thơ thẩn đi dạo trong rừng.” Thranduil bắt đầu lại, đột nhiên thấy giọng không cảm xúc. Miệng ngài khô đắng hệt như cái ngày đứng trên sảnh cử hành hôn lễ, bất lực nhìn Elrond quay đi, đóng sập cánh cửa sau lưng. “Bọn ta là bạn một thời gian – nhưng không được thân thiết lắm, vì cậu ta trở về Lindon ngay sau đó…”

Legolas ngước lên nhìn ngài thật nhanh, nhưng không nói gì. Nó hẳn dễ dàng nhận ra sự gắng gượng của ngài, kể cả lời nói dối vụng về kia nữa.  _Thực ra câu đó cũng có một phần là thật._  Thranduil thầm nhủ. Sau khi con đường của họ cắt chia đôi ngả, ngài mới đau đớn nhận ra trước giờ mình hiểu về Elrond quá ít, ít đến thảm hại. Ngài không có khả năng như Erestor – chỉ cần một cái liếc mắt cũng đủ thấu hiểu điều Elrond nghĩ.  _Có lẽ ta còn chưa xứng đáng làm bạn thân, nói gì đến những lời thề ước sáo rỗng khác…_

Tuy nhiên có một điều không bao giờ thay đổi. Bất chấp bóng tối giăng đầy, những tội lỗi không thể tha thứ, và trái tim của họ đã cách xa hơn cả cái chết.

“Nhưng Legolas này, Elrond là người duy nhất ta tin tưởng tuyệt đối.” Thranduil khẳng định, từ tận đáy lòng. “Mãi mãi như vậy.”

“Từ đó đến giờ hai người chưa từng gặp lại sao, phụ vương?”

_Có. Đó lại là một câu chuyện khác. Tuy nhiên cái kết sau cùng vẫn không đổi._  “Không. Bọn ta sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại nhau nữa, Legolas. Vì ta đã phản bội Elrond.” Thranduil đáp.

_Ngài sắp giết lãnh chúa của tôi. Bằng tất cả những việc lố bịch ngài làm trước giờ… ngài cố tình tránh mặt lãnh chúa, lẩn trốn một cách hèn nhát, trước sau không lên tiếng dù chỉ là một câu. Ngài có được trái tim lãnh chúa và giờ ngài đang vô tình giẫm đạp lên nó…_  Erestor thẳng thừng buộc tội, ném cho ngài một cái nhìn đầy căm hận. Ngọn lửa phực lên trong cặp đồng tử đen thẳm chưa bao giờ dữ dội hơn thế. Cuồng nộ và đau đớn.

Đôi mắt xanh biếc của hoàng tử mở lớn ngạc nhiên: “Phản bội?” Vị vua rừng có thể đọc được vô vàn thắc mắc trong đó. Nỗi sợ hãi chợt len lỏi vào ngài – nếu Legolas hỏi thêm, ngài không chắc mình có đủ bình tĩnh để trả lời nốt. Nỗi đau và vị đắng nghét của tội lỗi đang bắt đầu quay lại, vẹn nguyên như ngày nào, chực chờ xé nát trái tim ngài.

Tuy nhiên Legolas chỉ thì thầm ra chiều tiếc nuối: “Vậy ạ…” Cậu đã nhận ra những kỉ niệm về vị lãnh chúa thung lũng là vết thương lòng của cha mình. Cậu không muốn khơi sâu vào đó nữa. Điều khiến cậu đau đớn hơn cả những thương tích và mất mát hằng ngày, đó là phải thấy cha buồn khổ.

Bầu không quanh họ lại rơi thịch vào tĩnh lặng. Sương lạnh vương trên đầu cỏ như nước mắt, rồi rỏ xuống tan biến vào nền đất. Khu rừng dường cũng đang lặng lẽ khóc than cho những gì đã mất. Vai áo Thranduil đã ướt đẫm, cái buốt giá đầu đông từ từ ngấm vào da thịt, song ngài không buồn để tâm đến nó – tâm trí ngài còn đang mải chìm đắm vào dòng suy tưởng xa xăm.

Chỉ đến khi một chuỗi tiếng động lào xào vọng đến trên con đường phủ ngập xác lá, vị vua mới giật mình trở lại hiện thực. Tay ngài lập tức siết lấy chuôi kiếm, còn Legolas cũng đứng phắt dậy. Chưa đến mươi giây, mũi tên đã sẵn sàng trên cánh cung giương hết cỡ của nó.

“Bệ hạ, hoàng tử, tôi không phải Orc.” Kẻ mới đến vội vàng lên tiếng, ánh sáng từ cây đèn xách tay soi tỏ trảng rừng. Mái tóc nâu dài thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong màn tối nhờ nhờ.

Thranduil bỏ tay khỏi chuôi kiếm. Giờ ngài mới nhớ ra mình còn một vương quốc để lo – họ hẳn đứng ngồi không yên khi đã khuya mà vẫn không thấy đức vua cùng hoàng tử trở về. Ngài biết Galion không đến một mình. Cả một tiểu đội cung thủ tinh nhuệ đang ẩn nấp phía sau những thân cây, sẵn sàng tiêu diệt bất cứ thứ xấu xa nào lảng vảng gần bìa rừng. Thật đúng với phong cách của viên quản gia – mà bây giờ là trưởng đội cận vệ của ngài. Ông ta đã khẩn nài được nhận nhiệm vụ ấy khi chiến tranh nổ ra giữa Vương Quốc Rừng và thế lực tà ác ở Dol Guldur. Khi trở lại cầm kiếm, Galion thực sự là một đội trưởng tận tâm và một chiến binh có tài. Mãi đến gần đây Thranduil mới biết tường tận được nguyên do lúc trước ông ta thường xuyên uống rượu bất chấp trách nhiệm, và ngài sẽ không kể nó với ai khác, bởi nó là cả một câu chuyện sầu thảm tột cùng.

“Ngài làm cung điện náo loạn cả lên, ấy là lúc tôi rời đi.” Galion lầm bầm. “Tới giờ chẳng biết họ loạn đến mức nào rồi.”

“Xin lỗi, là do con. Là con đã níu kéo phụ vương ở lại xem vài thứ.” Legolas trả lời trước khi Thranduil kịp lên tiếng. Nó đặt tay lên ngực và cúi đầu thật thấp, khiến đội trưởng cận vệ phát hoảng: “Không phải, tôi nào dám trách móc hoàng tử và đức vua… Chỉ là…”

“Ta vẫn ổn. Giờ ta sẽ về ngay.” Thranduil trấn an. Quay sang con trai, ngài nhẹ giọng: “Con nên nghỉ ngơi đi. Ngay lập tức. Nếu sau khi đội tuần tra tối trở về mà ta vẫn thấy con chạy lung tung ngoài hành lang thì đừng trách ta.”

Legolas mỉm cười, rồi đưa tay che một cái ngáp dài mệt mỏi: “Phụ vương đừng lo, giờ con có thể ngủ cả trăm năm ấy. Con xin phép đi trước.” Rồi không cần Thranduil gật đầu, nó đã nhanh chóng chạy ngược lối mòn, hướng về cổng cung điện. Vạt áo choàng và mái tóc vàng óng chẳng mấy chốc khuất biệt sau màn tối. Thranduil lo lắng nhìn theo, tự hỏi có bao nhiêu phần vui vẻ mà nó thể hiện là thật. Chỉ mới vài phút trước, nó còn đang lâm vào tình trạng tuyệt vọng và suy sụp nặng nề. Ngài thở dài, tự nhủ mình phải dành thời gian cho Legolas nhiều hơn.

Gốc cây đổ nơi hai cha con vừa ngồi nhanh chóng bị sương phủ khắp, xoá tan chút hơi ấm còn vương sót. Quầng đèn của viên đội trưởng xa dần. Chầm chậm, bóng đêm trườn lên và nuốt chửng cả gốc cây, vạt cỏ úa, lẫn những mảnh kí ức đong đầy thương nhớ mà Thranduil bỏ lại.

***

“Bệ hạ, chúng ta không thể cầm cự lâu thêm nữa.”

Thranduil cúi xuống tấm bản đồ chiến tranh, đã sờn rách và nhàu nhĩ sau hàng trăm, hàng ngàn đêm thảo luận. Ngài không biết mình đang nhìn vào điểm nào trên bản đồ. Những lọn tóc vàng dài trượt khỏi vai, xoã lên tấm giấy rách tươm, che mất một phần phía Bắc Mirkwood trên đó. Vị vua rừng cũng không buồn vén mớ tóc đi. _Thật khéo làm sao, đó là nơi ta đã để mất_. Ngài cay đắng nghĩ, tay bấu vào cạnh bàn đến đau nhức. Mắt chăm chăm vào mép giấy ố màu quăn queo, Thranduil thừa nhận mình không dám ngẩng lên nhìn người đối diện, phía bên kia bàn. Vành vương miện lá thu đỏ rực như máu đặt cạnh giá nến như đang chế giễu ngài.

“Thứ lỗi cho tôi, bệ hạ. Đây là điều tôi ghét nói ra nhất, nhưng chúng ta… chỉ có thể rút về bảo vệ những gì còn lại mà thôi.” Galion kết câu bằng một tiếng thở dài não nề.

Thranduil vẫn cúi đầu. Suốt cuộc đời kiêu hãnh của mình, ngài chưa từng cúi đầu né tránh bất kì ai, bất kì điều gì. Tuy nhiên đến một thời điểm nhất định, chiến binh mạnh mẽ nhất cũng phải chua chát nuốt trôi sự thật tàn nhẫn, chính thức thừa nhận thất bại của mình. Và khi đó, trái tim họ rõ hơn ai hết – rằng mình không xứng được ngẩng cao đầu nữa.

_Chúng ta thua rồi._  Thranduil lặng lẽ khẳng định lại. Galion đã nói giảm nói tránh hết sức có thể, song tận thâm tâm ngài biết cái giá phải trả cho trận chiến này đắt đến mức nào. Và cuối cùng ngài vẫn không giữ được lời thề…

_Thay ta lãnh đạo họ… thay ta bảo vệ họ… bảo vệ vương quốc… Ta tin tưởng con, con trai ta._  Bàn tay lạnh giá, ướt máu của phụ vương Oropher níu chặt vạt áo ngài.  _Hãy nhớ, ta luôn tự hào về con._

_Con sẽ là một vị vua vĩ đại. Vĩ đại nhất mà khu rừng từng biết tới. Oropher và ta tự hào về con. Chỉ tiếc chúng ta không thể chứng kiến con đội vành vương miện lá và trở thành Tiên mà số phận ấn định cho con._  Đức vua Gil-Galad mỉm cười lần cuối, và ánh sáng tắt lịm khỏi đôi mắt xanh xám.

Và còn hàng ngàn niềm tin thầm lặng khác, của toàn thể cư dân Mirkwood dành cho ngài. Họ đã sống, chiến đấu và hi sinh không một lời oán trách để giữ nó.

_Ta không chỉ đánh mất một phần vương quốc không thôi. Đó còn là một phần tấm khiên bảo vệ thung lũng của Elr. Ta không thể che chắn cho Imladris được nữa… Thất bại của ta sẽ mở đường cho lũ quái vật tràn xuống phương Nam. Valar hỡi, con đã làm gì thế này?_

Trong khoảnh khắc, gánh nặng trên vai ngài bấy lâu nay dường trĩu xuống gấp đôi. Dù vành miện đã tháo ra đặt trên bàn, Thranduil vẫn cảm nhận được sức nặng khó chịu của nó phía sau đầu, rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

Vị vua thở mạnh, cảm thấy lồng ngực như bị nghiến nát, và căn phòng bắt đầu chao đảo dữ dội dưới ánh nến. Ngài cắn môi đến khi miệng đầy vị máu, cố gắng không để mình run rẩy, mặc dù chân ngài dường không đỡ nổi thân thể nữa. Cảnh trí trước mặt từ từ nhoè đi, tựa hồ ngài vừa bước vào một màn sương xám xịt không lối thoát, nơi chỉ có những tiếng than khóc lẫn buộc tội níu lấy vạt áo ngài.  _Lại là nó._  Chút tỉnh táo còn sót lại lên tiếng cảnh báo Thranduil. Những triệu chứng này giống hệt khoảng thời gian lúc ngài trở về từ trận Liên Minh Cuối Cùng. Khi nỗi đau cùng gánh nặng trách nhiệm ập đến như một trận cuồng phong không gì cản nổi.

“Bệ hạ, ngài làm sao vậy?” Galion lo lắng hỏi. Thranduil dùng hết ý thức còn lại để lắc đầu, vẻ như không có chuyện gì.  _Làm đi, gã vua rừng vô dụng._  Ngài nghiến răng tự nhủ với trái tim đang lỗi nhịp của mình.

“Điều động binh sĩ, Galion.” Ngài khó nhọc ra lệnh, thầm cầu mong mình sẽ không ngã xuống trước khi mệnh lệnh được ban ra rõ ràng. “Gửi tin… đến những toán quân ở biên giới… Bảo rằng họ không cần hi sinh vô ích nữa. Đảm bảo thương binh phải được di chuyển về hết trước khi rút quân… Điều thêm người ra trấn giữ phía cổng…”

“Ý bệ hạ là… rút lui?” Galion cắt ngang, có vẻ nỗi hoảng loạn đã khiến ông ta bất chấp quy tắc.

“Chẳng phải ngươi đã nói đó là điều duy nhất chúng ta có thể sao?” Thranduil mỉm cười đau đớn. Lồng ngực ngài nóng như bị lửa thiêu đốt, màn sương kia sắp xâm chiếm hoàn toàn đầu óc ngài. “Đi ngay. Đi ngay trước khi có thêm ai đó phải chết nữa. Mỗi giây chần chừ ở đây đều sẽ có người ngã xuống ngoài kia. Rút lui. Bảo vệ Vương Quốc Rừng. Đừng lo cho ta. “Vị vua quyết liệt phất tay, và trưởng đội cận vệ lập tức lao đi.

Cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề vừa đóng sầm lại, cũng là lúc Thranduil loạng choạng ngã xuống. Nền gạch lạnh ngắt, song không đủ áp chế thứ đang cào xé ngài từ bên trong. Suốt từng ấy năm, ngài những tưởng mình có thể khống chế được triệu chứng đen tối này. Tuy nhiên hôm nay nó đã quay trở lại, dữ dội hơn bao giờ hết.  _Hôm nay đúng là ngày của thất bại._  ngài nghĩ, không khỏi khẽ cười cay đắng. Những bóng ma quá khứ, xám ngắt, lạnh lẽo bắt đầu chập chờn trước mắt ngài như một bầy côn trùng khát máu.

_Thở đi, Thran. Hít sâu vào, và thở ra. Đúng rồi._  Giọng cậu Bán Tiên ấy vẳng trong tâm trí, dịu dàng, ấm áp và đầy khích lệ. Thranduil như người đang chới với giữa dòng nước siết túm được một cụm rễ cây. Ngài nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng không nghĩ đến thứ đang dày vò mình, mà bắt đầu hít thở sâu theo lời chỉ dẫn của Elrond. Mỗi nhịp thở đều bỏng rát, đau đớn, song màn sương không còn kiểm soát được ngài như trước – ngài dần lấy lại ý thức về thế giới xung quanh. Năm đó Elrond đã dùng cách này để kéo ngài khỏi vũng bùn tăm tối sau trận Dagorlad. Ngài tự hỏi vì sao mình vẫn còn nhớ kĩ đến thế. Thật may, bởi lúc bấy giờ cậu không thể có mặt ở Mirkwood để giúp ngài như ngày xưa nữa.

_Nhìn tôi._  Elrond nhẹ nhàng nâng đầu ngài lên, đến khi mắt hai người chạm nhau. Xanh bạc và xám lạnh, khoá chặt không rời.  _Đừng nghĩ đến nó. Đừng nghĩ gì cả._ Cậu thoáng mỉm cười, rồi áp trán mình vào trán ngài:  _Có tôi ở đây. Anh không cô đơn đâu, Thran._

Thranduil mở mắt, những mong có thể thấy lại thêm lần nữa đôi mắt xám dịu dàng đầy quan tâm của cậu. Song trước mắt ngài hiện tại chỉ có chân bàn và nền gạch lạnh giá. Ngài vô thức vươn tay ra, nhưng chỉ chạm vào khoảng không trống rỗng.

_Elr đã đi rồi. Cậu ấy sẽ không trở lại đây… không bao giờ…_

Cơn đau bỏng rát thiêu đốt đã tan đi, nhanh như khi nó đến. Nhưng trái tim ngài lại đang thổn thức với những kí ức. Vẫn không có giọt nước mắt nào ứa ra. Chúng đã chảy ngược vào trong tim, thành những dòng nham thạch nóng rẫy như nỗi nhớ quay quắt. Ngài không đủ mạnh mẽ để giữ Elrond ở lại bên mình. Điều duy nhất ngài có thể làm là níu kéo những kí ức không nguyên vẹn.

_Tại sao em lại rời đi?_

Tiếng gõ cửa chợt vang lên dồn dập.

Thranduil ngỡ là Galion quay lại, vội chống tay đứng dậy. Ngài vẫn còn chút choáng váng, song tình trạng không đến nỗi tệ như trước đó vài phút. Cuối cùng ngài cũng vất vả ngồi được vào ghế.

“Vào đi.” Dù không cố ý, giọng ngài vẫn gay gắt hơn thường lệ. Di chứng của cuộc chiến thầm lặng vừa rồi còn đó chưa buông tha ngài, và sự kiệt quệ tột cùng từ từ len lỏi vào từng thớ thịt. Ngài những mong mình có thể nằm xuống lần nữa để thoát khỏi chúng.  _Nhưng không phải bây giờ._

“Phụ vương, là con.” Tiếng Legolas không hơn ngọn gió nhẹ nhất xao xác qua trảng cỏ. Cửa từ từ hé ra, song vị hoàng tử Mirkwood không bước vào. “Nếu con làm phiền phụ vương thì con xin lỗi. Con sẽ rời đi ngay.” Nó tiếp tục, giọng đượm buồn bã. Thranduil lập tức hối hận vì ban nãy đã nói như quát. Tuy nhiên ngài không thể kể với nó về những triệu chứng tăm tối tấn công mình – ngài ghét phải làm người khác lo lắng, nhất là trong tình cảnh rối ren hiện tại.

“Ta xin lỗi. Con vào đi.” Thranduil vội nói trước khi Legolas khép cửa lại. “Có chuyện gì vậy?”

Legolas lặng lẽ lách qua khe cửa. Nó đáp lại câu hỏi của ngài bằng một ánh nhìn bi ai vô cùng. Cặp đồng tử vốn xanh sáng như bầu trời giữa hạ, nay lại phủ một quầng sương xám tuyệt vọng. Thranduil biết nó vừa trở về từ một trong những trạm gác. Cung tên vẫn còn giắt sau lưng, song bao tên đã trống rỗng. Mái tóc vàng xơ xác, bê bết bùn đất khiến tim ngài bất giác nhói buốt – ngài tha thiết ước gì mình có thể gột sạch chúng và tết lại những bím tóc đã xổ ra. Như ngày xưa, khi Legolas vẫn còn là tiểu tiên không bao giờ chịu ngồi yên một chỗ, trừ khi ngài tết tóc cho nó.

“Con có sao…” Thranduil vừa dợm hỏi thì Legolas đã lập tức lắc đầu. Nó cũng khước từ luôn cả lời mời ngồi xuống từ ngài, chỉ lặng lẽ đến đứng bên bàn, mắt liếc thật nhanh xuống tấm bản đồ rách tươm, rồi lại nhìn vào điểm bất định nào đó sau lưng Thranduil. Ngài cố đón ánh mắt đứa con trai nhưng bất khả. Như thể nó đang đấu tranh quyết liệt giữa việc nói ra hay không nói ra cái tin mình đem về.

“Hãy coi ta như một người cha, Legolas. Chứ không phải một vị vua.” Thranduil nhẹ giọng. Hoàng tử Mirkwood hít vào một hơi, rồi cuối cùng cũng nhìn thẳng vào mắt ngài: ” Phụ vương, là Smaug. Nó lại xuống Laketown…”

_Xem ra các vị thần thấy tình hình chưa đủ hỗn loạn. Giữa lúc trận chiến đang đến hồi bất lợi, điều cuối cùng mình cần là một con rồng lửa._ Thranduil chẳng biết nên biểu cảm thế nào, chỉ khẽ bật ra một tiếng cười mỉa mai. Smaug là tai ương của cư dân Laketown kể từ khi nó chiếm cứ Ngọn Cô Độc. Thỉnh thoảng nó lại ra khỏi hang ổ để tàn phá và giết chóc như một thói tiêu khiển xấu xa, đem bao tang tóc cho Laketown. Tuy nhiên, người dân ở đó vẫn kiên cường bám trụ – những con người Thranduil không biết nên gọi họ là dũng cảm hay ngu ngốc. Thời đại của những bài ca về anh hùng diệt rồng đã xa lắm rồi.

Ngài cũng không hiểu vì sao mình lại luôn luôn đến hỗ trợ họ sau những vụ tàn phá của Smaug. Hồ như ngài nhìn thấy trong họ hình ảnh của chính mình – ngoan cố chiến đấu vì những điều quan trọng, bất chấp định mệnh nghiệt ngã đến mức nào. Hoặc cũng có thể ngài không muốn thấy thêm người chết nữa.

_Chỉ cần còn một điều, một người để bảo vệ, chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục vung kiếm…_

“Nó về lại Erebor chưa?” Thranduil hỏi.

“Theo quan sát của những trạm gác gần Laketown nhất thì nó đã quay về hang ổ. Bỏ lại sau lưng chiến tích đầy tro tàn.” Legolas đáp, không giấu sự căm hận cùng cực trong lời nói.

“Ta sẽ đích thân đến Laketown.” Ngài quả quyết đứng dậy. Nền gạch hơi chao nghiêng, song ngài lờ nó đi. “Họ rất cần giúp đỡ. Những đội trưởng khác đều đang tất bật với việc rút quân khỏi biên giới. Con nên ở lại đây thay ta điều động binh sĩ.”

“Tại sao không phải là con đi như mọi khi?” Legolas bất mãn nói, vẻ bất bình hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt non trẻ đầy thương tích. Thranduil hơi bất ngờ – đây là lần đầu tiên nó phản đối mệnh lệnh của ngài.  _Bởi vì con còn trẻ. Và con vô cùng quý giá đối với ta. Con trai ta._  Vị vua thầm nghĩ, nhưng không sao nói ra được. Đó không phải là lí do có thể thuyết phục đứa con trai đang sắp nổi loạn. Ngay từ khoảnh khắc Legolas bước qua cửa, linh cảm không lành đã nháng lên trong tâm tưởng ngài như tia sét. Trong một nhịp tim đập, ngài lờ mờ cảm nhận được thứ tai hoạ sắp tràn đến –  _chắc chắn_ sẽ tràn đến, dù ngài khó thể xác định rõ nó sẽ diễn ra như thế nào.

Ngài chỉ biết chắc một điều – với bản năng của một người cha – rằng bằng mọi giá không được để Legolas đến Laketown.

“Bởi vì con vừa trải qua một trận chiến khốc liệt, con cần nghỉ ngơi…” Thranduil cố gắng tìm cái cớ nào đó để giữ chân đứa con trai. Tuy nhiên, ngài không biết đôi mắt xanh kia còn ẩn giấu nhiều điều hơn ngài tưởng.

Ngài không phải là người duy nhất cảm nhận được đôi cánh tăm tối của định mệnh.

Vị vua rừng không thốt được thêm lời nào nữa, bởi Legolas đã vòng qua bàn, đến cạnh ghế ngài tự bao giờ không hay. Nó ôm chầm lấy ngài, vừa vùi mặt vào tóc ngài vừa nói ngắt quãng – dường nó đang nỗ lực kìm nén cơn thổn thức vừa kéo đến.

“Phụ vương… người không được đi. Không được đi. Con không cho người đi đâu cả.”

Thứ gì đó nóng hổi thấm vào vai áo, cổ áo ngài. Legolas thừa hưởng hết nét đẹp thanh nhã của mẹ, song nó lại là một tiểu tiên cứng đầu và liều mạng khủng khiếp. Từ khi còn nhỏ, dẫu bị thương nặng đến cỡ nào, nó cũng chưa từng rơi một giọt nước mắt.

“Tại sao? Chỉ là một chuyến cứu trợ cư dân Laketown như những lần trước thôi mà…” Thranduil gắng gượng nói, sao cho tình hình nhẹ nhàng hơn một chút. “Ta có chết ngay được đâu.”

Vòng tay quanh cổ ngài nới ra, và vị vua rừng thấy mình đang đối diện với khuôn mặt đầy nước mắt của đứa con trai.  _Nó còn quá trẻ._  Ngài đau đớn nghĩ. Khi bằng tuổi nó, ngài vẫn đang lang thang khắp đại ngàn, ca hát và bông đùa cùng bạn bè. Mỗi ngày trôi qua không chút ưu phiền, không phải khoác lên mình bộ chiến phục, cung tên nặng trĩu sau vai. Không phải ngày ngày chứng kiến đồng tộc hi sinh trước mặt, chịu bao thương tích nặng nề cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần. Và không phải ở trong căn phòng tối tăm, khẩn nài cha mình một việc không bao giờ được chấp thuận…

“Con xin người.” Giọng Legolas lạc cả đi. Nó khẽ chạm tay lên vai ngài, như thể sờ được gánh nặng chất chứa bấy lâu trên đó: “Xin người, hãy để con chia sẻ nó cùng người.”

_Không được đâu, Legolas._  Thranduil thấy sống mũi mình cay xè.  _Bởi đó là việc tàn nhẫn nhất trên đời._

“Legolas, buông ra.” Thranduil ra lệnh lần cuối.

“Tha lỗi cho con. Con không thể.” Hoàng tử nghẹn ngào nói qua làn nước mắt, vòng tay vẫn không nới lỏng. Thranduil mím môi, quay mặt đi để khỏi phải nhìn những cảm xúc bi ai tột cùng trong đôi mắt xanh biếc. Cả trái tim lẫn lý trí đều đang điên cuồng nhắc nhở, song ngài không thể làm khác đi được nữa.

_Ta đã đánh mất tất cả, Legolas. Ta chỉ còn con mà thôi, nếu ta không bảo vệ được con…_

Vòng tay chặt cứng quanh ngài lập tức biến mất sau cú tát như trời giáng.

Legolas hoàn toàn bất ngờ, không kịp phản ứng nên mất thăng bằng ngã xuống nền. Thranduil trân trối nhìn vết tay mình hằn đỏ lên má đứa con trai duy nhất. Nước mắt của nó vẫn còn vương trên vai áo ngài, trên bàn tay ngài. “Ta…”

“Phụ vương…” Legolas lần tay lên khoé miệng rỉ máu của mình. Trong cặp đồng tử xanh thẳm ấy không còn gì ngoài một màn sương dày đặc. Trống rỗng. Không gợn cảm xúc. Như thể trên đời này không có cảm xúc nào đủ diễn tả điều đang giày xéo trái tim nó.

Hệt như đôi mắt Elr nhìn ngài dưới sảnh cử hành hôn lễ đêm ấy.

“Phụ vương, người đừng đi!”

Những lời sau cùng của Legolas nhanh chóng bị nhấn chìm sau lớp gỗ sồi dày. Thranduil đóng sầm cánh cửa sau lưng, mà tưởng như vừa đóng cánh cửa khoá trái tim mình mãi mãi.

Mùa đông năm đó, Vua Tiên rừng Mirkwood đến hỗ trợ cư dân Laketown sau cuộc tàn phá của Smaug. Tuy nhiên không ai ngờ rằng con rồng đã quay trở lại lần thứ hai, ngay khi đoàn Tiên rừng đặt chân đến ngôi làng vẫn còn âm ỉ cháy.

_Thật may vì con không đến đây, chiếc lá bé nhỏ của ta._  Thranduil nghĩ. Ngài thoáng mỉm cười, một phần ngàn giây trước khi ngọn lửa rồng nhấn chìm thế giới quanh ngài.

_Cuộc đời của ta là một chuỗi thất bại thảm hại. Phụ vương tin tưởng ta, người dân tin tưởng ta, Elr tin tưởng ta, nhưng cuối cùng ta lại không thể giữ được lời hứa nào cả… Ít ra lần này ta cũng có thể bảo vệ người mình yêu thương, bất kể cái giá phải trả là gì đi chăng._

_Elr, tôi biết mình mãi mãi là một kẻ ích kỉ. Tôi chỉ muốn bảo vệ những gì quan trọng nhất của mình mà thôi. Đúng hơn là do tôi không thể bảo vệ tất cả mọi người…_

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

Trong khoảnh khắc gã Orc vung cây chuỳ khổng lồ lên, Thranduil không còn nghe thấy gì. Kể cả tiếng mưa gõ đều đều lên trảng rừng loang máu, tiếng gầm gừ đắc thắng của tên quái vật, tiếng thứ vũ khí chết chóc xé gió nhằm thẳng xuống đầu ngài. Thứ âm thanh duy nhất không ngừng vang vọng trong tai lại là lời cầu xin tuyệt vọng từ quá khứ…

_Dẫu có gì cũng đừng bỏ tôi lại, được không?_  Lãnh chúa tóc đen tựa đầu vào vai ngài, dưới màn mưa giăng trắng xoá nơi chiến địa Dagorlad.

_Phụ vương, người đừng đi._ Legolas tuyệt vọng cầu khẩn, trước khi cánh cửa gỗ đóng sầm lại.

Nước mưa chảy dọc lớp giáp vỡ nát, từ từ ngấm vào cổ ngài lạnh buốt. Như những giọt nước mắt của đứa con trai năm nào ôm chặt lấy ngài, cầu xin ngài đừng rời khỏi nó. Ngài chưa bao giờ đáp ứng được lời khẩn nài của Legolas, đến tận cuối đời vẫn vậy. Bấu chặt lên nền đất ẩm ướt bằng bàn tay còn lành lặn, vị vua rừng khép mắt chờ đợi cái kết không thể tránh khỏi. Cái chết lúc này không phải là một sự giải thoát, mà là một định mệnh nghiệt ngã, bởi ngài còn chưa kịp làm gì để chuộc tội với những người mình từng yêu thương và từng để mất. Vùi mặt vào đám lá mục nát, không còn sức để thì thào lời vĩnh biệt, ngài thầm khẩn cầu sự tha thứ.

_Elr, tôi xin lỗi. Legolas, phụ vương xin lỗi._

Một tiếng phập gọn ghẽ, nghe rõ mồn một bởi trảng rừng quạnh quẽ đã khuếch đại nó lên. Máu bắn toé lên thảm lá mục, phủ lên tầng máu đen chưa kịp khô của gã Orc mà Thranduil giết vài phút trước. Liền sau đó là tiếng thân thể nặng nề đổ ập xuống đất. Chẳng mấy chốc, sự yên lặng chết chóc lại ùa đến vây lấy không gian, nhấn chìm những thân cây chết vào màn sương xám xịt. Mùi máu tanh vừa đổ hoà cùng mùi gỗ ẩm và lá mục rữa lâu năm, làm thành thứ mùi đặc trưng của cõi chết.

Cái kết cuối cùng cũng đến.

Nhưng không phải với Thranduil.

Mất một lúc lâu ngài mới có thể lấy lại phần nào ý thức về thế giới xung quanh và mở mắt ra. Bốn bề hoàn toàn im ắng, tịch mịch như thể gã Orc khổng lồ cầm chuỳ kia chỉ là một cơn ác mộng, một ảo ảnh đen tối sinh ra từ bộ óc bắt đầu lẫn lộn của ngài. Tuy nhiên, khi ngài nhích người, cơn đau thiêu đốt từ cánh tay phải truyền lên nhắc chuyện vừa xảy ra không phải là giấc mơ.

Nghiến răng, Thranduil chầm chậm ngóc đầu lên nhìn. Cơn sốt đã cướp đi thị lực của ngài, nên mọi vật mỗi lúc một nhoà nhạt. Ngài chỉ thấy sau lưng mình là một khối đen sì, với thanh kiếm cắm lút phía trên nó – căn cứ vào hình dạng mờ mờ của cái chuôi. Thanh kiếm dài và thẳng thớm, không giống lưỡi đao cong kì dị của lũ Orc.  _Mình không phải Elf duy nhất ở đây._  Thranduil thầm nghĩ, nửa vui mừng nửa sợ hãi, nửa ước điều đó là thật, nửa lại không. Vui mừng vì ngài biết mình không còn đơn độc, và sợ hãi vì linh cảm của mình, cũng như lời của toán Orc trinh sát ngài nghe được lúc nấp trong hõm rễ cây.  _Không, không phải tên vua tóc vàng. Thằng nhãi này tóc đen cơ…_

_Tại sao em lại đến đây?_  Câu hỏi ấy thiêu đốt Thranduil khủng khiếp hơn cả những vết thương trên người. Định mệnh xoay vần thật trớ trêu, năm xưa ngài không ngừng tự hỏi vì sao Elrond lại rời đi. Vậy mà lúc này…

Một bóng người hiện ra sau màn sương mờ mịt, tiến đến gần khối đen sì kia đầy cảnh giác. Thranduil gần như nín thở theo dõi nhất cử nhất động của người đó. Ngài muốn kêu lên, song lại không chắc chắn với đôi mắt sắp hỏng của mình – ngài không biết liệu đó là Tiên hay Orc. Một phần cũng vì cổ họng ngài rát bỏng như muốn nứt toác ra, khó thể phát ra âm thanh nào có nghĩa.

Vị vua rừng thử cử động thân mình, nhích đến vệt sáng lấp loé chếch bên trái, cách một quãng chừng hai cánh tay – mà ngài biết là thanh kiếm đã bị văng đi lúc tên Orc tấn công bất ngờ.

_Làm ơn, dù là Elr… hay là bất kì ai cũng được, hãy lên tiếng đi._  Thranduil gần như van xin bóng người mờ ảo kia. Ngài đã trở nên sợ hãi tột cùng những khoảng lặng.

Nhưng ngài đã lập tức phải thất vọng, bởi người đó chỉ im lặng rút mạnh thanh kiếm cắm trên khối đen, rồi quay đầu khuất biệt sau dải sương giăng. Trái tim như rơi xuống một hố tuyết lạnh ngắt, hệt như ngày nhìn bóng Elrond khuất sau dải hành lang đẫm nước mưa, thứ cuối cùng cậu để lại là những vệt máu đỏ trên sàn đá. Bởi cậu đã bắt lấy lưỡi dao của ngài bằng tay trần. Lưỡi dao mà trong một phần nghìn giây ngài khao khát đâm vào tim cậu, với sự ích kỉ điên cuồng rằng mình sẽ giữ được cậu mãi mãi…

Thranduil không có thời gian bần thần lâu, bởi hàng loạt tiếng chửi rủa và gầm gừ vẳng đến từ sau đám cây chết lập tức khiến phần lý trí trong ngài quay lại.  _Ngươi nghĩ ngươi đang làm gì, phơi mình ra giữa trảng rừng đợi lũ quái vật ấy đến sao?_  Vết thương không ngừng nhức nhối, buốt vào tận xương, song ngài nghĩ mình đã dần quen với những cơn đau hành hạ kiểu này. Rướn người thêm một chút, ngài có thể cảm nhận cái lạnh quen thuộc của lưỡi kiếm. Không đặng đừng, ngài nắm lấy nó bằng tay trần rồi kéo về, phớt lờ da thịt bị cứa chảy máu đầm đìa. Cảm giác có vũ khí trong tay khiến ngài yên tâm hơn, dẫu biết lúc này một tên Orc kém cỏi nhất cũng dễ dàng kết liễu ngài. Thính giác là giác quan duy nhất cơn sốt còn chừa lại cho Thranduil, ngài cố gắng lắng nghe âm thanh phía sau dải rừng, căng mình chờ đợi một đám Orc nhảy vào trảng trống.

Tuy nhiên, tiếng gầm gừ ngày càng nhỏ lại, như thể chúng đang đi xa khỏi đó. Hoặc bị giết.

Vị vua rừng không kịp phản ứng khi một bàn tay nhớp máu – căn cứ vào cái mùi chết chóc kinh khủng – đặt lên tóc ngài. Như phản xạ tự nhiên, ngài lăn người khỏi chỗ đó, bất chấp vết thương bị động đau nhói tận óc. Chớp mắt khó nhọc, ngài nhận thấy bàn tay kia đeo găng sắt, bê bết máu – thị lực không cho phép ngài phân biệt là máu màu gì, còn tươi hay đã khô. Kẻ đó dường cũng mặc giáp từ đầu đến chân, thanh kiếm hắn chống xuống nền rừng ánh lên sắc trắng xanh lạnh lẽo. Ngài không cảm nhận được gì từ kẻ này, ngoài sự xa lạ, lạnh lẽo, và điều gì đó rất kì lạ, giống như khao khát giết chóc man dại. Hồ như hắn vừa mang theo cái chết đến đây.

Bàn tay bết máu kia lại từ từ tiến đến ngài.

Thranduil không nghĩ được gì khác ngoài những cái bóng ma quỷ tay sai của Sauron – mà ngài từng chạm trán ở Dol Guldur.  _Đến đây,_  ngài thầm nhủ, nằm im đợi hắn tới gần.  _Sự thật không thể chối cãi là ta sẽ chết, sớm thôi. Nhưng chí ít ta sẽ đem ngươi theo cùng._  Ngài tự nhủ, cơn đau cùng sự căng thẳng chờ đợi khiến mồ hôi túa ra ướt đầm, hoà cùng nước mưa lạnh giá. Hít vào một hơi tanh mùi máu, Thranduil siết chặt bàn tay lành lặn quanh đốc kiếm, nghe tim mình đập điên cuồng. Ngài đang có một thế tấn công hoàn hảo, nếu hắn cúi người xuống…

_Cúi xuống đi nào. Hãy coi ta như một Tiên hoàn toàn kiệt sức không thể chống cự._

Kẻ đó chần chừ giây lát, rồi quyết định tiến tới gần hơn. Hắn quỳ xuống sát ngài.

_Hoàn hảo._  Ngài có thể thấy vạt áo choàng tả tơi của hắn trải ra thảm lá mục. Rồi bàn tay đầy máu lại từ từ đặt lên vai ngài…

Thranduil lật người sang trái thật nhanh, trước khi kẻ kia kịp nhận thấy chuyện gì xảy ra. Lưỡi kiếm quét một đường, sắc lạnh. Ngài đã dồn hết sức tàn vào nhát chém.

Khoảnh khắc ấy, một phần nghìn giây định mệnh, tiếng gọi quen thuộc xuyên vào ngài như một mũi tên băng giá. Không phải là tiếng gọi trong quá khứ mà ngài vẫn nhớ thương quay quắt. Mà nó đang ở đây, sát cạnh ngài, thực sự hiện hữu…

“Thran!!!”

Trái tim ngài đập vỡ toang lồng ngực. Một phần nghìn giây trước khi lưỡi kiếm của ngài cứa qua cổ người đó.  
.  
.  
.

_Thran, nếu một ngày nào đó tôi buộc phải thay đổi, anh có còn nhận ra tôi không?_


	12. Elrond – Khoảng trống không thể lấp đầy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Không gì đau đớn hơn việc níu kéo lấy sự sống lay lắt như ngọn đèn tàn, khi những người thân yêu đều đã ngã xuống. Không gì tuyệt vọng hơn việc tồn tại với một trái tim trống rỗng, những khoảng trống lớn dần theo năm tháng, mãi mãi chẳng thể lấp đầy.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Có lần Elrond từng nghĩ, nếu cả xứ sở này lập tức tan biến vào cõi hư vô, có lẽ cũng không phải là một cái kết tồi. Bởi không gì tàn nhẫn hơn việc tiếp tục vung kiếm chiến đấu mà chẳng biết mình chiến đấu vì điều gì.

Ngài đã từng mệt mỏi muốn buông xuôi, muốn bỏ tất cả để dong buồm về phía bên kia đại dương, nơi trái tim ngài vẫn luôn hướng về – kể cả trong những giấc mộng hằng đêm. Sau khi Celebrian rời khỏi Trung Địa mãi mãi, ngài càng tha thiết được chôn vùi tất cả nỗi niềm dưới những con sóng bạc đầu. Thời của Tiên tộc đã chấm dứt, ánh sáng cùng hy vọng dần lụi tàn dưới bàn tay hắc ám của Chúa Tể Bóng Tối, ngay cả Bộ Ba Nhẫn đầy quyền năng cũng không thể kéo dài quãng thời gian yên bình cho vương quốc.

Ở đây không còn gì cho họ ngoài sự diệt vong, dẫu họ đã yêu quý vùng đất này biết bao.

_Thật tội lỗi, ngài Gil-Galad, con không thể hoàn thành tâm nguyện ngài trao lại._

Tuy nhiên vào khoảnh khắc bước vào tán rừng ngột ngạt nỗi buồn của Mirkwood mùa đông năm đó, ngài đã nhận ra mình vẫn còn một lí do để tiếp tục bước trên con đường cay đắng mà số mệnh đã định sẵn.

Dẫu lý trí cố gắng phủ nhận, tận sâu thẳm trái tim ngài vẫn vang vọng tên người ấy. Người đã không bỏ cuộc trước bóng tối, người chiến đấu giữ lấy từng tấc đất, từng khoảnh rừng quê hương bằng niềm kiêu hãnh không gì lay chuyển được, người bất chấp tất cả để làm tấm khiên chắn cho những vương quốc phương Nam. Ngước lên tán lá cổ thụ xanh um chặn đứng mọi đợt mưa giăng tuyết đổ, Elrond thấy mình thật nhỏ bé – và bất lực – trước những gì vị vua rừng đã làm suốt những năm tháng vừa qua. Ngài tự trách mình sao quá vô tâm, suốt những năm qua ngài chỉ ích kỉ giữ lấy nỗi đau của riêng mình, không hay biết sau lưng còn một người đang tuyệt vọng vung kiếm bảo vệ từng niềm hi vọng nhỏ nhoi còn sót lại.

_Là thế này phải không, Thran? Anh vẫn dại dột như thuở nào – khi chúng ta dấn mình vào những chuyến phiêu lưu nơi đại ngàn. Nhưng sự dại dột ấy đã cứu được rất nhiều người. Còn tôi… kẻ được xưng tụng là lãnh chúa thông thái của Imladris, lại chỉ có thể bất lực nhìn những người thân yêu chết trước mặt._

Thranduil khẽ trở mình và lẩm bẩm gì đó, khiến lãnh chúa Imladris tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man. Ngài mỉm cười buồn bã, nhìn vị vua rừng chìm trong giấc ngủ yên bình hiếm hoi. Thranduil bằng phép màu nào đó, hoặc cũng có thể là do ý chí sắt đá không gì có thể bẻ gãy, vẫn cầm cự chờ được ngài, dù vết bỏng do lửa rồng gây nên rất nặng. Và nếu Galion không liều mạng băng qua bão tuyết để đến Imladris, hẳn vị vua rừng đã không thể cứu được. Cách Galion bất chấp tất cả vì đức vua của ông ta khiến Elrond không khỏi nhớ đến một người, và điều đó khiến ngài đau đớn khôn tả. Ngài tự nhủ phải nhanh chóng trở về tạ lỗi với cậu, dẫu biết không có phép thuật nào ở Trung Địa có thể xoa dịu hoặc hàn gắn trái tim vỡ nát.

Khẽ chạm vào nửa mặt quấn kín băng của Thranduil – vẫn cần thêm vài ngày để các vết sẹo mờ đi hoàn toàn, Elrond không ngờ mình lại có thể tiến hành thứ phép thuật chữa trị nguy hiểm mà không gặp trở ngại. Có điều cái giá phải trả sớm muộn rồi cũng sẽ đến.

Ngài thở dài, nhìn mặt nhẫn Vilya trên tay mình. Sắc xanh trong vắt mọi khi vẫn chưa trở lại. Thay vào đó là một màu xám xanh mờ mịt như sương mù.

_Phép thuật nào cũng có giới hạn của nó._

Elrond nhẹ siết lấy bàn tay đầy sẹo chiến trường của Thranduil, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi con đường của họ tách ra đôi ngả. Kí ức nhẹ nhàng quay trở lại, len lỏi vào trái tim chai sạn. Ngài vẫn chưa quên hơi ấm toả ra từ bàn tay chàng hoàng tử Eryn Galen khi chàng ta kéo ngài leo lên cành sơn tra. Từ đó đến nay là cả một chặng đường dài đầy mất mát lẫn cay đắng, và bàn tay họ cũng chẳng còn trẻ trung, không tì vết như thuở nào. Dấn thân vào khói lửa chiến tranh, họ bỏ lại đằng sau một trời kỉ niệm thanh xuân, những nỗi niềm không tên, những lời chưa kịp nói và cả thứ tình yêu say đắm không được chấp nhận.

Không còn đường quay lại, và ngài cũng không muốn ngoái lại để tưởng tiếc. Nếu không tiếp tục dấn bước, ngài sẽ chẳng thể bảo vệ được những kí ức ấy.

Lãnh chúa Imladris cúi người vén những lọn tóc vàng khỏi nửa mặt còn lành lặn của vị vua. Thoáng tần ngần, ngài quyết định đặt lên vầng trán đẹp đẽ kia một nụ hôn. Rồi cảm xúc bất chợt dâng trào trong tim, như dòng thuỷ triều tràn lên không gì kìm giữ nổi, ngài khum tay ôm lấy má anh, bắt đầu phủ những nụ hôn khắp khuôn mặt yêu dấu ấy. Rất nhẹ, không đủ để khuấy động giấc ngủ của vị vua, nhưng chất chứa tất cả những nhớ thương và lưu luyến suốt hàng ngàn năm đằng đẵng. Thranduil khi tỉnh lại sẽ không biết, và không bao giờ biết.

Ngài không được phép cầm lại đầu dây mình đã thả xuống nhiều năm trước.

“Tôi phải đi rồi, Thran.” Vị Bán Tiên tóc đen thì thầm, đan những ngón tay mình vào tay Thranduil. ” Ở đây không cần đến sự có mặt của tôi nữa. Đại ngàn sẽ đứng vững chừng nào vị vua của nó chưa bỏ cuộc, bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng. Những lời khấn nguyện tốt đẹp nhất của toàn thể đồng tộc phương Nam sẽ đi cùng anh.”

Bằng một nỗ lực không tưởng, Elrond đứng dậy, kéo chăn cho Thranduil, hôn anh lần cuối rồi quay lưng lại với căn phòng. Tuy nhiên, ngài chợt thấy mình không thể bước ra cửa. Ai đó đã nắm lấy tay áo ngài, giữ rịt lại.

“Thran?” Lệ đã bắt đầu dâng lên khiến thế giới quanh ngài chìm vào màn sương mờ mịt. Elrond ép mình không được quay lại nhìn. Nếu ánh mắt họ bắt gặp nhau, ngài sẽ lại lạc lối và đánh mất tất cả lòng kiên quyết vừa tìm được.

“Elr, tại sao em lại rời đi?” Những ngón tay bấu chặt hơn. Elrond không biết có nên thở phào nhẹ nhõm hay không – dẫu không quay lại, bản năng của y sư cũng cho ngài biết Thranduil chỉ đang nói mê. Tuy nhiên, ngài không muốn nghĩ về việc anh ta mơ thấy gì.

“Ở lại đi. Làm ơn.” Giọng vị vua rừng gần như khẩn khoản. Rồi anh bắt đầu lặp đi lặp lại câu đó.

Lãnh chúa thung lũng ngước lên, hít vào một hơi thật sâu, dằn nén cơn thổn thức chực trào ra.  _Không được nữa rồi._

Thêm một vết cứa sâu vào trái tim đầy vết thương.

Khoảng trống trong ngài lại kéo rộng thêm, tưởng chừng như bất tận.

_Tôi không có quyền ở lại đại ngàn nữa, sau những năm tháng cố làm mình lãng quên._

Mùa đông năm đó, Elrond không nhớ mình đã làm cách nào để có thể lạnh lùng gỡ tay Thranduil khỏi vạt áo, và đóng sầm cánh cửa gỗ sau lưng. Khi đã nén được nỗi đau tột cùng xuống và lấy lại nhận thức, ngài thấy mình đang ở trong sảnh tiếp kiến, vùi mặt vào hai tay.

Trong giây lát, ngài khao khát có một bờ vai chìa ra cho mình làm điểm tựa.

_Tự ngươi đã đánh mất cả rồi. Ngươi còn trông đợi gì, Bán Tiên?_

“Lãnh chúa Elrond?” Hoàng tử Legolas ái ngại hỏi từ sau một thân cột cẩm thạch. “Ngài ổn không?”

Hẳn hoàng tử Mirkwood ở đây để hỏi thăm tình hình Thranduil. Trong ánh sáng mùa đông mờ ảo, cậu nhóc lại càng giống phụ vương thời trẻ. Elrond chớp mắt, cố xua những kí ức giăng tơ trong đầu mình. Ngài hơi xấu hổ – hẳn vừa rồi hình tượng của ngài trông rất khó coi. “Ta ổn, cảm ơn cháu. Cháu có thể vào thăm phụ vương được rồi. Ngài ấy sẽ sớm khoẻ lại thôi.”

“Cảm ơn ngài, lãnh chúa Elrond. Vương quốc rừng nợ ngài.” Giọng Legolas đầy xúc động khi cậu đặt tay lên ngực và quỳ xuống nền gạch, cúi đầu thật thấp trước vị lãnh chúa. Ngài vội vàng đỡ cậu đứng dậy, nhưng chưa kịp nói gì thì tiếng tù và lanh lảnh vọng đến từ cổng đã xé toang bầu không quạnh quẽ.

“Tù và của Imladris.” Elrond bật thốt, trong khi Legolas có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Cậu nhóc chưa từng gặp những đồng tộc phương Nam của mình.

Elrond vội băng qua căn sảnh rộng thênh, men theo một cầu thang xoắn ốc lạnh lẽo để ra đến tiền sảnh. Các lính canh của vương quốc rừng tò mò nhìn theo ngài. Dẫu ngoài trời tuyết đang rơi nhẹ và cổng bị tán cổ thụ che mất một phần, vị lãnh chúa vẫn có thể nhìn rõ đoàn Tiên vừa tiến vào. Linh cảm tăm tối dần len lỏi trong ngài, như cánh quạ đen hắc ám, khi mái tóc vàng óng bám đầy sương tuyết hiện ra. Khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ phủ một quầng tối ảm đạm, hơn bất kì năm tháng tăm tối nào họ từng cùng nhau trải qua. Cặp đồng tử xanh biếc rực lên ngọn lửa giận dữ, song khoé mắt anh ta lại đỏ quạch đến đáng sợ, như thể anh ta đã than khóc ròng rã nhiều ngày liền.

Glorfindel lẳng lặng đến trước mặt ngài. Gió mùa đông rít rú qua đại ngàn, thổi tung vạt áo choàng tả tơi của kẻ diệt Balrog sau hành trình không ngơi nghỉ từ Imladris lên Mirkwood.

Hoa tuyết liêu xiêu rơi trên bậc thềm cẩm thạch rêu phong.

Giá buốt tột cùng.

“Tôi ở đây vì một người tôi yêu thương.” Chiến binh tóc vàng nhả từng chữ vào bầu không lạnh giá, đôi mắt rực lửa khoá chặt vào ngài, đầy đe doạ lẫn buộc tội. Nhưng Elrond cảm nhận được nỗi đau buồn thẳm sâu trong đó. Nỗi đau buồn tưởng như có thể xé nát cả xứ sở này.

Lãnh chúa thung lũng thấy mình không thể cất lời đáp.

“Ngài  _phải_  trở về Imladris ngay lập tức, lãnh chúa.” Glorfindel gằn giọng, những ngón tay hết siết thành nắm đấm rồi lại thả ra. “Vì Erestor, cậu ấy đã…”

Elrond không nghe được phần còn lại của câu nói, bởi thế giới quanh ngài đã lập tức sụp đổ và vùi chôn dưới băng tuyết mùa đông.

Cái giá phải trả cho việc giành lại vị vua rừng từ tay tử thần, là ngài không thể nhìn vị cố vấn thân yêu của mình lần cuối, không thể nói lời tạ lỗi với cậu, không thể ở bên cậu, nắm lấy tay cậu trong giây phút cuối cùng.

Cơn ác mộng ở đồng Celebrant năm xưa quay trở lại. Ngài đã nhìn thấy mình mất cậu, dưới dòng nước đen ngòm loang máu. Ngài đã nhìn thấy cậu khóc, lệ máu vương lên cành lan chuông tàn úa.

Từng ấy năm, Elrond điên cuồng tự nhủ mình có thể thay đổi được tương lai, song rốt cuộc ngài đã thất bại thảm hại.

Mùa đông năm đó, một trong những mùa đông khắc nghiệt nhất mà Trung Địa từng biết tới, người bạn vong niên của ngài đã quyết định tự tay đặt dấu chấm hết cho cuộc đời mình. Giữa một trảng rừng tối tăm và héo úa, như chính tình yêu tuyệt vọng không bao giờ nhận được đền đáp.

“Ngài từng là sợi dây duy nhất níu Erestor lại cuộc đời này, ngài biết không?” Glorfindel không buồn giấu những giọt nước mắt của mình nữa, mặc cho toán lính Mirkwood đang xì xầm. “Nhìn xem ngài đã làm gì đi! Quân sư trưởng luôn tin tưởng ngài, cậu ấy luôn  _yêu_  ngài!”

Có lẽ Erestor đã sớm mệt mỏi với sự chờ đợi. Quân sư trưởng rất ghét bị thua cuộc, và cậu vẫn luôn giữ cho mình lòng kiêu hãnh của một chiến binh. Cậu ta không thể chấp nhận việc lay lắt sống, bấu víu vào một giấc mơ hão huyền, và nhìn mọi thứ quanh mình từ từ tan biến.

 _Vậy là ngài đã chọn rồi…_  Cậu trao cho ngài nụ cười buồn thảm nhất, bi ai nhất. Elrond có thể thấy trước tương lai của Trung Địa, nhưng lại không mảy may hay biết đó là lời vĩnh biệt của Erestor.

Trong khoảnh khắc, ngài đã ước gì khoảng trống trong tim nuốt chửng luôn mình.

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

“Thran!!”

Vị lãnh chúa thét lên, vội ngả người về sau, nhưng không đủ nhanh để tránh nhát kiếm tàn nhẫn từ Thranduil. Ngài chỉ lờ mờ nhận thức được lưỡi kiếm sắc bén và lạnh lẽo tột cùng quét qua cổ họng, mạnh đến nỗi ngài tưởng đầu mình sẽ đứt rời. Bầu trời xám chì đẫm nước trên đầu và trảng rừng tối tăm nghiêng lệch, mờ nhoè, vỡ vụn quanh hai người. Không có cảm xúc hay suy nghĩ nào đủ nhanh để theo kịp tình huống lúc ấy.

Theo quán tính, Elrond ngã xuống một vũng máu đen hoà cùng đất ẩm nhớp nháp. Bộ giáp nặng nề chạm đất, làm bắn tung bùn lầy từ cơn mưa vừa rồi. Mắt ngài vẫn nhìn thấy vị vua rừng gục xuống, thanh kiếm tuột khỏi tay anh. Có lẽ anh đã dồn hết sức tàn vào nhát chém.

_Thran không nhận ra mình. Không còn nhận ra mình._

Lãnh chúa Imladris gượng dậy từ vũng bùn đen, đưa tay ôm lấy cổ. Lập tức, nỗi ngạc nhiên lẫn bàng hoàng tột độ xuyên thẳng vào ngài như một mũi giáo bén nhọn. Không hề có máu chảy ra. Cả chỗ bị lưỡi kiếm cứa qua cũng không có cảm giác gì. Bao trùm tất thảy là sự tê dại kì quái.

 _Không thể nào._  Elrond hốt hoảng kiểm tra lần nữa, ngài dám thề với Valar mình đã hứng trọn nhát kiếm ấy. Máu vẫn đang nhỏ giọt từ bộ giáp của ngài, nhưng tất cả đều là máu của lũ Orc định tấn công vào trảng trống. Ngài cũng chẳng có cảm giác đau đớn hay choáng váng. Và khi ngẩng lên nhìn, vị lãnh chúa phát hiện thanh kiếm của Thranduil bám đầy máu khô sẫm màu. Không có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy nó vừa gây thương tích cho ai đó.

_Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vào giây phút Thran vung kiếm?_

Vô số thắc mắc ngổn ngang trong tâm trí, song ngài không có thời gian để ý đến chúng lâu thêm.  _Xem ra mình vẫn còn cơ hội hoàn thành sứ mệnh này._ Elrond thầm cảm tạ Elbereth. Sau khi chắc chắn cơ thể không có vết thương nghiêm trọng nào – ngoại trừ những cơn tê liệt kì quái làm hai chân cứng đờ, ngài từ từ di chuyển đến chỗ Thranduil. Vị vua nằm bất động trong vùng bóng tối, vạt áo choàng rách tươm sũng máu, mái tóc vàng bê bết bùn và dính đầy lá mục xoã quanh, che khuất khuôn mặt anh.

Elrond không cảm nhận được dấu hiệu nào của sự sống, dù là nhỏ nhất.

Vị lãnh chúa hít vào một hơi thật sâu, dẫu không khí ngột ngạt, ẩm thấp và tanh nồng mùi máu. Ngài cảm thấy nỗi sợ hãi len lỏi vào mình như một con rắn đen, khi thụp người xuống sát bên Thranduil. Thân là y sư kì cựu, nhưng ngài chưa từng thấy chiến binh nào còn sống được sau khi nhận những thương tích khủng khiếp nhường ấy. Mạch vẫn còn đập, nhưng rất yếu, và ngài tự hỏi động lực nào đã giúp anh cầm kiếm đến tận lúc này.  _Tốt nhất ngươi không nên nghĩ đến thì hơn, Bán Tiên._

Elrond cắm mạnh thanh kiếm xuống nền rừng, ngay tầm tay để đề phòng có thêm kẻ thù kéo đến. Đoạn ngài cởi bỏ lớp găng sắt nhớp nháp máu Orc, cẩn trọng gỡ từng nếp vải đẫm máu ra, nhẹ nhàng tháo những dây đai buộc giáp đã cứng lại vì lớp máu khô, kiểm tra từng vết thương một trên người vị vua rừng. Da thịt anh nóng bỏng dưới tay ngài – cơn sốt hẳn đã tái đi tái lại nhiều ngày liền, rất dễ để lại di chứng nặng nề. Elrond cố ngăn không cho mình run rẩy hay bật khóc. Sau một lúc, dưới ánh sáng nhờ nhờ, ngài không còn đếm nổi những nhát đâm, vết chém, vết bầm dập. Nặng nhất vẫn là cánh tay phải bị gã Orc dùng chuỳ đập gãy, cùng vết thương sưng tấy bên sườn – vẫn đang rỉ máu và có dấu hiệu nhiễm trùng, có lẽ do một ngọn giáo đen gây ra. Ngài chỉ hi vọng lũ quái vật không tẩm độc vào vũ khí.

Cảm giác tuyệt vọng tột cùng chưa bao giờ chiếm hữu ngài tuyệt đối hơn khoảnh khắc đó.  _Mình không đủ khả năng lẫn điều kiện._  Elrond cắn môi đến bật máu, trong khi vị đắng nghét của sự bất lực khiến cổ ngài nghẹn ứ. Dẫu ở y viện của Imladris, ngài vẫn khó thể cứu chữa những vết thương quá trầm trọng kia. Huống gì lúc này trong túi đeo chỉ có những thảo dược trị thương thông thường và băng gạc, lại trong tình cảnh bị vây giữa đại ngàn tăm tối. Và cơ thể Thranduil lúc này không chịu được sự di chuyển.

 _Xin lỗi, Thranduil. Tôi không đủ khả năng. Chỉ còn một con đường mà thôi._ Elrond miết tay trên mặt đá lạnh ngắt.

Chỉ trong vòng hai ngày, giữa Mirkwood ngập tràn tà khí, vị lãnh chúa đã sử dụng nhẫn Vilya quá nhiều. Điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc ngài sẽ sớm bị nó kiểm soát, trở thành một bóng ma mờ nhạt. Hoặc ngài sẽ phải thực hiện lời thề với Celeborn trước lúc tiến vào đại ngàn: huỷ diệt chính mình trước khi nhẫn bị biến đổi hoàn toàn.

 _Hai người vẫn có thể cùng nhau bước trên một con đường mới. Quá khứ đã là màn sương vượt khỏi tầm với, hãy nghĩ đến hiện tại và những người đang ngóng trông ngài._  Quân sư trưởng khẽ cười sau màn sương mù, khi ngài cố níu lấy vạt áo đen thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện của cậu. Erestor… kể cả lúc sinh thời và mãi về sau này, vẫn luôn khích lệ ngài.

Tuy nhiên, sau bao năm băng mình qua mất mát, bội phản và chia cắt, Elrond đã sớm nhận ra không còn con đường nào để có thể ở bên Thranduil mãi mãi.

 _Nhưng chỉ cần giây phút này cũng đủ rồi. Ta không trông đợi điều tốt đẹp nào hơn._  Elrond thầm nghĩ, khẽ khàng vén mái tóc vàng thân yêu ra. Sau từng ấy năm nhớ thương khắc khoải, từng ấy hối tiếc, từng ấy hi sinh, ngài chỉ cần được chạm vào Thranduil thêm một lần nữa. Chặng đường tăm tối đã bỏ lại phía sau. Đây là cái đích ngài khao khát, dẫu phải trả giá bằng sinh mạng.

Như sáng mùa đông có hoa tuyết liêu xiêu rơi trên những bậc thềm cẩm thạch, ngài bắt đầu phủ lên khuôn mặt anh những nụ hôn đầy nước mắt. Giữa sương mù, bóng tối và trảng rừng sũng máu đen. Trảng rừng có gốc sồi cổ thụ mà năm xưa, đức vua Gil-Galad đã nhẹ lau nước mắt cho Oropher, vào một đêm trăng có hoa trắng bừng nở.

“Tôi yêu anh, Thran.” Ngài thì thầm, vùi mặt vào lớp vải áo choàng nhuốm đỏ. Những lọn tóc đen và vàng ướt bết quấn vào nhau, quyện chặt không rời, bằng máu và bùn đất. “Tôi vẫn luôn yêu anh. Đừng chết.”

Khép mắt lại thật nhanh, để giọt nước mắt cuối cùng nhỏ xuống thấm vào nền đất rừng, ngài đưa tay ra.

Ánh sáng xanh mờ lại một lần nữa bừng toả từ mặt nhẫn, không rực sáng được như những năm yên bình, song Elrond biết nó vẫn có thể xử lí những vết thương nặng. Trong một nhịp tim đập, ngài có cảm tưởng nhẫn đang thít chặt vào ngón tay mình, như muốn cứa đứt cả da thịt. Từ từ, sinh lực trong ngài chảy vào thứ phép thuật cấm. Chúng nhanh chóng bị rút kiệt. Chẳng mấy chốc, ngài nghĩ mình sẽ chỉ còn là một cái vỏ rỗng, rồi cứ thế tan biến vào hư vô.

Thế giới quanh ngài lại bắt đầu chao đảo, nát vụn thành hàng ngàn mảnh vỡ đen ngòm, sắc lẹm.

Khi ánh sáng xanh mờ lụi tắt, cũng là lúc lãnh chúa Imladris loạng choạng ngã xuống bên cạnh vị vua rừng.

 _Như vậy là được rồi._  Ngài thầm nghĩ, cố nhướng mắt nhìn Thranduil lần cuối.

Tuy nhiên, hình ảnh sau cùng ngài nhìn thấy, trước khi chìm vào màn đêm là một quầng sáng bạc quen thuộc đang toả rạng sau dải rừng chết. Quầng sáng này mạnh hơn lần cuối ngài gặp con hươu bạc rất nhiều, và không hiểu sao nó khiến ngài nửa buồn thương, nửa hân hoan như thể được gặp lại cố nhân. Một người nào đó đã vĩnh viễn rời xa ngài…

Quầng sáng từ từ tới gần hơn. Cặp gạc vĩ đại toả sáng lung linh, tựa hồ được kết bằng ánh sao của những năm tháng yên bình quá vãng. Con hươu khổng lồ ấy ngẩng cao đầu, đi xuyên qua những thân cây chết khô và giẫm lên xác Orc ngổn ngang như thể chúng chỉ là không khí. Nơi nào nó bước qua, vạn vật đều lấp lánh thứ ánh sáng tinh khiết, không chút vẩn đục, kể cả máu cũng như được dát bạc. Trên cổ nó là một vòng lá sồi xanh, nhạt nhoà như ảo ảnh của mùa hạ xưa cũ. Vị Bán Tiên không nhớ lần cuối cùng mình thấy một chiếc lá xanh là lúc nào.

 _Không phải con hươu của Thran._  Chút tỉnh táo còn vương sót nhắc nhở ngài.  _Đây là một mảnh linh hồn khác… kiêu hãnh, thâm trầm và mãnh liệt như đại ngàn Eryn Galen xanh tươi thuở xưa. Giao ước của các vị vua với khu rừng không bao giờ mất đi. Và ngài ấy… vẫn luôn để mắt đến con trai mình._

Elrond không nhìn được lâu thêm, vì móng vuốt của bóng tối đã bắt kịp ngài.

Mặt nhẫn ngả xám hoàn toàn, hoà làm một với màn sương bao vây họ.


	13. Thranduil – Mối duyên không thể cắt đứt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sợi dây liên kết giữa họ đã buông xuống từ lâu, nhưng tình yêu và hoài niệm thì chẳng dễ gì đứt lìa. Hệt như sợi tơ mỏng manh mà vẫn đủ sức cứa vào lòng từng vệt dài nhói buốt.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Năm 2941 Kỉ Đệ Tam

Những trận gió lạnh buốt báo hiệu mùa đông đang tràn về phương Bắc. Ngọn Cô Độc, đúng như tên gọi của nó, nằm đơn độc giữa vùng đồng bằng cằn cỗi và thung lũng héo hắt trơ sỏi đá, không có lấy một khoảng rừng để cản gió. Hơi lạnh thông thốc qua đồng trống, len lỏi vào từng khe núi hẹp đầy bóng tối, tấu lên khúc ca thê lương như than khóc cho mất mát còn mới nguyên. Trận Chiến Năm Đạo Quân sẽ còn được ngợi ca nhiều năm nữa trong những bài hát, vang khắp từ Erebor đến Dãy Núi Sương Mù, song chỉ có những người trực tiếp tham gia vào trận chiến mới hiểu được nỗi đau thương tột cùng, không dễ gì phai nhạt trong tâm khảm.

 _Để có được chiến thắng này, chúng ta phải trả giá quá đắt._  Thranduil nhìn xuống chiến địa vẫn còn ngổn ngang xác tử sĩ, không thể dời mắt khỏi một ngọn cờ rách nát đã ngả nâu sẫm – nó vốn mang màu xanh lục của Vương quốc rừng. Kí ức từ từ trỗi dậy trong ngài như từng mũi kiếm lạnh lẽo, về một chiến địa khác đầy bóng tối và tro tàn. Dẫu biết vào thời điểm cái ác ngóc đầu dậy từ phương Nam, chiến tranh là không thể tránh khỏi, ngài vẫn khó lòng nuốt trôi vị đắng nghét của bi ai lẫn căm giận. Quá nhiều người ngã xuống quanh ngài lúc lũ Orc tràn lên vai núi. Quá nhiều binh sĩ không thể trở về khu rừng thân yêu của họ.  _Tại sao ta còn đứng đây?_

Gió thổi giật, xoáy quanh Thranduil, cố gắng hất ngài rơi khỏi sống đá chênh vênh. Vị vua rừng phớt lờ chúng, cũng không màng đến những vết thương đang nhức nhối vì hơi lạnh tột cùng. Trong khoảnh khắc, vùng thung lũng tàn tạ dưới chân ngài mờ đi, hệt như tương lai phía trước của Trung Địa.  _Đây mới chỉ là điểm khởi đầu._  Thranduil nghĩ, không khỏi tiếc nuối những năm tháng thanh bình xưa cũ.  _Và ta không được phép bại trận._

“Đức Vua, cuộc họp giữa các chủng tộc sắp bắt đầu. Cả Bard và Dain đều đang đợi ngài.” Giọng Phù Thuỷ Xám, Mithrandir vẳng đến át tiếng gió gào rít trên đỉnh núi.

Thranduil không quay lại, chỉ lẳng lặng đáp: “Ta biết rồi.” Cuộc họp giữa các chủng tộc thực chất là để giải quyết các vấn đề liên quan đến kho báu trong Erebor, cũng như thiết lập liên minh giữa các vương quốc phương Bắc. Kẻ thù chung trỗi dậy, mọi chủng tộc đều chọn xích lại gần nhau, xoá bỏ hiềm khích từ bấy đến giờ. Tuy nhiên lúc này Thranduil chỉ khao khát được ở một mình, hoặc lập tức lên đường trở về Mirkwood, để đại ngàn xoa dịu trái tim đang rỉ máu. Ngài căm ghét vùng thung lũng lạnh giá và cả ngọn núi trơ trụi mình đang đứng, bởi kí ức về cuộc chiến thấm đẫm trong từng hòn đá, từng tấc đất.

“Tâm trạng ngài có vẻ không ổn.” Thầy phù thuỷ trầm ngâm nói, tựa người trên cây gậy chống bất li thân của ông ta. Như mọi Tiên chúa khác ở Trung Địa, Thranduil có phần yêu mến Mithrandir, luôn tôn trọng những lời khuyên của ông dù thỉnh thoảng các phù thuỷ hơi phiền nhiễu. Song ngài không nghĩ mình sẽ tiếp thu được lời khuyên trong tình cảnh hiện tại.

Sự yên lặng sẽ tốt cho ngài hơn, song vì phép lịch sự ngài vẫn đáp lời phù thuỷ xám: “Ta ổn. Nghe nói ông cùng Hội Đồng Trắng vừa trục xuất Kẻ Gọi Hồn khỏi Dol Guldur?”

“Ta ước gì có thể khiến hắn biến mất vĩnh viễn thì tốt hơn, nhưng ít ra cũng đem lại chút hoà bình ngắn ngủi cho Mirkwood. Còn con đường phía trước… khó thể đoán biết được.” Mithrandir nhìn về cùng một hướng với ngài. Hướng Nam, nơi pháo đài hắc ám ấy toạ lạc, xa hơn nữa là Dãy Núi Sương Mù cùng những xứ sở hoang vu. “Hắn đã chiếm đóng thành trì đó quá lâu, thành thử Hội Đồng gặp chút khó khăn. Lẽ ra phải thực hiện kế hoạch từ sớm, thay vì đợi đến thời điểm này. Lũ Orc cũng bắt đầu quấy phá biên giới các vương quốc khác.”

“Vậy Elrond…” Thranduil dợm nói, rồi lập tức khựng lại. Rõ ràng đó không phải là điều đầu tiên ngài muốn hỏi Mithrandir, song cái tên ấy lại tự động bật ra. Ngài lần chần một thoáng, tưởng như con mắt xanh sắc sảo của người đối diện đã nhìn thấu tâm tư mình, vào nơi khuất nẻo nhất mà một vị vua kiêu hãnh lẽ ra không nên có. Thứ tình yêu không được chấp nhận, cùng những tội lỗi không thể tha thứ.

Dẫu nói lời đoạn tuyệt từ lâu, ngài vẫn không thể bắt mình ngừng quan tâm đến vị lãnh chúa vùng thung lũng.

“Lãnh chúa Elrond sao?” Mithrandir hỏi lại. “Ta cứ nghĩ Đức Vua hoàn toàn cắt đứt với các đồng tộc phương Nam rồi, căn cứ vào lá thư gửi đến Hội Đồng, từ sau lần lệnh bà Galadriel phong toả Rừng Vàng.”

“Phải. Nhưng ta vẫn có quyền biết tin tức, bởi Dol Guldur lẽ ra là trách nhiệm của ta.” Thranduil lấy lại bình tĩnh. Không Tiên rừng nào không tiếc nuối quá khứ vàng son của Dol Guldur – nó từng là pháo đài đẹp đẽ đầu tiên phụ vương ngài xây nên. “Hội Đồng Trắng có ai gặp vấn đề gì không?”

“Chà, đó là một câu chuyện dài.” Thầy phù thuỷ trở lại với phong thái úp mở quen thuộc hàng ngàn năm nay. “Nhưng có vài thứ rất không ổn. Đặc biệt là người mang nhẫn Vilya. Không hiểu sao nhẫn của ngài ấy phản ứng mãnh liệt với bóng tối tà ác trong Dol Guldur, khiến ta hơi nghi ngờ, không biết ngài ấy có từng sử dụng vài phép thuật không chính thống hay không. Thời đức vua Gil-Galad là chủ nhân Vilya, chưa từng có chuyện kì dị này xảy ra. Và nó dẫn đến vài hệ luỵ không đáng, lúc Hội Đồng Trắng đụng độ lũ tay sai của Kẻ Gọi Hồn, tuy nhiên tình hình chỉ trở nên xấu đi khi…”

“Ngài vẫn chẳng thay đổi gì cả , Mithrandir, dẫu lần cuối cùng chúng ta nói chuyện là cách đây vài chục năm. Bao giờ ngài mới đi vào chủ đề chính đây?” Thranduil cắt ngang, thấy hơi bứt rứt. “Phép thuật không chính thống” là cách nói giảm nói tránh của phép thuật cấm, liên quan đến tính mạng cùng những giao kèo tăm tối. Và hơn ai hết, ngài biết Elrond từng dùng nhẫn để làm gì…

Vào một sáng mùa đông có hoa tuyết lả tả phủ lên đại ngàn. Trong giây phút lơ lửng giữa ranh giới của sự sống và cái chết, nửa người bên phải đau đớn cùng cực như bị xẻ đôi, Thranduil vẫn nhìn thấy quầng sáng xanh bừng toả trên tay người ấy.

“Là do Đức Vua mãi không thốt ra câu hỏi chính, nên ta không rõ nên kể từ đâu.” Thầy phù thuỷ nói. “Ta vừa phải giải quyết vô số vấn đề của cả Con Người, Hobbit lẫn Người Lùn, có vấn đề hệ trọng và cũng có vấn đề lãng xẹt không thể chấp nhận được. Nên Đức Vua không cần ngại nói ra điều đang khiến mình bức bối.”

“Không có gì.” Thranduil nghe giọng mình hơi gay gắt, nên vội điều chỉnh. “Chỉ là… ta muốn biết Elrond có ổn không.”

Cặp mắt xanh sắc sảo của người đối diện như bị quầng mây che phủ. Thranduil biết Mithrandir và Elrond rất thân thiết, gần như là bạn vong niên. Cuối cùng lão phù thuỷ lặng lẽ đáp:

“Không. Cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần đều không. Dẫu người ngoài tìm đến Imladris vẫn ngưỡng mộ vẻ cao quý và uyên bác của ngài ấy, song ta dễ dàng nhận ra nỗi đau buồn cùng bóng tối đã ăn mòn trái tim ngài từ lâu.”

Gió Bắc bỗng chốc rét buốt gấp trăm lần.

“Cảm ơn đã cho ta biết.” Vị vua rừng giữ cho giọng mình vô cảm. Rồi không chờ Mithrandir đáp lời, ngài quay đầu bước xuống sống núi hun hút gió.

Trong lúc cả thung lũng phía dưới đang chao nghiêng như một vùng nước tối sâu không thấy đáy.

Thời khắc mà Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad căn dặn đã cận kề.  _Một ngày nào đó nó sẽ phải đứng trước hai ngả lựa chọn. Nó sẽ cô độc…nó sẽ yêu, sẽ hận và sẽ khóc rất nhiều, rồi trái tim nó sẽ chỉ còn bóng đêm giăng đầy._

***

Binh sĩ Imladris hạ trại ở bìa rừng Mirkwood, xa khỏi những khoảng rừng đầy bóng tối và tàn tích lạnh giá của Dol Guldur, cách lối vào rừng cũ chừng hai ngày cưỡi ngựa về phía Nam. Kể từ ngày Hội Đồng Trắng quét sạch Dol Guldur, họ hành quân như vậy là khá chậm, có lẽ vì thương tích của lãnh chúa không cho phép di chuyển nhiều. Sau khi chia tay với Mithrandir và anh chàng Bilbo Baggins, Thranduil ra lệnh cho đội quân nhanh chóng trở về cung điện, chỉ giữ lại toán cận vệ tin cậy. Ngài thực lòng muốn gặp lại khu rừng thân yêu càng sớm càng tốt, song cái tin từ Phù Thuỷ Xám đã khiến ngài thay đổi đoạn cuối hành trình.

“Legolas, cả con cũng nên trở về đi. Họ cần con lãnh đạo trong khi ta vắng mặt.” Thranduil khẽ nói khi phát hiện đứa con trai lần chần sau lưng mình. “Ta chẳng tin tưởng Galion chút nào.”

“Tại sao con không thể hộ tống phụ vương?” Hoàng tử Mirkwood ương bướng nói. Thranduil như nhìn thấy hình ảnh thời trẻ của mình trong nó. Ngài lắc đầu, nói giọng ra lệnh: “Vì ta cần có vài lời riêng tư. Toàn chuyện tranh chấp giữa đồng tộc và những kí ức xa xưa, con sẽ phát chán cho xem. Rồi sau này con sẽ hiểu.”

Legolas chỉ lẩm bẩm gì đó rồi quay ngựa lại lối đường, nơi đội quân Tiên rừng đang đợi. Ít ra nó cũng nghe lời hơn hoàng tử Thranduil thuở xưa. Từ sau lần ngài đối mặt với lửa rồng, thằng bé luôn bám theo phụ vương như hình với bóng, như thể nó sợ chỉ cần sơ sẩy là sẽ mất ngài. Vị vua rừng hiểu nỗi lo của con, biết nó sẽ bồn chồn thế nào trong khi chờ đợi, song đoạn cuối này ngài chỉ muốn đi một mình.

 _Legolas không biết đối tượng mình sắp đến thăm là ai._ Thranduil thầm nghĩ, nhìn theo đến khi bóng con trai khuất biệt sau dặm rừng ken đặc. Đoạn ngài thúc ngựa, hướng về phía khu trại, với những cận vệ theo sát. Con đường này không còn đầy hung hiểm như trước Trận Chiến Năm Đạo Quân, song có thể vẫn còn tàn dư của lũ Orc.

Vòm trời cuối thu dường sà thấp hơn, những đám mây nặng trĩu phủ lên đỉnh Dãy Núi Xám phía xa, báo trước những tháng đông dài khắc nghiệt. Thranduil nhìn nắng đầu ngày nhảy múa trên tán rừng đỏ lá, không khỏi hồi tưởng về một buổi sớm mùa hạ xa xôi. Khi ngài vẫn còn là chàng hoàng tử thích rong ruổi khắp đại ngàn, khi Elrond vẫn còn là vị sứ giả trẻ tuổi lần đầu đặt chân đến Eryn Galen. Biết bao mùa đại ngàn trút lá kể từ lần cuối họ ở bên nhau, biết bao trận chiến cùng mất mát quét qua Trung Địa, song bóng ma kí ức vẫn bám theo ngài từng giây từng phút. Hơn thế nữa, cảm giác bứt rứt không hề phai nhạt từ cuộc trò chuyện với Mithrandir, khiến vị vua rừng linh cảm không lành.

 _Hi vọng Elrond không sao._  Ngài bất giác miết tay lên chiếc nhẫn bạc khảm ngọc trắng, đã hơi ngả xám vì ngâm dưới đáy sông quá lâu. Các Tiên thợ rèn có thể đánh bóng nó, song Thranduil quyết định giữ nguyên. Việc ngài tìm lại được – dù chỉ một chiếc nhẫn – cũng là kỳ tích, hoặc do mối duyên vẫn chưa cắt đứt hoàn toàn.

Vào sáng mùa đông lạnh lẽo cùng cực năm ấy, lãnh chúa Imladris không hề biết trái tim ngài đã thổn thức nhắc đi nhắc lại một cái tên. Hàng trăm, hàng ngàn lần, đến tận khi vị lãnh chúa đóng sầm cánh cửa gỗ sau lưng, không bao giờ trở lại Vương quốc rừng nữa.

“Được rồi, chờ ta ở đây.” Thranduil nói với Feren – đội trưởng đội cận vệ thay thế cho Galion đang tạm thời giữ quyền cai quản cung điện – khi họ còn cách khu trại nửa dặm. Khu trại khá nhỏ, nằm dưới đoạn dốc lơ thơ cỏ, xung quanh có một rặng đá và những bụi cây thấp che chắn, không quá cách xa cũng không quá gần sát bìa rừng Mirkwood. Hơi lạnh hắc ám của Dol Guldur không thể lan tràn đến đây.

Ngài chăm chú quan sát bằng đôi mắt Tiên tinh tường, song không phát hiện ra mái tóc vàng đặc trưng nào. Lẽ ra Glorfindel luôn là người chỉ huy binh sĩ trong những dịp này mới phải. Ngài và Kẻ diệt Balrog chẳng phải bạn bè thân thiết gì cho cam, song họ vẫn dành cho nhau sự tôn trọng và chừng mực.

“Đức Vua cẩn thận.” Feren buột miệng theo thói quen.

“Đừng lo.” Thranduil bật cười, vỗ vai viên đội trưởng lúng túng cực độ. “Cư dân Imladris sẽ không ăn thịt ta đâu.”

Ngài đưa dây cương cho Feren và bắt đầu bước xuống triền dốc cằn cỗi. Như một người bạn cũ, một người đã từng thân thiết tới thăm, chứ không phải một vị vua. Dẫu vành miện lá vẫn đang trĩu nặng sau đầu, tựa lời nhắc nhở ngài không thể đi quá xa.

Không thể vượt qua vết nứt ngăn đôi con đường của họ.

_“Từ đó đến giờ hai người chưa từng gặp lại sao, phụ vương?”_

_“Không. Bọn ta sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại nhau nữa, Legolas. Vì ta đã phản bội Elrond.”_

***  
Quả nhiên Glorfindel không có mặt trong đội quân hộ tống Elrond đến Dol Guldur. Thay vào đó là một chiến binh tóc nâu lạ mặt. Thranduil không biết anh ta, song anh ta lại nhanh chóng nhận ra ngài từ xa. Sau rất nhiều ngạc nhiên lẫn thắc mắc, cùng vài ánh nhìn không mấy thiện cảm của binh sĩ, họ mới mời Thranduil vào lều. Ngài chỉ đơn thuần bảo mình đang trên đường truy kích tàn quân của lũ Orc, nghe tin từ Mithrandir nên ghé qua hỏi thăm, dẫu sao họ cũng từng quen biết. Nghe nhắc đến việc gặp lãnh chúa, viên đội trưởng khẽ lắc đầu, vẻ lo âu hằn trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ. “Tôi e rằng lúc này lãnh chúa Elrond không thể tiếp chuyện ngài được đâu, Đức Vua Thranduil. Nhưng ngài vẫn có thể thăm lãnh chúa, với điều kiện đừng nán lại quá lâu.”

“Lãnh chúa của các ngươi bị thương nặng lắm sao?” Thranduil hỏi lại, có cảm giác như một tảng băng lạnh buốt vừa đập mạnh vào lồng ngực. Thầy phù thuỷ không nói rõ, nên ngài cũng chỉ biết đại khái tình hình cuộc tấn công vào Dol Guldur. Hội Đồng bị lũ tay sai của Kẻ Gọi Hồn vây hãm, một trong số đó là Vua Phù Thuỷ xứ Angmar – kẻ từng gieo rắc chiến tranh cùng bóng tối khắp các vương quốc suốt một thời gian dài. Galadriel tiêu tốn gần hết sinh lực mới có thể đánh bật Kẻ Gọi Hồn bằng sức mạnh của nhẫn, thành thử không thể tránh được mũi kiếm của Vua Phù Thuỷ nhắm tới mình. Và Elrond, trong khoảnh khắc sinh tử ấy, đã lao đến chắn trước phu nhân…

Viên đội trưởng không đáp, chỉ ra hiệu cho ngài theo sau anh ta, đến căn lều lớn nhất ở trung tâm. Khu trại quá yên lặng, không một tiếng trò chuyện hay ca hát, càng làm Thranduil thêm khó chịu. Trời thu vẫn đang đổ nắng trên đầu, song ngài chỉ thấy hơi lạnh báo điềm gở bủa vây mình, hệt như khoảnh khắc đứng trên sống núi nhìn xuống chiến địa ngập tử khí.  _Valar vĩ đại, làm ơn giữ cho cậu ấy được an toàn._  Ngài thầm cầu khẩn, đột nhiên cảm thấy không thể thở được. Đây không phải điều ngài mong muốn, sau chừng ấy năm chia cách.

 _Tại sao em lại đến đây?_  Thranduil bất giác tự hỏi.  _Tôi đã chọn làm lá chắn cho vùng phương Nam, chỉ để em mãi mãi được yên bình trong vương quốc của mình. Tôi đã mong những thứ tà ác không thể chạm đến em, nhưng rồi…_

 _Quả nhiên ta vẫn là kẻ bại trận._  Vị vua rừng chua chát, ngước lên nhìn lá cờ xanh dương thêu biểu tượng sao sáu cánh của Imladris. Vòm trời vừa nãy còn bừng nắng, nay đã lại kéo mây nặng trĩu. Tuy nhiên vì không có gió nên không gian trở nên vô cùng ngột ngạt. Lá cờ mệt mỏi rũ xuống như đang tưởng tiếc kí ức xa xôi nào đó.

Họ gặp vị y sư lớn tuổi vừa vén cửa lều bước ra. Nhìn thấy Thranduil, ông ta bất ngờ đến mức suýt đánh rơi chậu nước bưng trên tay. Lúng túng một hồi, ông mới có thể chấp nhận sự thật rằng Đức Vua của Vương quốc rừng đang ở trong trại.

“Ta đến thăm lãnh chúa của các ngươi.” Thranduil chờ vị y sư bình tĩnh trở lại rồi mới lên tiếng. “Ngài ấy thế nào rồi?”

“Lãnh chúa vốn là một chiến binh, vết thương lại không trúng chỗ hiểm, rồi nó sẽ lành thôi. Có điều…” Người đối diện buồn bã đáp. “Quãng đường từ Dol Guldur về nơi đóng quân quá dài. Ngài mất quá nhiều máu, hơn nữa thứ vũ khí của Vua Phù Thuỷ mang điềm gở cùng phép thuật hắc ám trong mình, có lẽ khắp Trung Địa chỉ lãnh chúa mới có khả năng đánh tan phép thuật ấy, nhưng lúc này…”

 _Elrond là y sư giỏi nhất Trung Địa. Nhưng một khi y sư giỏi nhất bị thương, ai sẽ chữa cho anh ta?_  Suy nghĩ lướt qua Thranduil như một luồng gió lạnh toát.

“Tôi đã làm hết sức để giảm bớt tà khí từ Vua Phù Thuỷ trong cơ thể lãnh chúa, song tình hình vẫn không khả quan lắm. Từ lúc rời thành trì hiểm ác kia, ngài chưa tỉnh dậy lần nào. Tôi ở ngay lều bên cạnh, nếu có chuyển biến gì ngài cứ gọi.” Nói đoạn vị y sư tất tả trở về lều, có lẽ để kịp pha thuốc.  _Các y sư luôn luôn vội vã. Nếu có một vị Vua tối cao chắn đường, họ sẽ bước qua ngài ta luôn._  Thranduil nhớ Elrond từng đùa như thế, dường cách đây cả triệu năm.

“Đức Vua, xin thứ lỗi vì không thể tiếp đón ngài tử tế hơn, nhưng chúng tôi vô cùng cảm kích chuyến viếng thăm này.” Viên đội trưởng cúi đầu tôn kính, rồi vén cửa lều cho ngài. Thranduil hít vào một hơi, dằn nén nỗi bất an như sóng triều trong tim. Lần đầu tiên ngài gặp lại Elrond sau từng ấy năm xa cách.

_Ở một khía cạnh nào đó, tình huống này khá thích hợp với kẻ tội lỗi như ta. Ta không nghĩ mình có thể đối mặt với Elrond, thành thử chỉ cần nhìn cậu một cái, nói với cậu một câu rồi rời đi lặng lẽ, không để lại vương vấn gì sẽ tốt hơn. Cho cả hai._

Thranduil lẳng lặng ngồi xuống bên giường, đăm đăm nhìn khuôn mặt mình đã nhớ thương suốt bao năm đằng đẵng. Ngài lại bất giác miết tay lên mặt nhẫn bạc đính ngọc trắng.

_Mùa hoa sơn tra năm sau, tôi sẽ trao em nhẫn vàng._

“Là tôi, Elr.” Vị vua rừng khẽ nói, kiềm chế khao khát được vén những lọn tóc đen bết vào trán người kia.  _Ngươi không có tư cách chạm vào cậu, sau tất cả những gì ngươi đã gây ra._  Thời gian và mất mát hằn sâu trên khuôn mặt vị lãnh chúa khiến Thranduil chạnh lòng. Cậu sứ giả trẻ trung năm nào đã tan biến cùng những ngày tháng thanh bình xưa cũ.  _Vành miện ấy rất nặng, phải không?_

“Tôi sẽ không quấy rầy lâu đâu. Chỉ là, tôi nghĩ mình chưa kịp nói với em vài điều. Giờ nói ra cũng đã quá muộn, nhưng còn hơn là im lặng suốt đời…” Giọng ngài dần trượt đi, rơi vào đại dương kí ức mặn chát.

 _Tâm nguyện của lãnh chúa khi đến đây, là nghe lời giải thích từ ngài. Ấy vậy mà ngài cố tình tránh mặt lãnh chúa, lẩn trốn một cách hèn nhát, trước sau không lên tiếng dù chỉ là một câu._  Vị cố vấn tóc đen xoáy ánh mắt buộc tội vào ngài.

“Xin lỗi.” Thranduil khó nhọc nói, không thể dời mắt khỏi khuôn mặt trắng bệch và đôi mắt nhắm nghiền kia. Tà khí của Vua Phù Thuỷ nhiễm vào vết thương đang hành hạ cậu từng giây từng phút. Những ngón tay bấu chặt mép chăn trong cơn đau vô hình, và Thranduil không cần chạm vào cũng biết chúng lạnh giá như thế nào.

“Cảm ơn.” Giọng ngài chỉ còn là lời thì thầm sẽ sàng nhất, bởi cổ họng bắt đầu nghẹn đắng, nỗi bi ai như có thể sờ thấy được.

Ngài vẫn chưa quên khoảnh khắc bàn tay y sư khẽ nắm lấy tay mình, trong lúc ngài vật vã giữa ranh giới sinh tử. Ánh sáng xanh bừng toả, lọn tóc đen mượt trượt trên vai ngài khi cậu cúi xuống, những lời khích lệ ngài trở về với ánh sáng, hơi ấm dịu dàng đánh bạt được cả cái lạnh từ cõi chết. Và cuối cùng là những nụ hôn trong nước mắt trước lúc chia tay. Những nụ hôn chất chứa tuyệt vọng lẫn hân hoan. Những nụ hôn khiến trái tim ngài vỡ tung thành nghìn mảnh. Khi đó, Elrond không hay biết ngài vẫn luôn tỉnh táo, bất chấp vết thương và cơn sốt. Sau này nghĩ lại, Thranduil ước gì mình mất ý thức thì tốt hơn. Như vậy sẽ không cảm nhận được sự ân cần của cậu, nỗi nhớ thương đau đáu cậu mang, tình yêu của cậu, và cả lời tạm biệt sau cùng.

_“Tôi phải đi rồi, Thran.” Vị Bán Tiên tóc đen thì thầm, đan những ngón tay mình vào tay ngài._

Chỉ một lời biệt ly mà đau đớn hơn cả lửa rồng thiêu đốt. Và Elrond cũng không hay Thranduil đã thu hết sức tàn nắm lấy vạt áo cậu. Nắm thật chặt, dẫu ngài biết chẳng thể giữ được vĩnh viễn.

_“Ở lại đi. Làm ơn.”_

Câu khẩn nài ấy không phải mê sảng, mà là chủ tâm.

Nhưng rồi vạt áo thân yêu kia vẫn vuột khỏi tay ngài. Cậu quay đầu bước ra căn sảnh ám hơi lạnh mùa đông, đóng mạnh cánh cửa sau lưng.

Không nhìn lại.

Một vị vua thì không bao giờ khóc. Cả lãnh chúa cũng vậy. Và ngài đã hoàn toàn bất lực không thể lau nước mắt cho cậu, như đức vua Gil-Galad đã làm với Oropher.

“Elr, tôi…” Thranduil không biết mình đã vượt qua ranh giới, nắm lấy những ngón tay lạnh giá của vị lãnh chúa từ lúc nào. Lần này rất có thể là lần cuối cùng ngài được ở bên cậu. Ngài bắt đầu từ từ truyền sang cơ thể cậu hơi ấm cùng sinh lực của chính mình, nỗ lực đánh tan tà khí từ Vua Phù Thuỷ được phần nào hay phần đó. Ngài nợ Elrond quá nhiều, lại không phải là y sư, chỉ có thể làm được thế này mà thôi.

“Tôi yêu em.” Rốt cuộc ngài cũng có thể thốt ra. Dẫu vị lãnh chúa đang hôn mê sẽ chẳng nghe thấy. Cũng chẳng cảm nhận được nụ hôn thật dài đặt lên trán mình.

Thay cho lời vĩnh biệt mà Thranduil không cách nào nói được.

.

.

**_*End flashback*_ **

.

.

Lần đầu tiên, Thranduil ngỡ mình vẫn chưa thoát khỏi cái hõm rễ cây tối tăm ẩm ướt giữa trảng rừng.

Lần thứ hai, ngài đã nghĩ mình đang nằm mơ, hoặc đã chết, bởi khung cảnh yên bình và sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối này không thể thuộc về hiện thực. Ngài đã mắc kẹt quá lâu trong khu rừng chết chóc đầy sương, đã quen căng mình từng giây từng phút để chờ cái chết bắt kịp. Kí ức cuối cùng mà bộ óc mệt mỏi của ngài lưu giữ là nền rừng sũng máu đen, cùng cơn đau khủng khiếp xuyên vào cánh tay cầm kiếm. Chúng dường chẳng ăn nhập với nơi ngài đang nằm lúc bấy giờ.

Lần thứ ba tỉnh dậy, dẫu vạn vật xung quanh mờ nhoè như bị sương phủ, cuối cùng Thranduil cũng nhớ ra đây là đâu. Kỉ niệm vương trong không khí như làn hương, sống trong từng vách đá, cựa mình trên từng khối thạch nhũ. Cả hân hoan lẫn đau buồn. Thuở bóng tối chưa lan đến đại ngàn, đối với chàng hoàng tử thích phiêu lưu, hang động đá nằm ở lưng chừng đồi là một trạm nghỉ tuyệt vời. Lớp địa y phủ dày trên cửa hang giúp nó tránh khỏi mọi cặp mắt tò mò. Ngay cả phụ vương cũng không phát hiện ra nó, vào lần đầu tiên dẫn ngài đến đây.

Nghĩ đến phụ vương, đột nhiên sống mũi ngài cay cay.

Người từng rất yêu ngọn đồi này, và nó cũng chính là nơi an nghỉ sau cùng của người. Oropher qua đời không kịp để lại di nguyện, chỉ kịp dặn dò ngài bảo vệ quê hương. Ngay cả khoảnh khắc cái chết sắp bắt kịp, người vẫn nghĩ đến đứa con trai nhiều hơn bản thân mình. Sau đó, khi chuyển tro cốt của phụ vương từ chiến trường về Eryn Galen, Thranduil nhớ đến ngọn đồi. Phụ vương sẽ hạnh phúc hơn khi được ở giữa khu rừng, người có thể tiếp tục thăm viếng từng gốc cây ngọn cỏ mà người yêu quý, thay vì nằm lại nơi hầm mộ đá lạnh lẽo.

Năm tháng chảy trôi, Thranduil không bao giờ quay lại đây nữa. Phần vì bóng tối phủ trùm lên khoảnh rừng lân cận, phần vì ngài sợ hãi những bóng ma kí ức và những cảm xúc đau đớn còn vẹn nguyên. Không ngờ nằm giữa cánh rừng chết khô, lại rất gần Dol Guldur, không khí trong hang vẫn trong lành, thanh tịnh như ngày nào. Thậm chí Thranduil còn thoáng ngửi thấy hương hoa dại, gợi ngài nhớ đến thảm rừng trổ hoa mùa xuân. Lần gần nhất ngài được bước trên thảm cỏ dường cách đây hàng trăm năm.

Khi tỉnh táo hơn một chút, vị vua rừng nhận ra tiếng nước nhỏ giọt tí tách phía vách hang bên trái.  _Chỗ đó có một khúc ngoặt dẫn vào sâu hơn, nơi dòng suối ngầm lạnh như băng phun ra từ khe đá._  Ngài nhớ lại, đột nhiên trái tim nhẹ bẫng. Như thể thời gian chưa từng luân chuyển, chiến tranh chưa từng tàn phá Trung Địa, và ngài đang là chàng hoàng tử liều lĩnh bị bắt nằm im trong hang sau chuyến mạo hiểm. Thậm chí ngài còn nghĩ mình nhìn thấy ảo ảnh của cậu Bán Tiên đang tất bật đun thuốc trong góc hang, với chiếc vạc bạc đặc trưng. Tưởng như một lát nữa thôi cậu sẽ đứng dậy, gạt mái tóc đen dài về một bên, tiến đến chỗ ngài…

Mùi thuốc đun nóng toả khắp hang động, dịu ngọt như hoài niệm xa xăm. Thuở xưa, họ vẫn dừng lại ở trạm nghỉ này để xử lí những vết thương, cốt để Thranduil có đường ăn nói với phụ vương. Thranduil dõi mắt theo những ngón tay khéo léo cắt vụn đám thảo dược, tự hỏi liệu có phải mình đã trở về quá khứ, và cậu Bán Tiên kia là người thật chứ không phải ảo ảnh từ cơn sốt kéo dài.

 _Ngươi đang nghĩ gì vậy?_  Thranduil khẽ cười cay đắng.  _Tất cả chỉ là giấc mơ mà thôi._

Giống như người chìm đắm quá lâu trong đêm trường, khi trở về với thế giới ánh sáng phải mất một thời gian dài mới quen được. Thành thử Thranduil vẫn không tin vào tai mình khi người trong góc hang cất giọng – giọng nói trầm ấm, điềm đạm đã bao nhiêu năm ngài không nghe lại.

“Anh tỉnh rồi sao, Thran?”

Bất chấp mọi cơ thịt đều tê dại, cứng đờ một cách kì quái, Thranduil vẫn cố gắng chống tay ngồi dậy. Cốt để nhìn kĩ hơn, nhưng ngài lập tức phải thất vọng. Cơn sốt dai dẳng để lại di chứng, trong đó thị lực dường bị ảnh hưởng nặng nhất, nên tất cả những gì ngài thấy chỉ là hình bóng mờ mờ, như có thể tan ra cùng sương khói bất cứ lúc nào.  _Giá như ta có thể đến gần hơn. Chỉ cần chạm vào người ấy một lần thôi. Chỉ một lần thôi.._.

Người trong góc hang có vẻ hốt hoảng, vội chạy đến quỳ sát bên ngài. Hơi ấm toả ra không lẫn vào đâu được, dẫu mùi máu tanh vẫn lẩn quất quanh người đó. “Cẩn thận. Anh chưa khoẻ lại hoàn toàn đâu.” Cậu khẽ nói, song Thranduil hoàn toàn không để tâm đến vấn đề sức khoẻ hay thương tích. Ngài còn bận xác định đây là cõi thực hay cõi mộng.

Những ngón tay cứng ngắc của ngài dè dặt tìm được bàn tay đang đặt trên vai mình.

Rồi siết chặt. Thật chặt.

“Elr phải không? Là Elr phải không?” Ngài hỏi dồn dập, trong lúc trái tim đập gấp tưởng chừng vỡ tung. Niềm hân hoan cắt ngọt hơn lưỡi kiếm, và vị của nó tựa như rượu nồng vào những đêm lễ hội. Người đang ở bên ngài là bằng xương bằng thịt, không phải kết tinh của màn sương, dẫu ngài vẫn chưa biết làm sao họ có thể đến được đây. Rõ ràng lũ Orc đã bảo cậu bị nhện tha đi… hoặc đó lại là một mảnh ác mộng khác lẫn vào hiện thực. “Làm ơn trả lời tôi đi. Có thật là em không…?”

“Là tôi.” Elrond chỉ trả lời đơn giản, giọng hơi nghẹn lại. Thranduil chạnh lòng vì không thể nhìn rõ gương mặt cậu, nhưng đã có vô số mảnh kí ức xưa cũ bù vào. Chỉ cần cậu ở đây là đủ. Như thế đã vượt quá mong ước của ngài lúc bị vây trong rừng, khắc khoải chờ đợi cái chết của chính mình.

Rốt cuộc Thranduil cũng chờ được đến thời khắc này.

Chỉ cần một câu xác nhận từ Elrond, hàng ngàn năm chiến tranh lẫn mất mát, biết bao cay đắng cùng buồn thương đã lập tức phai nhạt, nhanh như hoa tuyết cuốn theo gió. Thế giới quanh họ dường một lần nữa lại được tái sinh, trong trẻo, thanh khiết không vẩn đục, hệt như giây phút thề nguyện hôm nào trên cành sơn tra…

“Tôi có thể chạm vào em không?” Thranduil khẽ nói trong hơi thở. “Xin lỗi Elr, đã lâu quá rồi, tôi không thể nhớ kĩ từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt em.”

“Anh… không nhìn rõ nữa sao? Di chứng của cơn sốt?” Elrond thảng thốt hỏi lại, và Thranduil gật đầu. Một khoảng im lặng trải ra sau đó, rồi cậu cũng nhẹ nhàng cầm tay ngài đặt lên mặt mình. “Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không thể chữa lành tất cả.”

“Không thành vấn đề.” Thranduil lần ngón tay theo gương mặt trong trí nhớ. Vẫn gò má ấy, vầng trán ấy, khuôn miệng ấy… hệt như họ mới chỉ gặp nhau hôm qua, chứ không phải li biệt hàng ngàn năm đằng đẵng. Trong một nhịp tim đập, Thranduil không kìm nén được đợt sóng thương nhớ đang sôi sục trong mình, ngài bèn khum tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt cậu, tựa trán mình vào trán cậu, nghe được từng nhịp đập thật khẽ của hai trái tim đã thề nguyện hoà làm một.

_Một thân thể, một trái tim, một tâm hồn._

“Đừng khóc, Elr.” Ngài nói khi thấy những ngón tay mình ướt lạnh. “Tôi không muốn nụ hôn của chúng ta mặn chát.”

Bóng tối hắc ám đang bủa vây đại ngàn, toà tháp tối đỏ lửa nơi phương Nam, định mệnh lụi tàn không thể tránh khỏi, cuộc chiến vẫn lan tràn khắp Trung Địa, tất thảy đều bị quên lãng vào giây phút hai bờ môi chạm nhau. Giữa nước mắt, máu và nỗi tuyệt vọng khôn cùng.

Gặp gỡ để rồi vấn vương, hội ngộ để rồi ly biệt, nhưng họ vẫn cố gắng níu kéo từng khoảnh khắc được kề bên nhau. Chọn con đường dẫn vào bóng tối, băng mình qua bao cuộc chiến, chỉ cần nhìn nhau một cái họ cũng mãn nguyện.

Bởi họ đã sớm biết chẳng có hạnh phúc nào vĩnh cửu.


	14. Elrond – Thời gian không thể níu giữ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Câu chuyện nào rồi cũng đến hồi kết, bất kể nó hân hoan hay đau buồn, tươi đẹp hay tối tăm. Bất kể ta khát khao níu giữ hay tuyệt vọng muốn rũ bỏ. Thời gian là vị thần công bằng nhất, và tàn nhẫn nhất trên thế gian này.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phần kí ức mà Elrond mơ thấy trong chương này xảy ra trước vụ đính hôn trong chương 5 vài ngày. Khuyến cáo thêm là nên đọc lại chương 12 để biết lãnh chúa gặp chuyện gì ở Dol Guldur (nếu quên)

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Thỉnh thoảng Elrond vẫn mơ về buổi chạng vạng thuở ấy, giữa hàng trăm giấc mơ ảm đạm đẫm máu khác. Hệt như khúc ca trong trẻo vô ngần cất lên giữa chiến địa thê lương, hay đoá hoa nhỏ bé hé nở dưới vòm trời mờ mịt không trăng sao.

Buổi chạng vạng có những cơn gió đầu thu thầm thĩ qua mái rừng đã chớm sắc đỏ, không quá giá buốt như gió mùa đông, chỉ vừa đủ đem cái se lạnh phả vào hai lữ khách trên đỉnh đồi. Ngài nhớ mình đã thoáng rùng mình khi hơi lạnh ngấm qua lớp vải áo đẫm mồ hôi, sau cuộc hành trình dài băng qua đại ngàn Eryn Galen. Ngài nhớ cách bầu trời khảm đầy sao trải ra trên đầu họ, nhớ cách vầng trăng mỏng mảnh nhẹ nhàng ló lên từ rặng núi tối sẫm phía xa. Sương và ánh sao vương trên tóc anh, tựa hàng trăm viên ngọc li ti tô điểm cho mái tóc vàng dài không gợn rối. Và khi anh cố gỡ một chiếc lá nhỏ dính sau gáy, những viên ngọc ấy lại rung lên nhè nhẹ, như đang nằm thăng bằng trên dây đàn hạc vàng, cùng hoà tấu giai điệu mơ hồ chỉ chúng hiểu được.

Sau khi chắc chắn không còn cỏ lá bám trên người mình, Thranduil mỉm cười với cậu Bán Tiên, rồi ngả lưng xuống thảm cỏ nhuốm ánh trăng bạc. Cụm rừng dưới triền dốc chìm vào bóng tối, hàng ngàn thanh âm đặc trưng của buổi khuya dậy lên sau những thân sồi ken đặc. Tuy nhiên, nơi họ dừng chân lại được tưới đẫm ánh trăng, nhìn từ xa trông như cả ngọn đồi đang lờ mờ toả sáng. Trảng cỏ quanh họ hoàn toàn yên lặng, yên lặng đến kì lạ, song không hề ngột ngạt.

Bầu không dìu dịu hương hoa dại khiến Elrond có cảm tưởng mình vừa rơi vào một giấc mơ Tiên huyền diệu nào đó, về thời thế giới còn trong trẻo và tươi non, thời lửa chiến tranh chưa hung tàn quét qua Trung Địa, thời đại ngàn còn hát những khúc ca nguyên sơ và bí ẩn.

Elrond thả lỏng người, ngẩng mặt hít vào mùi hương dịu dàng của khu rừng, để chúng ghi khắc trong tâm tưởng mình mãi mãi. Đúng lúc đó, cậu thoáng nghe một âm thanh khác. Khá nhẹ, như vẳng đến từ một nơi rất xa. Song cậu dễ dàng nhận ra nó giữa bản hoà ca bất tận của côn trùng dưới chân dốc.

“Tiếng gì vậy, Thran?” Cậu Bán Tiên hỏi khẽ, có cảm tưởng mình đang khuấy động sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối nơi đây.

“Suối ngầm trong hang động. Nó là một nhánh cổ xưa từ Sông Rừng, đã sớm biến mất khỏi mặt đất, cùng kí ức của đa số cư dân Eryn Galen.” Thranduil nói, lăn người đến sát bên cậu. Mùi cỏ dập toả ngai ngái, và Elrond nhận ra vài hương thảo dược quen thuộc lẫn trong đó.  _Có cả cỏ phong lữ và cây bách lý hương. Sẽ tốt cho vết thương của anh ta._

“Đừng đè lên cổ tay bị thương, nếu anh không muốn chữa trị lại từ đầu.” Vị sứ giả Lindon cảnh báo. Thranduil lập tức khựng lại, xoa cổ tay trái theo phản xạ. ” Không. Đau lắm.” Anh ta giả vờ sợ hãi một cách vụng về. “Elr này, nhớ đừng nói gì với phụ vương và ngài Gil-Galad. Chỉ cần bảo chúng ta bị lạc đường, vào một thung lũng tối tăm đầy ảo ảnh nào đó…”

“Nếu anh không tìm cách khiêu khích bầy nhện thì đã chẳng ra nông nỗi. Giờ chúng ta mất thêm vài ngày cắm trại trong rừng để chờ vết thương liền lại. Đức vua Oropher sẽ tống chúng ta vào nhà giam nếu biết con trai mình lại bị thương do liều mạng – lần thứ tư trong vòng một tháng.” Elrond ngán ngẩm nói, không khỏi nghĩ đến khuôn mặt thất vọng của Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad, dẫu cậu đã gửi quạ báo tin mình về trễ.  _Hẳn giờ ngài đang rất lo lắng. Mình đã hứa chỉ du hành trong vòng năm ngày. Chưa kể đến trách nhiệm của một sứ giả, lẽ ra mình phải giúp ngài xử lí công văn. Còn quá nhiều điều cần thảo luận trước khi chuyến công du kết thúc…_

“Em thừa biết mà, Elr. Tôi khó thể đứng nhìn đám lông lá ác ôn đó vấy bẩn khu rừng quê hương mình.” Thranduil lặng lẽ đáp, đăm đăm nhìn cổ tay quấn băng một lúc.

Vầng trăng lúc này đã gần lên đến đỉnh trời, dát vàng cho những dải mây xám xanh quanh mình, biến chúng thành đoá hoa huyền ảo nở bừng giữa muôn sao. Cây sồi lớn sau lưng họ đứng im lìm như một vị quân vương trầm tĩnh xa xưa, với vành miện kết từ ánh sao và lá bạc, lặng lẽ canh giữ cho buổi đêm đại ngàn. Elrond ngoái lại khi nghe động dưới gốc cây. Song có vẻ chỉ là gió hái những lá sồi khô úa, rồi đem chúng thả xuống cụm rễ vĩ đại.  _Lá rụng về cội. Không có tình yêu nào lớn lao hơn, tha thiết hơn tình yêu các Tiên dành cho quê hương họ._

“Tay anh còn đau lắm không?” Cậu Bán Tiên hỏi, đánh thức Thranduil khỏi quãng im lặng bất chợt. Chàng hoàng tử mỉm cười, đôi mắt lam ngọc lấp lánh ánh sao trời: “Hơi thôi. Tôi vẫn chưa cảm ơn em. Nếu không có em xử lí đám nhện còn lại, chắc tôi không nguyên vẹn được đến thế này. Lại còn làm phiền em phải chăm sóc mình, khiến ngày về bị trì hoãn.”

“Không thành vấn đề. Một y sư luôn xem trọng bệnh nhân hơn bất kì điều gì.” Elrond đáp, thoáng nhớ về lời thề đầu tiên trong căn sảnh y viện. “Chỉ mong lần sau anh hạn chế bốc đồng là được.”

“Còn có lần sau sao, Elr? Tôi nghe phụ vương nói đây là chuyến công du đến Eryn Galen lần cuối của các Tiên Lindon. Chiến tranh đã nổ ra ở phương Nam rồi…” Giọng Thranduil nhuốm chút cay đắng, xen lẫn với nỗi buồn bã bất thường. “Bao giờ em khởi hành?”

“Có lẽ là giữa tuần sau. Tôi đã quyết định sẽ cùng ngài Gil-Galad tham chiến ở Eriador.” Elrond vất vả đáp. Chút yên bình mà khu đồi đem lại cho cậu đang trôi đi, nhanh như nước chảy qua kẽ tay.  _Quãng thời gian đẹp đẽ luôn như cái chớp mắt thoáng vụt. Bất chấp nó kéo dài thế nào, với chúng ta vẫn là quá ít._

Trước khi đến Eryn Galen, Đức vua tối cao cảnh báo cậu nếu không cẩn thận sẽ lạc lối giữa đại ngàn. Elrond đã hết sức thận trọng, nhưng rồi mọi lời căn dặn lẫn mọi bức tường cậu dựng lên đều nhanh chóng sụp đổ. Kể từ khoảnh khắc chàng hoàng tử Tiên rừng nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống thảm lá khô, ngay sát bên cậu, rồi vén mái tóc vàng rực ra sau. Kể từ khoảnh khắc anh ta tìm đến cửa lều của cậu với nụ cười sáng bừng và bó hoa dại còn ướt sương. Kể từ khoảnh khắc anh ta ôm siết lấy cậu, giữa trảng rừng tịch mịch lấp lánh nắng trưa, khẽ nói  _Tôi muốn bảo vệ em._

Kể từ khoảnh khắc cậu Bán Tiên chạm tay vào con hươu bạc – một phần linh hồn của Thranduil – giao ước vĩnh cửu đã được thành lập.

“Valar hỡi, tôi quên mất!” Thranduil đột ngột nhỏm dậy, hơi nhăn mặt vì chống cánh tay bị thương xuống đất. “Phụ vương sắp đi tuần! Không thể để người bắt gặp được!”

“Đức vua Oropher? Vào giờ này?” Elrond ngạc nhiên hỏi lại. Cậu nhớ rất rõ những buổi họp của Oropher và Gil-Galad thường kéo dài từ chiều đến khuya.

“Con hươu bạc mà phụ vương kí thác linh hồn, đêm nào nó cũng đi tuần khắp Eryn Galen. Giống con của tôi, nhưng vĩ đại hơn nhiều. Như tôi đã kể, đó là cách các vị vua rừng kiểm soát lãnh địa, bởi đại ngàn quá rộng lớn, quá nhiều góc khuất mà cả chiến binh giỏi nhất cũng không dám lui tới. Bất cứ điều gì con hươu thấy, phụ vương cũng thấy. Đây lại là ngọn đồi người yêu thích nhất, cây sồi kia cũng do chính tay người trồng.” Thranduil nói gấp gáp, bắt đầu hối hả thu dọn đồ đạc.

Elrond dần vỡ lẽ.  _Nơi chốn càng yêu thích, càng phải được tuần tra cẩn thận._

“Nhưng giờ chúng ta không thể qua đêm dưới trảng rừng tối tăm kia. Cũng không còn thời gian để tìm chỗ trốn khuất tầm mắt ngài ấy.” Cậu Bán Tiên chỉ ra. Mắt cậu thoáng bắt được một quầng sáng bạc lờ mờ giữa những thân cây tối sẫm, cách họ chưa đầy hai dặm về bên trái. Thranduil quả nhiên thường quên những chuyện không-được-phép-quên. Ý tưởng leo lên đỉnh đồi ngắm trăng mọc là của anh ta.

“Ban nãy tôi có nhắc đến dòng suối ngầm. Thực ra ở đây có một hang động khá lớn, dòng suối đổ ra qua kẽ đá.” Thranduil xoay người, ra hiệu cho cậu đi theo mình. Họ cùng trượt xuống triền dốc bên phải, nơi phủ đầy cỏ long nha, cỏ chân ngỗng và cây bạc hà dại. Đối diện với triền dốc này là một khoảnh rừng thưa bằng phẳng, cùng dải thông ken đặc vút lên phía xa, như những bóng ma u ám không tên. Chàng hoàng tử loay hoay vén một cụm dây leo xen lẫn địa y, nhìn bên ngoài rất khó phát hiện bởi đám cỏ cao quá đầu gối đã che chắn cho chúng.

Elrond những tưởng sẽ phải chui vào một cái hang ẩm ướt đầy ốc sên và rễ cây. Không ngờ lúc lối vào được phát lộ, luồng khí ùa ra chẳng có chút ẩm thấp hay mốc meo nào. Thranduil nhanh tay thắp hai cây đuốc nhỏ – loại đuốc đặc biệt không bị gió hay nước làm tắt mà các đội tuần tra hay sử dụng – rồi lách vào hang. Elrond nối bước anh ta, không quên ngoái lại đề phòng quầng sáng bạc trong rừng. Mớ hành trang lỉnh kỉnh những thảo dược, dao, thìa khuấy và vạc thuốc của cậu vất vả lắm mới len nổi qua cửa hang hẹp.

Tấm màn địa y lập tức buông xuống sau lưng cậu Bán Tiên, che kín nơi chốn đặc biệt này, chỉ để ánh trăng mờ mờ chảy qua.

Hang động lớn hơn cậu nghĩ. Trong góc hang đặt vài bó gỗ, một cái khiên cũ, một tá tên và hai cây cung đang vót dở. Căn cứ vào cách không khí luân chuyển, cậu đoán hang phải có vài khe hở để thông khí. Những vai đá cùng thạch nhũ chìa ra, chia hang động thành từng căn phòng hẹp. Tiếng róc rách không ngừng vọng đến, lúc nghe như âm giai vẳng từ cây đàn hạc thô sơ nào đó, lúc lại nghe như tiếng thì thầm từ mọi phiến đá trong hang vẳng lại. Dòng suối ngầm mà chàng hoàng tử kể chắc chắn nằm trong căn phòng sâu nhất, phía sau một khúc ngoặt hẹp chạy vào bóng tối mờ mịt. Đứng từ đây, Elrond có thể cảm nhận được sự lạnh lẽo của dòng nước.

“Tôi đã sử dụng nó làm trạm nghỉ, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là nơi để trốn tránh cung điện ồn ào được vài trăm năm rồi. Phụ vương chưa bao giờ phát hiện ra, bất chấp đây là ngọn đồi ưa thích của người.” Thranduil mỉm cười, nháy mắt với cậu. Trên cao có vài vòng sắt tán chặt vào đá, anh thuần thục gắn một cây đuốc lên đó. Ánh lửa vẽ những hoa văn lung linh sáng lên trần hang, vách hang, và cả khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của anh. “Người ta thường bảo ‘Nơi nguy hiểm nhất là nơi an toàn nhất’, phải vậy không?”

“Nơi này… thật tuyệt.” Elrond không biết phải bình luận gì hơn. Có thể nó là trạm nghỉ tuyệt vời với các Tiên rừng – những kẻ đã quen với cuộc sống hoà hợp cùng thiên nhiên. Song đối với một vị sứ giả không quen không gian kín, lại chưa từng qua đêm trong hang, có vẻ đêm nay sẽ là một trải nghiệm khó quên. Bất chấp việc cắm trại ngoài rừng có thể thu hút nhiều mối nguy, cậu Bán Tiên vẫn dễ chịu hơn nếu được nhìn thấy bầu trời sao trải ngút trên đầu mình, thay vì trần hang xám xịt.

Elrond hạ hành trang lỉnh kỉnh của mình xuống, cẩn trọng đặt chiếc vạc nhỏ – vật bất li thân của các y sư – sát bên đống củi mà chàng hoàng tử dự trữ sẵn. “Để tôi chỉ cho em dòng suối.” Thranduil nói, nôn nóng kéo tay cậu, hệt như những lần anh ta muốn cho cậu thấy một trảng hoa rừng nở rộ, hoặc một bầy hươu sao đang thơ thẩn bên Sông Rừng.

Ánh đuốc khiến vũng suối sáng lên lấp lánh, như thể có một vì sao đã rơi xuống nền hang từ thuở xa xưa, rồi nằm lại đây vĩnh viễn. Những phiến đá xung quanh rất ẩm ướt, song không có cụm rêu nào mọc được. Do suối chỉ phun thành một vũng nhỏ rồi lại tiếp tục chảy ngầm, hơi ẩm bị cản lại bởi nhiều vách đá, nên ngoài cửa hang khá khô ráo. Nước trong vắt không chút gợn, ngọn lửa soi tỏ cả những nếp đá xám dưới đáy. Khi Elrond thử chạm tay, cái buốt giá xuyên vào da thịt cậu như một luồng điện tê rân. Nhưng nó cũng đồng thời đem lại cảm giác dễ chịu và thanh khiết khó tả thành lời.

Họ đổ đầy nước vào hai túi da, rồi quay lại chỗ cửa hang. Thranduil tập trung nhóm lửa như thường lệ, trong khi Elrond soạn những thảo dược cần thiết. Chàng hoàng tử nói hang này thông khói rất tốt. Mới đầu cậu Bán Tiên cũng hơi quan ngại; tuy nhiên sau một lúc, mọi làn khói đều vẩn đi một cách kì lạ, như thể chúng đã lặng lẽ tan biến vào bầu không.

Lửa bùng lên, chiếu tỏ mọi ngóc ngách trong hang động, dát vàng lên tấm màn địa y đang che chắn cho họ. Hơi ấm phả ra, đánh tan luồng khí lạnh lẽo từ dòng suối ngầm. Họ chia nhau vài mẩu Lembas như thường lệ, cùng một ít quả mọng hái trên đường.

Trong khi Elrond tất bật canh vạc thuốc, Thranduil thoải mái tựa lưng vào vách hang. Chẳng mấy chốc, hương thảo dược hăng ngọt toả khắp. xoa dịu tất thảy những mỏi mệt sau chuyến hành trình dài. Tuy đang cúi xuống, tóc mái xoã che khuất tầm nhìn, Elrond vẫn cảm nhận được ánh mắt vị hoàng tử gắn chặt vào mình nãy giờ. Trái tim cậu lại đập dồn không rõ nguyên do, hệt như cái ngày Thranduil nhoẻn cười, vén mái tóc vàng dài ra. Mặt cậu từ từ nóng lên bất thường, song cậu tự nhủ chỉ là do khói và hơi lửa.

Người đối diện chợt cất tiếng hát. Mới đầu chỉ là những thanh âm ngân nga trong cổ họng, sau dần chuyển thành một bài ca trong trẻo vô ngần. Elrond nhận ra giai điệu này – cậu từng nghe các Tiên rừng hát lên trong buổi lễ chào đón Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad, song lời ca lại hoàn toàn khác biệt.

_Thuở rừng non trẻ, núi chưa già_   
_Suối trong lồng lộng ánh sao xa_   
_Sương vương đầu cỏ không vết gợn_   
_Muộn phiền chưa hoen ố khúc ca_

_Đồi lam hửng, trăng vằng vặc tỏ_   
_Mây xám tan, đại ngàn đơm hoa_   
_Sao trời lung linh như ngọc trắng_   
_Xâu thành chuỗi báu khoác trăng ngà_

_Thuở xa xôi Tiên rừng cất bước_   
_Đàn hạc tấu bừng điệu hoan ca_   
_Lá xanh, trời rạng, sao in nước_   
_Đất Rừng trải ngút chính quê nhà_   
_Trái tim đã thoả bao ao ước_   
_Dừng chân nghỉ lại cùng lá hoa_   
_Ngả lưng giữa muôn sao trắng muốt_   
_Nhìn lên một trời sương bạc sa_   
_Gió ru lời êm như bọt nước_   
_Thác khuya dưới đá hoài ngân nga_   
_Ánh trăng buông áo tà tha thướt_   
_Phủ lên rừng trẻ, núi chưa già._

Bất chấp hoàng tử Eryn Galen đã ngưng hát một lúc lâu, dư âm của khúc ca dường thấm vào từng vách đá quanh họ, kéo bầu không chùng xuống, sâu lắng và buồn bã lạ thường. Elrond không để ý mình thả chùm rễ ngưu bàng trên tay xuống đất tự khi nào. Có thứ gì đó vừa theo những cung bậc trầm bổng để len lỏi vào trái tim và tâm trí cậu, nửa ấm áp dịu dàng tựa gió mùa hạ, nửa trầm buồn se lạnh như mưa mùa thu. Bóng tối ngóc đầu nơi toà tháp tối phương Nam và lửa chiến tranh đang lan tràn khắp vương quốc Eregion, song chúng chưa chạm móng vuốt tà ác của mình đến được Eryn Galen. Đại ngàn vẫn vẹn nguyên vẻ đẹp thuần khiết, ban sơ của mình.  _Nhưng không còn lâu nữa…_

Chẳng điều gì tồn tại mãi mãi trước những đợt sóng thời gian.

“Phụ vương không bao giờ hát nốt khúc sau.” Tiếng Thranduil không phá vỡ được dư âm đồng vọng qua từng kẽ đá. “Tôi nghe kể người học được bài ca này trong cung điện của Đức vua Elu Thingol, thuở ngài còn cai quản vương quốc bí mật náu mình sau những dải rừng Neldoreth – nơi được bảo vệ bởi phép thuật hùng mạnh và luôn tràn ngập những lời ca không vương muộn phiền.”

Ánh mắt họ chạm nhau. Lửa nhảy múa trong cặp đồng tử lam ngọc của chàng hoàng tử, và Elrond nghĩ mình vừa thấy ảo ảnh của cung điện Menegroth tráng lệ vụt qua. Ngài thoáng ghen tị với Thranduil – chút kí ức về Doriath đọng lại nơi đáy sâu tâm trí cậu là căn sảnh chìm trong sắc đỏ quạch của lửa và máu, tiếng la thét lẫn cùng tiếng than khóc thê lương, và cảnh mẹ cậu đem theo viên Silmaril biến mất dưới làn nước tăm tối, tối hơn cả bầu trời không trăng sao trên đầu.

“Những năm tháng tươi đẹp rồi cũng tàn phai. Ngày vui ngắn chẳng tày gang.” Elrond lặng lẽ nói, buộc những kí ức vừa trỗi dậy trở lại đúng chỗ của chúng. Cậu bất giác nghĩ về cuộc chiến sắp tới ở Eriador. Băng mình qua quá nhiều mất mát, quá nhiều khói lửa chiến tranh, cảm giác sợ hãi cái chết trong cậu đã sớm tan biến. Lúc bấy giờ, chỉ có nỗi buồn cùng sự nuối tiếc là mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. “Chúng ta không thể níu giữ được. Chỉ có thể bảo vệ những gì nằm trong khả năng của mình.”

“Tôi ước gì có thể đi cùng em.” Vị chua chát lộ rõ trong giọng Thranduil. “Nhưng Eryn Galen là nhà của tôi, và tôi có trách nhiệm phải bảo vệ mọi người…”

“Tôi hiểu.” Elrond đáp đơn giản. Cậu khuấy vạc thuốc thêm hai lần nữa, đoạn lấy vài đoạn băng gạc trong túi đeo ra. “Lại đây Thran, tôi cần lo cho cổ tay của anh.”

Thranduil lẳng lặng chìa cổ tay bị thương của mình ra. Anh ta không nói gì suốt một hồi lâu – thậm chí không thốt ra câu ta thán nào khi Elrond rửa vết thương – hoàn toàn khác biệt với những lần thay băng trước đó. Không gian rơi thịch vào tĩnh lặng, chỉ có tiếng lửa reo lách tách hoà cùng tiếng dòng suối ngầm rì rào sau vách đá.

Cậu Bán Tiên làm xong phận sự y sư của mình, chuẩn bị thu dọn và tráng sạch vạc thuốc. Đúng lúc đó, cậu cảm nhận được sự đụng chạm đột ngột. Thranduil vừa nhẹ vuốt tóc cậu bằng bên tay lành lặn.

Bắt gặp ánh mắt Elrond, anh lần chần một thoáng rồi quyết định kéo cậu sát lại. Trán họ áp vào nhau, hơi thở ấm áp của chàng hoàng tử mơn man trên gò má cậu. Cậu bất giác siết lấy những ngón tay đang đặt trên vai mình. Những ngón tay mảnh dẻ nhưng đầy uy lực chỉ có ở các Tiên sử dụng cung thường xuyên.

“Em sẽ quay lại, phải không Elr?” Anh khẽ hỏi, giọng trầm như tiếng suối than van dưới lá. Bàn tay siết chặt hơn.

“Tôi không biết.” Elrond nghe giọng mình rạn vỡ.

Một cảm xúc khác đang dần chiếm hữu cậu, mãnh liệt như sóng triều, cháy bừng như lửa đỏ. Cậu đã luôn cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của nó kể từ khi gặp Thranduil, song lúc này có lẽ dự cảm biệt ly đã khuấy động nó dữ dội, biến nó thành một quầng lửa thiêu đốt gan ruột.

Elrond nghĩ đến việc vùng khỏi Thranduil. Tuy nhiên cơ thể dường không nghe lời nữa – cậu thấy mình vòng tay ôm lấy anh, vùi mặt vào khuôn ngực vững chãi, hít lấy mùi hương quen thuộc suốt hai tháng nay, đắm mình trong hơi ấm dịu dàng của anh. “Tôi không biết gì cả, Thran. Làm ơn đừng hỏi về tương lai đầy bóng tối từ phương Nam, cũng đừng nhắc về quá khứ tươi đẹp đã sớm phai tàn. Tôi chỉ muốn khoảnh khắc này, thực tại này mà thôi.”

Thranduil hôn khẽ lên vành tai và trán cậu, nhẹ nhàng lùa tay qua mái tóc huyền. Rất nhanh, anh vươn người tháo móc gài, lớp áo choàng đi đường được thả xuống, cả áo khoác bên trong cũng vậy. Tuy chỉ còn mỗi áo chẽn mỏng, song Elrond không cảm nhận được sự lạnh lẽo. Ngọn lửa đầy khát khao kia vẫn đang rừng rực cháy. Thranduil cúi đầu hôn vào hõm cổ cậu, những lọn tóc vàng mượt lơ lửng giữa hai người như dải thác lấp lánh. “Được rồi Elr. Tôi ở đây. Nếu đúng như em nói, chúng ta không thể níu giữ thời gian…”

Elrond thoáng rùng mình khi Thranduil lần theo xương quai xanh, hôn lên bờ vai trần. Bàn tay còn lại vuốt dọc cổ cậu, rồi luồn sâu dưới lần vải mỏng, lướt theo sống lưng như một luồng điện tê rân.

Những ngón tay trượt xuống sâu hơn.

“… chúng ta sẽ để lại một dấu mốc, để ghi nhớ thực tại này mãi mãi.”

***

“Lãnh chúa, ngài tỉnh rồi.”

Elrond khó nhọc chớp mắt để làm quen với luồng sáng vừa đột ngột chiếu thẳng vào mình. Thế giới quanh ngài mờ nhoè, hỗn loạn mất một lúc, như thể giấc mơ và thực tại đang cố giành quyền kiểm soát tâm trí. Dư âm từ bài hát xưa cũ, dư vị của những nụ hôn, mùi hương thuần khiết của dòng suối hoà cùng hương thảo dược thơm ngọt, cảm giác hai cơ thể quyện chặt vào nhau, sự trọn vẹn khi anh ở trong ngài, cách hai trái tim cùng chung nhịp… tất cả vẫn còn đây, gần đến mức Elrond nghĩ chỉ cần vươn tay ra, sẽ chạm được vào lọn tóc vàng lung linh ánh lửa của chàng hoàng tử Eryn Galen.

Nhưng rồi giấc mộng đẹp đẽ nào cũng phải tan đi, nhanh như màn sương khi bình minh lên, nhanh như khói chiều phai theo ngọn gió, nhanh như bọt nước xô vào ghềnh đá.

Nhanh như cuộc hội ngộ thuở nào. Khi hai người vẫn còn trẻ trung và định mệnh chưa chen bàn tay nghiệt ngã của nó vào giữa họ.

Trần nhà quen thuộc của y viện dần hiện rõ trước mắt vị lãnh chúa, với những thanh rầm vững chãi chạy song song cùng những đường vân gỗ đan vào nhau. Không còn trần hang đá lung linh hoa văn vẽ bằng ánh đuốc. Elrond cảm nhận được luồng gió nhẹ vừa len qua hai tấm màn nhung, khẽ mơn man trên mặt. Ngài vất vả trở mình, cơn đau âm ỉ cùng hơi lạnh ám vào vết thương nơi mạng sườn vẫn chưa tan đi.

Vẫn là sự thức giấc cay đắng, hệt như những lần nằm mơ trước đó. Cay đắng nhận ra rằng hai Tiên trẻ tuổi năm xưa đã chết, con đường của hai người đã cách xa nghìn trùng, khát khao được một lần chung lối cuối cùng cũng chỉ là ảo mộng thoáng qua.

Khi đưa cánh tay cứng đờ lên che mắt khỏi ánh nắng chói chang, ngài giật mình nhận ra hai bên má ướt lạnh.

Dòng lệ hân hoan của quá khứ, hay đau đớn của thực tại?

“Ngài đã khóc trong lúc hôn mê.” Người ngồi bên giường cất tiếng, nhẹ nhàng đưa tay áo lên thấm nước mắt cho ngài. Elrond nghĩ mình từng nghe chất giọng này rất thường xuyên trong quá khứ, tựa như tiếng chuông ngân nga trong sảnh đường, trầm ấm và đầy quan tâm. Song bộ óc mờ mịt của ngài mất một lúc mới nhớ ra.  _Có phải vì chúng ta đã ngưng nói chuyện suốt một thời gian dài không?_  Dòng kí ức từ từ chảy trong tâm tưởng.  _Phải rồi, chúng ta đã không nói chuyện kể từ khi cậu ấy… từ khi Eres…_

“Không sao. Chúng ta đang ở Imladris, những thứ tà ác từ Dol Guldur không thể theo vào. Ngài an toàn rồi, lãnh chúa.” Chiến binh tóc vàng khẽ trấn an. Thứ ánh sáng đang bừng toả từ anh ta rực rỡ và ấm áp như vầng dương, song Elrond lại chẳng cảm nhận được chút xoa dịu nào. Anh ta lần chần một lát, rồi thì thầm: “Tôi biết thứ gì vừa hành hạ ngài, tôi hiểu cảm giác đó. Đến bây giờ, tôi vẫn thường xuyên mơ về ngày ngọn tháp trắng của Đức vua Turgon chìm trong biển lửa. Hoặc cái ngày tôi… tôi tìm thấy Eres dưới trảng rừng ven suối.”

_Không phải._  Elrond thầm nghĩ, khát khao được nếm lại vị của giấc mơ, bất kể nỗi đau nó đem đến khi thức giấc.  _Đôi khi, kỉ niệm ngọt ngào còn cắt sâu hơn cả hồi ức khổ đau._

“Ngài ổn chứ, lãnh chúa? Elladan và Elrohir cùng trở về với tôi, hai đứa đã chăm sóc vết thương suốt mấy ngày qua. Tôi cũng đánh tan được phần nào tà khí của Vua Phù Thuỷ trong cơ thể ngài, nhưng xem ra nó vẫn ít nhiều để lại di chứng. Mọi người rất lo cho ngài, bởi ngài không hề tỉnh dậy lần nào, suốt quãng đường từ Mirkwood về đây.” Glorfindel mỉm cười, ủ lấy bàn tay lạnh giá của vị lãnh chúa. “Xin lỗi, tôi nhận được tin từ Hội Đồng Trắng hơi muộn. Tôi chỉ sợ mình lại trễ.”

_Chúng ta không gặp mặt bao lâu rồi?_ Elrond đăm đăm nhìn người bạn vong niên. Người đã đồng hành cùng ngài suốt bao năm khói lửa ở Eriador, khi ngài còn là sứ giả của Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad. Người đã quay đầu rời khỏi Imladris sau lễ tang ảm đạm năm đó, giữa lúc cơn mưa muộn than khóc trên thung lũng.

Ngài nghe kể Glorfindel đã gia nhập cùng các Dunedáin phương Bắc, cũng như hai đứa con trai Elladan và Elrohir của ngài. Những người không sao rũ bỏ được nỗi mất mát quá lớn, chỉ có thể tìm đến sự nguy hiểm và cuồng dại của những trận chiến, hòng khiến mình tạm quên cơn đau thiêu đốt trái tim – dù chỉ trong phút chốc. Lá thư đầu tiên, cũng là lá thư duy nhất Glorfindel viết cho ngài sau khi lên phương Bắc, chỉ vỏn vẹn ba chữ “Tôi không thể.”

Elrond đã tự hỏi suốt một thời gian dài, giữa những tháng ngày ngập tràn đau đớn cùng phiền muộn, rằng Glorfindel muốn nói gì với mình. Không thể lãng quên? Không thể tha thứ? Không thể quay về? Không thể bước tiếp? Có quá nhiều điều bất khả ám ảnh họ từng giây từng phút, từ lúc Sauron trở lại pháo đài hắc ám của hắn, từ ngày ngài nhận ra chẳng có nơi chốn nào tuyệt đối bình yên – kể cả Imladris, từ khoảnh khắc Erestor lẳng lặng buông tay ngài ra, vào buổi sáng mùa đông buốt giá năm đó.

“Sao anh lại trở về, Glor?” Elrond hỏi, giọng khản đặc vì quá lâu không dùng đến. “Anh từng nói nơi này chất chứa quá nhiều kí ức về cậu ấy… Và ta biết anh không bao giờ tha thứ cho người đã đẩy cậu vào đường cùng…”

“Đó chỉ là một phần lí do tôi rời đi, lãnh chúa Elrond. Tôi không phủ nhận những bóng ma kí ức vẫn đang hành hạ tôi, tại đây và ngay lúc này.” Glorfindel hướng mắt về phía xa, nơi dòng thác lớn nhất chầm chậm đổ vào thung lũng, hoa nước nở trắng xoá dưới nắng đầu ngày. Anh khép mắt thật nhanh, rồi chậm rãi tiếp tục: “Vết thương từ sự mất mát vĩnh viễn không khép miệng, song tôi nghĩ tôi đã hiểu được một chút – về lí do của Erestor, và về sự bất lực của chính chúng ta trước định mệnh. Thời gian của cậu ấy không còn, cả tôi lẫn ngài hay bất cứ quyền năng nào trên Trung Địa đều không thể níu giữ cậu. Việc đã rồi, và thời điểm tăm tối này không có chỗ cho những ám ảnh vô nghĩa. Tôi quay về là để bảo vệ Imladris, để chiến đấu bên cạnh ngài như thuở xưa.”

_Những năm tháng tươi đẹp rồi cũng tàn phai. Ngày vui ngắn chẳng tày gang. Chúng ta không thể níu giữ được. Chỉ có thể bảo vệ những gì nằm trong khả năng của mình._  Ngài nhớ mình từng nói với Thranduil, tại vùng quá khứ xa xôi nào đó.

“Ta không hiểu…” Vị lãnh chúa thấy sống mũi mình cay cay. “Sao lại phải tự dày vò mình đến vậy? Anh có thể chọn chiến đấu ở phương Bắc, hoặc dong buồm rời khỏi vùng đất phủ bóng chiến tranh này.”

“Vì Imladris là nhà của tôi. Là nơi chúng ta đã cùng nhau dựng nên – tôi, ngài và cậu ấy. Là nơi chốn gìn giữ tất thảy kí ức về Eres, nơi gợi nhắc tôi rằng cậu đã từng tồn tại bằng xương bằng thịt, dẫu không phải kí ức nào cũng vui vẻ.” Kẻ diệt Balrog nhẹ giọng, gần như mơ màng, tựa hồ anh đang hồi tưởng về những ngày đầu hạ trong trẻo, cùng một mái tóc đen mượt ẩn hiện sau dải hành lang phủ đầy xác lá. “Bảo vệ Imladris là nhiệm vụ của tôi, bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng.”

“Cũng là nhiệm vụ của ta.” Elrond khẳng định, cố ngăn những dòng lệ chực trào ra khi hình ảnh vị Quân sư trưởng tóc đen quay lại tâm trí, xen lẫn với hàng trăm, hàng ngàn hồi ức khác về những người ngài đã để mất. Ngài nghiêng người, siết lấy bàn tay mạnh mẽ của chiến binh tóc vàng: “Cảm ơn vì đã trở lại, Glor.”

Dư vị của giấc mộng rất ngọt ngào, song mọi người trong thực tại đang cần ngài. Kể cả Thranduil.

_Vì không thể quay đầu lại, cũng không thể níu giữ hay xoay chuyển dòng thời gian, nên đành bước tiếp thôi._

.

.

**_*End flashback*_ **

.

.

Tiếng động khẽ vẳng lại khiến Elrond giật mình, tỉnh khỏi những suy tính về kế hoạch sắp tới. Ngài lặng lẽ tuốt thanh Hadhafang, thận trọng tiến đến cửa hang, dùng mũi kiếm vạch một khe nhỏ trên tấm màn dày kết từ địa y và dây leo. Sau một hồi quan sát, vị Bán Tiên không phát hiện dấu hiệu đáng nghi nào – kể cả khu vực quanh cửa hang lẫn cụm rừng tối tăm dưới chân đồi. Bầu không yên ắng, thanh tịnh tuyệt đối, không có mùi nát rữa hay ôi mốc, khác một trời một vực với dải rừng chết cách triền dốc chưa đầy mười bộ.  _Nơi này nhận được sự bảo hộ của Đức vua Oropher. Tuy nhiên mình không biết nó sẽ trụ được đến bao giờ. Bóng tối từ Sauron đang mạnh dần lên, theo cơn thịnh nộ của hắn._

Ngài đứng nghe ngóng trong bóng tối thêm một lúc, song tiếng động kia không trở lại lần nào nữa. Lãnh chúa Imladris hạ kiếm xuống, nhẹ nhàng trở về chỗ ngồi, tựa lưng vào vách đá lạnh ngắt. Đống lửa nhỏ đã tàn từ lâu, song hơi ấm ủ trong lớp tro vẫn còn vương lại, đủ để sưởi cho vị vua rừng. Thảo dược đã phát huy tác dụng, và Thranduil đang hồi phục khá nhanh, những giấc mơ tăm tối tạm thời không ám ảnh anh như đêm trước – khi họ mới đến ngọn đồi. Khoảnh khắc Elrond ôm lấy cơ thể bất động trong vũng máu, giữa trảng rừng mờ mịt la liệt xác Orc, dường chỉ còn là ảo ảnh mờ nhạt…

Elrond mỉm cười mơ hồ, lắng nghe tiếng thở đều đều của người ngài yêu thương, hoà cùng tiếng dòng suối trầm trầm hát trong bóng tối. Dường cách đây cả trăm triệu năm, cũng có một cậu Bán Tiên trẻ tuổi ngồi tựa vào vách hang, ngắm chàng hoàng tử ngủ say như thế. Ngài đã lang thang giữa đơn độc và bóng tối quá lâu, đến độ quên mất cảm giác có người bên cạnh là như thế nào.

Kể từ lúc tỉnh dậy, Thranduil không thể ngừng việc hỏi han ngài – từ những vấn đề vài trăm năm trước, những chuyện sau khi họ cắt đứt liên lạc với nhau, đến tình hình cuộc chiến với Sauron, tình trạng của khu rừng, của binh sĩ Mirkwood và Lórien. Tuy nhiên, lặp lại nhiều nhất là thắc mắc vì sao họ có thể đến được đây. Mỗi lần nghe câu đó, Elrond đều khéo léo gạt đi, hoặc khuyên vị vua nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi. Ngài sợ câu trả lời sẽ khơi dậy nỗi đau cũ của Thranduil, về người cha ngài thương nhớ suốt bao năm đằng đẵng.

_Thậm chí… chính mình cũng không tường tận chuyện gì xảy ra lúc đó._ Vị Bán Tiên đăm đăm nhìn vách đá tối sẫm trước mặt, nhớ về giây phút ngài chắc chắn đã nghe thấy tiếng gọi của Mandos. Việc sử dụng phép thuật từ nhẫn Vilya vắt kiệt chút sức lực trong ngài, đến độ cơ thể hoàn toàn tê liệt.

Và rồi con hươu bạc ấy xuất hiện, quầng sáng từ nó bừng toả xua đi bóng tối đang bao trùm vòm rừng, soi tỏ từng gốc cây ngọn cỏ. Những nơi nó đi qua, đến cả máu cũng óng ánh sắc bạc. Elrond chưa từng thấy tạo vật nào đẹp đẽ đến thế, uy nghi đến thế, suốt những năm tháng đen tối phủ lên Trung Địa.

Kí ức tiếp theo đọng lại trong tâm trí hỗn loạn của ngài là đôi mắt của con hươu, khi nó cúi xuống hai thân người giữa trảng cỏ đẫm máu. Đôi mắt biếc sắc lam ngọc hệt như mắt Thranduil, song lại ẩn chứa vẻ thông tuệ, thâm trầm cổ xưa và tràn ngập nỗi đau buồn không gì đong đếm nổi. Chỉ việc nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy cũng khiến trái tim ngài trĩu nặng, đau đớn khôn xiết.

_Ta không nghĩ sẽ gặp lại cậu trong tình cảnh này, Elrond Peredhel._  Giọng rất trầm vẳng bên tai Elrond. Tuy ngài đã sớm quên giọng nói của Đức vua Oropher, nhưng ngay giây phút con hươu cất tiếng, ngài đã biết đây là mảnh linh hồn mà vị vua quá cố kí thác với đại ngàn. Ngài ấy vẫn luôn quan tâm đến khu rừng và con trai mình, hệt như khi còn sống.

_Hai đứa cần một nơi an toàn. Ta chỉ có thể làm được vậy thôi._  Con hươu lặng lẽ dụi mũi vào tấm áo choàng loang lổ máu khô của Thranduil.  _Khép mắt lại, Bán Tiên. Khi nào đến nơi, hãy thay ta chăm sóc cho Thran. Nếu có cơ hội, hãy nhắn giúp rằng ta yêu nó, ta vẫn luôn tự hào về nó._

Vị lãnh chúa muốn đáp lời, song tình trạng của ngài không cho phép – cổ họng như bị thít chặt, còn mọi cơ thịt đều tê dại. Đến ngẩng đầu cũng là bất khả. Ngài chỉ có thể nghe và nhìn, để sắc bạc óng ánh xoa dịu mình, cảm nhận những kí ức từ sinh vật huyền diệu kia từ từ chảy vào tâm tưởng.

Khi lấy lại ý thức, ngài đã thấy mình nằm trước cửa hang phủ đầy địa y, bên cạnh là cơ thể bất động của Thranduil. Không có dấu vết nào cho thấy con hươu bạc từng ở đó.

“Elr?” Giọng Thranduil rất khẽ, song vẫn đủ kéo Elrond trở lại thực tại.

“Chuyện gì vậy, Thran?” Ngài vội hỏi, song có vẻ vị vua rừng chỉ đang nằm mơ. Chẳng biết tự lúc nào, anh đã níu chặt lấy tay áo ngài.

“Ở lại đi. Làm ơn.” Vị vua khẩn nài, hệt như lúc Elrond chữa vết thương từ lửa rồng. Năm đó, ngài phải nỗ lực dằn nén nỗi đau tột cùng, để gỡ tay Thranduil khỏi vạt áo, để đóng sầm cánh cửa nặng nề sau lưng mà không quay đầu lại. Song lúc bấy giờ chẳng còn gánh nặng trách nhiệm hay mặc cảm tội lỗi đè nặng, ngài hoàn toàn có thể sống đúng với trái tim mình.

“Tôi ở đây.” Elrond dịu dàng nói, toan nắm lấy bàn tay chi chít sẹo chiến trường kia. Tuy nhiên, khi đưa tay ra, ngài có cảm tưởng mình chỉ chạm vào không khí.

Nỗi hoảng loạn ập đến, phủ lên vị Bán Tiên như một trận lũ xám buốt giá tột cùng.

Sự sợ hãi cùng bóng ma tàn nhẫn ám ảnh bấy lâu đã quay trở lại.

Đúng hơn là chúng chưa bao giờ buông tha Elrond. Ngài nhất thời hân hoan với cuộc hội ngộ mà quên lãng gánh nặng lớn nhất – cũng là tai ương lớn nhất của Người Mang Nhẫn. Trong vòng ba ngày, ngài đã viện đến phép thuật cấm quá nhiều, bất chấp bóng tối từ Sauron đang lan tràn, không ngừng ảnh hưởng đến Bộ Ba Nhẫn.

Ngón cái, ngón trỏ và ngón giữa bàn tay trái trở nên mờ đục, gần như có thể nhìn xuyên qua.

Elrond thử xọc tay vào đống tro còn âm ỉ nóng. Cũng không cảm nhận được gì.

Ngài cuống cuồng tháo nhẫn, song nó dính chắc vào da thịt, hằn một đường đỏ ửng, bỏng rát quanh ngón tay. Mặt nhẫn đã ngả sang xám xỉn từ lâu, hệt như màu tro bụi ảm đạm nơi chiến địa.

_Mình sắp thành một trong số chúng. Một linh hồn nửa sống nửa chết bị trói buộc bởi tà khí của Sauron, buộc phải làm nô lệ cho chiếc nhẫn. Nhưng trên hết, mình sắp giúp hắn tìm được một trong Bộ Ba, sau từng ấy năm giấu kín._

Cơn rùng mình chạy dọc sống lưng ngài, còn mồ hôi lạnh túa ra, dính nhớp. Xem ra thời khắc phải thực hiện lời thề với Celeborn đã tới, dù muốn dù không. Vị lãnh chúa Lórien đã hết lời cảnh báo về việc đem nhẫn đến gần nơi ngập ngụa tà khí như Dol Guldur, song Elrond không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

_Nếu có chuyện gì… tôi thề sẽ lập tức huỷ mọi quyền năng phép thuật còn sót lại trong Vilya._

Đồng nghĩa với việc huỷ diệt luôn bản thân mình.

_Mình không thể ở lại đây được. Thời gian không còn nhiều._  Elrond đau đớn nhận ra.  _Kẻ thù sẽ nhanh chóng tìm đến. Và không thể để Thranduil, hay bất cứ ai bị liên luỵ. Nếu cái kết này là không thể tránh khỏi…_

Lãnh chúa Imladris vô thức siết chặt ngón đeo nhẫn, nghĩ tới thứ phép thuật tàn bạo mà ngài sắp sử dụng.

_Mình vẫn có thể làm được việc cuối cùng – đem theo thành luỹ của kẻ thù, nếu tiến đủ gần Dol Guldur._


	15. Thranduil - Định mệnh không thể tránh khỏi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Định mệnh phai tàn đã được ấn định cho vạn vật ngay giây phút chúng tựu hình. Kết thúc sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ đến, bất kể ta chọn con đường lẩn tránh hay đối mặt.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Năm đó, khi quỳ bên Đức vua tối cao của Noldor trên chiến địa đầy tử khí và tro tàn, Thranduil đã nói dối một điều.

Vào khoảnh khắc những ngón tay lạnh giá của Gil-Galad siết chặt tay anh, tuyệt vọng hỏi Elrond có ổn không, hoàng tử Eryn Galen đáp lời không chút đặng đừng.  _Vâng, cậu ấy còn sống. Cậu ấy không biết ngài ở đây… cậu đang chỉ huy thay ngài._  Biết sứ giả mình yêu thương vẫn bình an, vị vua hấp hối mới trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm, dẫu bóng tối không hề tan đi trong cặp đồng tử xám xanh mờ đục.

Mãi về sau, lúc hoà bình lập lại, những vết thương dần khép miệng và nỗi đau buồn đã lắng xuống phần nào, Thranduil mới đủ tỉnh táo để luận ra ý nghĩa của chữ “ổn” mà Gil-Galad hỏi. Ngài thấy may mắn vì đã giấu kín sự thật, bằng không Đức vua tối cao của Noldor sẽ chẳng thể ra đi thanh thản. Bất chấp những xung đột giữa hai dòng tộc trong quá khứ, Thranduil vẫn kính trọng Gil-Galad bằng cả trái tim.

Elrond thực sự  _vô cùng không ổn_. Tự sâu thẳm trong cậu, vết rạn vỡ đã chạy dài, toác rộng hơn bao giờ hết.

Trận chiến cuối cùng trước pháo đài Barad-dur vô cùng hỗn loạn, người tỏ tường sự thật chỉ có Thranduil và Círdan Người Đóng Tàu. Vào cái ngày định mệnh ấy, họ đã chiến đấu bên cạnh Elrond, trên sống núi đỏ lửa chất chồng tử sĩ của cả hai phe. Đến tận sau này, tuy đã trở thành một vị vua dạn dày trận mạc, kí ức vẫn sống động trong Thranduil, sắc hơn lưỡi kiếm và buốt hơn sương giá. Ngài không khỏi rùng mình mỗi lúc hồi tưởng lại cảnh tượng mình tận mắt chứng kiến. Không phải nỗi kinh hoàng áp đảo mà Sauron đem đến cho Liên Minh, không phải những khe núi ngập trong máu đen và thịt nát, không phải sự hi sinh của hai vị vua vĩ đại…

Mà là cảnh một Tiên tiến gần ranh giới với loài Orc như thế nào. Và đó lại là người ngài yêu thương nhất, người ngài những tưởng đã hiểu rõ cậu.

Khoé mắt ứa lệ máu, cùng ngọn lửa đen thẫm ngùn ngụt cháy trong cặp đồng tử ấy, chắc chắn không thể thuộc về vị y sư uyên bác điềm đạm Thranduil từng biết.

Giây phút Sauron đánh bật Gil-Galad và Elendil bằng ngọn lửa khủng khiếp từ Nhẫn Chúa, là giây phút Thranduil ngỡ thế giới đã tiến đến điểm diệt vong. Khi đó, luồng khí nóng tràn xuống đột ngột như một bàn tay hung bạo kéo bật liên quân khỏi sống núi. Nếu Thranduil không kịp thời cắm lưỡi kiếm vào giữa khe đá hẹp, hẳn đã bị hất văng sang con đèo nhung nhúc Orc bên kia vực. Lưng anh đau buốt vì đụng phải đá tảng, lực va chạm mạnh đến nỗi mọi khớp xương tưởng đã rời ra. Mùi cay nồng xộc lên tận óc, làm anh tối tăm mặt mũi. Hỗn hợp của khói từ Đỉnh Định Mệnh cùng mùi da thịt cháy. Mọi chuyện chỉ trong chớp mắt, cả Liên Minh không ai ngờ tới. Thậm chí không ai kịp nhìn thấy. Chỉ duy nhất người bọc hậu phía sau hai vị vua – cũng chính là sứ giả của Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad – nắm rõ tình hình.

Tro bụi xám ngoét tung lên thành một trận lốc xoáy cuồng nộ, khiến hoàng tử Eryn Galen mất đi thị lực trong chốc lát. Anh khó nhọc chớp đôi mắt giàn giụa nước, cố chống chọi lại những cơn đau bỏng rẫy. Chấn động dữ dội lan truyền trong từng phiến đá, những nếp thung bên dưới rung chuyển và dung nham trên đỉnh núi lửa sục sôi, mãi một lúc mới tạm lắng xuống.

_Mọi người sao rồi?_  Câu hỏi duy nhất liên tục nện vào tâm trí anh như một lưỡi rìu chiến.  _Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra?_

Quang cảnh nhoè nhoẹt đầu tiên hiện ra trước mắt Thranduil là vị Lãnh chúa tóc đen đang đứng chênh vênh trên bờ vực, phía sống núi đối diện, cách chỗ anh khoảng nửa dặm. Vài mảng đá lở ra do dư chấn, song cậu không buồn để ý đến chúng. Cậu bất động, im lìm một cách đáng lo, thanh kiếm Hadhafang siết chặt trong bàn tay bê bết máu, đầu hướng thẳng về phía đỉnh đồi. Vì bị một vai núi đen kịt chìa ra cản tầm nhìn, Thranduil không sao biết được Elrond đã, và đang thấy cảnh tượng gì.

Lũ Orc từ lưng núi đối diện bắt đầu vãi tên về phía họ – anh thoáng nghe chúng hò reo gì đó bằng thứ ngôn ngữ dơ bẩn từ Mordor. Vị hoàng tử nén đau, dùng kiếm gạt văng từng mũi tên đen, bắt đầu thận trọng di chuyển sang rìa đá mà Lãnh chúa Imladris đang đứng.

Những đợt tấn công ngày càng dày đặc, một nhóm Orc bắt đầu leo lên sống núi, la hét và khua những thanh đao cong vấy máu. Chúng chỉ còn cách Elrond vài trăm bộ. Cậu vẫn đứng nguyên một chỗ, như một ngọn giáo thẳng tắp ghim xuống nền đá, mắt gắn chặt vào điểm nào đó trên đồi. Gió nóng hun hút thổi tung mái tóc đen, che khuất hoàn toàn khuôn mặt cậu. Cơn lốc tro bụi quật tới tấp vào thân hình mảnh dẻ, chực cuốn phăng vị Lãnh chúa xuống chân dốc.

“Elr!” Thranduil lấy hết sức tàn, gào vọng qua bãi chiến trường mịt mù khói bụi, cố át những âm thanh hung tàn của trận chiến. Anh có cảm tưởng cổ họng mình sắp vỡ ra. “Em đang làm gì vậy? Tránh khỏi chỗ đó!”

“Cẩn thận!” Círdan đột ngột lao ra, xẻ đôi mũi tên nhắm vào đầu anh – anh bị phân tâm vì Elrond đến mức quên mất mình vẫn đang trong tầm ngắm của lũ Orc. Người Đóng Tàu trượt xuống triền dốc, ngay sát bên Thranduil. Mái tóc bạc xổ tung, bết lại vì tro bụi lẫn với mồ hôi. Kiếm ông nhuốm đen máu Orc và giáp ông nứt vỡ, song ngọn lửa căm hận vẫn cháy rực trong đôi mắt xanh biển.

“Cậu ta nghĩ gì vậy?” Círdan gấp gáp hỏi giữa những đợt tên và lao ném, giọng khản đặc. Không gì qua nổi đôi mắt già dặn tinh tường của vị chiến binh kì cựu. Chỉ bằng một cú liếc nhanh, ông đã nhận ra nguồn cơn nỗi hoảng loạn của Thranduil. “Elrond không thiết sống nữa hay sao?”

Điều kì lạ là tất cả những mũi tên đều rơi xuống cách Lãnh chúa Imladris một khoảng, tựa hồ đụng trúng một bức tường vô hình. Thranduil có thể thấy môi cậu ta mấp máy, song khoảng cách quá xa không cho phép anh đoán được nội dung. “Cậu ấy vừa chứng kiến điều gì đó – vô cùng khủng khiếp hoặc vô cùng xấu xa… Tôi chưa thấy cậu thế này bao giờ…” Thranduil khó nhọc đáp. Anh hồi tưởng lại những gì Gil-Galad nói với mình về Người Mang Nhẫn, cũng như Bộ Ba, vào cái đêm ngài hội quân cùng phụ vương Oropher. “Có vẻ như Elr  _đang_  sử dụng Nhẫn. Không ngờ cậu vẫn đeo nó đến chiến trường, thay vì để lại Imladris.”

Círdan nghiến răng, nỗi thất vọng hoà cùng hoảng loạn như sờ thấy được. “Ta sẽ yểm trợ cậu. Ngăn thằng nhóc dại dột ấy lại!” Vị Tiên chúa ra lệnh, đẩy mạnh vai anh. “Đi đi, Thranduil! Trước khi nó làm lộ vị trí của Vilya!”

_Cậu ta điên rồi. Sauron sẽ phát hiện ra Bộ Ba._  Hoàng tử Eryn Galen gật đầu, vội vàng men theo rìa đá lởm chởm, liên tục né tránh những mũi tên lạc, cũng như những thi thể cháy đen lăn từ triền dốc phía trên xuống. Mặt anh, tay anh bỏng rát vì tàn lửa và đá vụn. Một mũi lao sượt qua, máu chảy ướt đẫm một bên má. Tiếng va chạm lích kích là âm thanh duy nhất cho biết Círdan đang theo sát anh, vung kiếm gạt văng từng đợt tấn công.  _Nếu không nhanh lên, tất cả chúng ta sẽ chết._  Chưa đầy năm phút kể từ lúc Sauron lộ diện và chấn động dữ dội lan xuống, song Thranduil chưa bao giờ thấy thời gian trôi qua chậm đến thế. Mạng sườn anh nhức buốt, tim đập dồn tưởng như có thể phá tung lồng ngực.

Sống núi phía đối diện chỉ còn cách anh hai nếp thung khá rộng. Đứng từ đây, vị hoàng tử có thể nhìn rõ dòng máu đỏ tươi nơi khoé mắt cậu Bán Tiên vừa ứa ra, chảy dọc xuống cằm.

Thranduil phải hụp xuống để tránh trận đá lở bất thường. Tro bụi tung lên thành một màn sương xám mờ mịt, không phân biệt được đâu là chiến trường, đâu là bầu trời vần vũ mây đen trên Mordor. Khi cơn ho vì hít phải bụi giảm bớt, Thranduil đột ngột nhận ra bóng hình mảnh dẻ kia bắt đầu di chuyển. Chỉ trong nháy mắt, thanh Hadhafang trong tay cậu vung lên, một luồng ánh sáng xanh lạnh lẽo quét qua, cắt phăng tay cầm đao của hai tên Orc vừa xông đến. Thêm một nhát chém lạnh lùng nữa, chặt đứt cả hai thủ cấp, máu đen phun toé lên nền đá. Cậu Bán Tiên nghiến gót giày lên một cái đầu, và chẻ đôi cái còn lại, không màng đến máu Orc tanh tưởi bắn đầy mặt mình.

Cơn buốt rợn khủng khiếp chạy dọc sống lưng Thranduil. Tê dại.

Suốt quá trình giết chóc chớp nhoáng vừa rồi, Elrond không hề nhìn kẻ thù của mình, dẫu chỉ là nửa cái liếc mắt. Tựa như tàn sát là phản xạ không điều kiện của cậu lúc này.

“Elr!!” Thranduil gào vọng qua nếp đá. Song người kia phớt lờ anh, lao thẳng lên đỉnh đồi, chẳng mấy chốc đã mất hút sau màn tro bụi.

_Phải ngăn cậu ta lại._  Tuyệt vọng, vị hoàng tử gạt phăng hai mũi lao đen, nghiến răng chộp lấy một mỏm đá sắc nhọn chìa ra phía trên đầu, xem nó như cành cây ở quê hương Eryn Galen. Nắm chặt thanh kiếm trong tay còn lại, anh nhảy khỏi rìa thung, treo mình lơ lửng một lúc. Cạnh đá cắt xuyên qua cả lớp găng dày, máu ấm nóng nhỏ giọt xuống tóc anh, kèm theo cơn đau tột cùng như thể bàn tay sắp đứt lìa. Thranduil lấy đà, nhắm thẳng đến vị trí Elrond đứng ban nãy, cả người căng lên như mũi tên trên dây cung. Cuối  
cùng anh thả tay và quăng mình sang phía đối diện.

Thranduil nghĩ mình nghe thấy tiếng suýt soa của Círdan, một phần nghìn giây trước khi anh đáp xuống bên kia hai nếp đá, lăn bốn vòng rồi đụng phải vách núi. Lực va chạm gần như tống hết hơi thở khỏi phổi anh, lưng đập mạnh vào đá, những vòng xích trên áo giáp gần như khoan thủng lớp áo chẽn da phía trong. Không có thời gian kiểm tra thương tích, hoàng tử Eryn Galen lập tức chống kiếm đứng dậy, khập khiễng chạy khỏi tầm ngắm của lũ Orc. Chân anh nhức buốt – có lẽ đã bị trật khớp, hoặc tệ hơn là rạn xương, song anh ép mình phải tiếp tục leo lên đỉnh đồi, theo đúng con đường của cậu Bán Tiên. Tim đập như muốn phá tung lồng ngực. Mỗi giây chậm trễ rất có thể sẽ là giây cuối cùng của người anh yêu thương.

_Làm ơn._  Anh khẩn cầu Valar và cả những linh hồn không tên của đại ngàn vĩ đại.  _Làm ơn giữ cho cậu ấy được an toàn._

Đỉnh đồi rực lửa vừa hiện ra trong tầm mắt, chưa kịp điều chỉnh nhịp thở hay quan sát xung quanh, ánh thép trắng xanh loé lên bên sườn trái đã buộc Thranduil phải lộn người tránh né. Luồng khí lạnh lẽo, tanh sực mùi máu và mùi kim loại sượt qua mặt anh.  _Trong gang tấc._  Hoàng tử Eryn Galen thở mạnh, dồn trọng tâm sang cái chân còn lành lặn, vung kiếm đánh bật đòn tấn công tiếp theo. Tốc độ của kẻ tấn công quá nhanh, tựa hồ có một luồng gió xoáy mờ mịt bao quanh hắn. Song lúc hai thanh kiếm chạm nhau lần nữa, Thranduil đã nhìn thấy vệt lam sáng trên ngón tay người đó, cũng như mái tóc đen dài quen thuộc.

Tim anh lỗi mất một nhịp.

“Elr!!” Thranduil tuyệt vọng gào lên, giữa những hồi tấn công không có điểm dừng của vị Tiên đã-từng-là Elrond kia.

Anh không muốn làm cậu bị thương, thành thử chỉ đỡ và tránh, nhưng những nhát chém ngày càng hiểm độc hơn, không nương tình, ngùn ngụt cuồng nộ như chính Đỉnh Định Mệnh đang tuôn trào dung nham phía trên họ. Lưỡi thép lạnh suýt cứa trúng cổ anh không dưới một lần. “Cậu đang làm gì vậy? Là tôi đây!” Thranduil cố gắng tước kiếm của cậu Bán Tiên, tuy nhiên cậu ta quá nhanh.  _Trận chiến vô nghĩa này phải kết thúc càng sớm càng tốt. Chỉ còn một cách…_

Thì thào vài câu xin lỗi mà Elrond chắc chắn không nghe thấy, vị hoàng tử quăng kiếm sang một bên, để hai bàn tay không vướng bận. Khi Lãnh chúa Imladris lao tới lần nữa, anh thụp người tránh nhát đâm trong đường tơ kẽ tóc, đồng thời túm chặt lấy hai cổ tay cậu. Tận dụng một giây bất ngờ hiếm hoi, anh nghiêng người di chuyển sang bên sườn, phớt lờ ngọn lửa thiêu đốt từ cái chân bị thương, thu hết sức tàn vặn ngược tay cậu ra sau.

Elrond đau đớn thét lên, đánh rơi thanh kiếm đẫm máu đen. Tiếng thét ấy xuyên vào tai anh như lửa nung, và cơn đau từ cậu truyền thẳng sang anh. Từ thuở gặp mặt, đây là lần đầu tiên – cũng là lần cuối cùng Thranduil nặng tay với Elrond nhường ấy. Thranduil cắn môi, cố không để cảm giác tội lỗi làm hỏng chuyện. Người trước mặt giãy dụa điên cuồng hòng thoát khỏi sự kìm giữ, buộc anh phải thúc mạnh vào đầu gối, khiến cậu ta mất thăng bằng khuỵu xuống.

Cơn cuồng loạn của Elrond chỉ từ từ lắng dịu khi anh đè nghiến cậu ta xuống nền đá, khoá chặt hai cổ tay. Sau một hồi vùng vẫy, cậu có vẻ đã kiệt sức. Khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ mà anh yêu giờ đây bê bết tro bụi và máu, khoé mắt đỏ quạch đến đáng sợ. Trong mắt cậu chỉ có một màn sương giăng mờ mịt. Môi cậu hé mở, nhưng không có âm thanh nào thoát ra. Thranduil sợ rằng Elrond không còn nhận ra mình nữa.

“Tỉnh lại đi.” Thranduil cúi xuống, không để ý giọt nước mắt vừa vương lên mái tóc huyền. Không để ý âm thanh hỗn loạn của chiến địa bên dưới. Không để ý bầu không yên lặng đầy chết chóc quanh họ. Không để ý mùi lưu huỳnh nồng gắt và những dòng dung nham đỏ rực sắp tràn xuống. “Tôi yêu em. Ở lại với tôi, Elr.”

Quầng sáng lam trên tay Elrond dần mờ đi, rồi hoàn toàn tan biến. Cậu Bán Tiên chớp mắt vài lần, ánh sáng yếu ớt trở lại trong cặp đồng tử xám lạnh, cơ thể cũng không còn gồng cứng. Cơn cuồng loạn đã rời bỏ cậu nhanh như lúc nó đến. “Thran…” Vị Lãnh chúa khẽ gọi, nhìn xuống bàn tay nhớp máu của mình thay vì nhìn anh. Thranduil nhẹ nhàng buông hai cổ tay hằn đỏ của cậu ra.

“Tôi đã giết rất nhiều Orc quanh đồi… nhưng vẫn chưa đủ… tôi muốn trả thù. Tôi muốn giết hết bọn chúng. Không cần tỉnh lại cũng được. Tôi không còn gì cả.” Giọng cậu chuyển thành từng tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào. Lệ ứa ra, chảy xuống thái dương, len lỏi vào chân tóc. ” Đức vua tối cao không còn nữa. Kano không còn nữa. Người thân cuối cùng của tôi… tôi ước gì có thể chết cùng họ…”

Tia sét nháng lên trong bộ óc mỏi mệt của anh, về cái ngày quỳ bên xác phụ vương bảy năm trước, giữa cơn mưa như trút lạnh thấu xương. Khi đó, khao khát duy nhất là cái chết, không khác cậu Bán Tiên đang đau khổ tột cùng lúc này là bao. Song Elrond đã đến bên anh, ôm lấy anh, thì thầm những lời xoa dịu trái tim rỉ máu. Chính cậu đã đưa anh khỏi bóng tối dày đặc sau khi phụ vương mất, và giờ anh không thể để mất thêm cậu.  _Có tôi ở đây. Anh không cô đơn đâu, Thran. Dẫu có gì cũng đừng bỏ tôi lại được không?_

“Đừng nói những điều như vậy.” Thranduil tuyệt vọng đan tay mình vào hai bàn tay buông thõng của Lãnh chúa Imladris. Anh không biết “Kano” mà Elrond nhắc đến là ai, song có vẻ người đó rất quan trọng với cậu(*). “Đừng trở thành những kẻ giống chúng. Trở lại đi Elr, trở lại là vị Tiên tôi quen dưới tán rừng năm nào. Người em yêu thương không bao giờ muốn em vì trả thù mà mất đi lí trí. Bình tĩnh lại. Đừng rời bỏ tôi để đến những nơi tôi không thể theo được.”

Thranduil luồn tay ra sau lưng Elrond, đỡ vị Lãnh chúa ngồi dậy. Để anh có thể ôm lấy cậu, ôm siết thật chặt. Không lời lẽ nào trên thế giới này có thể diễn tả nỗi sợ hãi mất đi người quan trọng cuối cùng. Lệ cậu thấm vào vai anh nóng hổi, mái tóc huyền xoã ra, quyện chặt vào những lọn tóc vàng bằng máu và tro bụi. Elrond vùi mặt vào ngực anh, cơn thổn thức khiến bờ vai gầy không ngừng run lên bần bật. Cậu không lên tiếng cũng không ôm anh, chỉ lẩm bẩm lặp đi lặp lại hai cái tên. Hai người cậu vừa đánh mất. Hai người cậu yêu thương hơn bất kì điều gì.

“Em không cô đơn đâu, Elr.” Thranduil khẽ khàng, vỗ nhẹ lưng cậu để yên ủi. ” Có tôi ở đây với em.”

Không phải một lời hứa, mà là một lời thề. Một lời thề ghi khắc vào máu, vĩnh viễn không phai nhạt, bất kể xứ sở họ yêu mến đang tiến dần đến định mệnh diệt vong.

Nếu định mệnh ấy là không thể tránh khỏi, thì anh nguyện đứng bên cạnh Elrond, cùng cậu đối mặt với nó.

Đến tận giây phút cuối cùng.

.

.

_***End Flashback*** _

.

.

Thranduil chưa từng ngủ kể từ cuộc hội ngộ với người ngài yêu thương, bất chấp sự mệt mỏi vẫn chưa buông tha cơ thể đầy thương tích. Niềm hân hoan tột cùng, xen lẫn với nỗi lo lắng không yên về cuộc chiến đang lan khắp phương Bắc đã giữ cho ngài tỉnh táo. Sau quãng thời gian dài nửa mê nửa tỉnh trong hõm rễ cây, cuối cùng tâm trí ngài đã lấy lại sự mạch lạc, sáng suốt, đủ để tính toán kế hoạch thoát khỏi vòng vây của lũ Orc. Ngọn đồi này không thể che giấu họ mãi mãi, nhất là khi kẻ thù ở Dol Guldur sắp tung toàn bộ quân chủ lực.

Elrond kể lúc đi tìm ngài, cậu chạm trán rất nhiều toán Orc, nhưng chỉ tập trung ở phía Nam khu rừng.  _Xem ra Celeborn vẫn giữ vững trận địa phía Bắc, chưa kể hai vị vua Con Người và Người Lùn đang trấn thủ Erebor._  Nghĩ đến hàng ngàn cư dân tự do đang chiến đấu, Thranduil bất giác bồn chồn không yên. Ngọn lửa kiêu hãnh trong ngài những tưởng đã lụi tắt, nay lại bùng cháy mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết, thôi thúc ngài trở lại chiến trường, trở lại với thần dân của mình.

Trên hết, ngài khao khát được vung kiếm để bảo vệ một người, giữ cậu tránh xa định mệnh nghiệt ngã. Lẽ ra trong thời khắc quyền lực của Sauron bao trùm Trung Địa, những Người Mang Nhẫn không nên tiến quá gần bóng tối. Mắt Vua Tiên không còn nhìn rõ, song ngài dễ dàng cảm nhận được nỗi muộn phiền lẫn đau đớn cuộn chặt trong Elrond, ngay cả khi ngài hôn cậu. Dẫu cố tỏ ra bình thường, sức mạnh của cậu đã thực sự cạn kiệt – cả về tinh thần lẫn thể xác. Cậu không thể giấu được mặt nhẫn lạnh ngắt, luồng khí hỗn loạn từ Vilya, những giọt nước mắt rơi lên nền hang những khi cậu thức canh, hay cánh tay gần như trong suốt – do sử dụng Nhẫn quá nhiều trong tình trạng tinh thần bất ổn.

_Tất cả là vì ngươi._  Thranduil nghe lòng mình quặn thắt. Ngài thầm hứa sẽ không để cậu phải hi sinh thêm bất cứ lần nào nữa.  _Vẫn chưa quá muộn. Chúng ta vẫn có thể xoay chuyển tình thế…_

Vị vua rừng lặng lẽ ngắm hình bóng lờ mờ đang tựa vào vách hang sát cạnh ngài. Thỉnh thoảng Thranduil ước gì cơn sốt đừng tước mất thị lực của mình. Ngài muốn nhìn thật kĩ, thật lâu, ghi khắc vào tâm khảm từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt cậu, ánh lửa phản chiếu trong đôi mắt xám đẹp đẽ và những lọn tóc huyền đen mượt chảy xuống bờ vai mảnh dẻ. Lúc bấy giờ ngài chỉ có thể dựa vào cảm giác và tưởng tượng, tự vẽ thêm chi tiết vào màn sương mờ mịt quanh mình.

Một chớp sáng loé lên trong tâm tưởng, nhoà nhạt như ánh trăng sau màn mây, song Thranduil lập tức nhận ra – ngài vốn đã tìm kiếm nó nửa ngày nay. Vua Tiên khép mắt lại, nhanh chóng dồn hết tập trung vào chấm sáng nhỏ xíu ấy, từ từ kéo mối dây liên kết với nó, mối dây mà ngài những tưởng đã đứt từ lúc đội quân của ngài sa vào mai phục, và đại ngàn chìm vào bóng tối dày đặc.

_Đến rồi._  Thranduil vui mừng chạm vào quầng sáng mờ nhạt trước mặt, sợi dây liên kết giữa họ được kéo căng hết cỡ. Khi mở mắt ra, tâm tưởng ngài đã ở trong con hươu bạc – mối giao kết giữa Vua rừng với đại ngàn Mirkwood. Ngài đang nhìn thế giới qua đôi mắt của nó, rõ ràng hơn đôi mắt mù loà của cơ thể ngài bỏ lại. Trảng rừng xung quanh cháy rụi, mờ mịt trong sương đen và khói xám. Cách khoảng một dặm phía trước, những tán lá vẫn giữ được màu sắc nguyên thuỷ, có điều chúng không xanh tươi mà xanh xám ảm đạm vì màn mây dày phủ khắp Trung Địa.

_Hi vọng không thể tàn lụi._  Thranduil bước tới bằng những bước chân của con hươu, cố gắng tìm kiếm dấu hiệu của cả đồng minh lẫn kẻ thù.

Có lẽ Valar đã nghe lời khấn nguyện của ngài.

Thấp thoáng sau lớp lớp thân cây ken đặc là màu cờ quen thuộc của Vương quốc rừng cùng các Galadhrim. Tai ngài bắt được những thanh âm nhẹ bẫng, trong trẻo, thân thương vô ngần, xen lẫn tiếng lích kích từ cung tên và trường kiếm. Lúc mắc kẹt dưới hõm rễ cây, ngài không nghĩ mình có thể nghe lại tiếng nói của đồng tộc thêm lần nữa.

Con hươu bạc tiến sát hơn. Khu trại đã hiện ra trong tầm mắt. Thranduil dễ dàng phát hiện vị lãnh chúa tóc bạc đang đứng trước căn lều lớn nhất, các đội trưởng vây quanh ông, sôi nổi bàn tán gì đó. Khi Celeborn đổi thế đứng, Vua Tiên nhận ra mái tóc vàng óng sát bên ngài ta.  _Phu Nhân Ánh Sáng? Xem ra tất cả những Người Mang Nhẫn đều đã dấn mình vào cuộc chiến._  Galadriel gầy đi và trông tiều tuỵ hơn ngài nhớ, song ánh sáng vẫn lấp lánh trong mắt người.

Đôi mắt xanh sắc sảo ấy đột ngột xoáy thẳng vào ngài. Phu nhân kéo nhẹ vạt áo choàng ám khói của Celeborn, khẽ hất mặt về phía con hươu bạc và thì thầm gì đó. Phản ứng của Celeborn thì không được bình tĩnh như vợ – ngài ta gần như nhảy dựng lên.  _Họ đã nhận ra._  Thranduil thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bước khỏi lùm cây thấp, đối mặt với hai Tiên chúa cai quản Lothlórien. Trong quá khứ, giữa họ có không ít bất đồng, xung đột, thậm chí là phong toả lãnh địa, chấm dứt liên minh. Song giờ đây tất thảy đều bị gạt qua một bên. Họ khó thể chống lại bóng tối xâm lấn khu rừng nếu tiếp tục chia rẽ. Hơn nữa, ngài cần sự giúp đỡ của họ để phá vỡ vòng vây quanh mình và Elrond.

Thranduil cảm thấy mối liên kết đang lỏng ra, tâm tưởng ngài sắp đạt đến cực hạn.  _Dẫn đường cho họ._  Ngài thì thào với con hươu, rồi nhanh chóng rút tâm tưởng về, trở lại cái hang ẩn dưới chân đồi. Việc tiếp theo là kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Vua Tiên ước chừng từ chỗ Celeborn đóng quân đến ngọn đồi này chỉ chừng hai ngày một đêm, nếu lũ Orc không gây quá nhiều trở ngại. Chừng đó thời gian chưa đủ để bóng tối xâm lấn hoàn toàn ngọn đồi, thành thử hai người họ vẫn an toàn nếu ở yên một chỗ.

Ngài ghét cảm giác chờ đợi mỏi mòn trong bóng tối, nó rất dễ làm phát sinh những suy nghĩ bốc đồng, tiêu cực. Song khát khao được trở về với thần dân, được tiếp tục chiến đấu là động lực mạnh mẽ nhất giữ ngài không chìm vào bi quan. Thranduil tự nhủ mình có thể đợi.

Vấn đề chính là cậu Bán Tiên bên cạnh ngài. Ngay từ giây phút hội ngộ, ngài đã cảm thấy trong cậu có một phần cảm xúc tựa như  _nôn nóng muốn rời đi._  Ngài hiểu quá rõ Elrond, thành thử ngài thừa biết mục đích cuối cùng của cậu khi bỏ tất cả để lên phương Bắc, trong tình trạng kiệt quệ hoàn toàn như thế.

Sứ mạng sau cùng của Người Mang Nhẫn, nếu định mệnh diệt vong phủ xuống Trung Địa.

Dùng tất cả sức mạnh còn lại để đổi lấy chút thời gian ngắn ngủi cho những Tiên đang chiến đấu, hoặc đang hướng về Cảng Xám.

_Suy cho cùng, mình đã có linh cảm này kể từ trận Liên Minh Cuối Cùng. Elrond luôn có khuynh hướng nhận mọi trách nhiệm, mọi tội lỗi về phía cậu._  Thranduil thoáng rùng mình. Ngài không thể chấp nhận việc đó, càng không thể bất lực giương mắt nhìn cậu dấn mình vào chỗ chết.  _Phải ngăn chặn khi mọi chuyện vô phương cứu vãn._

Vua Tiên quyết định vươn tay ra, nắm lấy vạt áo của người ngồi bên cạnh, phá vỡ sự tĩnh lặng ngột ngạt trong hang động: “Elr?”

“Chuyện gì vậy, Thran?” Lãnh chúa Imladris vội hỏi. Căn cứ vào chuyển động, Thranduil đoán cậu đã xoay người về phía mình.

“Ở lại đi. Làm ơn.” Vị vua khẩn khoản, cố không nghĩ đến những giả định tăm tối. Năm đó khi Elrond chữa vết bỏng do lửa rồng, ngài đã hoàn toàn bất lực nhìn cậu gỡ tay mình khỏi vạt áo, bất lực nhìn cậu quay đi, đóng sầm cánh cửa lạnh lẽo, mãi mãi ngăn đôi thế giới của vị vua rừng và lãnh chúa thung lũng.

Song lúc bấy giờ, chẳng còn vết nứt nào chia cắt họ được nữa.

“Tôi ở đây.” Elrond dịu dàng nói. Có vẻ như vị lãnh chúa dợm vươn tay ra để nắm lấy tay ngài, song cậu đột ngột rụt lại giữa chừng như chạm phải lửa. Nỗi hoảng loạn thít chặt trái tim Thranduil khi cậu Bán Tiên vội vã lùi xa khỏi ngài. Cậu loay hoay một lúc bên đống lửa chỉ còn than hồng, tiếng thở gấp gáp, nặng nề vọng âm trong khoảng hang hẹp. “Chuyện gì vậy, Elr?” Thranduil cất lời hỏi, nhưng không có hồi đáp.

Elrond ngồi lặng một lúc lâu. Dường phát hiện bất ngờ vừa rồi tác động đến cậu rất mạnh. Vua Tiên đoán dù ít hay nhiều, nó vẫn liên quan tới gánh nặng cậu đang mang.

“Em không cần giấu tôi nữa.” Thranduil chống tay ngồi dậy, chầm chậm dịch chuyển về phía đống lửa tàn. Cơ thể ngài chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn, cử động đột ngột khiến các thớ cơ như muốn rời ra, nhức nhối. “Là do cái Nhẫn đúng không?”

Những ngón tay lạnh lẽo, đẫm máu của Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad siết chặt lấy tay anh.

_Một ngày nào đó nó sẽ phải đứng trước hai ngả lựa chọn._

Elrond vẫn im lặng. Vua Tiên nghĩ mình nghe thấy tiếng thổn thức rất khẽ. Ngài nghiến răng, bắt tứ chi cứng đờ phải nghe lời, nhích lại từng chút một. Cuối cùng ngài cũng có thể ngồi xuống sát bên cậu. Vì mất đi thị lực, ngài phải ước chừng một thoáng để không đặt tay nhầm chỗ, rồi choàng tay qua, ôm trọn lấy bờ vai gầy, kéo cậu tựa sát vào mình. Tiếng thổn thức mỗi lúc một rõ ràng. Thranduil dễ dàng cảm nhận được cơn run rẩy đang truyền khắp cơ thể kiệt quệ của vị lãnh chúa tóc đen. Vua Tiên tự hỏi sau khi đặt vành miện bạc lên trán, lần cuối cùng Elrond cho phép bản thân bật khóc là lúc nào.

_Nó sẽ cô độc…nó sẽ yêu, sẽ hận và sẽ khóc rất nhiều, rồi trái tim nó sẽ chỉ còn bóng đêm giăng đầy…_

“Cứ khóc đi, đừng cố nén.” Ngài thì thào, vùi mặt mình vào mái tóc huyền. “Có tôi ở đây. Khi nào bình tĩnh lại, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau giải quyết. Chẳng phải tôi đã nói em không cô độc rồi sao? Đừng ôm hết mọi trách nhiệm về mình. Em không phải là người duy nhất canh gác Trung Địa.”

Một vị vua thì không bao giờ khóc. Và lãnh chúa cũng vậy.

Có lẽ vì họ chẳng thể tìm được điểm tựa nào đủ vững chắc, để đỡ lấy khối cảm xúc mỗi lúc một trĩu nặng trong mình. Khối cảm xúc tích tụ suốt bao năm tháng, có thể xé toang cả thế giới nếu họ không tìm cách nén lại.

_Một điều thôi, ta cầu xin con hãy cứu nó khỏi sự lựa chọn cay đắng giữa oán hờn và tuyệt vọng._

“Anh không ghê tởm tôi… hay thất vọng về tôi sao, Thran?” Vị Tiên trong lòng ngài nghẹn ngào hỏi. “Tôi đã thất bại trong việc kiểm soát Nhẫn. Tôi không bảo vệ được những gì mình yêu mến. Tôi sắp để bóng tối chiếm hữu mình.”

_Chỉ còn con mới có thể giúp ta, Thranduil._

“Tôi không nghĩ vậy. Tuy tôi không biết nhiều về cách Bộ Ba hoạt động, nhưng tôi có thể cảm nhận được…” Thranduil dịu dàng vuốt tóc cậu, lau đi những dòng lệ lạnh lẽo loang trên má. Ngài không thể chạm vào những ngón đang mờ dần của Elrond, thành thử chỉ nhẹ nâng cổ tay cậu. “Vilya vẫn cố gắng bảo vệ em. Ước mơ và hi vọng của vị Tiên chúa rèn ra nó vẫn còn tồn tại, và đang chống chọi lại bóng đêm tà ác.”

“Sao anh lại nghĩ vậy?”

“Em có nhớ khoảnh khắc tôi vung kiếm vì ngỡ em là Orc không? Tôi gần như tin chắc… tôi đã lỡ tay chém trúng người mình yêu thương nhất – khoảng cách gần như vậy khó thể tránh được. Song lưỡi kiếm của tôi bị một thứ sức mạnh vô hình đánh bật ra. Tôi không nhìn thấy, nhưng tôi nhớ mùi của nó. Mùi giống như ở trận Liên Minh Cuối Cùng, và như lúc em chữa thương cho tôi. Thứ mùi gợi tôi nhớ đến những cơn gió mùa hạ, không lẫn vào đâu được. Nên tôi nghĩ Vilya chưa hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát như em tưởng.”

Bàn tay còn lại của vị lãnh chúa bấu chặt lấy vai ngài. Cơn run rẩy từ từ lắng dịu, và nỗi đau đớn trong lòng ngài cũng tương tự. Không gì khổ sở hơn việc bất lực nhìn người mình yêu thương than khóc.

“Nếu không phải như anh nghĩ thì sao?” Elrond hỏi. Giọng cậu chỉ còn là những tiếng thì thào nhẹ bẫng như tán rừng xao xác.

“Tôi tin tưởng em. Cũng như Đức vua tối cao khi ngài giao Vilya cho em. Bóng tối có thể huỷ diệt chúng ta… nhưng không bao giờ thống trị được chúng ta.” Thranduil khẳng định, nhớ về ngọn chiến kì mình giương lên sau trận Liên Minh Cuối Cùng, nhớ về tất thảy những lời hứa, lời thề, lời gửi gắm, lời động viên ngài đã trao đi và nhận lại. Chỉ khi nào lãng quên chúng, hi vọng mới lụi tắt trong trái tim Vua Tiên.

“Tin tưởng sao?” Cậu Bán Tiên bật ra một âm thanh nghe như tiếng cười chua chát tột cùng. “Anh không biết tôi đã gây những tội lỗi nào đâu Thran. Vì đặt niềm tin vào tôi mà bao nhiêu Tiên đã ngã xuống, hoặc sống trong dằn vặt triền miên. Vì đặt niềm tin vào tôi nên Eres… cậu ấy… Tôi đã dồn người thân cận nhất của mình vào đường cùng.”

Thranduil nén tiếng thở dài. Lòng ngài trống rỗng khi hình ảnh vị Quân sư trưởng quá cố với đôi mắt bừng lửa hiện về. Trong mắt người ngoài, Erestor là một cố vấn cứng rắn, lạnh lùng và có phần cực đoan, song không thể phủ nhận tình cảm cậu dành cho Elrond, cũng như mối quan hệ khăng khít vượt qua ranh giới sinh tử của hai người. Việc cậu tự tay viết nên hồi kết cho bản thân mình thực sự quá bi thảm, vĩnh viễn để lại vết đen không phai trong cuộc đời lãnh chúa Imladris. Thranduil chỉ biết đại khái tình hình ở Imladris thông qua Mithrandir và Legolas. Ngài đau buồn cho Erestor, thông cảm với gánh nặng cậu mang, nhưng khó thể đồng quan điểm với cậu.

“Elrond, tôi không giống Erestor.” Thranduil lên tiếng sau một quãng lựa lời. “Cậu ấy, cũng như đa phần cư dân Imladris kính trọng em, yêu mến hình tượng lãnh chúa của em – hình tượng đẹp đẽ hoàn hảo không chút tì vết trong tâm thức họ. Nhưng chẳng vị Tiên chúa nào hoàn hảo cả, suy cho cùng họ vẫn có đủ những cung bậc cảm xúc, từ cao quý đến bình thường, thậm chí ích kỉ. Vậy nên khi thời khắc đến và Erestor nhận ra những góc khuất trong em, sự thất vọng lẫn tuyệt vọng là không thể tránh khỏi. Còn tôi thì không. Tôi yêu Elrond Bán Tiên, chứ không phải Lãnh chúa Imladris. Lời tôi thốt ra giữa trảng rừng năm xưa, sẽ không bao giờ rút lại hay hối hận: Tôi yêu em vì em là chính em.”

Những tiếng thổn thức không còn nữa. Bờ vai dưới tay ngài thả lỏng hoàn toàn, như thể nỗi phiền muộn dày vò cậu từng đó năm cuối cùng cũng được xoa dịu. Người trong lòng ngài lúc bấy giờ không còn đội vành miện lãnh chúa, không còn là chiến binh kiên cường hay học giả lãnh đạm, mà chỉ là một y sư khát khao chút yên ủi sau bao tháng ngày đằng đẵng khổ đau, khóc thương những người mình không cứu được.

“Hát cho tôi nghe đi, Thran.” Elrond chợt lên tiếng, vẫn vùi mặt vào ngực ngài. “Như ngày xưa, trước khi bóng tối tràn đến quê hương chúng ta. Như thuở đại ngàn còn xanh tươi và những vì sao bạc chưa bị che khuất.”

“Tuy bầu trời bị che khuất, nhưng trước mặt tôi lúc này vẫn còn một vì sao đang toả sáng. Và tôi tin đại ngàn sẽ có ngày vươn mình khỏi tro tàn, đâm chồi nảy lộc trở lại. Đừng bỏ cuộc, Elr.” Thranduil thoáng mỉm cười, nhẹ hôn lên những vệt nước mắt trên má cậu. “Nếu em không chê bài ca cũ… lúc này tôi chỉ nhớ được mỗi nó mà thôi. Tôi đã không hát khúc này kể từ lần sau cùng chúng ta nghỉ lại đây.”

Không đợi Elrond đáp lời, Thranduil hít vào một hơi rồi bắt đầu cất giọng. Vị hoàng tử vô tư, thích ngân nga những khúc ca tự đặt đã rời khỏi đại ngàn từ rất lâu về trước. Cổ họng ngài không tốt được như xưa, nhất là sau cơn sốt, hơi cũng không dài, thành thử tiếng hát rời rạc, khàn đặc và vụn vỡ. Ngài cố phớt lờ chúng, tiếp tục hát bằng cảm xúc dâng lên từ sâu thẳm trái tim.

_…trái tim đã thoả bao ao ước_   
_Dừng chân nghỉ lại cùng lá hoa_   
_Ngả lưng giữa muôn sao trắng muốt_   
_Nhìn lên một trời sương bạc sa_   
_Gió ru lời êm như bọt nước_   
_Thác khuya dưới đá hoài ngân nga_   
_Ánh trăng buông áo tà tha thướt_   
_Phủ lên rừng trẻ, núi chưa già_

“Tôi ước gì có thể cho em thấy một đại ngàn tươi đẹp, không bị bóng tối xâm lấn. Một đại ngàn vĩ đại trải ngút đến chân dãy Núi Sương Mù và dòng Celebrant ánh bạc. Một đại ngàn nơi chúng ta có thể cùng nhau dạo bước như những tháng ngày thanh bình xưa cũ, cùng ngắm hoa dại nở rộ dưới tán rừng và cùng ngả lưng trên bãi cỏ lấp lánh sương khuya, nhìn lên muôn sao rực rỡ.” Thranduil lặng lẽ nói, sau khi dư âm cuối cùng của khúc ca tan vào bầu không tĩnh mịch. “Còn em thì sao? Bóng tối vẫn chưa tước đi những giấc mơ của em, phải không? Tôi muốn nghe về em nhiều hơn.”

“Tôi ước…” Cậu Bán Tiên khó nhọc nói. Thranduil vỗ nhẹ lưng cậu để khích lệ. Đây là cách tốt nhất để phân tán cậu khỏi những luồng suy nghĩ tiêu cực xoay quanh những chiếc nhẫn.

“Tôi ước có thể gặp lại mẹ, để nói con không hề hận mẹ vì đã bỏ con lại. Tôi muốn trò chuyện với Elros, bảo rằng em đã làm rất tốt, lẽ ra anh không nên chỉ trích lựa chọn của em nhiều đến thế. Tôi muốn được đệm đàn cho Kano… Maglor lần nữa, khẳng định rằng người là người cha tốt nhất con từng có, và con không thể sống thiếu người.”

Cậu Bán Tiên hít mạnh một hơi, như để dằn nén đợt sóng đang cuộn trào trong mình.

“Tôi muốn xin lỗi Đức vua tối cao Gil-Galad vì đã không làm tròn sứ mạng ngài giao. Tôi muốn ôm Erestor thật chặt, thật lâu, nói với cậu ấy rằng không phải đi đâu hết. Tôi muốn cảm ơn Glorfindel, vì vẫn luôn ở bên tôi đến tận lúc này, bất chấp những tội lỗi không thể tha thứ.”

Giọng cậu lạc đi. Những dòng lệ lại ứa ra, nhỏ giọt lên đống tro nguội lạnh.

“Tôi muốn bảo vệ Celebrían và chữa lành vết thương ác nghiệt lũ Orc gây ra cho nàng. Tôi muốn khuyên những đứa con của mình, rằng hãy nghe theo điều trái tim mách bảo.”

Elrond từ từ ngẩng lên, và Thranduil cảm nhận được nụ hôn đầy nước mắt của cậu trên môi mình.

“Tôi muốn…”

Bàn tay nãy giờ bấu chặt vai ngài từ từ buông ra.

“… muốn nói rằng tôi chưa bao giờ hối hận vì đã yêu anh. Tôi chưa từng quên lời thề chúng ta trao nhau trên tán sơn tra năm đó, dẫu chỉ một giây một phút.”

Dường cậu đã đưa bàn tay lên ngang tầm mắt ngài.

“Cảm ơn, và xin lỗi.”

Quầng sáng xanh lam bừng toả lần cuối.

Thranduil chết điếng, kinh hoàng nhận ra Elrond sắp làm gì. Ngài muốn chụp lấy cổ tay người đối diện, muốn ngăn cậu lại nhưng bất khả. Tay ngài chẳng biết tự lúc nào đã bị một lực vô hình ghì chặt xuống nền đá.

“Sinh lực của tôi đang bị bóng tối rút cạn. Đã quá muộn để ngăn chặn Sauron, định mệnh diệt vong là không thể tránh khỏi. Tôi không còn sống được bao lâu nữa, không thể sát cánh cùng anh ngoài chiến trường, càng không thể để mình biến thành cái bóng mắc kẹt giữa ranh giới sinh tử như lũ Nazgul.” Có vẻ như người đối diện đang mỉm cười trong nước mắt. “Đây là lựa chọn cuối cùng của tôi, Thran. Tôi đã thất bại với vai trò Người Mang Nhẫn, lãnh chúa và chiến binh, vậy hãy để tôi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của một y sư. Anh không thể chiến đấu trong tình trạng mất đi thị lực.”

“Dừng lại đi! Elr!” Thranduil điên cuồng gào lên. Ngài những tưởng đã ngăn chặn được kế hoạch dùng nhẫn huỷ diệt Dol Guldur của Elrond, không ngờ cậu lại ra quyết định này. “Chẳng lẽ những điều tôi nói không hề có ý nghĩa với em? Dừng lại ngay! Tôi không cho phép em ném đi sự sống của mình!”

“Anh phải sống, Thran. Vương quốc rừng đang đợi vị vua trở về.”

Quầng sáng lam từ từ tan biến, cũng như ánh sáng trong mắt cậu. Năm ngón tay mảnh dẻ trượt dần từ trán xuống má ngài.

“Tôi yêu anh…”

Vị lãnh chúa thả tay, ngã vào lòng Vua Tiên. Mái tóc huyền xoã ra trên vai ngài, và thế giới chìm vào yên lặng vĩnh cửu.

Hơn một tuần bị bao vây trong cơn sốt và màn sương xám mờ mịt, hình ảnh rõ nét đầu tiên hiện ra trước mắt Thranduil lại là thân xác bất động, lạnh giá của người ngài yêu. Chút sinh lực ít ỏi còn lại trong cậu đã chuyển vào phép thuật cấm, để chữa lành đôi mắt ngài.

Vào giây phút bi ai tột cùng ấy, Thranduil cay đắng nhận ra chỉ tình yêu từ ngài thôi không đủ. Không đủ sức níu cậu lại thế giới này, không đủ gieo cho cậu ánh sáng hi vọng, sau quá nhiều mất mát cậu phải chịu đựng. Elrond đã thực sự mệt mỏi, sau quãng thời gian gồng mình dằn nén biết bao nỗi đau dồn dập.

“ _Posto vae, meleth nîn_.” (**)Thranduil chỉ nói được có vậy. Ngài lặng lẽ hôn lên vầng trán cao lạnh buốt, rồi gục mặt vào vai vị lãnh chúa. Mùi thảo dược nhè nhẹ vẫn còn vương vất trên áo, trên tóc cậu.

Đầu óc ngài bỗng chốc trắng xoá, không nghĩ được gì khác ngoài hình ảnh cậu Bán Tiên thơ thẩn trong khu rừng xanh ngút vào một sớm đầu hạ. Cậu Bán Tiên đã khiến trái tim ngài rung động ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên…

Dòng thời gian ngoài kia vẫn lẳng lặng chảy xuôi.

Ngài không rõ mình đã ôm lấy Elrond bao lâu, khi ánh bạc từ con hươu len qua màn lá che khuất cửa hang, báo hiệu đội quân của Celeborn đã đến.

Cậu không bao giờ biết, khúc ca thuở ấy vẫn còn một đoạn nữa, như ứng vào định mệnh của họ.

_Rừng chìm trong lửa, núi bạc đầu_   
_Tháng năm yên ấm chẳng dài lâu_   
_Cây xưa tàn héo, hoa cũng úa_   
_Sao sa, trăng lặn, mây giăng sầu_   
_Đất rừng lửa dậy, thù chất chứa_   
_Đàn xưa chìm dưới đáy sông sâu_   
_Cung giương kiếm bạt thay ca múa_   
_Đại ngàn tro bụi phủ xám màu_   
_Sau lưng chưa tròn bao thề hứa_   
_Trước mặt nào còn thấy ngày sau_   
_Sương khuya rỏ lạnh như lệ ứa_   
_Biệt ly chẳng kịp nói một câu_   
_Bóng đêm nằm lại bao Tiên chúa_   
_Trời Nam máu đỏ nhuốm thẫm màu_

_Rừng chìm trong lửa, núi bạc đầu_   
_Chiến địa khắc khoải nào thấy nhau_   
_Cây xưa tàn héo, hoa cũng úa_   
_Hẹn xưa, xin đợi người kiếp sau._

_Rừng tan thành bụi, núi còn đâu?_

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Trong hệ thống headcanon của tui, Maglor vẫn sống cùng Elrond qua Kỉ Đệ Nhị và hi sinh trong trận Liên Minh Cuối Cùng.  
> (**) Rest well, my love


	16. Elrond - Hi vọng không thể tan vỡ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bóng tối bủa vây và nỗi đau giăng kín không ngăn được tình yêu tiếp tục đâm chồi nảy lộc.
> 
> Hi vọng vẫn còn đó, thay ánh sao bạc soi đường cho những trái tim kiên định.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Lãnh chúa Imladris tựa mình vào lan can, nhìn xuống các lữ khách đang nối nhau dắt ngựa qua cổng. Người Lùn từ Erebor, Con Người từ Gondor, Các Tiên từ Cảng Xám và Mirkwood. Vùng thung lũng bỗng chốc náo nhiệt hẳn lên, bầu không khí gợi ngài nhớ đến những tháng ngày xưa cũ, khi một nửa số cư dân chưa dong buồm về bên kia đại dương. Song màn sương xám ảm đạm bao trùm lên vạn vật không vì thế mà phai đi. Sự náo nhiệt dưới kia không đến từ tiếng cười, tiếng đàn hát, mà đến từ hàng trăm tin tức về chiến tranh, về đôi mắt lửa phía sau thành luỹ bóng tối, về những nỗi sợ không tên đang cựa mình thức giấc dưới Dãy Núi Sương Mù, về định mệnh diệt vong chực chờ phía trước.

_Họ tìm đến ta mong sẽ có lời giải đáp, hoặc lời khuyên._  Elrond mệt mỏi nghĩ, day tay quanh thái dương nhức nhối. Cuộc thảo luận với Mithrandir về tương lai của những chiếc nhẫn gần như vắt kiệt sức lực cùng sự tập trung của ngài.  _Ta sẽ phải nói gì để làm yên lòng tất cả Cư Dân Tự Do, trong khi đến chính bản thân mình ta còn không trấn an nổi?_

Sâu thẳm trong ngài le lói một mảnh hi vọng rằng tình thế sẽ thay đổi, vẫn còn hi vọng cho xứ sở họ yêu mến. Tuy nhiên tình hình hiện tại sắp dập tắt nó không nương tình. Elrond tạm thời chưa muốn tiết lộ những gì mình nhìn thấy – thời khắc Trung Địa chìm trong lửa đỏ đang tiến gần, rất gần, mọi nỗ lực phòng thủ đều vô ích.

Vị lãnh chúa vô thức miết tay lên mặt nhẫn. Ánh sáng của Vilya vẫn chưa phai mờ, song khó thể nói trước được điều gì, một khi móng vuốt từ Mordor vươn dài. Gánh nặng dần trĩu lên vai những Tiên chúa đang bảo vệ Bộ Ba. Sau lưng họ giờ đã là một vực sâu không thấy đáy.

Ngài ước gì trong thời khắc tăm tối này có một bờ vai để tựa vào. Dẫu là chiến binh dày dạn hay lãnh chúa uyên bác, người ta vẫn không thể đơn thương độc mã đối mặt với thứ bóng tối nơi phương Nam. Nhưng Celebrían đã sải buồm từ rất lâu về trước, để xoa dịu vết thương không bao giờ lành mà lũ Orc gây ra cho nàng. Những đứa con của ngài đang dấn mình vào trận chiến ác nghiệt ngoài kia, cùng Glorfindel và Gildor. Quân sư trưởng – người bạn vong niên ngài yêu mến đã vĩnh viễn rời khỏi cuộc đời ngài. Những cư dân Imladris còn lại rồi cũng sẽ tiến ra Cảng Xám, tránh khỏi cuộc chiến không cân sức. Thời của Tiên tộc đã chấm dứt. Chẳng bao lâu nữa, Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng chỉ còn lại vị lãnh chúa cô độc cùng bóng ma quá khứ lạnh lẽo.

Niềm an ủi cuối cùng là vị vua đang chiến đấu dưới tán rừng phương Bắc xa xôi. Nghĩ đến anh, ngài có thêm chút động lực ép bản thân tiếp tục tin tưởng, tiếp tục đứng vững, tiếp tục đương đầu với kẻ thù bao vây Imladris.  _Anh vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc._  Elrond thầm nghĩ, để tâm tưởng mình trôi vào hoài niệm thoáng chốc. Nụ cười rạng rỡ như nắng bình minh của chàng hoàng tử, cách lá khô tung lên khi anh ta nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống bên ngài, vòng tay ấm áp và hơi thở thoảng hương rượu phả vào gáy ngài, nhịp đập gấp gáp của hai trái tim, lời thề ước trên cành sơn tra đơm hoa hồng rực, bài ca bên ngọn lửa, những lời Vua Tiên để lại cùng nụ hôn dài đặt lên trán, khi ngài đang chống chọi với vết thương do Vua Phù Thuỷ gây ra…

_Tôi nghĩ mình chưa kịp nói với em vài điều. Giờ nói ra cũng đã quá muộn, nhưng còn hơn là im lặng suốt đời._

Lồng ngực ngài thốt nhiên nhức nhối, như có một mảnh kiếm kẹt trong đó kể từ ngày ngài vung tay ném đi cặp nhẫn đính ngọc trắng.

_Cảm ơn và xin lỗi. Tôi yêu em_.

“Lãnh chúa, Hoàng tử Mirkwood xin được gặp.” Giọng Lindir mỏng tang, như vẳng lại từ biển sương xa xăm nào đó. Có lẽ cậu ta e ngại không muốn cắt ngang dòng suy tưởng của ngài. Elrond chầm chậm quay lưng với thanh âm ồn ã dưới Cầu Đá, đối mặt với nhạc công tóc đen. Ngài định truyền lệnh cho cậu ta mời Hoàng tử đến thư phòng, song những lời ấy lập tức trở nên không còn cần thiết. Vì chàng Tiên trẻ đã chờ sẵn ngay phía sau Lindir, đang say sưa quan sát tán sồi đỏ lá xoà xuống vọng lâu. Khuôn mặt thanh tú sáng bừng niềm hân hoan, pha lẫn chút háo hức như một tiểu Tiên lần đầu khám phá thế giới bao la quanh mình.

Lãnh chúa Imladris hít mạnh một hơi. Tuy kế thừa từ mẹ khí chất nhã nhặn, vẻ đẹp trong sáng và những đường nét mềm dịu, song biểu cảm của Legolas giống hệt cha cậu thời trẻ. Cùng một kiểu hé môi, một kiểu nhướng mày, cách hướng mắt, nụ cười mơ hồ vương vất chút sầu muộn. Kí ức từ từ sống lại trong trái tim chai sạn của vị Bán Tiên, vị ngọt ngào lẫn đắng chát vẹn nguyên như mới xảy ra hôm qua. Ngài chớp mắt, mái tóc vàng rực của chàng Tiên tinh nghịch trên tán cây lại lướt qua tâm trí. Thuở họ còn trẻ trung vô lo nghĩ, thuở đại ngàn chưa chìm vào bóng tối và vành miện chưa trĩu nặng phía sau đầu.

_Tôi là Thranduil Oropherion, hoàng tử của Eryn Galen. Nhưng cậu cứ gọi tôi là Thran, như phụ vương thường gọi vậy._

“Lãnh chúa Elrond?” Ảo ảnh quá vãng tan biến trong phút chốc, trước mặt ngài lúc này là chàng Tiên trẻ nhìn lên vẻ ái ngại. ” Xin lỗi, cháu có làm phiền ngài không?”

“Chính ta mới phải xin lỗi, Legolas. Chỉ là… có quá nhiều vấn đề đến cùng một lúc, khiến ta hơi xao nhãng.” Elrond khẽ đánh mắt về phía những lữ khách đang tụ tập. “Lẽ ra ta phải tiếp đón cháu theo đúng nghi thức Tiên tộc.”

“Lãnh chúa, ngài biết cháu vốn không thích lễ lạc mà.” Legolas nhún vai, nỗi phiền muộn ám lấy đôi mắt xanh biếc như những vệt khói xám. Không giống các Tiên sứ giả cùng đoàn, Hoàng tử Mirkwood khoác bộ chiến phục gọn gàng và mang giày nhẹ, cung tên đeo chéo sau lưng, vạt áo choàng xơ ra, bám đầy bùn đất cùng hoa cỏ sau hành trình dài. Dẫu ăn vận đơn giản, vẻ đẹp của cậu vẫn đủ sức khiến không gian ảm đạm quanh họ bừng sáng. “Vả lại với tin tức cháu mang theo, cháu không nghĩ mình xứng đáng được chào đón. Đội gác của chúng cháu đã mất cảnh giác, để sổng Gollum. Lũ Orc giương đông kích tây trong đêm, tạo cơ hội cho sinh vật hèn mọn ấy đào thoát. Thay mặt phụ vương, cháu xin tạ lỗi với ngài vì đã phụ sự kì vọng và tin tưởng.”

Elrond vội vàng đỡ chàng hoàng tử vừa quỳ xuống. “Đứng lên đi, Legolas. Đây là một tin xấu, Mithrandir chắc chắn sẽ không thích nó. Song đội gác đã làm hết sức rồi. Giờ thay vì trách cứ lẫn nhau, chúng ta nên tìm cách xử lí những hệ luỵ phát sinh từ cuộc đào thoát này.”

“Phải rồi Lãnh chúa, phụ vương nhờ cháu gửi cho ngài…” Hoàng tử Mirkwood rút từ vạt áo ra cuộn giấy da được niêm phong bằng sáp, kèm một gói vải nhỏ. Dấu triện của Vua Tiên trên lớp sáp không lẫn vào đâu được. Tim Elrond thốt nhiên đập dồn. Không cần mở ra, ngài cũng biết vật gì đang ngủ yên sau lớp vải ấy.

Legolas kính cẩn trao chúng cho vị Bán Tiên bằng cả hai tay: “Phụ vương dặn phải đưa tận tay ngài. Phụ vương cũng có lời nhắn, rằng Lãnh chúa Imladris mãi mãi là người duy nhất phụ vương tin tưởng.”

Elrond đón lấy cuộn giấy và gói vải. Chúng toả ra mùi hương êm dịu, đặc trưng của hoa dại cùng cây lá, của những kí ức xa xưa đầy hoài niệm, của tình yêu vẫn âm ỉ như than hồng trong trái tim Vua Tiên. Ngài khao khát được ghì chặt chúng vào ngực, được đắm mình trong kỉ niệm về Thranduil, song lúc bấy giờ ngài không thể bộc lộ cảm xúc cá nhân trước mặt Hoàng tử. Elrond đành nỗ lực giữ lớp mặt nạ lãnh chúa Imladris lãnh đạm, trung lập thêm một chút nữa. “Cảm ơn cháu, Legolas. Trong thời điểm tăm tối này, thật tốt khi được nghe những lời như thế. Chúng ta có quá đủ nghi kị lẫn mâu thuẫn giữa hai dòng tộc rồi.”

Thấy Hoàng tử Mirkwood im lặng, Elrond tiếp tục: “Hành trình từ Mirkwood đến Imladris là một quãng đường dài, cháu cũng cần nghỉ ngơi, Legolas ạ. Ta đã ra lệnh chuẩn bị phòng cho cháu. Ngày mai ta sẽ triệu tập hội đồng.”

“Lãnh chúa…” Legolas ngần ngừ, tránh ánh mắt của ngài. Cậu đổi thế đứng và đan hai bàn tay vào nhau, vẻ như nửa muốn rời đi, nửa không. “Cháu có thể hỏi ngài chuyện này được không?”

“Cháu muốn hỏi gì?”

“Ngài nhìn thấy tương lai nào đang chờ đợi chúng ta? Cháu luôn có những linh cảm không lành và những giấc mơ tăm tối về cuộc chiến mà phụ vương sắp đối mặt. Phải chăng hi vọng đã thực sự rời bỏ Trung Địa?”

Elrond mỉm cười. Nếu là vài phút trước, hẳn ngài đã không biết nên trả lời cậu thế nào. Song Thranduil vừa một lần nữa khơi dậy niềm tin trong ngài. Suốt từng ấy năm anh một lòng tin tưởng vào chiến thắng của các Cư Dân Tự Do, và bây giờ ngài cũng vậy.

“Tạm thời ta chưa thể nói trước được điều gì, Legolas ạ. Song hi vọng chỉ rời bỏ vùng đất này một khi tất cả Cư Dân Tự Do đều đã từ bỏ nó. Chỉ cần một trái tim còn hi vọng, bóng tối sẽ không thể thống trị được chúng ta.” Lãnh chúa Imladris nhẹ đặt tay lên vai chàng Tiên tóc vàng. “Đừng nao núng trước màn đêm, vì bình minh rồi sẽ lại toả sáng. Cháu vẫn còn một điều gì đó, hoặc ai đó mà cháu khao khát bảo vệ chứ? Hãy nghĩ đến họ, để tình yêu với họ dẫn lối cháu qua những tháng ngày mờ mịt phía trước.”

“Vâng.” Legolas khẽ đáp. Tâm tưởng của cậu hoàn toàn để ngỏ, không che giấu bất cứ điều gì, Elrond dẫu không cố ý vẫn có thể đọc ra những bóng hình quen thuộc mà Legolas đang hướng về. Gia đình, bạn bè, thần dân, vương quốc… và một Con Người có đôi mắt xám tĩnh lặng cùng mái tóc đen xoã xuống vai, mặt nhẫn Barahir sáng lấp lánh trên ngón tay khép quanh chuôi kiếm của anh ta.

Ngài cảm nhận được tình cảm Hoàng tử Mirkwood dành cho Con Người ấy – cũng chính là con nuôi của ngài, hậu duệ của những vị vua Númenor cổ xưa. Thiết tha, say đắm, mãnh liệt như sóng triều. Nó gợi ngài nhớ đến lời thề ước của hai Tiên trẻ trên tán sơn tra hồng rực, dường cách đây hàng ngàn năm đằng đẵng.  
.  
.  
.

_Mùa hoa sơn tra năm sau, tôi sẽ trao em nhẫn vàng._  Trên tờ giấy da chỉ vỏn vẹn một dòng, nhưng tình yêu và nỗi nhớ thương khắc khoải chất chứa trong đó là không thể đong đếm.

Elrond hôn lên dòng chữ viết tay đẹp đẽ còn thơm mùi mực, rồi nhẹ nhàng mở gói vải. Chiếc nhẫn khảm ngọc trắng vẫn như trong trí nhớ của ngài, dù chất bạc hơi ngả màu vì ngâm dưới bùn quá lâu. Ngài không biết Thranduil tìm được nó dưới lòng sông bằng cách nào.

Không đặng đừng, Lãnh chúa Imladris đeo kỉ vật thân thương ấy vào ngón giữa, ngay bên cạnh Vilya.

Lòng ngài đã có câu trả lời sau cùng.

.

.  
 _ ***End Flashback***_

.

.

Máu và lửa ám lấy giấc ngủ chập chờn của vị lãnh chúa. Ngài không ý thức được mình đang khép mắt hay mở mắt. Cơ thể cứng đờ, lạnh giá phản đối mọi nỗ lực cử động, tựa như có một móng vuốt khổng lồ ghìm chặt ngài xuống, xung quanh là hàng ngàn cái bóng xám nhảy múa điên cuồng. Những thanh âm hỗn loạn, chồng chéo lên nhau không ngớt dội vào tai, nhức buốt. Song mỗi lần vị lãnh chúa cố gắng lắng nghe, chúng lại tan biến đi mất, trả lại sự tĩnh lặng đến ngột ngạt.

Lúc Elrond bắt đầu nghĩ mình sẽ không bao giờ thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng tanh mùi máu này, thì tổ hợp âm hỗn loạn kia phai dần, chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn như tiếng vọng xa xăm từ quá khứ. Mọi y sư đều biết, sau một quãng bất tỉnh, thính giác luôn là giác quan hồi phục trước nhất.

Ngài từ từ nhận ra giọng ai đang nói, và vài mảnh nội dung rời rạc. Lúc là câu trấn an quen thuộc của y sư, lúc là giọng nghi hoặc của Celeborn – ngài ta đang quan ngại gì đó về Bộ Ba, song bị một giọng nữ cắt ngang.  _Galadriel cũng đến._  Elrond lờ mờ nghĩ. Ngài thoáng cảm nhận được mùi hương và luồng khí lành lạnh đặc trưng từ Nenya, Nhẫn Nước. Có vài giọng khác ngài không nhận ra, có lẽ là các đội trưởng, vì họ không ngừng bàn tán về cuộc chiến, tình hình của cả binh sĩ lẫn kẻ thù, cũng như kế hoạch sắp tới. Ngài được biết Liên minh giữa Mirkwood và Lórien vừa đẩy lùi một đợt tiến công nữa từ Dol Guldur; kẻ thù đang bao vây Minas Tirith và các vùng phụ cận; lửa chiến tranh ngày càng ác liệt ở Erebor, Vua Dáin Chân Sắt đã ngã xuống trong lúc bảo vệ cổng thành.

_Dáin._  Nỗi buồn siết lấy tim ngài như dây gai. Thông qua Mithrandir, mối quan hệ giữa Imladris và Erebor khá suôn sẻ sau Trận Chiến Năm Đạo Quân. Bất chấp bản tính nóng nảy của Người Lùn, Dáin là một vị vua thông thái, thẳng thắn và kiên cường đáng nể phục. Lần cuối cùng Elrond hay tin về ngài ta là trong Hội Đồng, các sứ giả báo rằng Dáin đã kiên quyết từ chối lời dụ dỗ của Sauron.

Ngài chỉ nghe được chừng ấy, trước khi màn sương mờ mịt phủ trùm lên mọi giác quan.

Và rồi Elrond cảm nhận được cú chạm rất nhẹ, dường ai đó vừa đặt tay lên vầng trán đẫm mồ hôi. Năm ngón khẽ khàng di chuyển xuống má, xuống cằm, lướt trên môi, lùa qua tóc, đan vào bàn tay bất động của ngài. Ngài khao khát được đáp lại cử chỉ thân yêu ấy, nhưng bất khả. Vị Bán Tiên nghĩ nước mắt mình đang ứa ra, khi người đó cúi xuống thì thào sát tai ngài. Mái tóc anh có mùi của lửa và tro bụi. Dòng thời gian có lẽ đã ngưng chảy vào khoảnh khắc ấy, không gian chìm vào yên ắng như cũng muốn cùng ngài lắng nghe, ghi khắc từng tiếng một.

“Tôi phải đi rồi, Elr. Trận chiến quyết định tương lai của Vương Quốc Rừng.” Nụ hôn của Thranduil xua tan hơi lạnh ám lấy ngài suốt những ngày qua. “Tôi sẽ trở lại sớm thôi. Chúng ta đã cận kề chiến thắng. Em sẽ đợi tôi, phải không?”

_Đừng đi!_  Elrond những muốn gào lên với màn bóng tối ngăn giữa họ. Ngài nghĩ đến điềm báo mới xuất hiện, lặp đi lặp lại trong những cơn ác mộng đỏ lửa. Cảnh lá chiến kì của Vương Quốc Rừng kiêu hãnh tung bay trên bầu trời le lói ánh sao. Cảnh bình minh hửng đỏ chân trời phía Đông và Cây Trắng đơm hoa rực rỡ. Cảnh người ngài yêu thương nhất ngã xuống dưới tán rừng cháy rực, mái tóc vàng nhuốm máu, tro xám vương lên bộ giáp vỡ nát. Không khó để luận ra ý nghĩa của chúng. Trung Địa sẽ được an toàn, hoà bình rồi sẽ lập lại trên khắp xứ sở, song cái giá phải trả quá đắt…

_Ta đã làm gì thế này?_  Lãnh chúa Imladris đau đớn nghĩ, khi bàn tay ấm áp của Thranduil rời khỏi tay ngài. Anh không hay biết đó sẽ là lần cuối họ ở bên nhau. Ngài nhìn thấy điềm gở rõ ràng hơn ai hết, song lại chẳng thể ngăn cản hay bảo vệ Vua Tiên.  _Ta sẵn sàng gánh chịu mọi hậu quả, thậm chí sử dụng Vilya quá giới hạn, sử dụng phép thuật cấm bất chấp những hệ luỵ về sau. Nhưng cuối cùng… vẫn không thể thay đổi tương lai cay đắng ấy._

Ngài mãi mãi là tiểu Tiên bất lực nhìn mẹ mình biến mất dưới những ngọn sóng bạc đầu, nhìn cha nuôi quẫn trí lao vào lửa đỏ, nhìn Đức vua tối cao ngã xuống trước mặt, nhìn Quân sư trưởng lặng lẽ đặt dấu chấm hết cho cuộc đời cậu, nhìn người yêu thương nhất bước vào định mệnh diệt vong. Lần nào cũng vậy, đều sẽ có người an ủi rằng không phải lỗi của ngài. Rằng ngài đã làm hết sức. Rằng chính họ đã chọn con đường nghiệt ngã. Rằng có những điều không thể xoay chuyển khác đi. Elrond chỉ muốn bật cười cay đắng. Không ai hiểu thấu cảm giác của ngài, cảm giác của người thấy trước tương lai nhưng đành bất lực, không đủ sức và không đủ kiên quyết để thay đổi chúng.

Không ai thấu rằng, ngài thà đánh đổi sinh mạng của mình, còn hơn tiếp tục sống nhờ sự hi sinh của những người thân yêu.

Elrond đã luôn nghĩ đến cái chết, kể từ lúc quyết định dấn mình vào Mirkwood ngập ngụa tà khí để tìm Thranduil. Ngài hi vọng có thể trao sự sống của bản thân cho người quan trọng cuối cùng, chuộc lại phần nào những tội lỗi ngài gây nên. Nhưng lúc bấy giờ, mọi nỗ lực của ngài đều trở thành vô nghĩa. Rốt cuộc phép thuật cấm không rút hết sinh lực trong Elrond – ngài đồ rằng đó là do ý niệm của Vilya muốn bảo vệ chủ nhân, như Thranduil từng phân tích.

Thành thử ngài vẫn sống, còn vị vua ngài yêu sắp bước vào trận chiến cuối cùng.

Trong một nhịp tim đập, Elrond nghĩ mình đã ngồi bật dậy. Khi mở mắt ra, ngài nhận thấy quang cảnh xung quanh không phải khu trại giữa rừng. Cũng chẳng có bóng dáng các chiến binh, vũ khí, cờ trận hay kẻ thù.

Vạt cỏ dưới chân ngài chạy hút vào một dải rừng sồi xanh tươi, song song với nó là dòng suối bạc đang ngân nga khúc ca mùa hạ trong trẻo. Lan chuông tím sẫm mọc thành cụm bên suối, lẫn với những khóm mao lương hoa vàng rực rỡ. Elrond hơi ngạc nhiên, có chút lạ lẫm với khung cảnh thanh bình, đẹp đẽ này. Ngài đã quen với thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhờ bao trùm vạn vật, kể từ lúc Sauron thổi bùng ngọn lửa chiến tranh.

Ngài không ở đó một mình.

Cậu ngồi trên mỏm đá chìa ra giữa suối, đôi chân trần khoả trong dòng nước sạch tinh, mát rượi. Mái tóc đen mượt dài quá thắt lưng, dáng người mảnh dẻ và vạt áo đen thân yêu vẫn thường hiện về trong những giấc mơ Tiên, giờ đang ở ngay trước mắt ngài. Vẫn là Erestor mà ngài hằng mong nhớ. Vị Quân sư trưởng ôm một bó lan chuông, tay còn lại đặt trên cuốn thư tịch để mở, nụ cười thanh thản vương vất trên môi. Elrond chưa bao giờ thấy người bạn vong niên thư thái như lúc này.

“Lãnh chúa Elrond.” Erestor ngẩng lên, nhoẻn cười khi nhận ra ngài đang đăm đăm nhìn mình. “Sao ngài lại đến đây? Ngài từng bảo mình có nhiệm vụ phải hoàn thành.”

“Ta cũng không biết nữa, Eres ạ.” Elrond bối rối đáp, không dám nhìn thẳng vào cặp đồng tử đen láy, trong veo kia. “Gần đây, dường ta không ý thức được những gì mình làm. Ta tưởng bản thân đã cố gắng hết sức để thay đổi định mệnh, song cuối cùng mọi thứ ta khát khao đều sụp đổ, mọi kế hoạch ta đưa ra đều đi vào ngõ cụt, mọi giấc mơ đều bị nghiến nát dưới bánh xe số phận.”

Quân sư trưởng Imladris đóng sách lại, lơ đãng lùa tay qua những cành lan chuông thơm ngát. “Từ từ thôi, lãnh chúa của tôi.” Cậu nói giọng nhẹ ru. “Vẫn còn chút thời gian, ngài cứ ngồi xuống đây, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau xem xét mọi khúc mắc.”

_Chúng ta._  Cổ họng ngài nghẹn đắng khi kí ức xa xôi ùa về. Ngài không nghĩ mình nhớ sự hiện diện của Erestor nhiều đến vậy. Từ ngày mất cậu, ngài đã cố gắng ép mình quên mọi kỉ niệm, mọi việc họ làm cùng nhau. Elrond biết điều đó là vô cùng tàn nhẫn, nhưng nếu không làm vậy, ngài sẽ đánh mất chút tự chủ còn sót lại. “Eres. Ta nhớ cậu. Ta chưa bao giờ tha thứ cho những gì mình đã làm.” Elrond buột miệng, lặp lại những lời ngài từng tuyệt vọng gào lên giữa trảng rừng đầy tử khí, khi tiếng gọi của Erestor đánh thức ngài.

“Ai, vậy là Lãnh chúa vẫn nhớ cuộc gặp chớp nhoáng vừa rồi.” Erestor ngả người về phía sau, và Elrond bắt được một tia tinh quái nháng lên trong mắt cậu – biểu cảm chỉ có ở vị cố vấn trẻ khi Imladris vừa thành lập. “Những lời cần thiết đều đã nói cả trong cuộc gặp ấy, giờ tôi chỉ mong một cuộc trò chuyện bình thường. Tôi đã luôn đợi ngài ở đây, nhưng thú thật tôi không nghĩ sẽ gặp lại ngài sớm thế này, Lãnh chúa.”

Vị Bán Tiên bước tới mỏm đá và ngồi xuống bên cạnh người bạn vong niên, để mặc vạt áo choàng dài rủ xuống làn nước. Erestor lập tức ngả đầu vào vai ngài, mùi giấy da và thảo dược thoảng trên tóc cậu lặng lẽ xoa dịu trái tim đầy vết thương. Lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc quyết định phi ngựa lên Mirkwood, vị Lãnh chúa nở nụ cười thật lòng. Hơn một lần Elrond ước gì có thể nán lại đây mãi mãi. Ngài yêu sự dịu dàng tĩnh tại của Erestor, yêu không gian dịu mát, thanh bình xung quanh. Song thẳm sâu trong ngài vẫn còn một điều lấn cấn – đúng hơn là một cái tên – ngăn ngài buông tay khỏi thế giới đỏ lửa ngoài kia.

“Ngài đã tìm được Vua Tiên chưa?” Quân sư trưởng tóc đen khẽ hỏi.

“Được rồi… nhưng…” Elrond ngần ngừ một thoáng, cố tìm từ ngữ để diễn tả. “Nhưng ta vẫn không thể xoay chuyển được tình thế. Điềm báo cuối cùng đã hiện rõ trong lúc ta bất tỉnh. Ta đưa anh ấy khỏi trảng rừng chết chóc đó, chỉ để anh ngã xuống trên chiến địa, như vậy chẳng phải mọi chuyện ta làm đều vô nghĩa hay sao?”

“Lãnh chúa, ngài nói như thể Vua Tiên đã hi sinh trước mắt ngài.” Erestor trầm ngâm trượt tay trên mặt đá thô ráp.

“ _Sắp_ ” Lãnh chúa Imladris nhấn mạnh. “Không ai nhìn thấy điều đang chờ đợi Thranduil trong trận chiến cuối cùng.”

“Vậy nghĩa là những điềm báo ấy  _vẫn chưa_  thành sự thực, đúng không?” Chàng Tiên tóc đen lại mỉm cười. “Đôi khi người ta chỉ cần một phần nghìn giây để đánh bại định mệnh. Trong lịch sử Trung Địa, có rất nhiều Tiên chúa vẫn dấn thân vào cuộc chiến bất chấp những lời tiên đoán. Họ không lùi bước hay buông kiếm, đến tận giây phút cuối cùng.”

“Rốt cuộc họ đều đã ngã xuống.”

“Trong mãn nguyện và không còn gì phải hối hận.”

Elrond sững sờ. Màn sương bao phủ tâm trí ngài đột ngột tách ra.  _Phải rồi, sao ta lại lãng quên điểm mấu chốt ấy._

Quân sư trưởng Imladris xoay hẳn người lại, áp tay lên má ngài, cặp đồng tử trong veo bừng cháy như hai ngọn lửa đen. “Tôi ước gì có thể nói với ngài rằng hãy ở lại đây, bên cạnh tôi. Nhưng lúc này thì chưa được. Chỉ khi nào trái tim ngài hoàn toàn không còn vướng bận, mọi tâm nguyện đều đã hoàn thành, tôi mới cho phép mình thốt ra những điều ấy. Tôi không muốn nhìn Lãnh chúa tiếp tục dày vò bản thân vì những khát khao dang dở.”

“Nhưng Eres, lúc này ta còn có thể làm được gì? Trận chiến quyết định đã ở rất gần. Quyền năng của Vilya đã cạn kiệt, tình trạng của ta lúc này đến tỉnh táo còn khó khăn, nói gì giương kiếm chiến đấu cùng binh sĩ.” Lãnh chúa Imladris vất vả nói, nhớ đến cơ thể cứng đờ, kiệt quệ của mình. Ngài ghét cảm giác bất lực, yếu đuối và vô dụng, nhất là khi toàn thể Cư Dân Tự Do đang ngã xuống vì Trung Địa.

“Việc đó… ngài phải là người rõ hơn ai hết.” Erestor nhẹ nhàng nói. “Quân sư trưởng luôn ủng hộ mọi quyết định của Lãnh chúa. Tôi đoán ngài cũng đã có câu trả lời.”

Trái tim ngài thốt nhiên nhẹ bẫng. Con đường phía trước hiện ra, rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Elrond gõ nhẹ vào trán người đối diện bằng đốt ngón tay. “Cậu chẳng thay đổi gì cả, Eres ạ. Vẫn những lời khuyên mập mờ đúng phong cách Quân sư trưởng.”

“Chính Lãnh chúa cũng đồng tình với lời khuyên mập mờ ấy còn gì.” Erestor đáp ngay.

Họ cùng bật cười như thuở ngồi đối diện nhau trong thư phòng vương xác lá. Tiếng cười loang khắp mặt suối yên ả, làm xao động những khóm cỏ xanh mượt. Song cả hai đôi mắt đều loáng ướt. Bờ vai gầy tựa sát vào ngài đang run lên, trong nỗ lực kiểm soát dòng cảm xúc vừa dâng trào. “Lãnh chúa, thực ra tôi rất nhớ ngài. Rất nhớ mọi người ở Imladris. Tôi chỉ muốn cuộc gặp này kéo dài vĩnh viễn.” Erestor vùi mặt vào bó lan chuông đang ôm, tóc mái xoã xuống che đi mọi biểu cảm. “Tôi vốn là một Tiên ích kỉ. Ngài không biết tôi ghét việc phải khuyên người mình yêu thương trở lại thế giới tăm tối ngoài kia như thế nào đâu. Nhưng tôi không thể làm trái lời thề của Quân sư.”

“Ta xin lỗi.” Đó là tất cả những gì ngài có thể nói, trước khi choàng tay ôm lấy người bạn vong niên. “Lẽ ra ta phải làm gì đó khác đi…”

“Chuyện đã rồi, Lãnh chúa cũng đừng nên lặp lại những lời xin lỗi vô nghĩa ấy nữa.” Erestor trở lại với giọng cấm cẳn quen thuộc, gạt mạnh giọt lệ vừa chớm bên khoé mắt. “Thay vì tiêu tốn thời gian cho việc tạ lỗi với một Tiên đã chết, ngài nên trở về lo cho những Tiên đang sống thì hơn. Thời đại này sắp kết thúc, nhưng hi vọng vẫn chưa tàn lụi. Xin Lãnh chúa đừng bỏ cuộc ở phút chót.”

“Chúng ta còn có thể gặp lại không?”

“Bất cứ lúc nào ngài muốn, Lãnh chúa của tôi. Nhưng tôi thích được trò chuyện cùng ngài khi mọi vấn đề đã kết thúc hơn. Tôi sẽ đợi ngài ở cảng, vào ngày con thuyền trắng đưa những Người Mang Nhẫn cập bến Valinor.”

“Ta…” Elrond dợm nói, nhưng Quân sư trưởng Imladris đã vươn tay đẩy mạnh ngài.

Vị lãnh chúa ngã ngửa về sau, thế giới xanh tươi trước mặt đột ngột xoáy tít, xoắn vào nhau rồi vỡ ra hàng nghìn mảnh.

Khuôn mặt thân yêu kia vụt biến mất, thay vào đó là mái lều tối nhờ trên đầu ngài. Một ngọn nến lớn đang toả sáng trên bàn đầu giường, soi tỏ những bình thuốc, thảo dược khô và băng gạc đặt bên dưới nó. Thanh Hadhafang đã được gột sạch máu đen, nằm ngay ngắn dưới chân giường, ngay tầm với. Bộ giáp bạc chi chít vết nứt của ngài treo ngay gần lối vào, cùng tấm áo choàng có một vạt rách tươm vì móc phải gai. Cửa lều rủ xuống nên vị lãnh chúa khó thể biết được đang là ban ngày hay ban đêm. Đây hẳn là nơi cách xa trung tâm trận chiến. Nếu khoảng cách quá lớn, ngài e mình sẽ không thể đến kịp.

_Eres đã hết kiên nhẫn. Ta lần chần quá lâu với những bóng ma kí ức. Không còn thời gian để dằn vặt về quá khứ, giờ là lúc quyết định._  Vị Bán Tiên từ từ ngồi dậy, lưng tựa vào thành giường, chầm chậm cử động hai cánh tay đến khi chúng lấy lại sự linh hoạt, lờ đi những cơn đau âm ỉ khó chịu. Cơ thể ngài vẫn nhức nhối, song không có vết thương nào quá nghiêm trọng, các cơ bắp cũng không còn cứng đờ như trước. Hơn một lần ngài phải dừng lại, để ý động tĩnh ngoài lều, đề phòng một y sư nào đó bước vào bắt ngài nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi.

Tuy nhiên chẳng có Tiên nào xuất hiện. Mãi đến khi ngài bước xuống giường, loạng choạng tiến về phía bộ giáp, cửa lều mới nhẹ nhàng vén lên. Ánh sáng bừng toả lập tức xua tan màn tối án ngữ căn lều. Vạt áo choàng trắng của Galadriel như giữ lại ánh sao thanh khiết từ thời thế giới còn non trẻ, và mái tóc vàng dài rực rỡ như được kết từ những sợi nắng mùa hạ giăng trên tán Mallorn. Phu nhân Lórien bước vào êm ru không một tiếng động, tựa hồ chân người chỉ nhẹ lướt trên nền cỏ. “Ta đợi ngài lâu rồi, Lãnh chúa Elrond. Ngài thấy trong người thế nào?”

“Khá hơn một chút. Tôi cứ nghĩ Lệnh bà đến để ngăn cản tôi.” Elrond nói, loay hoay với thắt lưng và sợi dây da buộc áo giáp xích. Sức nặng của bộ giáp đè lên những thớ cơ rã rời, khiến ngài mất thăng bằng trong thoáng chốc. “Nhưng có vẻ không phải như vậy.”

“Lãnh chúa, không chỉ ngài mới có người quan trọng đang chiến đấu ngoài kia.” Galadriel bình thản đáp, song cặp đồng tử xanh biếc ánh lên nỗi đau Elrond chưa thấy bao giờ. “Thời đại mới sẽ bắt đầu. Sứ mạng của Bộ Ba sắp kết thúc… nhưng trước đó, ta muốn quét sạch những thứ tà ác khỏi vùng đất mà Tiên tộc yêu mến. Chúng đã tung hết quân chủ lực, Thranduil và Celeborn đang kìm giữ chúng ở mặt trận phía Đông. Dol Guldur phía Nam Mirkwood chỉ còn vài đội gác.”

Lãnh chúa Imladris thoáng mỉm cười. Bất chấp những xung đột trong quá khứ, lúc này họ có chung một mục tiêu. Và một người quan trọng để hướng về. “Lệnh bà định sử dụng sức mạnh của Nenya sao?”

“Một mình ta thì không đủ quét sạch thành trì hắc ám ấy, cũng như lũ Nazgul đang chỉ huy đội gác.” Galadriel vươn tay ra, mặt đá trắng lấp lánh trên ngón giữa như một vì sao mùa đông vừa sa xuống. “Ta cần sự trợ giúp từ ngài – từ Vilya, để hoàn thành sứ mạng này.”

“Vilya đã cạn kiệt…” Elrond dợm nói, trước khi cảm nhận được sự cộng hưởng mạnh mẽ lan toả giữa họ. Ngài đưa tay lên, nhận ra mặt đá cũng đang toả ánh xanh rực rỡ, thay vì sắc xanh xám ảm đạm như những lần ngài sử dụng phép thuật cấm. Niềm hân hoan lẫn hi vọng nhen lên trong ngài, và vị lãnh chúa cảm thấy một nguồn sinh lực mới chảy vào cơ thể kiệt quệ, thôi thúc ngài tiến về phía trước. Về phía trận chiến cuối cùng.

Ngài bước khỏi căn lều cùng Galadriel, trước mặt là lớp lớp cây rừng đan xen chằng chịt. Gió lạnh lùa qua tóc ngài, thoảng mùi tro bụi và tử khí. Cái bóng xám lờ mờ đầy đe doạ của Dol Guldur thấp thoáng hiện ra sau màn sương trắng xoá phía xa. Gần bên nó là chiến địa phía Đông đỏ lửa, cột khói như hoà với bầu trời đen kịt lừng lững phía trên.  _Đừng nao núng trước bóng đêm, vì bình minh rồi sẽ lại toả sáng._  Elrond thầm nhủ.

Dưới bóng đại ngàn vĩ đại, có lẽ Vua Tiên đang giương cao lá chiến kì đầy kiêu hãnh của Vương Quốc Rừng.

_Lần này, tôi sẽ chiến đấu cùng anh. Tôi muốn ở bên anh đến tận phút cuối cùng, bất kể định mệnh nào được ấn định cho chúng ta._  Vị Bán Tiên ngẩng đầu, nhìn ánh dương vừa rạng sau màn mây xám mỏng.  _Đợi tôi, Thran._

Elrond mỉm cười đặt tay lên ngực trái, vị trí trái tim. Mối liên kết với Thranduil vẫn còn đó, thậm chí mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết.

Hi vọng và tình yêu không bao giờ tàn lụi ở Trung Địa.  
.  
.  
.  
Họ đã cùng nhau trải qua bao tháng ngày nghiệt ngã, bao cung bậc cảm xúc từ hân hoan đến đau buồn, oán hờn và tuyệt vọng, ngọt ngào lẫn đắng cay. Từ lúc còn trẻ trung vô lo nghĩ, đến lúc địa vị và trách nhiệm lạnh lùng ngăn đôi hai con đường, lúc nỗi nhớ thương khắc khoải dày vò từng giây từng phút, lúc vành miện trĩu nặng đã được bỏ ra, hai trái tim cuối cùng cũng tìm được nhau giữa thế giới đang lặng lẽ tiến đến hồi kết, để hoà chung nhịp đập một lần cuối.

Hội ngộ rồi biệt ly, chia xa rồi tái hợp.

Họ đã sống hết mình, đã chiến đấu cho những gì họ yêu, đã cùng chia sẻ những giấc mơ, đã không từ bỏ niềm hi vọng.

Họ đã cùng nhau trải qua cả một cuộc đời.

###  _**_Hết_** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đầu tiên, tui xin chân thành cảm ơn tất cả những ai đã theo dõi hành trình của Thranduil và Elrond đến tận lúc này. Cảm xúc hiện tại đang khá hỗn loạn do lâu lắm rồi tui mới kết được một Longfic dài đằng đẵng, lâu đời như thế. Vì fandom LOTR hơi vắng ở VN, thành thử mọi sự ủng hộ của mọi người tui đều ghi nhớ và vô cùng cảm kích.
> 
> Tui đã đắn đo kha khá trước khi chọn cái kết mở. Dự định ban đầu là kết BE, nhưng vì mạch truyện cứ ngả về phía OE nên tui quyết định theo luôn. Tui có khuynh hướng chốt fic cùng lúc với quyết định cuối cùng của nhân vật, nó có thể trùng với cái kết của sự kiện hoặc không. Như mọi người thấy, cuộc chiến trong Tan vẫn còn tiếp diễn, chưa tới hồi kết thúc, nhưng cả hai vị Tiên chúa đều đã đưa ra lựa chọn sau cùng và không rút lại. Thành thử tui cảm thấy đến vậy là “đủ”, những sự kiện tiếp theo để ngỏ cho độc giả suy diễn. Hai người ấy có thể sinh ly tử biệt, có thể hi sinh bên nhau, có thể cùng nhau nhìn hoà bình lập lại và dong buồm về Aman… tất cả, tuỳ mọi người định đoạt.
> 
> Về sự chập chờn của Vilya trong này, thực ra do quyền năng của nó gắn liền với sức mạnh ý chí của chủ nhân. Thành thử càng tuyệt vọng thì ánh sáng trong nó càng mờ đi.
> 
> Nếu nhìn vào mục lục, mọi người sẽ thấy tất thảy tên chương đều mang chữ “không thể”. Đó vốn chỉ là chút ngẫu hứng ban đầu, nhưng dần dần tui đã cố gắng duy trì nó, cũng như kết cấu 2 phần quá khứ hiện tại của các chương fic.


End file.
